Chronicles of the Crusade Book 2: The Long Road
by JonHarper
Summary: Draal and Atlantis point the way to P3X 7171 a world that may hold the key to beating the Drahk plague. SG1 is reformed with the task of finding it setting off a chain of events that will lead both Earths down the long painful road to deliverance.
1. Chapter 1 Fates Mascot

Stargate Command

With the familiar roar and billow of motion the Stargate nestled deep beneath Cheyenne mountain exploded into life behind the iris, a small squad of airmen standing by with weapons armed just in case this scheduled arrival was in fact an imposter.

"IDC confirmed." Masterseargent Walter Harriman announced. "Opening the iris."

Swiftly and precisely the metal slats retracted and opened the way for the visitors, allowing three robed figures to emerge from the portal moments later bathed in glimmering blue light. At the same moment the blast door clanged open allowing Colonel Mitchell to step in.

"At ease Airmen." He ordered the armed troops and went to the foot of the ramp to greet the guests.

Mitchell had been here for less than a week but was already eager to get going, he'd talked to the team, managed to get Jackson and Carter convinced through his enthusiasm that he could fill his role as SG1 commander and had pretty much won over the whole base. But he did have one last hurdle.

"Teal.c, welcome back." Mitchell smiled. "And you must be Bra'tac, I've heard a lot."

"Greetings Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c replied. "It is good to see you recovered."

He stared at the third man, a huge and grim looking warrior. "I don't think I've seen you in reports before?"

"I am Gerrak, member of the Free jaffa council."

"He is a mighty warrior and noble leader." Bra'tac stated. "A true hero of the Jaffa."

"It is good to see you recovered." Teal'c said with a slightly odd smile.

While Mitchell had never been a member of an actual SG team his role as a 302 pilot had brought him into contact with some members of the SGC before mainly for training and briefings. He knew most people in passing which had helped when he came to be one of them full time.

"Well thanks Teal'c, I hope you had some success out there."

"Unfortunately progress has not been as rapid or agreeable as I had hoped."

"The Free Jaffa Nation," Bra'tac explained. "Does not greatly trust the Tauri, a ridiculous position based on our common bond forged in battle. They regard with suspician, even contempt in some circles, and that is also directed at the two of us."

"That's crazy!" Mitchell said. "Without you there would be no Free Jaffa to start with!"

"Reason and logic seems to have little bearing on the new rulers of the Jaffa." Teal'c intoned. "We have much work to do if we are to convince them to forge a true alliance with the Tauri."

Gerrack remained completely unreadable during Teal'c and Bra'tac's conversation, keeping his own thoughts firmly to himself.

"Where is General O'Neill?" Bra'tac asked. "We should speak with him about this matter."

"Yeah, well, there's been one or two changes in your absence." Mitchell shuffled his feet. "General O'Neill is gone, promoted to head of Homeworld Security at the Pentagon."

"Pentagon?" Bra'tac asked.

"The gathering place for this nations chief warriors." Teal'c said. "Did General Hammond not hold this title?"

"He had to step down for health reasons, he's going to be acting as the Presidents advisor on off world matters. Little less stressful."

"Who is in charge of this facility in General O'Neill's absence?" Bra'tac wondered.

"General Hank Landry, he and O'Neill go way back." Mitchell smiled. "He's a solid commander."

"Indeed." Teal'c stated flatly, his expression unreadable. "What is the status of SG1?"

"Well we're going to need to talk about that, there have been one or two changes." Mitchell shrugged.

"Anything else we need to know about?" Bra'tac asked.

"Well you know," Michell smiled innocently. "Little things."

**Dark side of the Moon**

The Earth Force construction ships had done a very quick job, hauling through the parts for the promised shipyard and assembling it in a fortnight along with a supply of raw materials and even a staff of shipwrights from Mr Garibaldi's corporation to show the selected SGC personnel how everything worked. The facility was itself over two and a half miles long but was mostly made of a grid work of lattices and cross bracing with only a cylindrical rotating section and solid power core housing adding any real mass to the station. It was a fairly lightweight facility as far as the Earth Alliance was concerned, a fraction the size of the Io or Proxima yards but far more portable and a good initial gift to their new friends and allies across the gateway.

Although so far the SGC staff hadn't had a chance to test it on their own vessels, the two berths were occupied by the _Excalibur_ and _Titans_ undergoing repairs after the battle for Atlantis. It had however given them a chance to see the automated systems in action and learn first hand how Earth Alliance large scale construction technology worked. Already the United States government in partnership with the IOC was arranging for the assembly of Trinium stockpiles from numerous sites across the galaxy so it could begin work on the third batch of 304 type Battlecruisers, this time built from the ground up with the new technologies incorporated from the Earth Alliance, mainly energy weapons and computer systems. The second batch lead by the _Odyssey_ was already nearly complete well ahead of schedule and also incorporated the new systems, a second American ship and even a British built vessel was also close to being finished. Added to the handful of Earth Force frigates and the _Hyperion_ class cruiser which were all due to be divided equally among the IOC countries it gave Earth quite an impressive force for such an incredibly short development time.

Matthew Gideon did rather enjoy seeing his ship from the outside from time to time just to remind himself of the weight of responsibility he had been given. Right now the hull was badly scarred with holes burned across much of its length and a few major systems still offline, including the main Vorlon based cannon. Beyond it Ivanova's ship was also in dock, fortunately in better condition and due to leave within the next few hours, it's crew already embarked and conducting final checks. The Daedalus had been fixed in a day having suffered no particularly major damage and would soon be heading back to Atlantis on a scheduled supply run.

"Captain." Gideon recognized Colonel Caldwell's voice beside him, he turned and nodded in greeting.

"Afternoon Colonel, how's your ship?"

"_Daedalus_ is ready to fly." He confirmed. "We're staying to give the _Odyssey_ a welcome to the team flyby, then we'll be heading for Atlantis." He glanced at the other ship. "How's yours?" he grimaced. "Up close it looks pretty bad."

"Garibaldi's chief engineer says it'll be two or three months to fix perfectly, but we can be mobile in less than one if he cuts corners." Gideon answered. "Luckily we still have the _Victory_ out there if something bad happens."

"Speaking of, Hermiod was asking about your buddy Galen." Caldwell moved into the subject with the subtlety of a human wave assault. "He wanted to know more about them, I think his people will be interested too."

"Not much to tell." Gideon said in reply. "I've known Galen ten years and I can't tell you one percent of how he does what it is he does. He just makes it happen and I've learned not to care why, just to be grateful."

Galen had been something of a curiosity on the trip to Atlantis, but after somehow destroying a Wraith ship single handed and then figuring out a way to get the whole fleet home in one go he had become a genuine enigma. On the way in they had used a ZPM to increase the _Daedalus_ hyperdrive bubble to encompass the whole fleet. However after giving the ZPM to Atlantis the return journey was going to be not only slower but also only to bring one ship back at a time.

Before the trip back Galen had suggested a way to boost power to the _Daedalus_ and allow the damaged ships to make it home all at once using the power generation capability of his own ship. How was a secret Galen was keeping to himself but it seemed his small black ship held the ability to create and transfer a staggering amount of energy which had intrigued even the stoic Hermiod.

"Ever seen inside that ship of his?" Caldwell wondered.

"Yeah, one time." Gideon nodded. "But he kept the lights off so I didn't see anything. Or there just wasn't anything to see. Hard to tell with Galen."

"Well he beats David Copperfield."

"Who?" Gideon frowned.

"Doesn't matter. I just wanted to thank you guys for coming along, it would have been a lot harder without your help, and we wouldn't have given the Wraith such a bloody nose."

"Our pleasure, lets just hope Galen has got a lead from the database."

Caldwell looked out at the other ship. "Captain Ivanova leaving?"

"In a few hours, the surviving _Whitestar_ has already gone to Minbar for more thorough repairs, we don't really have the technology here."

"Ranger Gilmore said the ship was alive." Caldwell grimaced. "I don't think I like that idea."

"Maybe not, but one day I think they're going to do the same to ships like this." Gideon nodded to the _Excalibur_. "You know the next two are already more than half done now the bugs have been worked out."

"Where is Galen anyway?"

"On Earth." Gideon answered. "Confusing the hell out of a whole new bunch of people."

Caldwell chuckled. "Good luck to them."

"And same to you Colonel, safe journey."

"Thanks." The Air force man nodded and began to leave. "If you ever need a lift you know where we are."

Gideon smiled. "I might take you up on that one day. May God stand between you and harm in all the empty places where you must walk."

Caldwell paused. "Where's that from?"

"Captain Ivanova, I heard her recite it before we left." Gideon explained. "It's ancient Egyptian."

Caldwell smiled. "Well I'd be careful saying that around the SGC, they can fill you in on the real Ancient Egyptians. See you later Captain, God speed."

**Stargate Command**

**Later that day**

"I love a good mystery." Galen beamed at the assembled group. "Don't you agree?"

The other members of the group, namely SG1 and General Landry seemed somewhat less convinced.

"I love a good solution to a mystery." Landry answered. "There is a difference."

"All the more reason to investigate." The Mage smiled. "Shall we?"

Landry raised his hands. "One step a time, this isn't something to rush into." He looked at his notes again. "Doctor Jackson, you say this information came from a being called Draal?"

"Yes, a Minbari." Daniel answered. "An alien in charge of this Great machine and apparently he knows everything, including somehow our planet registry system."

"Probably the same way he seemed to know so much about the _Prometheus_." Carter added. "Delenn said the Machine uses some sort of telepathic elements, he could have read it all from our minds, or just looked in the computer systems."

"But basically this world he suggested you look at is the same one mentioned in the Atlantis database?" Landry looked to Galen.

"Correct." Answered the Mage. "Quite a showing of serendipity in my opinion."

"Do we know what's out there?" the General continued.

"Specifically, no." Galen said. "Simply something made by the Ancients and abandoned as they ascended."

"I'm in favour of checking it out." Mitchell said clearly. "Good mission to send SG1 on."

"You sure you want this as your first off world mission?" Landry asked. "There's a standard survey mission to a new world out tomorrow."

"General it's cool, we're all ready to get back to our day jobs." Mitchell beamed. "Right?"

"Indeed." Agreed Teal'c.

"Sure." Carter nodded.

The room looked expectantly at Daniel, quickly overcoming his reservations. "Okay, lets go and take a look, so long as we take Galen with us."

"Why I'd love to." The technomage clapped his hands together. "The Stargate, quite a piece of technology."

"Well it works, that's good enough for me." Mitchell said. "Do we have a go General?"

"You have a go." Landry hid a smile. "Have fun Colonel."

"You too sir." Mitchell half smiled. "Bra'tac and that new guy are waiting to talk to you."

"Yeah, what ever happened to starting small?" Landry chuckled.

"Actually sir, as far as the SGC is concerned this is small." Carter commented. "Well, compared to interstellar invasion."

"Yeah, was that fourteen at last count?" Jackson asked.

"Thirteen Daniel Jackson." Teal'c corrected. "O'Neill said the android replicants did not count as an invasion, just an irritant."

"And I thought my time in Black Operations was confusing." Landry groaned. "Alright people, get gone, I've got work to do."

Within the hour SG1 had gathered it's equipment and was standing in the gate room beneath the large control room window under General Landry's watchful gaze. Sergeant Harriman began the by now familiar Stargate activation sequence and set the black ring spinning.

"Wonderful stuff, this Naquadah." Galen remarked. He had joined the team and stood mostly in silence draped in black clothing and partially obscured with a hood. He also held a dark coloured staff as any respectable wizard would.

"Yes it is." Carter confirmed with a faint smile. "It's fairly unique atomic structure lets it channel energies we've only just started to understand. Plus it makes an excellent power source, and if necessary a weapon."

"The Goa'uld are obsessive in their desire to acquire Naquadah." Teal'c said. "Slave mines were once most common."

"Until we started interfering of course." Jackson remarked. "Then it all started getting crazy, as far as we can tell most slave worlds are now free."

"As are the Jaffa." Teal'c stated with a hint of pride. "The days of Goa'uld supremacy are past."

With a final clank the gate locked and activated, an explosion of light announcing the creation of a wormhole.

"Now that is interesting." Galen continued. "A completely different type of wormhole to anything recorded by my order. And they tend to be quite thorough."

"I'll bet there are a lot of things to learn out here." Carter smiled. "Shall we?"

"Oh, after you." Galen returned the smile with a small bow.

Mitchell did a final equipment check and then started walking up to the gate, the four others following him. This was, he noted absently, his first time through the gate and he was deliberately trying not to make a big deal out of it. He walked in a straight line up to the gate and without hesitation walked straight through it, constantly reassuring himself that this was going to be awesome, and not immediately fatal.

Fortunately he was right.

He couldn't resist a little gasp of glee when he stepped out into the darkened cavern at the far end, illuminated by the lights on the MALP that had travelled through half an hour earlier. "That is just so cool!"

Carter, Jackson and the others stepped through, even Galen treating it like an everyday occurrence. The Mage was looking briefly at everything, eyes darting back and forth while his expression remained neutral.

"I knew going through the Stargate would be fun." Mitchell grinned. "You guys never mentioned that."

"The enjoyment requirement is not essential to gate travel." Teal'c said.

"But it is pretty cool." Jackson admitted. "Well most of the time, unless you get trapped like that one time Teal'c did."

"Or hit a wall on the other side." Carter added. "Or a black hole."

"But there was that time we triggered a Nova with…" Jackson started but curbed his enthusiasm. "I guess we should get on with something."

"Well without any signposts I guess we follow the cavern." Mitchell pointed ahead. "See what's up there."

They began to walk in file away from the gate and into the darkness, each bearing a light source to prevent them falling flat on their face.

"These caverns look natural." Carter said, shining a light on the walls. "But the floor has been artificially levelled."

"Correct Colonel Carter." Galen agreed "I'd judge we were at least five miles below the surface, and the atmosphere and climate above is particularly hostile, we'd call it a class four world back home."

"How do you…" Mitchell began but cut himself off. "magic right?"

Galen winked in return.

"So they got a gate down here," Jackson thought out loud. "Levelled this caverns for ease of movement, and then what? Why go to this trouble? What is down here that's worth visiting?"

"Perhaps it is something they built." Teal'c said. "The inhospitable nature of this world would provide cover from casual inspection, and the depth of the caverns is a useful defence mechanism."

"Especially if the gate is the only way in." Mitchell considered. "So something worth hiding."

"Which usually means something worth finding." Galen smiled.

"Still doesn't explain how Draal knew about it." Carter said. "Did anything come up in the Atlantis database?"

"Not much." Galen replied. "But this location was mentioned in relation to a medical facility, some sort of research base."

"It's the sort of place we need to check out." Mitchell agreed. "Might give us some clues on beating the Drakh Plague."

"That would be the goal." Galen said. "hmm, door up ahead."

They turned a final corner and found a very solid looking metal door in the rock, a terracotta coloured series of stone blocks beside the entry way displayed Ancient symbols inscribed into them.

"Well, looks like this is it." Jackson said. "The door controls follow a pattern I've seen on other Ancient built structures."

"Can we get in?" Mitchell aksed?

"Sure." Nodded Jackson. "If we had the code for the lock."

"How hard can it be?" Mitchell smiled.

"The Ancients were the most intelligent and advanced race ever to live." Jackson said in mild excasperation. "I doubt the code is the name of their pet."

"You know I was thinking," Mitchell paused. "Did they even have dogs back then? I mean we're talking Mastodons and Sabre Tooth tigers alive back then right?"

"Not exactly." Carter jumped in. "But there would have been a lot of prehistoric predators."

"I do not believe they would have been greatly concerned." Teal'c said bluntly. "With their weapons and shield technology no Predators could have harmed them."

"So I guess some C4 is out of the question to help get the door open?" Mitchell asked helpfully.

"No, I don't think it'll work." Jackson looked at the controls. "Give me a couple of minutes and I'll see what happens."

After a few minutes precisely nothing had happened.

"Are you done yet?" Mitchell asked loudly.

"I haven't touched anything yet." Jackson replied irately. "I'm still translating."

"Can't you just push them and see what happens?"

"I do not believe that would be wise." Teal'c cautioned. "It was a poor choice for Indiana Jones during his adventures."

Mitchell gave him an odd look, but didn't rise to the comment. "How about you, can you help?" he asked Galen.

"I wouldn't know where to begin." The Mage smiled. "I am sure Doctor Jackson is doing fine."

"Actually, yeah." Jackson stepped back. "I think I got it."

"If a large boulder chases us I'm blaming Teal'c." Mitchell moved to cover the door, Carter following suit. "When you're ready."

Jackson nodded, took a breath, and then pushed the central stone. Again nothing happened.

"Well after all that build up…" Mitchell sighed.

With a loud groan the door suddenly moved, crunching over the ground before retracting into a recessed area of the wall. Beyond lights flicked on and began to illuminate a large round room fifty feet in diameter with a series of corridors leading away from it. In the centre was a white illuminated podium with a long transparent case on it.

"I take it back, way to go Daniel." Mitchell smiled. "Okay, let's check it out, slow and steady."

Carter and Mitchell went in first, sweeping back and forth with their rifles as they scoured the room for signs of life. Teal'c and Jackson followed after with their own weapons poised and finally came Galen, walking straight and tall into the middle of the room apparently unconcerned with ambush.

"Room's clear." Mitchell announced safetying his rifle. Recently the SGC had experimented with a few other weapon types and right now the team was armed with German made G36 rifles as a measure to familiarise them with the upcoming M8 design. The SGC was going to be using the very first ones to roll off the production line, though since meeting the Earth Alliance there was talk of an entirely new weapon using the latest technology from both sides of the dimensional gate.

He took a closer look at the room itself now, noting the walls were lined with computer displays, which he realised with surprise were still turned on and active. "They still got power."

"There is a ZPM near by." Galen said conversationally as he examined the room himself. "Down that corridor."

"Cool, even if we don't find anything else that's worth the trip." Mitchell grinned. "Give the Atlantis boys and girls a little comfort zone if someone tries to whack them again."

"Colonel, over here." Carter signalled. "This looks like a stasis chamber."

The group moved over to one corner of the gleaming white room and found a glass cabinet, or at least whatever transparent material the Ancients used as glass. Within were a series of phials and containers filled with coloured liquids held in isolation.

"Any ideas on what's inside?" Mitchell asked.

"Well I recognize this symbol on the chamber." Jackson pointed. "It's Ancient for 'Danger' or something similar. I suggest we take it real easy around this thing."

"I think our theory was right." Carter spoke. "This is some sort of medical research facility, and these are what they were researching."

"Some sort of poison or virus?" Mitchell guessed.

"I'd say so." Jackson confirmed. "Which is why the Ancients seem to be taking care with them."

"Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c's serious voice reverberated around the room. "I do not believe we are alone here."

"We're not?" Jackson frowned and looked to Teal'c.

"Indeed, there are tracks in the patterns of dust on the left of the entrance." The Jaffa replied. "I believe they were made recently."

"Made by a human female." Galen said "About five feet nine inches, slender but athletic build, has long black hair and is armed with an assortment of alien weapons."

"Damn that's good." Mitchell gasped. "You know all that from looking at tracks?"

"Actually no, she's standing over there pointing a gun at us."

In a swift movement Mitchell was spinning around, arming his rifle and dropping to one knee with the weapon at his shoulder, Carter a fraction of a second behind mirroring his reaction. Teal'c and Jackson moved swiftly for cover, the once quite naïve at gun. Galen remained motionless observing the scene.

"I advise to drop your weapons." The dark haired woman announced. "I will have no hesitation… Daniel?"

Jackson popped his head up from behind the table. "Ah hell."

Michell didn't take his eyes off the woman. "You know this chick?"

"She's called Vala." Jackson sighed. "We had some fun with the _Prometheus_ last year."

"Fun for you." She scoffed. "I found the whole experience distinctly unfulfilling."

"You know I thought she looked familiar." Mitchell frowned. "We haven't met before have we?"

She cocked her head. "No, but I wouldn't mind getting a little better acquainted." She smiled seductively, taking a long look at the Colonel. "I like the good looking dumb ones."

"Well thanks but… hey!" Mitchell retorted.

"If you two are done," Jackson stood. "What are you doing here, in fact how did you get in?"

"Well there's a Stargate." She shrugged. "Please try and come to your own conclusions."

"What about the door?" Carter asked.

"I picked up a little of the Ancient language in my evil overlord days." Vala replied.

"You just had to push the right button." Mitchell nodded.

"It's my calling." She flicked her eyelashes. "Speaking of pushing buttons…"

"You still didn't answer why you are here." Jackson interrupted.

"Just a little business." She said. "Pays for the pleasures."

"So what are you stealing this time?" Jackson pressed.

"Yes, what could I possibly wish to steal from an Ancient bio weapons facility?" She rolled her eyes and tutted. "To think you actually foiled my plans last year. I am deeply shamed."

"This place wasn't designing bio weapons, it was designing cures." Carter stated.

"Meh." Vala shrugged. "A technicality, it still has the best selection of alien virus' know to exist, so if you don't mind…" she gestured with a Kull blaster. "Move or I'll shoot you in a very awkward place."

None of them actually moved. "How exactly did you find this place?" Galen asked, remaining perfectly still

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was talking to myself." Vala spoke curtly. "Now move."

"Daniel, can I shoot her?" Mitchell asked.

Before anyone could respond Teal'c opened fire with his zat gun aiming to disable Vala, unfortunately the blasts were absorbed by a personal forcefield that Vala had apparently acquired since their last meeting.

"Worth a try." Carter remarked.

"I always come prepared." Vala said. "Which makes one of us." She activated her own zat gun. "I know people who find what happens next quite enjoyable. But they are very weird."

The team split and found cover as Vala opened fire, the blue energy bolts striking the floor and walls around them. Galen once again did not move, merely watching with great interest. One round hit him and was absorbed by his own personal shield, giving Vala a moment of pause.

"Who are you?" she asked. "By the way, you have nice eyes."

"Just an observer." He said. "And thank you."

She moved to the left, looking for a shot at the team. "Would you mind just standing up far a second? I do have a schedule to keep."

"Errr…no!" Mitchell called out. "Galen, is there something you'd like to do right now?"

The Mage looked over at the officer crouched behind the nearest desk. "Well yes, quite a few things actually."

"Does stopping the nymphomaniac sound like a good idea?"

"Well, most people would be encouraging that sort of person." Galen smiled slightly.

"Not when they are shooting at us!" Mitchell snarled. "Just magic her into stopping!"

Before Galen could act Daniel did. He fired his sidearm at Vala's legs hoping that her personal shield wasn't as good as most of the usual Goa'uld shields they'd come across. It was worth a try, but the bullet simply ricocheted off the energy field straight through the stasis chamber, shattering the front screen and one of the phials within.

For long moment the entire room just looked in open mouthed horror at the broken chamber and the steady drip of the liquid in the fractured phial seeping free.

"I believe this is a problem developing." Teal'c said in surreally calm tones.

Mitchell bit back the obvious reply. "Maybe it isn't that bad?"

Vala smiled. "Fortunately my personal shield will protect me from this." She looked down and noted some black liquid on her hand. "Oh F…"

"Let's stay calm shall we." Jaclson said. "I mean we don't know what was in there."

With a sudden rumble the massive door to the facility moved and then slammed shut, a hiss of pressurized air indicating the facility was sealing itself off.

Vala looked at the door, then at Jackson, then once more at the door. "Oh F…"

"Anyway to override the system Daniel?" Mitchell was up and moving. "Carter, how about rearranging some crystals or something."

"I'll take a look, but if we have been infected by something perhaps leaving isn't the best idea, at least until we know what we've contracted."

"Did I mention how much I hate you all?" Vala snorted. "I don't want to die until I'm old and withered! I blame you Daniel! I assure you we won't be spending any stolen last moments together."

"Well not all bad news then." Daniel sighed and started looking for information on a console.

"So Colonel Mitchell." Vala raised an eyebrow. "As we might be dead in a few moments how about we skip the usual customs, rituals and regrettably all the gifts and you just take those pants off."

Mitchell just blinked at her. "Are you for real?"

"Well, Daniel is to blame so he has no fun, Your big friend is a little intimidating, I did consider the blonde but I'm not feeling adventurous, which leaves you. Although old blue eyes there does appeal…"

"Well its sort of romantic, in a borderline psychotic way, but I don't plan to die." Mitchell carefully backed away. "Do we know if it was anything really bad?"

"It's a bio weapons factory." Vala grunted, a little put out at rejection. "I doubt we'll just get high and spacy. Which is a pity really." She produced a scanning device. "I was going to use this to find the best one to steal, it should tell us what Daniel managed to kill us all with."

She held out the scanner and quickly ran it over each of them until she reached Galen.

"According to this you don't exist." She remarked. "Well done."

"What is a wizard without a little mystery?" he grinned.

"Apparently not about to die." Vala said. "I suppose your shield worked."

"It's a little bit older than yours." He admitted. "And quite hard to steal, in case you were wondering."

She shrugged. "I'm sure I can find some way to… convince you to share?"

Mitchell coughed pointedly. "So, scans?"

Vala checked the information. "Well on the not good side we've been infected with a Nano virus."

"That is indeed unfortunate." Teal'c intoned.

"But on the other hand it isn't attacking our immune system, it's moving very slowly." Vala continued. "Could be years until we die."

"Five years, give or take a week or two." Galen said.

"Except of course we all starve to death because we're locked in here." Vala pointed out. "Thanks to Daniel."

"We were doing fine until you tried stealing weapons grade virus' and stuff!" Daniel shot back.

"Well if you hadn't tried to stop me…"

"Can we focus here Children?" Mitchell cut them off. "First thing, lets check the database and see what we were infected with."

"No need." Galen stated. "It's the Shadow virus, virtually identical to the one currently infecting Earth."

Vala blinked. "Earth is infected with a virus?"

"Not our Earth, the other one." Jackson said off hand, more interested in what Galen was saying.

"The other one…?" Vala was deeply confused, but also apparently ignored.

"How can that happen," Carter shook her head. "The Ancients vanished thousands of years ago, and while their ascended forms might be able to cross dimensions why would they take a sample of the virus and leave it here?"

"Unless they didn't take it from the Drakh plague." Daniel concluded. "They took it from the manufacturing site first time around."

"X'Ha'Dam." Galen said. "The almost legendary Shadow base producing their most fearsome weapons, including plagues. That is where the Drakh acquired these tools of death."

"You think the Ancients went there?" Carter asked.

"Possibly," Galen nodded. "Or they took this sample from another place where it was deployed. Usually they are set for a specific biology, Human, Minbari, whatever, but if the biology of a target isn't known they can be deployed neutral and over a few years optimise themselves for the deadliest affect. That's where the five years grace comes from."

"So this is the virus in basic form, with none of the evolved characteristics." Carter figured. "Well that's sure to help with finding a cure, studying it in this form is easier than working on a sample with thousands or millions of permutations."

"If we get out alive." Vala reminded them. "So it infected your world?"

"Yes, and now ten billion people face a slow death." Galen said calmly. "unless we find a way to prevent it."

The thief seemed to be uncharacteristically lost for words. "I didn't know it was so dangerous, the Lucien Alliance told me it would cause sickness which they would then cure, for a price. They never said it was so deadly. There isn't a cure is there?"

"No, there isn't." Galen confirmed. "No known drug will stop them, it will need a counter virus. Problem is developing one powerful enough to stop the Plague but that won't kill the host."

"That's why we're here." Daniel said. "Not for the virus, for the cure."

"We better get on with that." Mitchell brought them to the point. "Galen?"

"I can check the database, perhaps Colonel Carter can help?"

"Agreed." Mitchell nodded. "Daniel, check out the other samples, maybe they already have a cure."

He nodded and set to work.

"Teal'c, we'll check this place out and see if there's another way out, maybe some communication gear to call for help."

"It would be wise to take Vala with us, if she does indeed understand the Ancient language."

"hmm," she smiled "How can a girl refuse an invitation from two guys like you."

"Just get walking before this gets any creepier." Mitchell grunted. "Give us an hour, and cross your fingers." He glanced at Vala. "And your legs."


	2. Chapter 2 Fates Mascot part 2

After a thorough survey of the facility Mitchell, Teal'c and Vala had found a supply of food fit to last several years along with sleeping quarters and recreation areas. It was as well stocked and friendly as any known Ancient base but that still didn't mean any of them wanted to stay for much longer.

"Good news and bad news." Mitchell said as he walked in. "We found a ring transporter, but it only goes to the surface."

"Which is lethal to humans." Galen said. "I may be able to survive for a while up there, and probably form an air bubble to keep all of us safe for a little while, but unless we can count on rescue I wouldn't advise going up there."

"We're still looking through the database." Daniel reported. "There's so much information trying to find the right section is taking a while."

"Well we're overdue for our report." Mitchell stated. "By now General Landry knows we're in trouble, we might be getting some help."

"Prometheus is active." Carter suggested. "With its Asgard transporters it could get us out of here, but would have to put us into immediate quarantine."

"I'd rather be quarantined here." Daniel stated. "At least we have access to the database."

"Perhaps we could contact the Asgard?" Teal'c commented.

"It's an idea." Carter said. "But unless we figure out the Ancient communication protocols we'll still have to wait for Prometheus."

"Is there anything that can help us?" Mitchell asked.

"Well we've found a lot of data about the Virus." Daniel said. "It was found well over a million years ago and brought through the dimensional gate, and its origins were with an unidentified but ancient race."

"From the description the race was certainly the Shadows." Galen said. "It is beyond doubt, sometime in the past the Ancients met the Shadows."

"And all they got was this lousy virus." Mitchell grunted. "Not even a T-shirt."

"But they did get a long time to work on a cure, way longer than the Earth Alliance will have." Carter added. "If anyone has a cure it would be the Ancients, we just need to find it."

"You know how we're the luckiest people in the universe?" Daniel said. "I mean really lucky, like fate has made us it's mascot or something and we always get the answer when we most need it?"

"O'Neill's law." Teal'c intoned. "The opposite of the law created by Murphy."

"Well it might just have struck again, take a look at this."

They gathered around one of the data screens and took a look over Daniel's shoulder at the information. It showed what appeared to be a type of nanite attacking the slightly more familiar rounded Shadow nanites. As they watched the Ancient nanite rapidly latched on and dissolved the Shadow creation with no impediment.

"Well that's cool." Mitchell grinned.

"Does this mean we're not going to die?" Vala piped up.

"If we find a way to synthesise this stuff, yeah." Daniel confirmed. "This is it, this is a cure for the Shadow Plague."

The weight of the find was not lost on the group, for a long time the SGC had been concerned with the contuance of the human race, and while this alternate Earth was not strictly their people there wasn't anyone in the SGC who wouldn't consider themselves the same as the peoplefrom the Earth Alliance. That worlds survival was just as important to O'Neill, Hammond and their subordinates as their own survival. And now, by some amazing confluence events it looked like they might have done it.

"Gideon's gonna flip." Mitchell laughed. "We found it!"

"The structure is pretty simple." Carter examined the device. "Ingenious but simple, Earth Alliance medical facilities should be able to mass produce this on their side of the gate for massive distribution." She smiled. "I think we also found a cure for the common cold."

"It would appear we have succeeded in our mission." Teal'c said, an odd smile betraying his joy in an extremely understated way.

"It's no good if we don't get out of here, Daniel?" Mitchell looked at the facility door, still sealed shut.

"Working on it." He replied. "If we release the antidote into the air it should cure us and clean the room, then the door opens automatically. Well, in theory."

"I noticed a machine which might be what we are looking for." Galen said calmly. "I can use Ancient technology, with Colonel Carter's help I think we can get it working again."

Mitchell nodded and Carter trotted off to join the mage while Daniel found a way to send the data to the appropriate system.

"So." Vala pulled up right next to Mitchell. "We're going to live, right?"

"Well, I still might throttle you if you suggest what I think you're going to suggest."

"A cure for so many people could have a lot of value…"

"We aren't selling it."

"Oh go on." She smiled. "Business and Pleasure."

"We're not going to charge people for saving their life!"

"Why not? It's the one thing most people would be willing to actually pay for!"

"Well for one thing we already have a deal with our cousins from across the gate." Mitchell said curtly. "We help them with the cure, they give us… What was it O'Neill said?"

As one the rest of the team answered. "Big honking Space Guns."

"Right, so we're already doing pretty good."

"I'd still prefer hard cash." Vala sulked. "I just wanna have fun before I die!"

"We take some samples, download the data, then give it to Gideon on the Excalibur " Mitchell said firmly. "End of Story."

"Spoil sport." Vala accused.

"And if you try and take a sample for your buddies in the Lucien Alliance…"

"That won't happen." Vala snapped. "They lied to me and sent me in here knowing how dangerous it was. No wonder I didn't have to resort to my usual negotiation methods to get my asking price."

"Usual negotiation methods?" Teal'c wondered. Mitchell was already hiding his face.

"Well I start with a lot of alcohol, then there is this dance I learned on Bacchus that I perform and by the end I am completely…"

"Okay, enough, we get the picture." Mitchell said quickly.

"Oh I doubt very much you can imagine it." Vala smiled knowingly. "Of course if you'd like a demonstration…"

"That would be most helpful." The jaffa replied.

"Teal'c!" Mitchell spoke through gritted teeth. "Stop encouraging her."

"Nothing wrong with a little curiosity." Vala beamed.

"Let's continue this conversation later shall we?" Mitchell was starting to feel warm under the collar, and he doubted it was the virus. "There's a job, lets do it."

"Sir, yes sir." Vala saluted. "Duty before fun, aye aye Captain."

"Don't make me tie and gag you."

Vala didn't even need to answer that one with words, just a sultry wink.

"There are two thing in the universe I do not believe in." Galen's sonorous voice announced. "Leprechauns and coincidences."

Carter looked up beside him. "Well on one of our first trips we found a race called the Nox that might have been the basis for a lot of the Faerie legends on Earth, including Leprechauns."

"Really, I think I'd very much like to meet them someday." The Mage seemed genuinely pleased at the idea. "But the other point stands."

"Does seem strange how Dra'al could have predicted this." Carter agreed. "Perhaps he was able to use the temporal systems in the Great Machine to look ahead and tell us where the cure came form based on us actually finding it?"

"Perhaps, but the sheer number of Paradoxes that would violate beggars belief." Galen answered. "I don't think this knowledge came from the future, but from the past."

"You think he knew about the Ancients?"

"It is the only reason that makes sense." Galen explained. "The Ancients visited the other universe, they interacted with the races alive at the time, somehow coming across this Shadow virus and building the gate we found. Problem is this happened Millions of years ago, and the Great machine is no more than five hundred years old, at least that was our guess."

"Could the machine be older?"

"It might be Colonel, if Dra'al knew about this place from something stored in the Great Machines memory it could be older than any of us really gave it credit for."

The display chimed to indicate the synthesiser was now ready to operate. "Sir, we're ready." Carter said.

"Okay, let's see what happens." Mitchell gave the go ahead. "Think happy thoughts."

The creation chamber lit up, but if anything happened nobody in the room saw it.

"Shouldn't there be a jar?" Mitchell wondered.

"Sorry." Carter adjusted the controls. "My bad, I just ordered it to create the cure. It'll be circulating in the air, we should all have inhaled it by now."

They waited expectantly for a few moments, looking at each other and the sealed door.

"Are we sure it's a cure?" Vala said. "And not a trick designed to melt our eyes out?"

"Bit late to worry about that now." Jackson shrugged. "We'll know in a minute."

Vala held out her medical scanner and looked gravely at the screen. "Good news and bad news." She said. "Good news is I'm cured, bad news is you are all cured too."

Mitchell ignored the sarcasm. "This calls for a woohoo moment."

"Woohoo." Teal'c said in an utterly flat tone. "It is indeed cause for great celebration."

"We saved ten billion people, make this the fourteenth time we saved humanity." Daniel grinned.

A dull metal clank echoed in the room, and as they looked on expectantly the door slowly began to swing open.

"Well, at least one of you is smart." Vala smiled at Galen. "Ever considered having children?"

His response was to raise an eyebrow.

"Let's get out of here." Mitchell moved for the door with a bounce in his step, as far as first missions went this one had turned out pretty good. "You got the data?"

"Downloaded on an Ancient palm computer and I made a couple of samples." Carter said. Waving two test tube like containers.

"Lets go home then." The Colonel ordered. "I hear the Dodgers are playing and…"

He was cut off by a zat gun pointing at his head. The door had opened to reveal not the empty cavern leading to the gate, but instead a dozen heavily armed men in an eclectic mix of clothing.

"Ah hell." Mitchell managed and backed away, letting the people in.

"SG1 I presume." The man with the gun remarked smugly. "Consider yourself prisoners, and Vala good to see you again."

She waved. "I don't know these people."

"Consider yourself a prisoner too."

"And who exactly is taking us prisoner?" Galen asked out loud.

"I apologise for not introducing myself, I am Jarrel, Captain among the Lucien alliance. Now drop your weapons and move into that corner."

After being disarmed they were taken to the ring transporters and removed from the facility, finding themselves on board a Ha'tak class ship that must have been waiting in orbit of the planet.

"Imprisoned on a Ha'tak." Daniel sighed. "Just like old times."

"So does getting thrown in here make me an official member of SG-1?" Mitchell asked

"Getting out of here does." Daniel replied. "There should be some air vents around here somewhere."

Jackson started feeling around the edges of the gleaming room looking for a tell tale panel line, Galen watching quietly.

"Don't suppose you can help here?" Mitchell asked the mage.

"I could, but I don't think I have to just yet. I want to keep a few surprises."

"So getting us out isn't the right move? Because it would impress me."

"Once we're out we need to recover the cure and data that our captors took, if I use my little skills now they might try something unexpected before I can get to the cure. Make the whole journey pointless, if admittedly quite entertaining."

Mitchell shook his head. "We still need a way out."

It was Vala who answered. "Well while Daniel gets touchy feely with the wall, I have a way out." She strode to the bars and looked out. "Guard, open this door!"

Mitchell held back a snort. "Please, what are you? A jedi?"

The Guard walked over and dutifully unlocked the door, much to Mitchell's surprise.

"Tell me you're not a Jedi."

Vala smiled. "I don't trust anyone, if I deal with thieves like the Lucien Alliance I make sure I bribe someone on the inside." She tapped the guard's chest. "Price I was happy to pay for nine very entertaining hours."

Mitchell fought away the mental image. "Now what?"

"Now we walk out the door, Tostig takes us to our weapons, and we leave." Vala said. "Hopefully filling our pockets with loot in the process."

"And the cure."

"Well, each to their own." Vala shrugged. "We better move before we're noticed."

The small group slipped stealthily away following the former Jaffa soldier Vala had bought using her own patented methods. The interior of the Ha'tak was as ridiculously ornate and unnecessarily shiny as any the team had been on before, though it did show signs of wear and battle damage in some locations that had not been fixed. A hint of the rebellion on this vessel when the overlords had been deposed and the crew had turned renegade.

They took cover behind a bulkhead as a patrol passed by, not the usual clunk of Jaffa armoured boots but the joking and laughing of hired mercenaries. Tostig lead the way as the voices receded into the distance and inched them toward the armaments room in what would usually be a supremely well guarded part of the ship. Unfortunately the Lucien Alliance didn't like paying for extra security when they believed it wasn't needed and therefore the security system consisted of a tired and bored former slave trader called Carlos.

"Hold it!" Carlos demanded. "Do you have authorisation to be here?"

"Of course I do." Tostig growled.

Carlos peered around at the group following the warrior. "And these people?"

"Hi." Mitchell grinned. "Say, look behind you, it's a diversion!"

"A what?" Carlos snapped around, realising half a second too late that it was a very stupid trick to fall for. He grimaced and prepared the inevitable painful strike that was going to render him unconscious. He was not disappointed.

"Hide the body." Vala said. "The vault on a Ha'tak is kept between the hangar bay and the main transporter rooms, just in case they have to move things fast."

"Your weapons." Tostig gestured.

The team quickly rearmed themselves, attaching their equipment and making sure their vital gear was intact.

"One of these days they're going to learn to store our guns and ammo in separate rooms." Jackson remarked.

"Only if they survive to tell others of their mistake." Teal'c stated. "Would that constitute an example of evolution?"

"Don't strain yourself." Mitchell advised. "If they never learn it makes O'Neill's law more workable. Lets get the cure and head back to the planet." He slammed a magazine into the rifle. "Then we gate home, questions? Comments?"

"Can I take a Tiara I found in the cargo manifest?" Vala asked seriously.

"And we're leaving." Mitchell turned. "Make it fast, won't be long until we're missed."

The alarm didn't really sound like an alarm, at least not how Mitchell knew them, but the meaning behind it was universally clear.

Teal'c grunted. "it would appear…"

"Yeah, I think we got it." Mitchell interrupted. "They're on to us. How far to the store room?"

"Next corridor." Tostig stated.

"It'll be guarded." Vala warned. "My guess is reinforcements are heading for here and the ring room."

"We could try and hijack something from the Hangar." Jackson suggested. "Teal'c can fly a cargo ship, if we get to hyperspace before they fire on us…"

"Risky." Carter winced. "They might not be as skilled as Jaffa but I bet they have the hangar covered too. We'd need to take out some of the guns or tracking systems first."

"Lot of work." Mitchell guessed. "Lets just move quick, no point being subtle." He took the safety off his weapon, the rest of the team doing the same. Vala had retrieved a staff from Carlos the guard and was now undeniably in league with SG-1. "Shock and awe people."

Suddenly Jackson chuckled. "If I had a Dollar everytime we fought our way off a Ha'tak…"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "You would have Nineteen dollars."

"Thanks Teal'c, not exactly the point I wanted to make." Jackson shrugged.

"Okay people, focus." Mitchell brought them back. "Store room first, then ring room. Ready?"

They all nodded in the affirmitive, Galen prepared his staff.

"Go!" Mitchell yelled, and in unison they darted into the corridor staying low and hugging the walls. It did them absolutely no good, the corridor was lined with four ranks of warriors, weapons primed and pointing at the team. At their front stood Captain Jerrel

"Did you think I wasn't ready for this?" he smiled. "SG-1, famous escape artists. Of course I had a contingency plan, I'm not some arrogant Goa'uld, I had to earn this ship and it's contents and I won't be losing them to people like you."

More warriors filled in behind the team, denying them an avenue of retreat and bringing more weapons to bear.

Mitchell looked at the troops ahead and to the rear, then back again.

"Nuts."


	3. Chapter 3 O'Neills Law

Area 51

United States

Nevada

Earth 2005

Two ranks of pristinely uniformed American soldiers snapped to attention, a ripple of blue uniforms and gleaming metal. Their boots echoed in the underground facility buried on the inhospitable edge of the Groom Lake flats relatively close to the surface but protected by an array of alien devices. The soldiers were lined up left and right beside a podium bearing the mark of the United States Air Force, and behind it was a huge dark window behind which nothing could be seen.

General Landry made his way forward to the podium around the two dozen or so guests in the room, most in some form of uniform or other formal dress. Each of them watched him as he assumed the podium and prepared his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Area 51, everything you may have heard on the internet is entirely true."

A few chuckled, but most of the room had no idea.

"I would like to greet the people in this room who come to us from afar, General Franklin most of you already know." The older officer nodded at the mention. "But I'd like to formally welcome General Ryan, formerly of the Destroyer Alexander and Ambassador Vir Cotto of the Centauri."

Now that had been a shock, Earth force was practically livid when President Sheridan had announced the short Centauri representative was going to be visiting Earth. So far only the senior members of the ISA knew the whole truth about the gate and Emperor Mollari had been told relatively little. Landry had been informed by General Ryan that there was a Cold War brewing with the Centauri and relations were at an all time low. Earth had it's hands full with the Drakh right now, but there seemed little doubt as to what the next war would be.

Which made Vir's presence that much more remarkable.

However of all Centauri Vir was perhaps the one most open to the possibilities this gate offered. He was not a power grabbing manipulator like most of the Centauri government had turned into, and while unquestionably loyal to his people he had shown doubts about the way Centauri Prime was heading. If the Emperor had any sense left he would listen to Vir, and the Ambassador would spell out exactly how big a mistake it would be to attack the ISA when it had allies with this level of technology.

"While we were expecting General O'Neill to be here he has unfortunately been detained in Washington, ironically a very Earth bound problem involving Iran. As operational commander of the SGC it therefore falls to me to conduct these proceedings." He stepped to one side to provide a view of the dark window. "May I prent, the Odyssey, latest ship to join our fleet."

The lights behind rose showing the docking bay through the window, inside lay a silver and grey warship of purposeful appearance and quiet determination. It bore the same basic design as the preceding ship, Daedalus, but had been modified to incorporate the systems tested out on the earlier ships. Its weapons were in purpose built housings giving a cleaner and leaner look to the hull and improving their firing arcs, the design now bristling with small calibre weapons and a handful of larger cannons.

There was a general round of applause as Landry stepped down. "The Launch commences in fifteen minutes, which gives us all enough time to step outside, if you'd care to follow the airmen we'll show you the way up."

They began to move through the base toward the surface access, General Landry moving to catch up with a few of the guests.

"Doctor Weir." He smiled. "I'm sorry I couldn't talk when you arrived."

She laughed lightly. "I understand how time consuming it is to run a major civilian and military facility, no need to apologise."

Weir had arrived with a small group of team members to report in person the activities of the Wraith and what secrets Atlantis had yielded. They were due to return with Colonel Caldwell who was also present for this event.

"I understand Atlantis is safe." Landry remarked. "A relief for all of us."

"You can say that again." Weir exhaled. "Got pretty close for a while there."

"Have you seen any signs of the Wraith since the battle?"

"None, Wraith activity across the known worlds seems to have stopped, but they'll be back." Weir said. "I guess they're rebuilding as we speak."

"Then it's a good thing we are too." Landry said firmly. "With the Odyssey and her sisters we will have a solid battlegroup to engage Wraith ships two or three to one with a solid chance of success."

"I hope so General, Wraith ships might not be as well defended as a Goa'uld ship but they have plenty of firepower and no reservations about using it." She shook her head slowly. "We are responsible for bringing the Wraith out of hibernation early, we need to do something about it."

"Eighteen burning Hive ships are a powerful message." Landry replied. "We will not abandon Atlantis, or Pegasus to the Wraith. I promise it, and I know General O'Neill feels the same."

The group stepped through a camouflaged doorway onto the surface, wincing a little under the hot desert sun as they gathered at the side of the hangar bay doors similarly disguised to look like empty desert. While the area was still fairly popular with UFO fanatics most people had concluded it was all one big joke and written off the sightings as secret Air Force jets, which ironically was true. Area 51 remained a useful test centre, but the real construction work was taking place in a number of World War Two era navy yards quietly reactivated and expanded along the coast. Three 304 class ships were under construction there, with a fourth a week or so away from completion at Area 55 in Utah. Coupled with the new Earth Alliance ships behind the Moon and the satellite gun platforms Earth was going to be in safe hands.

"I've been looking forward to this all week."

Landry was confronted with the smiling face of Michael Garibaldi, celebratory cigar already lit.

"Mr Garibaldi, glad you made it."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything, besides I heard my team lost which blew my other plans for today. Lousy Dodgers."

The Odyssey and her sisters contained a lot of technology donated by Garibaldi's people and incorporated with reverse engineered Goa'uld and a little Asgard tech by the Area 51 team. The trials of pure EA tech on Daedalus and hybrid tech on Prometheus had proven generally successful allowing a fully integrated system to be deployed on these new ships. They used a hybrid Goa'uld/Earth Alliance crystal computer systems and combined Tachyon and laser targeting systems from Earth Force with subspace scanner multiband sensor suites from Asgard and Goa'uld sources, and even more secretive Asgard systems usually monitored by a member of that race on Special deployment. They had Asgard based shields and a Naquadah fusion reactor heavily enhanced and modified by the Area 51 team to the point that it held little in common with it's Goa'uld original design. She used an Asgard based Hyperdrive and a brand new design of Ion engine combining Hebridian and Earth Alliance principles into a fast and efficient system.

But on top of all that were the weapons, twin sixteen inch rail guns running on either side of the main hull equipped with a wide selection of ammunition types were probably the most potent of the ships guns, especially with a volatile Naquadriah round currently under development. She retained the missile batteries of her predecessor with Earth Force EM Launch rails and extremely high end ion engines. She also mounted three dual purpose Laser/pulse cannon turrets; one on the upper forward hull and one on the side of each flight pod pylon. These guns used the hybrid system trialed on the Prometheus and while much smaller than the main Earth Force laser guns thanks to a better power distribution system they were equal to an Omega class' forward batteries. The pulses they fired were an even more impressive technology mixing Human and Goa'uld tech to create an entirely new class of weapon, one which could outshoot the biggest regular pulse weapons on Earth Force or Goa'uld ships and it was believed 1 perhaps 2 full salvos could bring down a Ha'taks shields. They did however consume a great deal of the ships reserve power and had a nasty recoil.

Point defences came in the form of multiple rail guns and a full interceptor grid fully tied into each other and capable of operating together against incoming fire or fighters. The icing on the cake was a squadron of the latest F-302B interceptors armed with Pulse cannons and EA engines, plus the usual power and sensor upgrades and a carefully shoe horned in hyperdrive. It was hoped to give these fighters shields based on a modified Abbai design, but for now their lightning speed and tiny sensor profile did enough to keep them alive.

Another Air Force officer in dress blues joined the pair, providing a quick salute to Landry.

"General Ronson, good to see you." Landry returned the salute and then shook hands. "How's Washington?"

"As boring as Jack says they are." The officer chuckled, "Luckily I've been spending most of my time at Vandenberg." Ronson was landry's opposite number, while Landry commanded the SG teams and the Gate itself Ronson was responsible for those Starships under the United States flag, initially it had been one ship but within a few months it would be a solid battle group. Both of them answered to O'Neill who was in line for a rapid promotion to Major General with his new job.

"You've met Colonel Caldwell?" Ronson waved the powerful looking officer over.

"Not yet." Landry returned a salute. "I heard about your command of Daedalus, she's had a hell of a career."

"Thank you sir, she's a good ship and the best crew on the planet." Caldwell said. "That's where the credit belongs."

"There's talk of a unit citation." Ronson announced. "The President wants to pin enough gold and silver on you to bankrupt the treasury."

"Well they deserve it sir." Caldwell nodded. "Anyone who fought at Atlantis went above and beyond."

An airman interrupted to whisper something in landry's ear before departing.

"They're ready." The SGC commander informed the small group. "General Ronson, if you'd join me up front."

The two officers stepped forward and called the group to attention, focused on the area where the ship would rise from.

"General Ronson." Landry stated formerly. "As general Officer, Stargate Command I hereby transfer responsibility for the United States Ship Odyssey BC three oh four dash two to your command."

"As General officer, United States Deep space command, I accept this vessel into service." He snapped a textbook salute which was answered by Landry, formally bringing the Odyssey out of construction and into active service.

There was some brief applause as the two General's stepped back to the group, and then the ground began rumbling as massive pistons and hydraulic systems began to retract the massive bay doors.

"Quite a ceremony." An immaculate female voice said simply. "It seems no matter where you travel Pomp and ceremony exist, one of those facets of civilization found on a thousand worlds in a thousand galaxies."

Ronson and Landry looked to the speaker, a mature female in black clothing. If she was warm in this heat she revealed no sign of it and retained a closely guarded expression. Most notable was the lack of hair under her lace headwear.

"Ahh, ahh, hello." The small man introduced as Vir stepped forward. "May I introduce Lady Morella, wife to the previous Emperor." He paused. "The previous, previous Emperor. Lets just say one of the Previous Emperors, Turhan." He bobbed his head and shrugged slightly. "I was waiting for the right time for introductions, after we'd had a little to drink to help smooth the passage of democracy, as Londo liked to say."

Vir seemed nervous, perpetually so in fact, and being one of only two Centauri in this universe surrounded by humans wasn't really helping. Nor was his company, he found Lady Morella more than a little bit disturbing especially after their last meeting.

She was however afforded great respect by both Centauri and the ISA, as a wife of the last Emperor to be actually liked by most of the ISA worlds she wasn't tarred with the same brush most Centauri currently were. Vir also fell into this category, labelled as 'mostly harmless' by the former League and Narns.

"Lady, I hope your visit here has been pleasant." Landry said in his best courteous voice.

"It has, and I thank you." She replied. "I found these projects interesting, and your dedication to removing the oppression facing the people of the galaxy admirable."

The SGC staff, Garibaldi and even Vir seemed rather surprised at that.

"But I wonder, why is it secret? This is a noble endeavor and one that does not need hiding."

"It is for the needs of our society my Lady." Landry answered. "Our people are not ready to know that aliens exist, we cannot predict how they would react to know the dangers we face on a daily basis and how close we come to destruction from time to time."

"You worry they will live in fear." Morella considered. "But do they not live in fear anyway? Fear of each other? Perhaps replacing that distrust of your different subspecies with the knowledge of a greater threat would unite your world?"

"It is our ultimate goal, to bring humanity together not just on Earth but wherever they live." Landry nodded. "We have seen one example now of how it can be done from your universe, we are confident we can do the same here, but not until we are positive we can defend ourselves."

"Then I will tell you now General, this matter you call 'disclosure' will not be a decision you make, it will be forced upon you."

Landry frowned. "My lady?"

"Make your preparations General, your people will find out the truth soon, you must be ready to assure them they are safe." She lowered her head and turned away. "please excuse me, I must speak with General Franklin, I must talk to him of his son."

As she moved away Vir drew closer to Landry.

"Lady Morella is something of a rarity in my people, well in any people. She is a seer, a prophetess, she can tell the future."

Landry gave him a sceptical look. "How is that possible?"

"Nobody knows." Vir said with an innocent expression. "A few have the same gift, but it is very rare. But Lady Morella is never wrong, at least not so far. When she says something, listen."

The hum of engines started up as the hangar doors fully retracted and the Odyssey powered up. Garibaldi was smiling widely as he clapped his hands together. "Ever seen one of these up close?" he asked General Ryan.

"This is the first." The portly Earth Force officer replied. As aide to General Hague and a leading figure in the Clark resistance Ryan had made a lot of friends and enemies, but his long campaign of evading capture and raiding infrastructure with minimum casualties had marked him out as a particularly skilled officer. He had been given General Lefcourt's old job at Deep Space exploration command making him Captain Gideon and Anderson's superior officer.

"Rare to see a ship this big up close." Garibaldi was still grinning. "We help build them, both the technology inside and the construction process. Lets these guys build them in about a third of the regular build time."

"We've benefited too." Ryan acknowledged. "I just oversaw the first Earth Force hybrid cannon trialed on the Alexander. Total success, the Drakh won't know what hit them." He chuckled. "Those things pack a hell of a kick, we've had to install small scale inertial dampeners to take the recoil. Each turret costs a fortune, especially something as big as an Omega forward gun. You should see the cost of putting them on Warlocks."

"How about shields?"

"Well that's harder." Ryan admitted. "We can install the system and projectors but powering them is trouble. Our newer ships like the Victory class have the raw power to run them but the others will need dedicated reactors, I'm here to try and squeeze some more Naquadah for trials, IPX is screaming for more of the stuff."

The hum intensified and slowly a shape began to emerge from beneath the desert.

"I give you the Odyssey." Landry grinned. "Lady Morella, would you care to do the honours?"

The ship hovered at the edge of the hangar and with precise movements turned to bring its bow to face the group a few feet away. Landry handed the Centauri noble a bottle of Champagne and stepped back. Having being already informed of the custom by Vir she gripped the bottle and regarded the ship looming in front of her.

"May the fates bless this ship, her crew, and her mission." Then with remarkable strength she hurled the bottle at the cruiser before Landry could rig it to the more traditional apparatus alongside. It shattered in a spray of white foam and green glass, the crowd cheering and clapping as Odyssey rose slowly at first before pointing her bow skyward and accelerating away.

"Hell of a pitch." Garibaldi grinned. "She should sign for the dodgers, middle aged Centauri aristocrat would probably be the best player on that damn team."

"She'll make a good ship." Landry told Ronson.

"We sure need her." The other General agreed. "Emerson's the man to command her. I better get going, Prometheus is on stand down and I have a briefing with Lionel."

"Then I won't keep you. Take care General."

Caldwell also began to move away. "I need to go too, we'll see the Odyssey out then we're heading back to Atlantis, I'm sure Doctor Weir would like a lift?"

"Wouldn't say no Colonel." The slender female smiled. "Good to see you General Landry."

"Next time, call me Hank."

As Caldwell stepped back for his ship to get a clean lock with the Transporter he brushed against Lady Morella. In that instant the Centauri woman caught a glimpse of his future. She stepped quickly back as white light took Caldwell and the Atlantis team.

"Phew." Ryan grinned. "Glad IPX doesn't know you guys have one of those."

Vir watched the shape of the ship vanish into cloud cover. "Only humans make something that square with that many guns."

"That man, he commanded the sister ship of that vessel." Morella asked.

"Yes, the Daedalus, luckiest ship they have."

She shook her head. "Not for much longer. I saw their future. I must get him a message, a warning before it is too late."

High above Caldwell materialised directly on the Daedalus bridge, Major Foster greeting him as he arrived.

"We have clearance to leave sir, coordinates for Atlantis laid in, hyperdrive ready, all stations closed up and manned."

"Very good Major." Caldwell took his seat. "Mister Miguel, do you have Odyssey on scanners?"

"Aye sir, coming up on our starboard side."

"Major, match course and speed. Put us alongside."

The Daedalus began to move, lining up so it intercepted the brand new ship and fell into formation alongside as they left orbit and passed the Moon. The two ships were more than just trinium blocks with guns, they were the first signs of a new galaxy, one build not on oppression or domination but on freedom. For the first time in thousands of years the galaxy saw warships built to bring freedom, not destroy it.

"Caldwell to Emerson, welcome to the club."

"Glad I made it without the usual humiliating initiation ceremony." His opposite number joked back.

"That happens when you get back." Caldwell chuckled. "Did I tell you what happened during the Daedalus acceptance trials?"

"Finding a whole new universe of people to piss off? Yeah, you mentioned it." Emerson replied.

"And taking out a planet killer." Caldwell added. "That was my favourite moment, don't forget about that."

"Do they have to lower your chair so they can squeeze your head into that ship?"

Caldwell burst out laughing. "Nice comeback. All I'm saying is our trials turned into a battle, and the Prometheus' first flight was a crisis in it's own right, so watch yourself Colonel. Things don't usually go to plan."

"Acknowledged Daedalus" Emerson confirmed. "Thanks for the tip, and the send off."

"Call it a guard of honour. Good luck Colonel, and this is a family we have here. Welcome to it. We'll see you next month." Caldwell stated. "Have fun."

"God speed Daedalus." Emerson replied. "We'll see you then."

The two sister ships parted ways and flashed into hyperspace in different directions and onto different paths to destiny.

Lucien Vessel 'Free Trader'

"Prison again." Mitchell grunted. "This officially sucks."

Once more the team had been disarmed and placed in cells, this time in pairs rather than one whole group separated by thick walls. For his sins Mitchell was with Vala.

"Pity about Tostig." She shrugged. "I knew I should have taken out a second insurance policy."

"You mean sleep with more of the crew?" Mitchell scoffed. "You mean we're on a ship where you haven't worked over the entire crew yet?"

She gave him an icy stare. "It got us out last time didn't it?"

"yeah but this time our guard is a woman, and I don't think she plays for the other team." Mitchell said carefully.

"Well then, it's up to you to seduce her and get us out." Vala said. "Get to work."

"Me?"

"Yes, what are you waiting for?"

"A thunderbolt to fall from the sky and shut you up so I can think this over." Mitchell snapped. "There has to be a way that doesn't involve me looking like a fool."

"Well you were a fool to get caught so easily after I worked so very, very hard to get us out. You owe me. Now get naked and start dancing in front of the bars."

"Not going to happen."

"Either you get naked and seduce the guard, or we are tortured and executed. Your choice."

Mitchell glared at her.

"Well?" Vala pushed.

"I'm still thinking which would be worse." Mitchell answered. "Damn it, damn it to hell in a handbasket!"

"I'll give you directions." Vala grinned incredibly wide as Mitchell gave in. "I know what women want to see, do as I say and it'll work perfectly."

"If this doesn't work…" Mitchell snarled as he began undressing. "I am going to get cranky."

Vala's smile did not falter.

Five minutes later she was yelling like a drill sergeant at Mitchell. "More swing in those hips, imagine you've got rhythm!"

Mitchell had held back from remove all clothes, but Vala still had him dancing around in his underwear. He felt a massive fool, but if it got them out it was worth it.

"Over here!" Vala yelled. "Guard! You have to see this, it's horrible!"

"Do you mind!" Mitchell retorted.

"Just dance, let me do the rest." Vala grinned at the sight. "trust me."

"Never again." He muttered.

They were rewarded by the sound of footsteps in a corridor outside, Vala shouted louder. "Over here, get me out! Quick!"

The pace of the footsteps quickened, growing closer.

"Dance!" Vala ordered. "Dance like you've never danced before!"

Mitchell put as much effort into it as he could, pushing back the feelings of total embarrassment and focusing on the goal.

"Turn around!" she said quickly. "Shake your ass, do it!"

Mitchell obeyed, and the footsteps skidded to a halt behind him at the gates.

"Oh….My…"

Mitchell froze solid. He hadn't been on the team long but he knew Samantha Carter's voice when he heard it.

"It would appear we have arrived at a bad time." The low voice of Teal'c observed. "Shall we return later?"

"Get me out of here." Mitchell stood up slowly. "Right now."

"Galen… well he freed us." Carter said haltingly, her eyes still fixed on the bizarre sight.

Mitchell forced himself to turn around and noticed Jackson and the Mage were also stood there, Jackson completely failing to find words and just filtered through a variety of frowns trying to find the appropriate one.

"Very well." Mitchell stood straighter in his best imitation of dignity. "How did you get out?"

"Well, mostly by magic." Galen smiled.

"You palmed the guards key." Vala said. "I saw you while her head was turned, very sly move."

"Well, yes, having the key made life easier." The Mage admitted. "Fortunately I've put a little hex on the security system, the computer still thinks we're in the cells and the guard is fast asleep."

"You knew?" Mitchell stared daggers at Vala. "You knew he had the key, and you still made me do this!"

"Well, we don't have an entertainment cube in here, so I had to make my own fun." Vala was trying very hard not to laugh. "You were better than I thought, if you wanted more instructions…"

"We're leaving." Mitchell yanked on his clothes. "If anyone on base finds out…"

"Not from me." Jackson blinked. "I think I'm blind."

"Not funny." Mitchell snapped. "Now lets get our guns and get out of here before something else goes wrong."

The team recovered their guns and ammunition quietly enough, again their full equipment had been kept in one lightly guarded place, a sign of overconfidence on the part of the ship's Captain. By now Carter was as familiar with the inside of a Ha'tak as Teal'c was and they had no trouble finding their way through the ostentatious ship.

"Alright, we're back." Mitchell paused outside the corridor to the secure store room. "And this time we have surprise."

"Been a day for surprises, hasn't it Samantha?" Vala hinted mischievously.

"Watch your fire inside." Mitchell ignored the comment. "We don't want to damage the vials, otherwise we have to get more and I'd rather just gate out straight away."

"What about the Ancient facility." Daniel asked. "We can't leave it to the Lucien Alliance."

"When we get back we can have Landry call in help, Prometheus maybe able to secure the planet. Hell I bet ISA will send half their fleet when they learn the cure is here."

"We just have to make it home." Carter nodded. "I'll watch your back."

"Already seen it." Vala remarked, then activated her stolen staff weapon. "I'm just going to kill people, they tried to cross me."

"Were you not going to cross them?" Teal'c asked.

"Beside the point." Vala said with wounded pride. "They used me to go into a place full of deadly diseases with no warning. I consider that bad business practice. I still have a lot of years left in me."

"The seedy nightclubs of the galaxy can rejoice then." Mitchell commented. "Their in house entertainment will be back soon."

"You know," Vala smiled. "After your performance I can find a job for you in one of them. Between the singing monkey and the bearded lady."

Mitchell bit back a comment, trying to avoid getting drawn in. "Lets go."

The swept around the corner and drooped the two guards with Zat fire before they had a clue what was happening. The team took positions and moved by pairs into the store room, Vala and Galen bringing up the rear.

"Teal'c, Carter. Watch the door." Mitchell ordered. "Everyone else spread out, make it fast."

The store room was bigger than expected and crammed with boxes. To search through every single one would take an eternity but fortunately both Vala and Galen had some scanning technology to help the process.

"This one." He put his hands on a box. "It contains a sample of the virus and the cure."

"We should take them both." Dainel said. "Keep them out of Lucien hands."

"Sounds good." Mitchell agreed and Galen took the small box. "Ring room."

Vala darted forward, making a very noticeable jingling noise as she ran. "Don't even think about judging me!" she snapped.

"She helped herself to a selection of jewels." Galen smiled. "I know a woman who would get on very well with her, a thief by trade but shall we say less generous with her favours. I met her…" he stopped. "Oh dear, we've been discovered."

"Vala! Wait, they're on to us!" Mitchell shouted.

She made it out of the doorway and into the corridor before stopping and turning.

"If you think I'm going to fall for…"

She was cut off as a burly guard tackled her and vanished down the corridor.

"Contact!" Carter called, and seconds later energy rounds began impacting around them.

"Return fire!" Mitchell shouted dropping down beside her and firing a burst from his rifle, ricochets sparking on the bulkheads.

"I see two squads blocking the corridor to left and right." Teal'c reported. "Unlike Jaffa warriors they are aware of how to use cover."

"Keep their heads down." Mitchell ordered. "Vala?"

"They took her that way." Carter replied. "Do we go after her?"

Much as he didn't like her, Mitchell didn't really want to leave her here. "I can't see how we can."

"I might be able to set something up." Galen announced. "I need ten minutes, can you keep them at bay that long?"

"Worth a try." Mitchell said, loosing another burst. "Conserve your ammunition, I doubt they'll rush us so just keep them pinned."

The clatter of automatic fire mingled with the sizzle of energy blasts as Galen found a calm centre and searched for the appropriate solution.

"They warned me about you." Jerrel sneered. "Said you would be nothing but trouble, but I still gave you a chance to serve."

Vala stared the Lucien Alliance Captain straight in the eye, she had been carried roughly to the Pel'tak, the main bridge, and now stood under guard facing this lecherous former slave.

"You took less convincing than most." She said proudly. "I didn't even have to charm you."

"Well, if you want to try and bargain your way out of this you better think of something very inventive."

"Well," she stepped forward. "If you close your eyes and…"

As she drew his attention she snapped a kick into his groin area and jumped back, snatching a staff from a distracted guards. In three swift moves she had the guard unconscious on the floor and was working on the next.

The second guard jabbed his staff at her, allowing Vala to neatly side step and swing her own. He ducked and with a whirl of black hair she altered the trajectory of her swing to loop around and slam into the back of the guards knee. His stance buckled and Vala reversed her staff bringing its weighted end into contact with the warriors temple, neatly dropping him to the floor.

Her escape attempt halted with a click.

"That hurt." Jerrel snarled, an Earth made hand gun acquired from some Jaffa rebels in his grip.

"That was the idea." She dropped the staff. "Well I suppose we need another way to work this out?"

"Not this time Vala." Jerrel kept the gun on her. "Your friends surrender and hand other the product, or you all die. Starting with you."

"They won't do it, they actually have morals."

"We'll see. Now get on the ship wide speakers and tell them my terms."

"Ready yet?" Mitchell yelled over the gunfire.

"Ready." Galen confirmed. "When I step through the door each of you must find immediate cover. Fast."

The mage moved with the sort of stateliness most associate with wizards and as he entered the corridor his team mates broke contact and headed to a row of boxes away from the door. As the fire stopped the Lucien troops began to break cover and move forward and capitalise on the situation, coming face to face with Galen. Understandably they opened fire.

The barrage of energy was stopped by Galen's personal shield, rippling and bending the heat and light around his black robed form as he silently focused his energies and raised his black staff. With a final word he dropped its base into the deck and released a massive storm of lightning. The blast wave rushed out on a circular pattern with a gust of wing and electricity flinging the Lucien soldiers back and bouncing them off the walls. The effects lasted just seconds, but it was enough.

"All clear." Galen announced.

Mitchell led the team out, stepping over the dozen or so bodies. "Magic?"

"A little elemental sorcery." Galen smiled. "Not my usual field of expertise, but it served it's purpose."

"I expect the ring room is well guarded by now." Carter mentioned. "I have a plan."

"A good one?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, better than your last plan." She stifled some laughter, he wasn't ever going to live that down. "We go to the secondary control room and shut down life support in that sector, it'll force them to evacuate. Then we set it up to turn itself back on after five minutes just in time for us to show up and run."

"They will likely have guards on the planet." Teal'c suggested.

"We'll have surprise. Again." Mitchell said. "We can handle them."

"And Vala?" Daniel asked. "We can't leave her, though there's a good argument there."

"Leave it to me." Galen said. "Take this vial, I'll keep the other." He handed over the cure. "If I do not return make sure Matthew gets that sample to his people."

"We'll wait as long as we can."

"Appreciated, now we all have somewhere to be. Be seeing you."

Using their knowledge of Ha'taks the team made it to the secondary control room with remarkable speed, finding it completely unguarded. On the way they heard Vala announcing in very bored tones that she was to be executed if SG-1 did not surrender. For their posturing the Lucien Alliance were surprisingly similar to the Goa'uld in many ways.

"Teal'c and I will try to override the systems here." Carter took a look around. "We'll need maybe five minutes?"

"Alright, Jackson come with me, we'll secure the corridor and keep trouble out of your way."

Carter immediately set to work, moving coloured crystals back and forth trying to discern the correct sequence.

"Colonel Carter, you should be made aware of this." Teal'c said "We are not alone."

She peered around from the edge of the panel she was working on to see Teal'c was right. Sensors showed three separate Ha'tak class ships in place over the Ancient facility.

"That's not good."

"It is likely there is a very large contingent of soldiers on the planet below."

"Colonel, we might have a problem!" Carter called.

Mitchell ducked back through the doorway and had the screen pointed out to him. "Company?"

"They're probably getting ready to clear out the whole facility." Carter guessed. "Even if we find a way to stop this ship the Lucien Alliance could still get away with the Shadow Virus."

"We need to get word to Earth and warn them as a priority." Mitchell ordered. "Alright, new plan. Get us communications control and try to find an ID on those ships, we need to get Prometheus or Daedalus out here to hunt them down."

"I do not believe that is necessary." Teal'c pointed to the screen. "General Landry has sent help."

Odyssey

He had been right, Colonel Caldwell as ever had been completely right. There was no such thing as an uneventful shakedown cruise, it was like a curse that every SGC vessel would have an eventful first journey. He hoped the ship after this one did better.

"Three Ha'tak class ships." The first officer Major Marks warned. "Signals indicate they're Lucien Alliance."

"Right on top of the underground base SG-1 deployed to." Emerson grunted. "So much for equipment failure."

"We're being hailed."

"Lucien vessels, this is Colonel Paul Emerson of the Earth vessel Odyssey, we are here on a peaceful rescue mission."

"Colonel, I am Captain Jerrel and I have your people in jail." A lean man appeared on screen and spoke curtly. "You will stand down and not interfere with our mission."

"Captain, what reason do you have to detain SG-1?"

"The Lucien Alliance does not explain itself to you." He sneered. "Back off or watch them all die."

The screen cut out leaving Emerson fuming. "Already, pull back ten thousand clicks." He looked across the bridge. "Sensor status?"

"Operational sir."

"Try and get some readings from inside that ship, look for radio signals or battery power signatures. Anything made in the USA."

"Or Taiwan." Marks remarked. "Beginning scan."

"Then let's see if we can't figure out a way to get our people out past their shields."

"It's the Odessey." Carter recognized. "She's supposed to be on trials."

"Hell of a trial, can she take three Ha'taks?" Mitchell watched the ship adjusting its position relative to them.

"Maybe." Carter guessed. "If she was fully armed she could do enough damage to knock them out before her shields failed."

"Problem is when you say knock them out, you mean us."

"Unfortunately yes sir, any weapon that can rapidly knock down a Goa'uld shield would also cause critical damage to the ship within." She shrugged. "General O'Neill liked the idea of one shot kills."

"Assuming the vessel is fully armed." Teal'c added.

"We need to get them a message, any chance Carter?"

"Shouldn't be too hard."

"We have to let them know we found the cure for the Drakh Plague, then find a way to get it to them."

"And also let them know not to utterly destroy this ship." Carter added. "I might have a way to bring down their shields from here, but they're going to know about it."

"We'll make sure you're not interrupted. Ready Teal'c?"

"Indeed Colonel Mitchell."

"Get them a signal Carter, then work on the shields. We need to get that cure out, and with the shields down we can beam up Vala and Galen too."

"I'm on it." Carter ducked back under the panel.

"Well then," Mitchell grinned. "Turning into a pretty eventful first mission."

"Indeed it is." Teal'c answered, then followed him out to reinforce Jackson.

"The Earth ship has considerably greater shield strength than us." Jerrels helmsman reported. "It's weapons are unknown, but we do not detect any Naquadah enhanced bombs."

"Our records show the Tau'ri ships are woefully under armed, we are quite safe here." Jerrel grinned at Vala. "You better hope your friends surrender, if not I will take great pleasure in your death."

"You threaten like a Goa'uld." Vala sighed. "Without the glowing eyes and voice of doom it just sounds tacky."

He chuckled coldly. "You should have just taken the money and done the job."

"You cheated me."

"You'd still be alive. Probably."

"Well, lets see what happens next. I don't think the Tau'ri respond to threats, even from actually threatening people, unlike you." Vala smiled. "You're going to get your arse kicked."

"One ship." Jerrel smiled. "Against three? I don't think so."

"Their ships are better than you might think, I've been onboard one."

Jerrel took a moment to consider that. "Tau'ri are primitives."

"Their ships aren't so simple, they've incorporated a lot of advanced systems from Goa'uld to Asgard."

"Really?" Jerrel grinned. "Thank you Vala."

She blinked. "For what?"

"For giving the Lucien Alliance another business opportunity. We're going to take that ship. Open a channel."

If Vala wasn't tied up she'd have punched herself. "Aw F…"

"Message Colonel." Major Marks reported. "Lucien flagship."

"Well we better hear it." Emerson grimaced. "Patch it through."

The leering face of Captain Jerrel once more appeared on screen. "Earth vessel, we have a new deal for you."

"A deal?" Emerson was not impressed.

"You want your people back safe and well, am I correct?"

"That's right, and we are willing to negotiate."

"Very good, negotiations are always preferable to violence." He grinned. "Especially when you are outnumbered."

"What do you want Captain?" Emerson said pointedly, he was losing his patience with this man.

"Simple, your ship."

It took Emerson a long moment for the incredulous request to register. "You want the Odyssey?"

"I would prefer a Ha'tak, but for your people a fair trade. We let your SG-1 leave, and your crew can gate home safely. If you refuse we kill your team, and then probably take your ship by force."

"Just what the hell…"

"Five minutes." Jerrel interrupted. "Make the right choice."

The image blinked out leaving Emerson fuming in the centre of the bridge.

"Orders sir?"

Emerson slowly turned to face the crew. So much for a training cruise. "Battle stations."

Carter pushed the last of the coloured crystals into place and was rewarded by the panel lighting up with a hum. She tapped the radio at her shoulder twice to let Mitchell know she had a channel open, then stood and activated the system.

"SG-1 to Odyssey, come in Odyssey." She broadcast.

There was a burst of static, long enough for her to have a flow of doubts about whether she had wired it correctly or whether the Luciens were jamming her, but then the static cleared and an English speaking voice answered.

"SG-1, you have no idea how glad we are to hear from you."

"Feeling's mutual, we were just looking for a ride home."

"Call us General Landry's Taxi service." The other voice chuckled. "We can beam you out if you are all in the same location, but the shields need to come down."

"I know, we're working on it but if we try and bring the shields down the Alliance will be on us in force."

"Then I guess we need a way to keep the crew busy." From his tone Carter knew the Odyssey commander was grinning. "Do what you have to Colonel, we'll keep these guys occupied."

The message ended and Carter immediately raised Mitchell on the radio.

"Colonel, I've made contact. The Odyssey is going to draw the Lucien attention while I bring the shields down, then beam us all off."

"Thanks Carter, so I guess it's going to get bumpy?"

"I would say so sir, yes."

"Great, captured, poisoned, humiliated and now caught in a space battle. What a day."

Carter chuckled. "Don't worry sir, sometimes we have to do something really dangerous. This counts as pretty average."

The sirens sang out again, but this time it was because of the danger outside.

"I'm starting now." Carter began pulling out wall panels, she'd have to open nearly a dozen. "Even with the Odyssey we can expect some attempt to stop us."

"We're ready. Good luck Carter."

"Yes sir." She went to work. "Hell of a way to earn a living."

"Fools." Jerrel dismissed. "But if they want to die who are we to deny it."

Vala looked over to the main view screen and watched the Odyssey line up for battle. The angular vessel was turning fast and angling in from a flank so the Lucien ships couldn't concentrate fire. She had to appreciate the spectacle, but was also acutely aware that the chances of seeing a ship like that coming into attack and then surviving were not good. She had recognized Prometheus as a tough little ship and that was apparently just a prototype, this new ship outside was a lot bigger and bristling with weapons.

"Mind if I go down to the planet?" She suggested.

"Scared?"

"Smart." She replied. "I don't like looking down the barrels of a dozen very big guns, no matter where I am."

"You're not going anywhere." Jerrel scoffed. "All guns fire at will, launch Gliders and signal the Al'kesh to attack."

"You have Al'kesh?"

"This is a big investment, we have everything." Jerrel said dismissively. "A little Asgard technology will be worth a lot on the open market, I imagine Ba'al will pay well for it.".

"Captain, there is a power fluctuation in the shield grid!" an officer warned.

"What? How?"

"Interference from the secondary control room."

Jerrel snarled. "It's them."

"Scared of a bunch of primitives?" Vala smiled.

"You shut up." He snapped at the raven haired woman. "You, take a team down there and just kill them."

"Yes Captain." The warrior stood to attention before rapidly departing.

As the Earth ship closed in the first orange rounds streaked out, much to Jerrel's satisfaction.

Odyssey

"Enemy vessels locking on." Marks reported. "They're firing."

"Evasive Starboard." Emerson ordered, he'd been waiting for them to take the first shot and now was legally clear to open fire himself. "Interceptors engage the central ship, try and keep one of the Ha'taks between us and the others."

Marks shifted the Odyssey's heading and swept around the nearest ship, the interceptor batteries hurling streams of white out to catch the fire from the enemy ships. Emerson didn't know how they worked, in fact neither did the Earth Force scientists who had provided the system, explaining it was reverse engineered Ancient technology. All Earth Force knew was that they did the job, and that was enough. The SGC ships were such a patchwork of widely different systems it was a miracle they could fly at all, but it seems ingenuity and adaptability was something Earth was becoming famous for in two galaxies.

The problem was two fold, first interceptors degraded over time and needed to cool down, certain applications based on Asgard principles had helped this process keeping the Odyssey's interceptors firing for longer than the usual type but they still wouldn't last for ever. The second problem was numbers, they had enough mounts with enough of a rate of fire to knock down all the rounds from one Ha'tak and about half the shots from another, but with three enemies they were going to need their shields.

Marks brought the ship in a fast loop doing a good job of avoiding most of the incoming rounds, but as they moved closer the Lucien gunners had a better target.

"Shield impact! They're holding!"

"Lock onto the nearest Ha'tak." Emerson ordered. "Heavy rail guns, two round standard pattern, fire as you bear."

The warship performed a sharp turn, throwing off the aim of the Lucien gunners. A pair of heavyweight Morbidium rounds dropped through the breach and an instant later were slamming into the nearest Ha'tak. Its shields rippled in gold energy and the ship itself was pushed half a mile sideways before its engines recovered.

"Damage to target shields, looks like we took about a quarter of their strength." Marks reported.

"Outstanding Major." Emerson beamed. "Drop more rounds into the chute, I want an eight round Salvo pattern, lets finish this one and go on to the next."

"New contacts, Al'kesh!" Marks called. "Five of them coming in from the far side of the planet."

"They're going to try box us in." Emerson guessed. Normally he'd send fighters to handle the Al'kesh, with each fighter hauling a MK VIII ship killer they'd make quick work of the corvette sized vessels. Unfortunately while he had two launch bays full of fighters he didn't have pilots to fly them.

"Give us some distance." He ordered. "Recalculate firing solution and stay on that Ha'tak. Keep us moving and don't let them pin us! Pulse cannons, you got the Al'kesh. Rail guns watch for Gliders."

The Odyssey swung around and broke contact with the capital ships under a rain of multicoloured energy bursts. The shields glowed as heavy bolts struck it where the interceptors failed and the Lucien gunners got lucky. The warship was silhouetted in orange and white, striking out in every direction as the Lucien forces closed in and tried to surround the hard fighting cruiser.

"Company." Jackson warned. Beyond him heavy boot steps banged down the corridor.

"At least fourteen." Teal'c cocked his head. "Most likely former Jaffa."

"You can tell that from just listening?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes I can." Teal'c smiled with what could have been pride. "I was well trained in the service of Apophis."

"Well that's neato." Mitchell slapped his shoulder. "Take cover by the bulkhead, I'll support Daniel. Watch for us running this way with bad guys on our heels."

Mitchell headed around the edge of the corridor and knelt down opposite Jackson, both armed with assault rifles. While an archeologist by trade Jackson had been forced by circumstances to take a more open minded view to blowing stuff up, mostly through watching the practical examples provided by O'Neill, over and over again.

"Ready?" Mitchell whispered loudly.

"More or less." Jackson replied. "If it helps you're doing a good job."

"Really?" Mitchell grinned. "thanks."

"If we get out alive I'll be really impressed." He took the safety off the rifle. "I mean really because this is pretty bad."

"This is a bad situation?" Mitchell looked over. "Worse than that time you went to hell."

"It's right up there, like I said if we live I'll be impressed."

The conversation ended as the first troops came into view, dressed in good old fashioned Jaffa battle armour and armed with staffs. Mitchell reacted instantly, opening fire on the leading warrior with a deafening burst of fire not helped by the enclosed space. Two warriors dropped as the armour piercing rounds went clean through their breast plates and out the other side, followed by a third as Jackson joined in. The Jaffa did not dive for cover like other Lucien soldiers, instead they flattened themselves against a wall and opened a rapid fire from their staffs.

Mitchell winced as a staff blast impacted near his head, feeling his skin tauten with the heat. He quickly changed his magazine and fired again. Beneath them the ship lurched.

"What was that?" Mitchell yelled.

"I'd guess about two hundred megatons!" Jackson shouted back. "Lets hope our friends outside don't get enthusiastic and vaporise us all accidently."

Mitchell agreed with that, only in this job could a guy get accidentally nuked.

Odyssey rolled hard as a fresh torrent of fire came in from the Lucien flagship, rotating to bring her least damaged shields to bear, a broken wing from a glider bouncing of the energy field and spinning crazily away as the warship continued firing.

"Al'kesh at six by twenty, heading straight in!" Marks called.

"Forward batteries fire at will!" Emerson commanded, his ship shaking from multiple hits. "I want them out of my way."

The former Goa'uld bomber rose up over the Odyssey bow and began a barrage from its turrets glancing off the forward shields. In response it was transfixed by a red laser beam that pushed into it's shields and cored straight through, slicing the bomber apart without much trouble. The Al'kesh shattered under the enhanced energy weapon and its shards were flung in all directions as the cruiser sped on.

"Rail guns armed and ready, auto loaders set."

Emerson would have preferred some Naquadah tipped rounds, but sheer brute force would have to do. "Let 'em have it."

The Odyssey made a last second correction, cut two more gliders out of the sky, then opened fire with its twin rail guns. The massive rounds were the size of a small car but thanks to the materials used weighed as much as a decent sized building. Even without a nuclear tip they were moving fast enough to cause a lot of trouble for anything in their way, and Emerson was sending eight of them at the nearest Ha'tak at nearly point blank range.

The Lucien vessels shields stopped the first couple of salvoes, but the last pair of rounds went straight through and crashed through the heart of the Ha'tak, leaving exit holes the size of the Prometheus. With its insides shattered the Ha'tak fell dark, little more than a broken husk.

"That's a kill." Marks confirmed. "Remaining ships are closing in."

"Stay mobile and go for the next one in line." Emerson said. "leave the flagship, keep it at bay but nothing too destructive."

The Odyssey blazed past the wrecked Ha'tak, it's fire never slackening, and lined up on the second enemy vessel.

"You know there are a few words I could teach you to express your feelings right now." Vala offered. "Some are very colourful, you just need to pick up their entertainment broadcasts and…"

He gave her a vicious stare, telling her he was as mad as she hoped. "What is their weakness?"

"Excuse me?"

"The weakness in that ship we can exploit."

"It's a new design, how should I know."

"I just lost a ship, and the second is preparing to jump." Jerrel said darkly. "How do I stop them."

"My professional opinion?" Vala smiled. "You're screwed."

The ship jolted as a laser beam scored its shields leaving gold energy ripples in its wake. Odyssey raced by the viewer in a flash, barely registering as the flagships weapons tracked it towards the second Ha'tak.

"I suggest you wave goodbye to your associates."

Jerrel struck her with a back hand, snapping Vala's head around.

"I take it you ran out of witty comments then?" she chuckled. "You should have left this place alone."

"Bring the hyperdrive online." He ordered. "We're leaving."

"No." a new voice caught his attention. "No, you're not going anywhere."

Jerrel saw the speaker was a man in black robes, holding a staff in one hand and a selection of control crystals in the other.

"Glad you could join us." Vala grinned.

"Had to take a little detour to the engine room." Galen smiled. "Now Captain, about your people on the planet and things you are not ready to play with."

A staggered volley of pulse and laser beams lanced into the side of the escorting Ha'tak, it's shields rippling and buckling under the strain. The Odyssey's shields were slowly collapsing under the strain and it's interceptors were running hot, but the vast debris field in it's wake was as much evidence as anyone could want to prove how well humanity had integrated the knowledge of others into a working starship. With the exception of Asgard vessels and perhaps the very biggest Goa'uld command ships the new 304's were the most fearsome ships on the block.

The intense return fire peppered the Earth ship as it broadsided the former Goa'uld vessel, rolling to bring the maximum number of guns into their arcs and then lining up for an alpha strike. The rail guns spoke again, the two rounds impacting the weakened shields and overpowering them, leaving the Ha'tak to rely on its armour alone.

"For one good Naquadah missile." Emerson grunted. While mostly battle ready the Odyssey hadn't been outfitted with their top of the range enhanced Nuclear missiles or rail gun warheads meaning they couldn't simply obliterate the enemy vessel. "Pulse cannons, she's all yours."

Marks rolled the huge ship like an F-15 and brought their upper hull to face the Ha'tak, interceptors still working hard and Gliders sweeping back and forth, many bursting into flames as point defences found their targets. The triple pulse cannon turrets snapped around and fired a salvo on the Lucien ship, highly compressed orange bolts trailing a comet tail of plasma sliced through the hull and dumped super heated material through the vulnerable interiors. Massive plumes of fire burst from the Ha'tak hull and debris was flung in half spherical patterns as the hull bent and ripples as shockwaves passed through the metal.

"Energy fluctuations." Marks warned. "She's going critical."

"Move us away, fast." Emerson ordered. "Maintain fire."

The Odyssey snapped an overhead turn, firing another salvo of pulse rounds on the dying Ha'tak as it pulled sharply away. The Gliders and last Al'kesh also moved quickly away as the Ha'taks core disappeared in an expanding cloud of energy and fire reaching out to engulf the warship and completely destroy it. As quickly as it flared the light vanished leaving molten hull fragments and residual plasma glowing as it escaped from conduits.

"That's two." Emerson nodded. "Status?"

"Shields below ten percent, interceptors at fifteen." Marks warned. "We can take that last Ha'tak but we have to do it fast or we'll be defenceless."

"We wait for SG-1." Emerson said plainly. "Once they're safe we'll finish the job."

The bridge shook again causing sparks to fly at the rear of the bridge as another high energy bolt slammed into the shields.

"Maintain evasive action, and deal with that last Al'kesh." Emerson ordered. "Then lets hope our people have some of that legendary luck on their side."

"Run Away!" Mitchell shouted. "Go!"

Jackson skittered back to the next bulkhead as staff blast filled the air around him. He slid to a halt and was instantly laying down suppressing fire. "Go!" he called in turn, and Mitchell began to fall back.

The Lucien forces had sent more people than expected, and with a full scale battle outside probably more than was wise, reducing damage control and gun crews to root out SG-1. Captain Jerrel seemed to take things rather personally. Of course having hostiles onboard was probably reason enough to send a security team, so in retrospect Mitchell shouldn't have been too surprised.

The leapfrog continued, Mitchell setting up covering fire while Jackson retreated, then his team member returning the favour as they inched back towards the control room. The Lucien forces were dogging their heels, advancing at the same rate Mitchell and Daniel were retreating and accepting the losses as they moved closer. One of them was thrown down by five rounds from Jacksons rifle, two more dropped to their knees and returned fire forcing the scientist to duck behind cover.

"Need some help here!" he shouted out.

He was answered by more blasts from Mitchell, but the former Jaffa warriors pushed on, three more collapsing but a dozen more charged forward, rushing into the gunfire as Mitchell faltered.

"I'm out!" he dropped the rifle and withdrew his sidearm. "Jackson, just run!"

As Jackson prepared to bolt for the control room a large shape crossed his path. It was Teal'c, the large warrior stepping out into the middle of the corridor into full view of the Lucien forces with a Zat gun in each hand. With complete calm he opened fire with both weapons, a constant stream of blue energy coursing along the corridor catching the Lucien warriors by surprise. Within three seconds the corridor was silent, with just the click of the Zat guns closing up.

"Whoah." Mitchell stood up. "That was nice shooting Tex."

Teal'c responded with his customary raised eyebrow.

"He has his uses." Jackson smiled. "Thanks."

"You are welcome Daniel Jackson." He paused. "More warriors are coming."

"We can't hold here, we'll pull back to the control room." Mitchell ordered. "Take positions by the door."

He picked up a Zat from the nearest Lucien soldier and then followed the two older team members back to the room Carter was working in.. She was sat on the floor surrounded by crystals and open panels.

"How's it going Carter?"

"Nearly ready." She said. "Let's hope Odyssey is ready, we'll only have a few seconds."

"She still out there?"

"Yes sir, and she's taking names. We're on the last ship, the other two are history."

"Well that just rocks." Mitchell grinned. "Okay people, another couple of minutes. Let's try and give these guys something to remember us by."

"Our shields are almost gone." Marks said from his station, a hail of sparks rainning down on him as damaged life support conduits hissed in the background. "We can't last much longer, either we end this now or we have to withdraw."

"We're giving them a few more minutes." Emerson stated firmly. "Boost power to interceptors, and keep us mobile."

The Odyssey dipped again, avoiding half a dozen of the rapid fire rounds from the flaship, Jerrel had clearly decided not to leave despite the odds of his survival. Emerson guessed it was a stupid thing for him to do. With two Ha'taks and five Al'kesh plus two Dozen Gliders reduced to embers and salvage Jerrel must have been sure the items stolen from the Ancient Facility had the value to make these losses balance out, otherwise he was going to be making one hell of a loss on this venture.

"Shield fluctuations in the Ha'tak." Marks noted. "They're going to come down any second."

The main bridge would take control very quickly after Carter worked her magic, they had to do this quick.

"Ready transporters, prepare to transfer shield power to the interceptors." He huffed. "Then we'll handle this guy."

The Lucien soldier slid on his back through the doorway, half a dozen bullets in his chest.

"They're getting closer!" Jackson yelled.

"Well Duh!" replied Mitchell. "Carter, talk to me!"

"Nearly there!" she had to shout above the gunfire, staff blasts starting to impact close to where she was working.

Mitchell dropped the last clip from his sidearm and resorted to the Zat gun, dropping one more Lucien guardsman. There was a clink, and three white metal orbs bounced heavily into the room through the doorway, stun grenades.

"Uh oh." Jackson grimaced. "This isn't nice."

Mitchells world turned white, he forced his eyes shut and raised his arm expecting his senses to be scrambled by the device. But they weren't, and the light quickly faded leaving him still apparently conscious. He opened his eyes again and made sure his team were all similarly healthy and stood around him.

"SG-1, I'm Colonel Paul Emerson, welcome to the Odyssey."

Mitchell registered the officer stood before them in standard olive flight suit, and that they had exchanged one ship's control room for another.

"Now that's timing." He grinned.

"Yeah." Daniel agreed. "Good timing."

Teal'c suddenly raised a concern. "Where are Galen and Vala Mal Doran?"

"Who?" Emerson asked. "We thought it was just you guys?"

Mitchell turned to the grand window, the Ha'tak still firing on the other side. "We still have people on there, we have to get them."

"With respect we've been in the thick of it for fifteen minutes, we can't take much more." Emerson said pointedly. "If you need us to stay we have to do something about those guns."

"Carter, can we take out the Ha'tak guns without destroying the ship?"

"If we knock out the shields with Rail guns the laser cannons should be precise enough to do the job, but I'd have to fire the rounds at the exact velocity needed to overload the shields without punching straight through and causing massive damage to the ship."

"Colonel Emerson, with permission?"

The ship's commander nodded. "Odyssey stands ready, weapons control is over there."

The ship jolted as the Ha'tak gunners found their range.

"Maybe a little evasive action?" Mitchell suggested.

Emerson smiled. "You read my mind, Major Marks, make it happen."

"You will return those crystals." Jerrel said, gazing furiously at the robed man.

"Of course." Galen smiled. "As soon as Vala is released and you return all that you have stolen to the facility below."

Jerrel looked at the two guards who had staffs trained on Galen. "How about you hand them over an in return you get to live."

The mage smiled. "Ever herd the expression 'bitten off more than you can chew?'"

Jerrel nodded to the guards who charged their weapons.

"Or the term 'Technomage?' No actually, perhaps not that one." He cocked his head in thought. "Perhaps the term 'Angel of Death' may be appropriate."

"Will somebody kill this pretentious fool." Jerrel snapped. "His voice is getting on my nerves."

Finally able to do violence the two guards fired their staffs, only for the blasts to be absorbed by Galens shield. They fired twice more before the Mage unleshed a push of gravity and sent them hurtling out of the Pel'tak and down the adjoining corridors.

"Don't test me Captain, I am losing my patience." Galen stepped forward. "You will surrender this ship and leave, or I will kill everybody on it."

Jerrel held his ground. "You haven't shown me anything that a Goa'uld can't do."

"You don't want to see what I really can do." Galen lowered his voice. "Order your people to stand down."

"No."

"Last chance."

"You really don't scare me, in fact take away your…"

Galen moved fast, pressing his hand against Jerrel's chest. There was a moment of pain, and then a cold feeling in his chest slowly spreading.

"You have been infected with a Nano virus, not dissimilar to the one you were going to steal." The Mage said conversationally. "It can't be transmitted to others, and works fast. You have ten minutes before your eyes melt and your brain runs out of the holes. Care to negotiate?"

"Good bargaining chip." Vala commended.

"Thank you, it does tend to get to the point." Galen nodded. "Stand down Captain, or die in a very unpleasant fashion."

"Never!" Jerrel snarled. "I won't walk away from this!"

"Well, that much is true." Galen remarked. "I hope you weren't planning an open coffin."

The ship shuddered a little as a pulse cannon blast caught it's shields, dimming the lights for a moment.

"Better think fast." Vala said. "I don't think you've got long left."

"I can shut this ship down myself." Galen leaned in. "But it would be very showy and not very subtle, it would be easier if you did it. Killing people puts me in a bad mood."

Jerrel dropped to his knees, wincing in pain.

"Order it, now." Galen leaned in. "Or I will make it much, much worse."

"We're ready." Carter announced. "Rail guns rigged for a crippling shot, after that their hull will be wide open."

"Our shields have got a few more hits in them," Marks said. "Enough to handle this."

"All right then." Emerson stretched in his chair. "Line us up, Colonel Carter you are clear to fire at will."

The view from the bridge window altered as the Odyssey came about, the perfectly clear material looked like simple glass but was in truth a sophisticated Asgard composite material which existed in a state between solid and liquid, a mystery to anyone who examined it.

"Locking on." Carter confirmed. "Rounds loaded… wait, their shields just went down."

"Confirmed." Marks reported. "And their weapons, I'm reading a general power down."

"Hold fire." Emerson stood. "Comms, open a channel."

"They're already hailing us sir, putting it through."

The screen to the side of the bridge blinked on revealing a familiar bald man and a dark haired woman.

"Good to see you two made it." Mitchell held a genuine smile. "You convinced them to surrender?"

"Just a question of making my point clearly." Galen smiled. "They are withdrawing from the base beneath us, might I suggest you send some people down there to make sure they abide by my terms?"

"We have a team on board, and I'm sure General Landry can send more teams through the gate." Emerson commented. "I'll get a message to him."

"Galen, do you still have it?" Jackson raised the obvious question. "Do you have the cure?"

"I do, we can take it home as soon as possible." He smiled. "Once we're secure here we can return to the planet and begin mass production, then finally we can bring salvation to Earth." He paused. "The other one."

"I'll have a team join you there." Emerson nodded.

"Thank you Colonel, and congratulations on your ships test flight, I'd say it succeeded."

The message ended and Emerson made ready to secure the ship and the site.

"Well, I guess we did it." Jackson said. "Nice work Colonel."

"You can call me Cam." He grinned. "Or Shaft."

"I think I'll go with Cam." Daniel frowned a little. "Yeah, definitely."

"We should take a sample of the cure back to the SGC straight away, just to be safe." Carter suggested.

"I'm with you on that." Mitchell confirmed. "Colonel Emerson, mind sending us down to the planet?"

"Not a problem." The Odyssey commander smiled. "Pleasure working with you SG-1"

"Likewise Colonel."

Within a few seconds the Transporter flashed again, and Mitchell smiled widely to himself.

"Hell of a first day


	4. Chapter 4 The Cure part 1

Sorry for the long wait everyone but events conspired against me to update Chronicles as fast as I would have liked on as always hasnt been very helpful in that regard so again I apologize. Updates should be a bit more regular now until we catch up to current events. I'd also like to thank Phantom for his contribution which are the first 2 chapters in this update; we now consider him part of the Chronicles Team. Enjoy everyone.

**White House – Oval Office**

"Am I interrupting you, sir?" Hammond asked politely announced himself. He was dressed casually as he normally did off-duty, a big change since his retirement from the military.

President Hayes looked up toward the retired general standing by the northeastern door. He placed an electronic tablet aside and gestured Hammond to sit down. He smiled, clearly delighted by his friends' presence. "No, you are not interrupting. I've been expecting you, George. I'm glad that you're making a great recovery, how are you doing so far?"

"I'm doing fine, it beats staying at home or worse, the hospital. Thanks to medicine from our new friends." He stretched a little. "I've made a full recovery. Now I can enjoy life and spend my time with my grandchildren without having to worry about my health." Hammond chuckled as he seated himself on one of few comfortable seats facing the president.

"Glad to hear that you're enjoying your retired life." Hayes grinned. "Speaking of meds, my advisors recommend that the medicines be gradually released to the public and I agree completly."

"They could save alot of lives Sir. From what I know, some of them have already filtered down to treat the soldiers and civilians wounded in Afghanistan and the results have been nothing short of remarkable. Now we know they're real and effective."

The President nodded, wondering how many lives would have been saved if they had made a contact with the Earth Alliance earlier. Wondering about what ifs can be unpleasant if one dwelled on it too long and Hayes knew it very well from experience.

"Yeah, I have been reading these reports, they did good for the wounded over there and they could change the world for good, hopefully." Hayes stated and then sighed with a hint of apprehension.

"Something bothering you, sir?" Hammond asked as he noticed pessimistic impression embedded in Hayes' voice and facial expression.

"Well, yes. I've been looking over the Earth Alliance's history since it became available yesterday. To be honest with you, I have to admit that we have a lot more in common than we would like to believe. How they progressed in their future is pretty bleak. Thats something I don't want to see happening to us." The president told him. "They walked through the fires of World War Three and were on brink of fourth until aliens showed up."

Now that troubled Hammond since how close the United States, China, and Russia were to starting a global war that could have set back humanity severely. This almost happened, all thank to the Goa'uld infiltrators within the Russian government and Robert Kinsey, thankfully they had been thoroughly removed and eliminated after their true intentions were discovered. Earth came within a hairs breath from being burnt to cinder and the population had no idea. He knew that this piece of knowledge would never be revealed to the public after disclosure for a very good reason.

It was sometime best to keep some things secret in the name of national security.

"We had a very close call with Russia and China last year. I presume you are worried what will happen after disclosure." Hammond said.

President Hayes raised his hand and made a 'that close' gesture. It was far too close than he would like to admit. He chuckled unnervingly. "I will be damned if I didn't tell you this. Yes, I'm concerned with what will happen after this little revelation goes public. Its the uncertainty thats the worst part of it."

"Yes sir, I could see where you're coming from. There is another issue that I had during the conversation with General Franklin. What happened to San Diego could happen here."

"The city that got nuked which in turn started a world war?" The president asked with apprehension. "I'm sure that will cause some concerns and panic among our citizens if they find out about that."

Hammond nodded. "The Islamic faction used one of old nuclear bombs from the Soviet Union-era and coated it with dirty materials. A lot died on that day and it remains uninhabitable even now."

"Christ." The president remarked slightly loudly. "We need to keep an eye on our foreign affairs especially Middle East. Our world is very polarized these days, last thing that we need is a real trouble right here on Earth."

"Well, there is one thing that the people from the other side got absolutely right. We need to work very closely with the IOA members to ensure this will never happen. We need to do better than they did."

"Now that I agree on." Hayes confirmed. "We definitely need to do that if humanity wants to move forward, not backward or getting struck in a mess." Hayes stated with confidence. He looked down at an electronic pad that he set away a few minutes ago and then at Hammond with a grin. "Anyway, I'm curious, have read about their history especially the Dilgar War, our counterparts' finest moment?"

Hammond shook his head then smiled. "No I didn't have a chance to read that part because my grandchildren kept me busy."

"Well I was going through their history especially the Persephone Incident." President Hayes voiced his interest in the alternate counterpart. This particular episode was powerful and significant for him because it revealed what humanity was fully capable of and what their true colors were.

"Mr. Garibaldi's father was involved in that event. I believe he mentioned it." Hammond said as he remembered Mr. Garibaldi talked about this particular memory.

"Really, I didn't know that."

"It's amazing if you think about it. The Earth was somewhat intolerant toward the aliens during that time yet they went out and supported the besieged alien races out of compassion."

"Yes, unfortunately for us, we had it very easy because the aliens are usually humans. Okay, here we go." Instead of picking up a tablet the president put away earlier, he picked up a remote control and with single click, a holographic screen flicked to life and began displaying the record.

The Oval Office have been installed with new technology, a hologram projector, it was advanced version of commercial counterpart being slowly introduced to the theme parks as Samantha Carter assured in the television debate last year. A wonder technology, it was useful to save up the space of the office.

Through the speakers the voice of EAS Persephone's captain roared with a hint of enragement. "Damn them to hell!"

The war cry of Captain DeVierre became legendary and a rally point of the Earth Alliance military, the war posters had this slogan, and almost everyone remembered his war cry and will continue for generations. Ironically, twisted as it sounded, the slogan became reality when the Dilgar's sun exploded and took them out in a fiery cosmos blast, indeed it was the humans who damned them to hell with confinement. Thetwo men watched the complied record with amazement, listening to the chatters among the Persephone crews as the Earth cruiser turned toward the sounds of battle and tore through the enemy despite severely outnumbered, a flood of blue and red streaks burned the sky as the both side mercilessly pounded fought each other. A lonely and battered heavy cruiser stood its ground with brute firepower and tactical aptitude until it fired a furious and final shot against the main fleet.

The footage left President Hayes nearly breathless as he watched the final moment of Persephone, clearly touched by their bravery and dedicated professionalism. As for the retired general, he knew what it felt being in their shoes from his own experience against Anubis's fleet and in the fact he nearly sacrificed his own life to save his homeworld and people by ramming the Prometheus into Anubis' flagship. Until his fate was averted by Jack O'Neill action. Hammond could clearly see why these people decided to fight them out of compassion and morality. They did to save the alien refugees from being massacred.

"These action speak loudly and clearly than the words." Hammond stated in a beat.

"Yeah" The president responded, nodding his head in agreement. "But this one really disturbed me every time I see it."

With slow and hesitate tap by the president, the holographic screen shifted to another record containing hundreds of gun cameras, which had been complied into single record. Hayes and Hammond saw was simply a breathtaking and picturesque scene of thousands upon thousands of warships, transports, shuttles, and fighters, whever armed or unarmed all gathered in same place.

All in their lifetime, they never had seen so many vessels gathered and concentrated in single place. So dense, it was like a flying steel wall. Not even the Goa'uld System Lords could achieve that feat, best they did was a couple of dozens or more.

It was clear that these vessels were here for a purpose; they were here to defend the cradle of humanity.

The humans of alternate reality got a bit of their answer when a handful of the Minbari fighters shot up from the surface of Moon and caused havoc on an unfortunate Starfury squadron investigating it. The beginning of what will come for humanity.

"Mitchell! Stay in the formation! It might be a-" The voice of unfortunate squadron's leader yelled through the speakers.

"My god!" The squadron leader shouted as if this pilot sensed something was not right.

The real and harsh answer came as the space around them exploded, multiple jump points formed and blossomed like flowers and split out poisonous seeds, more and more as many angelic fish-like ships burst forth with deadly intention. The sheer sight alone frightened Hammond and Hayes; it was beyond comprehension and pure madness, an ultimate pit of slaughter. The dejected cries, war cries, chatters, and yelling among the humans unexpectedly increased, all lasted a minute before green beams reached out and silenced them. For the counterparts, the answer was nothing but silence.

A pure annihilation. Just three words sufficiently to describe it so Hammond thought, he cringed. "My god!"

Same thing was repeated every second; the human ships were blasted out of the sky, sliced to pieces. It was same everywhere, they were being torn to ribbons with precision and swiftness. Few ones managed to score direct hits against the attackers with sheer volume of fires. Another of handful managed to get through the defensive wall and rammed the Minbari warships taking these slaughterers out with them. There was one thing that caught President Hayes' attention was a dilapidated and distinctive transport, it had Belt Alliance marking, blazing at full speed before it plunged into the attacking frigate, destroying both of them in a fiery fireball. Despite the fact, the Humans knew they were doomed, but amidst the despair, they chose to continue fighting with much greater strength. It was not enough to avert the mass slaughter that befallen on the largest fleet of humanity's history. They called this bloodiest event "Battle of the Line"

"I had enough of this." President Hayes said, shutting down the hologram projector with a flick. "That was Battle of the Line, the final battle of Earth-Minbari War. No one knew why the Minbari surrendered at the last minute, even to this day."

"That was completely madness!" Hammond said abruptly, feeling disgusted inside because of what he saw recently.

"Yes, that was another concern of mine about the disclosure. You see the universe doesn't take mistakes very kindly. Our counterparts made a mistake somewhere that resulted in the one-sided war with these aliens. We did made some mistakes in the Stargate Command along down the line, but it was not severe enough to make us pay dearly." The president said with slight pessimism.

"So you are telling that we have a very long way to go."

"They ventured beyond their planet into the stars, they have matured vastly better than us but they were not perfect, they still make mistakes. But still, they are much more mature than us."

"Here, we just barely starting to venture into space. Humanity in the general has not yet developed beyond the surface or walked among the stars. We have absolutely no way to know how the population will react to extraterrestrial beings after the disclosure. God help us if we do make a mistake as bad this one, we will be ones to pay it in full." Hammond replied.

"Exactly!" The president said. "You know there are so many alternate timelines out there virtually same as ours. I can't help it but I have this feeling that somewhere out there, people exactly like us made a mistake and are paying for it."

Only if both of them knew that one of alternate timelines actually did that. Through misjudgment, they contacted one of distant galaxies and bought the wrath of powerful beings, they were beyond the physical need. It was a good thing that discovery of inter-dimensional gateway averted this reality's fate. Only if they knew how fortunate they were.

The retired general glanced at his watch and chuckled, changing the room's atmosphere. "Boy, the time flew by us really quickly. We have ten minutes to attend the meeting today, pretty soon"

"Well, I will be damned." The president smiled as he glanced at the office's antiquated clock. "Let's go, you have a lot to explain to the Senate's Appropriation Committee why we need to buy upgrade packages for our newly acquired warships and a big batch of the PPG weapons. Brief them how our future pilots and crews are doing at one of Earth Alliance's military schools. You know every in and out of the Stargate program better than anyone including Jack O'Neill."

**Orbit of Jupiter, near Io**

**Earth Alliance**

**Aboard EAS Hydra –Cronos class frigate**

"Few more weeks, it will be completed." General Ryan smiled as he looked over to a high-resolution screen and watched a partially completed Orion battlestation being assembled near Io moon. It was being constructed using prefabricated sections bought from one of the Earth Alliance's many cold storage areas. A few hundred automated construction bots and a handful of human workers swarmed the battlestation, around them they were surrounded by a network of GODs, patrolling fighter squadrons, and few warships.

"After that, the station will be moved to my side through the gateway, seriously?" Lieutenant Colonel Paul Davis remarked amazedly, having been promoted as the SGC's military liaison to the Earth Alliance based on his excellent career record.

General Ryan chuckled as gestured Davis toward a partially completed station. "Yes, that is what will happen in a little while. We managed drag one of these battlestations from Mars's orbit to the gateway location last week. If the guys could do that, I have no doubts that they will manage through the gate."

"Impressive, it would be nice if we could do the same thing with Gou'ald stations or warships." Davis looked to the left where the general was standing and cleared his throat. "Don't mind me asking, sir"

"It's alright, Davis. You don't have to address me as sir. Ryan will be sufficient." The general nodded, he thought this guy would have made a good Earth Force officer. "Fire away."

"Having seen the battlestation guarding this side's gateway, I noticed few external differences between that and one guarding." Lt Colonel Davis finished asking Ryan a question and proceeded to squirt his eyes to examine the battlestation, spotting few external changes.

"Yes, you are quiet correct. In the fact, there are differences which are all major improvements. That station will be first of its variant kind of the Orion family, Zeta model. Currently, nearly all of Orion battlestations have been updated to Epsilon specs." The general raised his hand and visually counting the improvements, finger after finger. "The improvements being implemented to Zeta model as follow: hybrid cannons replacing the plasma turrets, latest sensor suite, advanced reactors, and four of the universal fighter bay modules which will accept either Furies or F-302s. It will be first station to be fitted with a shield generator."

Now that is a massive improvement over previous model, Epsilon, and these enhancements would make sense when operating in another reality opposing the Earth Alliance, so Davis thought. It needed to stand against the potential threats like Gou'ald and others. Enough firepower like that would make a Minbari warcruiser blush with envy.

"They are big improvements then." Davis considered. "I would view them as very good investment for the defense for both sides' gateway."

"Yes, both of our governments saw the necessity of safeguarding the gateways from threats and unauthorized travels." Ryan acknowledged. "This is better alternative than leaving them to be guarded by a handful of warships. That's another good start for the humanity."

"Sorry to having say thss, I am getting very hungry." Davis blushed slightly

"Same here," Ryan laughed. "We are almost to Io transfer station. It has few top-notch restaurants there. I think you will like the foods, say… Cancun?"

**The Ancient Medical facility.**

**P3X-7171**

Things were quieter now, the battle had claimed three Lucian Alliance Ha'taks and five Al'kesh for precisely no damage to the brand new _Odyssey_, her shield and interceptor combination lasting just long enough to keep the mass fire from her hull. It had been a baptism of fire in the very truest sense and the new ship had performed exceptionally earning her place alongside her two illustrious sisters. One of the Lucian ships remained in orbit beside the _Odyssey_ with its crew in the brig and Marines from the SGC watching over them. Of the other two Ha'taks neither would fight again, one was totally destroyed while the other was a wreck with more than half it's mass blown away by rail gun and pulse cannon strikes. Of the fleets airwing just five gliders had survived long enough to surrender.

The facility itself had been secured with any stolen items returned from the Lucian ships and fresh teams arriving through the gate to fully scout and catalogue the facility letting SG-1 relax a little. They rested on the floor of the main chamber while Doctor Lamb and her team busied themselves around the facility.

"So," Vala said conversationally. "What's planet Earth like?"

"green and pleasant." Daniel replied. "Before you say anything else, you wouldn't like it."

She frowned "Of course I'd like it, I just happen to think that maybe my days of adventuring are over and I should settle down in a nice out of the way world protected by a trio of super battleships."

"You're worried because the Lucian Alliance has placed a bounty on your head." Teal'c commented. "And you wish to hide from them."

"pretty much, yeah."

"And all that loot you filled your pockets with would really help you retire." Daniel noted.

"I just want to know if I could fit in without drawing attention, you know, alien on a primitive…. I mean sheltered world, I don't want to get burned at the stake because that would ruin my hair."

"You'll fit in just fine." Mitchell waved. "Just look for biker bars and heavy metal concerts, they'll love you."

"oh, great." Vala smiled. "Does this mean I can…"

"No." the team said in unison.

"We can take you back to Earth." Daniel said. "You did almost help us, but you'll have to stay in the SGC until we find somewhere safe for you."

"Do you have bars?" She asked hopefully.

A shrill alarm ended the conversation.

"Carter?" Mitchell stood and readied his rifle.

"Proximity alarm." She took a look at a nearby control console. "Relax sir, it's _Prometheus_."

The importance of the discovery had not been lost on their superiors, and while _Odyssey_ had fought hard she needed some backup to make sure this planet was securely protected. As senior vessel _Prometheus_ would relieve Colonel Emerson and allow the Odyssey to return home for her full commissioning and outfitting, though after the battle it was more symbolic than anything else. The SGC ship however had not arrived alone.

As she exited Hyperspace four more ships followed, hitching a ride across the galaxy in the same way that a contingent of ISA ships had travelled to Atlantis. When President Sheridan had been told about the importance of this world he had pulled out all the stops and sent the best ships he could gather.

Leading the group was the Destroyer _Victory_ recalled at extreme short notice from her investigations, with her came the _Excalibur_ still bearing the scars of her last battle but still more or less functional. With them came two ships Carter hadn't seen before, clearly human in origin thanks to their simple and brutal design but with a series of unknown and confusing readings provided by the extremely advanced Ancient sensors on the base.

The two warships bore the names _Salamis_ and _Agincourt_ and belonged to the _Marathon_ class of Heavy cruisers fresh from the yards with no real time for trials. They had been rushed into service as one of the few Earth ships able to realistically take on a Drakh cruiser and win, alongside _Warlocks_ and the two _Victory_ destroyers. The fact Earth Force had sent two of them and both of their _Victory_ destroyers outlined how importantly they were taking this mission. The secret to the Marathon class was recovered Shadow technology, an extremely touchy subject in the ISA. The ships used modified systems trailed on the X-Type ships of Clark's era to be less invasive and more mechanical in nature. The ships did not need genetically manipulated crew to merge with them like Clark's monstrosities and would operate like a normal vessel. In theory anyway. The only organic part was a bio-computer designed to help keep the automated systems functioning at full power, an artificial intelligence that should be able to fight the ship even if all but one crewmember was killed.

They used Shadow based sensors which while not revealed openly would make short work of Minbari jamming technology, Neutron slicer cannons upgraded from the old Omega-X class ships, and most controversially of all Shadow armour. The difference was the _Marathon_ did not use living Shadow armour like a pure Shadow cruiser or Clark's ships, but what amounted to 'dead' Shadow armour. It had all the toughness and resilience of the material but could not heal itself or diffuse energy impacts. It acted simply as another layer of defence on top of more conventional alloys. While the ship was black as the void it didn't shimmer and morph like a real Shadow ship, but it still unnerved the hell out of anyone who fought Shadows, including Minbari. Many on Earth thought that intimidation was exactly why the ships were built the way they were instead the gleaming refractive hulls of their bigger cousins.

"SG-1, this is Colonel Pendergast, come in."

"Colonel." Mitchell answered. "Good to see you."

"Cam, how's the new job?"

"Well it sure has its moments. You taking over here?"

"That's confirmed." Pendergast answered. "We're going to secure the system while Earth Force holds orbit. There's a Captain Gideon who'd like to see Galen as soon as possible."

"I'll pass the message on."

"Plus I have new orders for your team Cam," Pendergast continued. " You're to head home through the gate as quick as you can with samples of the cure, as you can guess you've made a pretty big impact."

"Understood Colonel."

"Except for Doctor Jackson." He continued. "General O'Neill is assigning you to oversee this facility, at least for now. He says it isn't Atlantis, but it still sounds pretty cool. Exact quote."

"That's Jack."

"Earth Force has sent some of it's own people to help, they have experience in researching Alien technology and can help mass production of the cure." Pendergast reported. "But the base is under your Authority."

"Guess we better move." Mitchell decided. "Good talking to you Lionel."

"You too Cam, stay safe."

They ended the message and Mitchell turned to the team. "Well, guess we're homeward bound."

Galen nodded. "Our paths will cross again." He smiled widely. "The Universe enjoys trouble makers, and there is a lot more trouble out there to be had. It's been fun."

Indeed it has." Teal'c bowed slightly. "Farewell Galen."

"Yeah, see ya round." Mitchell waved slightly and chuckled.

Galen stepped back and slowly faded from view, vanishing as if into thin air.

"Nice exit." Daniel noted. "Takes his magic very seriously."

"Carter, Teal'c, we should go." Mitchell said. "And I guess we better take Vala. She did almost help us."

"Really?" she perked up. "Oh good."

"I'm sure you'll love it here." Sam smiled at Daniel.

"I won't even notice your gone." He smiled back. "Say hello to Jack for me."

"Will do." Carter nodded. "Have fun."

**Stargate Command.**

"General Landry! All settled in I take it?"

Landry halted his stride amid the concrete corridors and took a moment to find who had spoken, noticing a large middle aged man in Khaki walking up to join him.

"Colonel Chekov, I'm settled fine, like a second home."

"Good, good." The Russian nodded. "So I take it you are aware of the origin of the Stargate?"

"Generally of specifically?"

"Specifically General, the one in this facility."

Landry kept an even face. "I understand it belongs to your government and is leased to us, and we pay for its upkeep. Not a cheap task as your government knows."

"Very true, but it is a very rewarding responsibility." Chekov said. "Much is gained from owning the Stargate. You must also know the lease comes up for renewal later this year."

Landry agreed again. "You have a point to make Colonel?"

"My Government is considering renegotiating the treaty when it is up for renewal." Chekov said. "Right now my nations representative to the IOC is meeting with his Chinese counterpart and your Mr Woolsey."

"I see." Landry said flatly.

"While nothing is certain, my Government does not believe it has seen the best returns on this lease and is actively considering reclaiming the gate."

Landry fixed the Russian with a very harsh stare. "Considering this action?"

"Well I expect it will depend on how the negotiations go, after all if my Government is satisfied with a new deal from the programme I don't think they will push for a change."

Landry smiled very widely. "I'll give your team credit, they know how to play the game."

"Game?"

"The Treaty is leverage isn't it Colonel?" Landry spoke. "Your Government wants something from us, and I think I can guess what."

"It is simply a case of evenly distributing the benefits."

"Of course, lets not use the word 'Blackmail' to describe this."

"With respect General, things have changed." Chekov said. "It is not just the Stargate anymore, now we have this second gate to a new world, one which the United States currently has sole access to. The Russian government is not content with this situation and will act to remain an equal partner in this project and to secure its sovereignty."

"So we come to it again, what exactly will you be negotiating for?"

Chekov looked straight at Landry, and told him.

"Another day, another dilemma." General O'Neill exhaled. "Like what you've done with the place."

General Landry chuckled as they entered his office, one only recently vacated by O'Neill. "I haven't changed anything yet."

"Exactly." O'Neill nodded. "Liking the chair?"

Landry settled with obvious relish into the huge leather seat with a grin. "Well it beats the back of a C-130. Remember Greenland in '83?"

O'Neill grimaced. "Don't remind me, I thought my teeth were going to shatter. One hit and it would have been Terminator two." He clapped his hands together. "Little pieces of me everywhere."

Landry chuckled. "Good old days."

"Good old days?" the other General raised his eyebrows. "You were there right? We did serve in the same unit? You know, mud, ice, deserts, getting shot at. In fact pretty much the same as last month for me."

"I was meaning to ask about the new job." Landry changed subjects. "Having fun at that desk?"

"Well you should see the chair they gave, now that's incentive." O'Neill replied. "Plus the desk has all these built in computers, just freakin' sweet, and it can pick up cable. I keep wanting to look for the button marked Warp Speed."

"So, shall we have a talk with Colonel Chekov?" Landry wondered.

"I guess we better." O'Neill moved to stand by the far wall. "The President made the call, but he wasn't happy."

Landry tapped the intercom and asked his aide to send in Colonel Chekov, the grim faced Russian arrived very shortly afterwards, no doubt anxious to hear the news.

"Colonel, why don't you take a seat." Landry offered.

Chekov did so, nodding a greeting to O'Neill. "General, I hope you find Washington agreeable."

"It happens." O'Neill said guardedly. "The President has made a decision on your request."

Chekov kept an even expression but was clearly quite agitated. "What was the outcome?"

"Well I think his first words had to do with the Russian Premier having, 'Balls of Steel' was the exact quote." O'Neill spoke. "Then he started swearing a lot. That went on for a few minutes until he sat down and had a drink. Then he started swearing again."

"So it did not go down well, I am sorry for that." Chekov replied. "But you understand I had orders."

"Your government asked for a 304 Battlecruiser." Landry leaned forward. "And then asked for the Earth Force cruiser we were given. I'm surprised he didn't have a heart attack."

"He did turn purple for a while." O'Neill added.

"You know how big of a deal this is?" Landry continued. "It's like giving away two or three Nuclear carriers! The cold war is gone Colonel but that doesn't mean we've gone soft."

"He refused?"

"Actually, no." O'Neill shrugged. "He will give you the ships but not under these terms. We're going to change the treaty stipulations."

"In what way?"

"We're buying the gate." Landry said. "At the price of a 304, which I'd say is a damn good deal."

"The gate will become the property of the United States government." O'Neill picked up. "Russia will give up all claim and all rights to it. That's the deal, and it's better than you deserve."

"And if the government refuses these terms?" Chekov asked.

"We don't like blackmail." Landry stated. "Your government wants to use the gate to get something from us? Well that isn't happening twice. If you refuse you can have the gate back with our blessing, we'll just send one of our ships to pick up a new one from an uninhabited world. You can kiss goodbye to any technology sharing and access to our research division."

"Which as you know has a lot more money than the Russian version." O'Neill put in. "It also has Carter. Oh, and some really, really big nukes."

"Russia has more to lose here than gain, I mean this is a real bad bluff." Landry said.

"Like playing Black Jack with a three." O'Neill said. "Or challenging Teal'c to an arm wrestling match. That guy just doesn't know when to stop." He flexed his arm. "very, very competitive. Must have had a sheltered up bringing issues."

Chekov nodded. "My government will probably play on their relations with the Chinese."

"Let them." Landry grinned. "If you want to work with China on this be my guest. Give them the gate, I'd like to see you get it back."

"Pull a stunt like this with the Chinese and Moscow will be eating Noodles." O'Neill grunted. "Or more likely will just get nuked."

"Russia and the United States have more in common than Russia and China." Landry said. "We get on most of the time and recognize there is a bigger picture."

"A picture with life sucking or brain munching aliens." O'Neill smiled. "Depending on the week."

"And dividing into two opposing power blocks isn't going to help beat them." Landry finished. "That's why the President agreed, not because of your negotiations but because it would mean sacrificing global unity."

Chekov nodded. "I shall tell my government, and I suspect they will agree readily with these terms."

"Well lets hope so." O'Neill remarked. "And this gets rid of their leverage on this programme. We're supposed to be partners, we've given you technology to build your own space fighters, plus plans for all the 304 technology. Not our fault you're too lazy to build your own."

"It's done now." Landry cut them off. "The Europeans are taking possession of the two other Earth Alliance ships and the British have a 304 coming online soon from a hidden base in Australia."

"A ship they paid for themselves." O'Neill couldn't resist. "We provided the technology and they didn't even get sulky at the price."

"As more ships come through from the Alliance we'll distribute them equally." Landry explained. "Russia, China, Europe and ourselves. We also have the Defence grid to set up and a new Space station to guard our end of the gate. Every IOC nation will be responsible for operating, and paying for, these new defence systems."

"Like it or not we're in this together." O'Neill concluded. "And like the song says, divided we fall."

"That's all Colonel." Landry stood, prompting Chekov to do likewise. "SO you know Colonel I still think you're a good officer and an honourable man, regardless of what your superiors order you to do."

"Thank you General." Chekov nodded. "General O'Neill." He acknowledged, then left the room.

"Well that went well." O'Neill said. "I mean he didn't even declare war."

"The Russians are in a weak position and they know it. That was the last of their leverage." Landry shrugged. "Now they'll have to play by the rules."

"Well I better get on with stuff." O'Neill moved for the door. "We've got Tok'ra on the way to join the big pow-wow we're holding. President Sheridan is due to be here in an hour and I have to go make ice with Gerak."

"I've scheduled the meeting for midday." Landry said. "Sure you want me there?"

"Oh yeah." O'Neill confirmed. "You ain't ducking out of this one."

**Half an hour later…**

The satellite based sensor grid around Earth picked up the ship as it arrived behind the moon, an open jump point vortex concealed by the mass of the planetoid so as not to draw attention from the unsuspecting world below.

"General, we have a ship emerging from hyperspace." Sergeant Harriman checked the reports. "It's following the beacon Captain Gideon left at the Lunar ship yard."

"That'll be Sheridan's ride." O'Neill guessed. "We got a visual?"

Harriman entered some more commands and a large plasma screen activated showing a feed from the sensors. A large and flowing blue vessel dominated the picture, rounded curves and tall fins arcing through space.

"That's different." Landry noted. "Not a human ship?"

"No, Minbari." O'Neill said. "A race of giant space fish, generally peaceful and quiet with a taste for Kangaroo meat and some incredible progressive jazz bands. You haven't heard jazz until you've heard it played under water by a five piece giant fish band."

Landry gave him a sceptical look. "Really?"

"Nah, not really." O'Neill shrugged. "Let them know they can send a ship down, we've got a private strip in the mountains they can put down on."

"You need to stop making up alien races." Landry said. "You know the Joint Chiefs hate that."

"How was I supposed to know they didn't watch Farscape?" O'Neill defended. "Well, okay in hindsight maybe not such a big leap of imagination."

"Just remember that next time you have a formal dinner and want to make a joke." Landry huffed.

"Well it'd been a while since we'd gone to Defcon Three, we needed to check the bulb in NORAD still worked anyway."

"Good to have friends in high places."

"Saving the world tends to make you really popular." O'Neill grinned. "Good conversation piece too."

Landry chuckled. "Well the Tok'ra should be arriving soon."

"I'll go say hello." O'Neill offered. "Why don't you have fun with Gerek?"

"Oh, joy." Landry winced "That guy makes Teal'c look fun loving and care free."

"It's about time we brought everyone up to the same page." O'Neill remarked. "The page marked 'Earth Rocks' which we already knew."

"Well, this'll be fun." Landry shrugged. "Or we all die, one or the other."

"Another day in the SGC." O'Neill grinned. "Feels good to be back."

The Stargate growled and exploded into life, something O'Neill never got tired off. Teal'c could speak of its place in Jaffa society for hours, Daniel could write a book on its archaic symbols, and Carter had based a career on the physics of its operation. O'Neill needed just one word to sum up all those volumes his colleagues could create.

"Cool."

From the glittering pool emerged two figures, women he recognized and stepped up to greet as the water bliken out with a whoosh.

"Welcome to Stargate command." O'Neill said. "Good to see you again, I'm glad you're both looking good and healthy."

"Greetings General O'Neill." Garshaw, head of State for the Tok'ra nodded slightly. She appeared no older than when O'Neill had last seen her, they years of hiding from Anubis apparently not affecting her appearance. "I trust you remember Anise?"

"How could I forget?" He beamed.

"And I have not forgotten you." She stated, a hint of the attraction she had displayed previously.

"Well, alrighty then." O'Neill moved quickly on. "If you'll follow me we have a lot to talk about."

O'Neill lead them out of the gate room and through the concrete corridors. To Anise it was familiar but Garshaw carefully observed the surroundings. "Simple but effective." She remarked.

"That's what everyone say's to me." O'Neill replied. "But I have hidden depths."

"Sorry General, I meant the facility, not you."

"I know." He smiled. "Just a little Earth humour, Anise can explain."

Garshaw looked at the other Tok'ra who just shrugged non commitally. "It's complicated."

They arrived at the conference room to find Gerak, Bra'tac and Teal'c already seated with Landry, the Jaffa wearing formal tan coloured robes for the occaision. They acknowledged the Tok'ra as O'Neill showed them their places.

"Any word on out final guests?"

"On their way now." Landry said. "Sergeant Siler is escorting them through the base."

On cue Siler arrived with Colonel Carter, behind them followed Sheridan, Delenn and Garibaldi. The half Minbari elicited the most attention as a completely new species unfamiliar even to the old and knowledgeable Tok'ra leader. They took up their assigned seats and finally the groups were assembled.

"I think the best thing to do is introductions." Landry began. "A lot of people here won't know each other, so to start My name is Hank Landry, commander of this facility."

"I am Bra'tac." The elder Jaffa said. "And this is Teal'c and Gerak, we represent the Free Jaffa Nation."

"I am Garshaw of the Tok'ra, this is my friend and our leading scientist Anise."

"I'm John Sheridan, President of the interstellar Alliance, this is my wife Delenn and friend Michael Garibaldi."

"And I'm Spartacus." O'Neill grinned. "Okay, now that's over with lets get to it. I bet our old friends are wondering where President Sheridan is from."

"And the lady Delenn." Anise added. "You do not appear to be a species we have met before."

"Some months ago we found something here in our solar system." Landry took up the story. "A giant gateway like a Stargate but miles wide. It was accidently activated and sent one of our ships to a different dimension, a parralel reality where we found a duplicate universe including an alternate version of Earth."

"That's not all." Carter added. "Not only did it breach the gap between realities but also travelled through time, nearly two hundred and sixty years."

"And that's where we met the Interstellar Alliance." Finished O'Neill. "A grouping of a dozen different Alien species from this alternate future, with President Sheridan as it's head. We helped them, they helped us and now we've finally got some really, really good news."

"You said the world had an advanced medical facility on it." Sheridan spoke. "And that it needed protection."

"All is true, and thnks for the ships, but there was more we didn't want to add on an open channel." O'Neill grinned. "We found it. A cure."

None of the ISA representatives could say a word.

"Cure?" Garshaw prompted.

"An alien race infected the other Earth with a plague, and we've been helping the ISA to find a cure for it." Carter explained. "And yesterday we finally found it."

"And it works?" Sheridan managed to say through his surprise.

"Well we had a chance to test it." Carter winced. "And yes, it worked fine."

"Right now we're looking into mass production." Landry said. "The facility we found the cure at can produce it in large quantities, give it a week or two and we should have enough."

"I don't believe it." Garibaldi shook his head. "You guys really did it?"

"We really did, we saved the world." O'Neill beamed. "That's fifteen times."

"Fourteen O'Neill." Teal'c corrected.

"Whatever, it still rocks."

These last months one thing alone had dominated Sheridan's thoughts, commanded his every moment and robbed him of sleep. That was the fate of Earth, and though the Drakh war was still considered a priority of the ISA it had always been saving Earth that came first. The Rangers had been searching for cures rather than enemy fleets, Earth and Minbari battle groups were more occupied with hunting planets based on Ranger reports and protecting the remaining human colonies instead of chasing Drakh. But now if Earth was truly saved the focus could turn and all those ships would find a new and more forthright purpose regarding the Drakh.

But all of that was driven somewhere else as the news sunk in. There was a cure, it workrd, and it was safe from Drakh interference.

"If you need anything, anything at all." Garibaldi spoke up. "My company is the biggest medical supplier in the galaxy, we've got people, facilities and large scale delivery systems."

"We might just need that." O'Neill said.

"I don't know what to say." Sheridan stammered. "Thank you doesn't cover it."

"But it is a good start." Delenn said softly. "Thank you General O'Neill, and all of your people."

"Our pleasure." O'Neill smiled.

"I'd like to take a look at this place, if that's okay with you guys?" Garibaldi requested.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Landry agreed. "We can gate you there after the meeting."

"This place." The deep and rumbling voice of Gerak cut in. "It was created by the Ancient ones?"

"Yes." Carter confirmed. "We couldn't date it but it was old, real old."

"And it's secrets now belong to the Tau'ri." The Jaffa lord considered. "Where they will remain."

"Not entirely." O'Neill defended. "When we find out exactly what is in there we'll share with our friends."

"Like your other Taur'i." He pointed at Sheridan. "The Secrets of the Ancient ones are too powerful for one world to posess."

"As a wise man once said, 'with great power comes great responsibility' and we're responsible." Continued O'Neill. "We're tripping over responsibility around here. You can't move for it."

"The Jaffa nation demands a representative."

"You got Teal'c don't you?"

Gerak did not look at his fellow Jaffa. "We demand other representation."

"You know what, fine." O'Neill huffed. "Teal'c isn't good enough just pick another guy and send him along."

Anise cut in before the conversation continued. "Can I assume I was invited for this same purpose?"

"Yes." Carter answered. "We thought with your qualifications you'd be the best Tok'ra for the job."

She looked to Garshaw who gave a nod of approval. "Then I will be glad to visit."

"So," Gerak stared on accusingly. "When were you going to share this information?"

O'Neill frowned. "like, now."

"Not when you first found this Gate or facility as a true ally would?"

"The Tau'ri have ever been our allies." Teal'c contradicted. "They fought to free Jaffa when no one else would."

"They gave us a sanctuary when the system lords hunted us." Bra'tac added defiantly. "They are friends to us."

"The Tau'ri fight for themselves." Gerak snarled. "They did not fight for the Jaffa, our fate was merely a side effect of their war."

"Now wait a minute!" O'Neill snapped. "We went out of our way to not kill Jaffa if we could avoid it!"

"How very noble." Gerak sneered. "Yet how many jaffa lay dead, and how many Tau'ri?"

"Enough on both sides." Garshaw interrupted. "And enough Tok'ra. The long war is all but over, the system lords broken. It is thanks in no small part to the Tau'ri we have this victory."

"Thank you." O'Neill said. "Nice to see a little credit."

"Do not mistake this for unconditional support." Garshaw said carefully. "I also disagree with the way you handled this, but we do recognise your intentions are not malicious."

"I am unconvinced." Gerak growled. "These people are new to the galaxy, they do not know their place."

"No, they do not." Unexpectedly the voice was Delenns. "And it is common both here and in my home galaxy. "For a thousand years the old order had endured, and we Minbari observed and distanced ourselves from the cycle of life. Nothing great changed until we met humans. They did not know their place, they did not follow the wishes of their elders and refused to bow, even when we fought them nearly to extinction. Still they did not accept what others wished for them."

She looked to Sheridan, knowing that part of their history was indelibly part of their lives. Great leaders on the wrong side of the war with blood on their hands. They had come to terms with it, as had many of their people, but much distrust and hatred yet endured even after all this time.

"They are stubborn, obstinate, wilful and rash." She continued. "They are dangerous and do not comprehend how things work."

"I am glad I am not alone in thinking that." Gerak said sombrely.

Delenn smiled. "And they are noble, brave and courageous beyond measure. Immovable in their determination and steadfast in resolution. They protected life even when it did not profit them. They stood against conquerors and fought Ancient terrors, even the gods of old when no other race dared, and they won. They have such passion and vision that one cannot help but be caught up in it's wonder. The universe needs them, it needs them to be difficult and to stand out from others because it shows us how wrong we are." She placed her hand on her husbands. "They changed the universe, and they changed all of us. They brought peace to all of us but at terrible cost to themselves. Do not look down upon them because they do not understand their place, it is through them that we see the truth, that it is the older races whom do not know their place and it is we who must change and move forward to wherever life will take us."

Sheridan was smiling widely, his wife had always had a way with words.

"They are dangerous." Gerak held his place stubbornly.

"Very much." Delenn agreed. "But not to those who understand them."

Gerak snorted and for a while there was silence as Delenn's words sunk in.

"Well said, Lady Delenn." Garshaw allowed. "And I am sure time will tell how the Tau'ri here acquit themselves. Their actions to date have been trying and painful, but the results we deem are a benefit to the galaxy at large."

"On that note," Landry directed the talks. "We feel it appropriate to reveal our current military strength. We have as you all know being building our own ships using technology we have found or been given. With help from the ISA we've found ways to automate a lot of the fabrication process and have increased our production rates."

"Bottom line." O'Neill stated. "In a month we'll have seven Battlecruisers, one experimental battlecruiser, two Frigates from Earth Alliance and a Heavy cruiser from the same source. We also maintain twenty four squadrons of space capable fighters, five major off world facilities, forty three SG teams and soon we'll have a planetary defence satellite network and a battlestation."

"Is that all?" Garshaw raised an eyebrow.

"It is more than enough." Gerak snarled. "Such power in such inexperienced hands…"

"It's more than we had when we smacked down the system lords." O'Neill cut in. "And lets not forget Replicators huh?" he nodded sharply. "We owned their lego asses."

Beside him Carter coughed.

"Oh yeah, there is one extra detail." O'Neill smiled sheepishly. "Just a little project we're working on."

"What for?" Gerak demanded.

"Well nothing really, just a, you know, super giant space Battleship."

The Jaffa and Tok'ra gave him a drawn look, Sheridan was looking rather more gleeful.

"We call her the _Achilles_," O'Niell continued, clearly quite proud. "BB-305 technically, new generation heavy warship made possible by our new understanding of ship construction thanks to Mr Garibaldi."

The Executive grinned at the Jaffa, especially Gerak.

"The design is still secret right now." Carter said. But we will keep you informed."

"The Tok'ra accept this information in the spirit it was given." Garshaw announced. "We have spent most of our time rebuilding and forming a safe hold now the threat of certain destruction has been lifted from us. We are still in conflict with the System Lords who survived, but now at least the balance is more agreeable."

"This is dangerous, and I don't trust them." Warned Gerak.

"I do." Bra'tac said firmly. "I have fought with them and know their ways. The Tau'ri are honourable warriors, and I am proud to stand with them."

"As am I." Teal'c supported his old mentor. Gerak made no reply.

"We'll be heading to the facility soon, You are all welcome to come along." Landry offered. "Until then we've provided some dinner which should hopefully appeal to all of you."

The assembled groups stood and made their way out, Gerak pausing and looking at O'Neill. "This is not over."

As he left O'Neill sighed and turned to Carter.

"They have to make a threat as they leave the room, they can't just not do it."

"Must be all that Goa'uld training sir."

"Seem that's what I thought." He remarked as they left the room. "Unless glowering is hereditary, is it hereditary?"

"No sir."

"Think he was struggling with constipation and the wind changed?"

"Would explain a lot sir."

**Ancient Facility.**

"So when you say 'Ancient' how old exactly are we talking?"

Max Eilerson was at first not hugely impressed, sure the method of travel was something new and fascinating but after monitoring the Star gate for an hour or two he had a working theory on how the system operated and would be eager to compare notes with the local expert, one Samantha Carter. He would never claim his life was dull, after travelling around on the _Victory_ after Captain Anderson saved them from a Drakh warship crew Eilerson and a small but effective IPX team had been at the forefront of the search for a cure having gathered a lot of information and samples of the Drakh virus. When word came through of this place the Victory was immediadely diverted and Eilerson found himself in another underground site.

Beside him walked three other people, two were scientists from the SGC while the third was an alien, a Tok'ra called Anise. Eilerson had a quick briefing on the Tok'ra, a sort of 'bodysnatcher' species. Well this one had sure snatched a damn fine body.

"We did a quick test on a sample the General brought back." One of the scientists, an energetic man named Simon Coombs replied.

"And," interrupted his associate, an equally enthusiastic man named Jay Felger, "It came back as at least four million years old."

"I was going to say that!" Coombs hissed. "You always do that, you always jump in and cut me off!"

"Well you take forever to say anything, you have more pauses when you talk than Kirk did in Star Trek the motion picture!"

"You don't attack James. T like that!" Coombs snapped. "You're still bitter over Jar jar!"

"Okay, enough!" Eilerson raised his hand. "This is the fourth time you've argued about stuff I've never heard of. Lets just stay on mission shall we?"

"Yeah." Felger grumbled. "Yeah, it's just up here."

They walked on, Coombes and Felger falling behind and muttering at each other again.

"Picard could come up with a plan to beat your precious Imperial Star fleet using reverse polarised phasers."

"Please." Felger scoffed. "With two hundred gigatons a shot you don't need a fancy plan, just a big red button of maximum ownage!"

Ahead both Anise and Eilerson sighed.

The group stepped into the main chamber through a large open door, they they were greeted by the man Eilerson presumed was the expedition leader.

"Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson." He introduced himself to Eilerson, the rest of the group already familiar to him.

"Max Eilerson, Interplanetary Expeditions." They shook hands. "Nice place you got, I noticed the language here shares some roots with Latin."

"Well yes, yes it does." Jackson nodded. "But only a passing similarity, it is still a very different language."

"Linguistics are my thing." Eilerson smiled knowingly. "Mind if I take a look around?"

"Sure." Jackson nodded. "The main computer is over there."

Eilerson took a walk, allowing Jackson and Anise some time together.

"A remarkable find." The Tok'ra said.

"It's a medical facility." Jackson said. "I take it General O'Neill briefed you on the other Earth and it's problems?"

"He did, and that the solution is here."

Jackson pointed to a cabinet with numerous containers held inside. "Just in there."

The two walked over and looked at the substances.

"It has been here all these years?" Anise asked. "Their stasis technology is remarkable."

"Our main effort is now trying to find how to produce large quantities of the stuff." The SG team member explained. "We have found a few places that might be manufacturing systems, but so far nothing concrete."

"Oh, Doctor." Felger waved his hand. "We were just talking about that, we think we've narrowed it down to two locations."

"What? Really?"

"Yes." Coombs looked a little hurt. "Really, we do have some experience you know."

"Well, okay then." Jackson accepted the idea with some difficulty. "What did you find?"

Elsewhere in the facility Max Eilerson was uncovering a treasure trove. He had been right when he told the SG representative he had a gift for language, a nearly supernatural ability to find familiar structure and Syntax in ancient carvings and draw patterns from it. He had studied photographs of the Ancient writings when he arrived and already had a working knowledge when he steped through the gate, it didn't take long for him to work out the blank spaces.

The computer before him cycled through rems of data, most of it incredibly complex chemical symbols. He was smart enough to recognize a lot of what passed by, but it was going to take IPX's best people a very long time to truly decipher what was written here. Hopefully he could just press a button and create the cure here, some samples would be vital to IPX. The more he read the more he began to understand, a lot of these compounds weren't cures, but virus' themselves, plagues of such unspeakable horror they would make Deathwalker's crimes look like a science fair. As one half of his mind calculated how fearsome these compounds were, the other half was working out what sort of commission he could get from Earth Force New Technologies Division for this data.

"Some of this information is extraordinary." Anise was in awe. "Look, this formula here if applied appropriately could actually halt the ageing process! Or at least slow it down!"

Daniel nodded. "Reminds me a little of the energy signature of a Goa'uld sarcophagus. Probably where they got the idea from."

"Most of their technology is badly copied Ancient items, usually perverted for the infliction of pain or suffering."

"Not guys you want to party with." Daniel nodded. "been there."

"Yes, yes of course you have." Anise lowered her voice sympaphetically. "I am sorry for your loss."

"It was a long time ago, but thank you."

With a rustle and a slight cough Felger drew their attention.

"Doctor Jackson, hi again."

"Hi Felger."

"And Anise, or is it Doctor Anise? I mean I don't know how the Tok'ra honour scientists, I mean I guess you are worshipped… I mean honoured for your fine pair of…. Frontal…. Lobes…."

He tailed off wincing in acute embarrassment.

"Well now you have our attention." Jackson said. "Well done, high marks."

"We err, well I really…" he grinned at Anise.

"We!" Coombs yelled from a dozen feet away.

"Right, we, well we found what we think is the right machine."

"Something to manufacture the cure."

"Yeah." He grinned. "Bingo!" he said with far too much enthusiasm, causing Anise to lean back a little.

"Well, lets have a look." Daniel ushered her away. "This one?"

"Yeah, that bank of consoles." Felger grinned through gritted teeth, watching them walk over.

"You are so lame at chat ups." Coombs sighed. "Really, you should just buy cats."

"If anyones crazy Cat guy it's you!" Felger snarled.

"Anyway, thought you had the hots for Carter?"

"Yes, well no, well I mean, I'm a man of the world."

"Well you're wrong on both counts there." Coombs smiled. "You aren't a man on any world."

"Well just shut up!" Felger cut back. "You get less action than the Doctor on _Enterprise_!"

"He had a harem!"

"And had to run away to an alien starship to get away from them!" He paused. "In a certain light it could be you."

Coombs gave him a cold stare, then went to join the team.

"Mr Eilerson?" The voice sounded almost distant. "mr Eilerson, what are you dong?"

He snapped out of his almost trance like state and noticed Doctor Jackson stood with him.

"Oh, hi there. I was lost in the moment." He cleared his throat. "I made sense of this data, they are chemical formulas, lots of them."

"yeah, and that?" he pointed to a box.

"Palm computer, helps me with translating."

"Nothing at all like the Data Recorder Mr Garibaldi showed us as an example of Earth technology."

Eilerson went very quiet. "No."

"This information," Anise frowned. "It is hard to tell but it looks like a weaponised biological virus, simpler than the one these Drakh used." She looked to the scientist. "Easier to recreate."

"Really? Well what a coincidence."

"You were downloading blueprints for biological weapons." Jackson accused.

"Well, there's no law against it."

"We signed proliferation treaties!"

"Valid on Earth, and this isn't Earth." Eilerson defended.

"Don't split hairs, these weapons can't leave here!"

Eilerson tutted. "You aren't seeing the big picture, Do you know how much this discovery is worth?"

"Discovery?" Daniel stuttered. "These are weapons! Biological weapons, you could kill whole worlds!"

"Enemy worlds." Eilerson said. "In case you didn't notice that's what our enemies are trying to do to us."

"You don't need these weapons to beat them!"

"My orders are to acquire anything that will help win this war." Eilerson said "Think logically…"

"Logic!" Coombs yelled an interruption. "We're talking about universal Armageddon and all you can talk about is logic! You inhuman…"

"Enough with the Star Trek!" Felger yelled. "And stop yelling!"

"I'm not yelling! You are!"

Jackson waited for quiet before continuing. "You aren't taking the data."

"You owe us."

"You owe us more, leave the recorder."

Eilerson weighed his options, ultimately nodding his head. "Fine, but IPX would pay you big money, you should think about working for us."

"Err…no." Jackson said. "Oh, and I'll take the crystal you hid in your pocket when you thought I wasn't looking."

Eilerson gave him a thunfderous stare, then reluctantly surrendered the crystal.

"Now, why don't you work with Felger and Coombs, sure you'll get on great."

The IPX man stood and walked away, followed by the other two scientists. Jackson waited until he was gone, then sat down at the console. "Guess this is a picklist, we just have to pick the right substance."

"That man," Anise said. "I he typical of the other world?"

"I don't think so, you met Sheridan right?"

"I did."

"I like to believe he's an average." Jackson answered. "He signed this place into SG control without question, the facility and everything in it belongs to the SGC, Eilerson was in the act of stealing information."

"Will you not punish him?" Anise asked.

"I just did." Jackson smiled, as Eilerson was drawn into Felger and Coombs little world.

**Asteroid belt**

**Orion class battle station, SGC ownership.**

The spinning ring looked fairly impressive, made somewhat more so by the bristling cannons and defensive batteries encircling it. Currently only two of these stations existed, refitted with the first examples of reverse engineered Goa'uld technology and standing guard on either side of the gate. One in Earth Force hands and the other under Stargate Command's jurisdiction. In addition to the station a grouping of Particle cannon armed satellites lingered nearby under local control of the battle station.

What made it more impressive was how O'Neill was seeing the view.

"So I was wondering, can you get HBO on this?"

He gazed up in the black chamber at the heart of the Minbari battle cruiser, the place where the highest echelons of the Minbari military would gather to command ships and fleets in war. The holographic curtain display showed the human station much as it had during the war, but in this case the Minbari ship was not attacking. Indeed the station now had the firepower to turn a full Minbari Task force into scrap.

"It is not something the Worker caste likely considered." Delenn smiled. "But I'm sure you could."

O'Neill shrugged. "Over priced anyway."

The Minbari warship that had brought Sheridan now transported representatives of the SGC to this battle station to formally accept it from the Earth Alliance and to give the returning _Odyssey_ the recognition it deserves and formally commissioning the vessel into the fleet.

"Entil'zha." a human bowed to Delenn. "We have clearance from the station to come along side and transfer guests."

Delenn bowed respectfully. "Thank you."

O'Neill watched the robed man leave before speaking. "Didn't think Humans served on these ships?"

"Not usually." She admitted. "But this is a ship of the Rangers, not of the Minbari Federation itself, a gift from the Worker caste in recognition of the role the Anla'shok played in defeating the shadows."

"Well it beats a fruit basket."

She smiled. "You have a unique approach to leadership. I like it."

"Unique huh?" he returned the smile. "Well, better than craptastic."

"We should go, they will be waiting for us."

"Can't wait, I mean just when you think it can't get any cooler, from ships to giant guns someone gives us a battle station. I love Earth Force, I mean really, who else would make something so stupidly over armed?"

"One day you must look at the Minbari home system defence, built to fight the Ancients. I believe John's first words were 'Oh Mama' if you understand what that means?"

"I think I get it." O'Neill grinned. "On with the show?"

The short shuttle ride took them to the station with a brief flitter around its perimeter for a better look. O'Neill, Carter, Mitchell, Teal'c and like it or not Vala had come to show the SG side, with Garibaldi, Delenn and Sheridan arriving for the ISA and Earth Alliance. Two flights of fighters escorted them in, F-302B's and Thunderbolt MKII's, both using the latest technologies from each others governments to create truly fearsome war machines.

The fighters had been the first, but not the last. While the SGC had been fielding well armed 304 class ships the Earth Alliance had also been busy, and while these stations were the largest examples of the integration Earth Force was currently repairing and refitting damaged ships to the newest standards, including the _Titans_ and the _Hecate_, two _Warlocks_ that had seen plenty of action in past months. Along with a series of other vessels the were going to the form the spearhead of a Drakh hunting force, already referred to as the Head hunters.

The small craft came into dock where they were met by a group of military officers from a selection of countries.

"General O'Neill, welcome aboard." A man said in a thick German accent "I am Captain Hans Manstein, senior officer on this station."

"Good to meet you." O'Neill returned the salute. "Don't suppose you heard from Earth about…"

"Regrettably sir they will not be naming this facility the 'Death Star.' Sorry."

"Their loss." O'Neill shrugged.

"And they objected to you saying 'Now witness the firepower of this flly armed and operational Battlestation' as part of your opening speech."

O'Neill tutted. "No sense of tradition."

"We had one more guest arrive." Manstein said. "A friend of the President?"

"Good." Sheridan smiled. "Well, I think we're meant to be in the main assembly hall."

The group walked through the winding corridors, with the strategically valuable gate now adequately protected there was talk of starting a more regular trade service that could use this station as a transfer point as well as for protection. There were more EA personnel on the station than SGC staff but under the agreement the EA crew would follow the orders of a commander to be appointed by the IOC. Manstein was a temporary assignment. Sheridan was still elated after confirmation there was a cure, this formal occasion was just something extra to be glad about.

The entered the room and there saw their guest stood by the turning windows, a large alien with a bald spotted head.

"Mr President!" G'Kar announced loudly. "This is wonderful isn't it? A whole new universe!"

"Quite something." he agreed with a smile. He made the round of introductions and headed for his place.

"A Narn huh?" O'Neill said. "Lot of aliens over there I see."

"Quite some diversity." G'Kar confirmed. "From what I hear less so here."

"We've met a handful of unique species." Carter said. "But we tend to be limited to the Gate network which means Ancient seeded worlds, and they didn't interfere much with real aliens."

"But now we have ships, Universe is our Oyster." O'Neill smiled. "Really big one, hopefully with pearls included."

"Just when you think you are beginning to understand things something like this happens." G'Kar sighed. "Don't you find that General."

"Oh, all the time." he glanced at Carter who fought to hold back a smile.

"As if there wasn't enough mystery in one universe, we now have two to consider." G'Kar said almost in frustration. "There is only so much wonder a person can stand before he feels the urge to scream."

"I get that all the time, I mean I have every Simpson Episode on DVD." O'Neill related. "It's like where does the time go."

"Exactly!" G'Kar snapped. "Good to see there is wisdom here." he grinned.

"See Carter. Wisdom." O'Neill nodded. "Pity there's no Woolsy to receive some gloating." he paused. "Second thoughts it ain't worth it."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention." Captain Manstein spoke. "To speak, President Sheridan."

He took his que ad moved to the front of the room, taking a moment to look at the gathered people, old faces and new.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, honoured guests from many worlds." Sheridan smiled genuinely. "You know this is something isn't it? Human, Minbari, Narn, Tok'ra and Jaffa. Groups which were old friends, old enemies or total strangers to each other. How much separates us? How much divides us? And yet here we sit united in a common goal. The goal of life."

"We have found a cure for the Plague that has infected our home, finally we have a way to save ten billion lives and to keep humanity alive, at least until the next time. With help from our brothers and sisters here we did it, and I can't put into words how grateful we are."

"Now we have something else to look for, a way to prevent the same thing happening elsewhere. The Drakh are still out there and we will find them. We have new sensors, new defenses, new weapons. We can take the fight to the Drakh and we can beat them, because of our new friendship."

O'Neill grinned, Carter also pleased by the recognition.

"So we have this station. A battle station." Sheridan continued. "A few months ago it was part of the Io defence grid, now it shows the best of both our universes. It is armed and protected by the latest weapons, run by joint crew until the SGc can find some spare capacity, and positioned here to protect the portal between us. There is another one, identical in every way on the other side of the gate watching our entrance, defending it as one of the most strategically vital locations of the galaxy."

"Two stations on different sides of the gate, solid proof of what we can achieve if we work together. They are different, but they are also the same. They serve the same purpose and were made for the same reason, to defend Earth and Humanity wherever we go in the universe. Today is no different, we are no different. On behalf of the Interstellar Alliance I give you this station. May it endure as a symbol of our two people and their unity, human and alien wherever they came from."

There was a round of applause as Sheridan stepped aside and O'Neill rose to take his place behind the podium.

"Well, there isn't much I can say to top that." O'Neill grinned. "Like trying to follow Houdini with a Chinese finger trap act."

G'Kar and Delenn shared a confused look.

"Oh yeah, forgot the audience is from out of town." O'Neill corrected. "I'll be quick. We have a long way to go, and the past hasn't been easy. Everyone here has seen what happens when things go wrong. Well now you've seen what happens when things go right. We've had a look at what we here can achieve, a united planet, a unted Planets, almost a Federation of United Planets if you will." He caught a glance from Carter and moved on. "Point is we can work together, aliens and humans, and we can even work together on our own little divided planet. Barring a few world wars. Sowe gladly accept this station and the unity that comes with it. We had friends before, now we have relations."

Again there was clapping as O'Neill stepped back.

"Okay Captain, brewski time!"

The bases new commander unveiled some food and drink and the party very slowly began, rather awkward at first but gradually getting more open.

"General O'Neill." G'Kar grinned widely. "Stirring words."

"Thanks. And hey call me Jack."

"Jack." G'Kar absorbed the name. "Good solid name, reminds me of a Narn name!"

"Well I think that's cool." Jack grinned. "Daniel liked your book, friend of mine, big reader."

"Good, good." The Narn grinned. "I went to hell and back as you humans say writing it, remind me to lend him the book of G'Quon one day."

"That like a prequel?"

"Yes." G'Kar laughed. "Yes, a prequel! Even here you humans surprise me."

"Well great."

"Did you ever think of writing a book?"

"Well I could, but I'd have to shoot everyone who read it."

G'Kar stared at him for a second, then broke out laughing again, slapping him on the back hard enough to shake teeth. "I like you! You must visit my planet someday, they'll love you!"

"I am sure they will." The ever so soft voice of Delenn chimed in. "I must steal you away for a few minutes, I have some questions."

Delenn guided O'Neill away, G'Kar turning his attention to Bra'tac and Teal'c.

"You looked like you needed rescuing." She chuckled.

"Thanks, he seems a good guy. Little heavy handed, like a mule kick in fact, but nice."

"He has endured a great deal, if you have read his book you know."

"I'm waiting for the movie, or for the next time I run into Daniel. Sure he'll tell me all that happened. Over days, and hours, and months."

"It is a miracle, what he did." Delenn said. "But it seems we live in a time of miracles, your world being the latest."

"It's just a job we do."

"It is more than that, and I think you know it." She smiled. "It took my people a thousand years to stand alone, you did it in Nine."

"Never been really patient."

"We overthrew false gods with fleets and armies, you did it without anybody else on your world even noticing."

"Stealth is our primary weapon." O'Neill said. "And surprise, surprise and stealth are our two primary weapons. And dedication. Our three…"

She was smiling widely. "I see why they follow you. You hide it well, but I see why you inspire such loyalty and confidence."

"Well bribery was a good plan B."

She grinned wider. "Enjoy this place General, I've found Humans tend to build big space stations at exactly the perfect time and place for them to be used. Just not in the way they were necessarily designed."

"General Jack!" G'Kar called. "My fellow warrior Teal'c here tells me you have many words of withsdom!"

"Indeed." Teal'c could have been amused. "His speeches are legendary."

O'Neill grinned through his teeth. "Thanks Teal'c really."

"SO let's hear one!" G'Kar prompted.

"Alright." O'Neill frowned. "Fear leads to Anger, Anger leads to hate, Hate leads to suffering."

G'Kar nodded. "You know that's very astute General, very astute."

"Another one O'Neill?" Teal'c was enjoying this.

"How about, What we do in life echoes in eternity?"

G'Kar gasped. "Remarkable!"

O'Neill forced a grin and bega nthinking of more films.

"Did you ever here of a planet called Mordor?"

. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Cure part 2

**The Cure part 2**

It was not meant to be elegant or graceful. It was not designed with the aesthetic satisfaction imbued by its creators in their other artefacts. It was a tool, not a toy, a manifestation of function overriding form in the most extreme sense. There was nothing that matched this piece of metal, not a construct in the three charted galaxies that could hold ground against it alone. This tool, this weapon, was the final word in mass destruction. It was built for the simple purpose of flying to a certain location and removing anything it took a dislike to. It was a battleship, the centrepiece of its empire's navy and it was ready for war.

It was not alone.

"Admiral Roan to all Alteran vessels, activate weapons and prepare shields."

Space around the battleship shimmered for a moment as the energy fields activated, encasing twenty six miles of ultra heavily armoured war machine in the protective energies emitted from the shield generators. Uncounted numbers of drone launchers powered up, the banks of ZPM power cores glowed white and fuelled the beasts battle hunger, vast turrets crammed with super particle cannons rotated quietly in the vacuum to present their muzzles to the enemy, and at the bow four of the biggest weapons ever conceived by sentient minds began their arming sequence.

She was named Dawn Star, and she was the flagship of the Alteran battle fleets. The vessel itself was a relatively new design, less than a decade old built to defend Alteran possessions from the greatest and most heinous enemies they had ever faced. It was the answer to the militaries need for a ship capable of fighting in this war which they had become embroiled, and the technicians and scientists and birthed a monster.

"Fleet has responded." Captain Magin confirmed. "Fighters are launching, our battle fleets are forming in escort."

The _Dawn Star _had brought every ship capable of fighting with it, nearly two hundred thousand Alteran warships from ten mile long battlecruisers to the half mile _Aurora_ class gunships. It was virtually every fighting ship and every fighting officer and man that the Alteran people could muster, so serious was the dedication to this cause, so fatal was the possibility of failure.

"Enemy forces?" Raon asked.

"Holding their position." His Captain answered. "Waiting."

He scoffed, of course they were. They had the most impressive arrangement of defensive installations ever created, stations, satellites, mines and of course ships. Ships uncounted, a number so vast the assembled might was like a cloud of multimile long locusts blotting out the brightness of the galactic core behind them. They were invaders, they conquered and killed remorselessly, they were death and despair, they were everything life reviled and the enemies of any creature that breathed or thought or spoke. For centuries they had killed with impunity and no one could stop them, trillions had died, probably more and it had not satiated their lust for blood or pricked a semblence of conscious. This place was their make shift home, the centre of their kingdom of slaughter built on the bones of this galaxy and at long last it was under direct attack.

They did not belong in this universe, and their unholy terror would be ended this day if the plan went well.

"Primary target confirmed." Magin spotted the item on sensors. "The dimensional gate, it's still there."

"Thankfully they haven't moved it." Roan exclaimed in relief. "We can still do this, we can close the door to hell and cleanse its foul slime."

"Yes Admiral, we're as ready as we'll ever be."

The enemy did not have a name, perhaps true evil didn't need something as mundane as a spoken identity, it was enough merely to exist and to destroy hope and life. Some named it 'Anti-life' others 'Judgement' but to most they were named after their place of origin. That of Thirdspace.

"Vorlon fleet is entering the system." Magin reported. "Incoming hail."

"This is Alteran fleet command."

"Yes." A sing song voice replied. "We are ready to begin, we are ready to close this legacy."

"We understand Kosh." Roan appreciated the sentiment his associate spoke, even if the emotion behind it was veiled. The Vorlons weren't known for giving voice to their passions, but he had seen enough enraged Vorlons letting go in battle to realise they were a passionate people. "Kindly assemble on our flanks."

"As you wish." Kosh Naranek replied, he had been chosen as liaison to this race because of his affinity for the alien and the unusual. He had learned a lot from the Alterans, though his people as a whole were unimpressed.

The Vorlon fleet moved in a shell around the Alteran navy, blanketing them on all sides with millions of ships, mass produced by gutting entire sectors of their natural resources. Some ships were living beings, some were crewed with clients of the Vorlons, the biggest were piloted by a Vorlon in person, but most were automated semi organic constructs. Cannon fodder for the bigger Vorlon ships. They could not take an enemy ship alone but could do so in numbers and distract their pilots enough so they could not try and corrupt those living beings who fought against them. It was the ultimate tragedy that in this battle most of the enemy had once been friends.

More ships began to arrive to join the battle line, an assortment of vessels from all across the surviving galaxy, Kirishiac battleships armed with the single most powerful gun in existence before the Dawn Star was built. Walker ships, vast and unscrutable like their commanders. Mindriders preparing to fight both on the physical and telepathic battlegrounds in this system, Torvalus warships using phase technology to deep strike behind the enemy lines and sow what chaos they could, and beside the Alteran flagship emerged the three aspects of the Triad calling together as many ships as their energy reserves allowed.

It was every ship capable of moving and reaching this system close to the core, the full might of the last free people of this galaxy, a final grand Alliance striking in desperation at the heart of their enemy to end the threat in a burst of bravery and glory or die in the process.

"It would seem the moment has come."

Roan didn't have to look over his shoulder to know it was Lorien, oldest of the beings gathered for this battle.

"Now or never." The Admiral confirmed. "Ready?"

"No, not especially." Lorien answered. "But my people will do what they can."

"Then there is nothing more to be gained by waiting and talking." He switched open all frequencies, broadcasting on a myriad of bandwidths and methods of communication. "All ships, execute primary plan."

That was all he needed, the instant after he spoke enemy ships began to explode as Torvalus cruisers emerged from hiding and began the engagement, long range fire from the Triad adding to the fray.

"I will defend your mind from them." Lorien stated. "You may focus all your energies on the task at hand. Much as it saddens me to wish it, but I want to see them all dead."

"Its what we're here for." Roan said simply. "Fire primary weapons."

The Alteran fleet joined in, lashing green energy beams across the vast distances and cutting into the enemy ships. Corrupted ships serving the invaders fell first, expended on the front lines to blunt the allied attack. "They had named themselves 'The Hand' and were instruments of the invaders will, wielded like their physical namesake. They rushed forward from the morass of warships and with a screaming fury slammed headlong into the allies, dying by the thousands each second and not caring for their swift journey into damnation.

Warships on all sides shattered as massively powerful weapons ripped into them, the corrupted enemies struck former comrades with fanatacism born from the control of their masters, Vorlon battled Vorlon, Kirishiac battled Kirishiac, Alteran battled Alteran. Few of Roan's people had been turned, they had been lucky enough to have missed the majority of this war and only a few dozen early expeditions had fallen. Never the less some of their ships were visible in the fray and were taking a toll of their Vorlon allies.

"Make those ships your target priority." Roan ordered. "Release them from their living death."

The mighty ship closed on its former allies, slicing out with its heaviest weapons. The taken Alteran ships shuddered under the barrage, their shields rippling and failing as multiple beams concentrated on them before immolating the hull within, cutting the ships into dozens of pieces each and sending the crews to a cold doom. Roan believed it was better by far than the alternative.

"Vorlon forces taking heavy damage." Magin warned. "Our left flank is opening up."

"We can't afford to slow down, deploy extra ships to that sector and do what you can to aid the Vorlons."

Alteran forces began to shift, throwing waves of glowing drones into the turmoil surrounding them adding to the incandescent shine of gunfire saturating the vision all around. For millions of miles in all directions space was alive, the fate of whole galaxies being decided upon in a cauldron of merciless destruction. No quarter was asked, none could ever be given. It was war to the death for one side or the other.

The front end of a Vorlon cruiser flashed past Roan's viewscreen, its rear half truncated and glowing with burning organic material. Two hand cruisers rammed his flagship, shattering on the forward shields with minimal effect. Alteran fighters darted everywhere, sleek nosed daggers launching drones against key systems on Hand vessels neatly bypassing their defences and leaving them dead in space, usually to be completely destroyed by a Vorlon warships.

"Main enemy fleet is beginning to move!" Magin warned.

"Let me see it!"

The tactical map shimmered into life, a three dimensional hologram of the battle. It was filled with a sphere of colour, one half blue, one half red. Part of that red sphere was moving, advancing, an abstract vision of hundreds of thousands of enemy capital ships preparing to join the fight and try to remove the Alterian fleet.

"They're heading right this way." Magin stated. "Concentrating their attack on this ship."

"Of course they are." Roan huffed. "We're the biggest target in the Alliance. Fine, let them try. All guns are free to engage at will, thin the herd Mr Magin."

The invaders now committed their best ships, having slowed the allied advance with their servants they now dove into the slaughter themselves, harsh skeletal warships with a glowing orb and intense gravitic shells giving them form powered their main weapons while attack ships raged forward in clouds hundreds of miles thick.

The Dawn Star fired her main guns, the four titanic beams tearing ragged holes in the enemy formations, overpowering their cruiser defences and fracturing the skeleton beneath. The rest of the fleet let fly a cacophony of pulses, beams and drones. Radiant oscillating miasma of light illuminating the allied fleets as the Alterians let loose every single weapon they could muster into the heart of the great enemy. Millions of drones found their mark, the first wave flattening themselves on the alien shields, weakening them enough so the next wave could break through. Drones rammed the invaders, knocking off hard shards of purple hull and breaking their structure into dust.

But their strike did not stop their opponents, and while thousands of ships vanished in fire and smoke more followed on through the debris and into weapons range.

Roan didn't feel the hits, but he could see the power grid fluctuating as they started to mount up. The white and pink blasts from the invader ships pummelled his flagship defences, maybe striking once or twice before the offending ship was swept from the sky, but with so many hostiles the damage would soon mount up and without shields they were in trouble.

"Vorlon force to the right is absorbing massive damage." The XO called. "The enemy is opening a gap in our flank."

"Adjust escort screen to cover, and hold course." Roan said. "They have our prayers but that is all, we can't split our fire."

The Vorlons reacted to the attack, throwing ship after ship against the invaders and losing vast quantities in the process. Vorlons with their ships destroyed attacked physically in their rage, glowing amorphous masses of tentacles battering against the shields and hulls of their mortal enemies until they were noticed and finally killed.

Vorlon rage wasn't going to win this battle, and Alteran ships were beginning to fall, a pair of gunships lost shields and were cut in two by a long beam of deadly energy from a warship. A mighty battlecruiser killed three invaders with a final defiant blast from its main guns before Eighteen more enemies dissected it in seconds. A Mindrider ship withered into nothing as its pilot was drained and killed through telepathic attack. Beside him Roan could see Lorien straining as he hit back against similar attacks directed at this flagship.

"The Bright Sword is turning toward, she's out of formation!"

"Raise them." Roan ordered.

"No response." Magin said in horror. "They're locking on!"

Lorien inhaled sadly. "Their minds have fallen, they have become extensions of our enemy's will."

The former Alteran crew pointed their bow at the back of the flagship and fired, taking an immediate drain on the shields with their massive firepower. Drones from the vessel gutted a dozen Vorlon ships helping to protect Roan's flank and shredded an Alteran destroyer trying to help.

"Tell all ships to destroy her! Now!"

He couldn't stop to consider the order or find another way, that ship had to die or it could cost them the battle. Like so many others they were casualties of war.

Alteran cruisers opened fire on the vast ship, pouring drones into its shields and then hull. A trio of Kirishiac Kingships added to the destruction, their graviton weapons carving through the hull rapidly until the Alteran battlecruiser exploded in a shockingly powerful explosion, removing a few crippled friendly vessels in the process.

"Hold your focus, don't think about them." Roan announced to the bridge. "If your mind wanders they will take it from you."

The bridge crew stared intently at their consoles, doing their job and killing the enemy, some took delight in it but most fought with a grim resignation that this was their one choice.

"Target in sight." Magin suddenly announced. "Entering our primary sensor range."

From the intense jamming there finally emerged the nexus of this mission, the Thirdspace gate, the source of all that had happened over the last centuries all centred on this one device. The invaders had built more after arriving and scattered them across the galaxy. Finding and destroying them had been the allied war aim since the beginning and each battle had been a massacre, but ultimately it had been successful. This was the last as it was the first orbiting the homeworld of the Vorlons long since transformed by the invaders to their tastes. Destroy this place, and the war was over.

But as the allies knew this, so too did the defender. The gate was merely the central part of a space station, a construct of war that looped around the Vorlon homeworld like a bony clawed hand. It was the mightiest fortress in existence, greater ever than the defences of Z'Ha'Dum or Fiachra. Attacking it would be suicide. They had no choice.

"Lets open a way through there, give the Triad the signal."

Lorien bowed, then communed with his eldest children. The ethereal ancients altered the course of their construct ships and fired their secret weapons, point singularities.

The black holes ripped through space, destroying the Triad ships that fired them and forcing the most powerful of First ones out of the battle, utterly exhausted by the creation of these doomsday devices. They tore towards the station and the Vorlon homeworld, crushing everything for thousands of miles across their path on their relentless journey. Invader ships fell in droves, no weapon fire could reach them, no projectile harmed them, they were inexorable and their course irresistible.

Until a trio of massive jump points opened in front of them, vortexes leading not to the well known hyperspace but to an unexplored dimension used by the invaders to travel through, a place even the Alterans had yet to breach. The singularities passed through the vortexes and disappeared before they could affect the fortress or the gate, pulling down the gateways behind them and vanishing, leaving just darkness and the defiant enemy strong hold gloating at them.

For a long minute Roan didn't say anything, then spoke with a flat and emotionless voice. "Plan B, all engines full ahead."

The allies had pinned their hopes on this superweapon, it had failed.

"We're talking them head on?" Magin asked.

"I'm open to better suggestions?" Roan raised an eyebrow, but none were forthcoming.

On the positive side the attack had removed a lot of enemy ships and thrown many of the surviving ones into confusion, now was an excellent time to strike. The Alterans lead the way, the depleted Vorlon fleet maintaining its cover of them. The Kirishiac vessels joined in the push using their heavy firepower to help split through the enemy force while Mindriders, Torvalus and Walkers attempted to pin enemy ships where they were and prevent them massing for a counter strike.

Unfortunately the enemy still had enough ships unengaged to throw into the path of the advance, and once again the slaughter began. Alteran fighters dodged around the flagship, each as well armed and shielded as the much larger enemy fighters but still hopelessly outnumbered. Vorlon fighters died in swarms, the Torvalus faring little better. A huge Walker vessel erupted in a multidimensional explosion powerful enough to shake the twenty six mile Alteran flagship four hundred thousand miles away.

"We're starting to lose." Roan stated, five more of his ships exploding outside joining the thousands that preceded them. The shields were constantly glowing through weapons fire or impacts from the mass of spinning debris the fleet was ploughing through, it was such devastation in such a small area the wreckage was gathering into a new asteroid field.

"We still have half our ships."

"Not enough, and our allies are equally battered."

"The Vorlons are at a quarter strength." Lorien announced. "But they will not run."

"Nor shall we." Roan stated firmly. "Call in the reserves."

"Sir, it is still too early according to the battleplan." Magin informed.

"The battle plan is dead, call the reserves or we all die."

Lorien nodded. "it is done."

Magin shivered slightly. "I hate these guys."

The darkness grew darker, pulsating and rippling forms of black coalesced from nothing, shades of night given birth from the cold blackness of the universe entering harsh reality with a piercing scream of challenge and joy.

In one instant the Dawn Star was alive with light, in the next it was obscured in a morass of blackness. The dark filled the heart of the allied force for a few moments, then it too turned to fire.

If there was one thing a Shadow relished more than war, it was achieving something in war the Vorlons had failed to do. They gleefully overtook the faltering Vorlon fleet and took the lead, piercing with renewed vigour into the invaders lines in a massive black knife. Enemy ships fell to the purple beams, shields blurred and rippled as the beams overpowered them and effortlessly cut down the warships within. Shadow cruisers shrivelled and died in massive numbers, but for the moment they were inflicting more pain than they suffered.

The fury of this sudden assault caught the invaders by surprise, throwing them back and pushing the central forces to all sides, of if they weren't fast enough sent them straight into oblivion.

"We've got an opening." Magin reported. "A clear run right to the gate."

The wedge the Shadows had driven gave them an opportunity to hit the primary target and end this war, they had no choice but to take it.

"All ships, all Alterian vessels, full ahead!" Roan ordered. "Set the battlestation as your primary target, do whatever it takes, just destroy it!"

The fleet roared forward, still illuminated by the constant massive explosions as hundreds if not thousands of ships exploded every second. The ships drove on, firing at long range against the enemy station and it's formidable defences.

"Their primary generator is here." Lorien pointed on a display. "Destroy that, and the shield fails for a few seconds. Coordinate your attack with attacks on the back up generators and you can remove it's main defence."

"Leaving just lots and lots of guns." Magin pointed out.

"Better than nothing." Roan said program drones for attack and standby main guns. Copy to fleet and ready to fire."

A pair of Primordial Shadow dreadnoughts eviscerated the last ships in the path, the awesome Shadow ships one of the few vessels superior to the best the Invaders had. But even they didn't have the raw power to take down the shields protecting the main enemy base. They sheared out of the way and gave the Dawn Star her shot.

"Fire primary weapons, full power."

The four gigantic cannons came to life, the whole Alteran fleet following the lead and engaging at the same time. Thousnads of cutting beams hit the shields, joined by an assortment of other weapons as every ship in range lent its fire, Shadow and Vorlon cruisers engaging side by side, Kirishiac Lards and Walkers flying in formation beside the Alteran fleet. The shields looked like a smear in space, assaulted by massive power. They collapsed, and as the did so millions of drones and fighters wracked the structure targeting the secondary shield generators. In a few seconds the facility was open to attack, but by no means defenceless.

"Incoming fire!"

"Increase shield power, continue firing!"

The fleet closed on the fortified world, the immense defences carving through even Alteran shields, destroying the stalwart battleship and cruisers. High speed Shadow cruisers darted to and fro slicing apart gun emplacements with their main weapons. Kirisihac ships hammered strong points while Vorlons resorted to ramming, so enraged they were to be fighting over their desecrated homeworld.

The allied ships moved into the tangled spires and struts of the fortress firing in all directions as they advanced. It was like a thicket of black and purple vines, a haunted and twisted forest on an epic scale branching out and intertwining in a thick lattice, buried in the centre of which was the Vorlon dimensional gate.

"We're losing shields!" Magin called out. "Taking fire from all sides!"

"Where are our escorts?"

"Scattered or destroyed sir!"

Roan grunted in anger. "Hold course, continue firing."

"Shields are gone! Taking hull damage!"

"The order was continue firing." Roan repeated. "We're not finished yet."

Bright fire leapt from the Dawn Star as pink and white beams carved into the ship from all angles. The outer hull was torn to pieces within a minute and the main armoured belt and bulkheads was subjected to intense fire. But the ship did not falter and for every strike it took green energy beams and luminous drones wrecked the structure around clearing a path for the mighty ship. Other allies lent their aide, any ship supporting the Alteran flagship lasting a few seconds at best, but those few seconds bought Roan a few more miles of travel and another moment of life.

"We're almost in range."

The ship was vibrating constantly, seams split across the ship, bulkheads caved in, the business like angular hull was being turned into a twisted and molten mess as vast quantities of debris were hurled away, smashing into the enemy fortress or the world below in a cataclysmic impact.

A Shadow cruiser cut across a huge load bearing strut, and while it was rapidly destroyed the attack opened up the centre of the fortress bringing down several miles worth of material and revealing the central chamber, the very heart of the invader kingdom.

Glowing at the centre was the Vorlon dimensional gate.

"Main batteries," Roan ordered flatly. "Concentrate maximum firepower and engage."

The Dawn Star had lost one of her four main guns but the remaining three still had more than enough power to over power the gates shield and turn the device itself to sub atomic residue. Inside the chamber were more enemy ships and they assaulted the Alteran vessel with everything they had, causing damage but not preventing the ship from completing its firing sequence. The attackers fell to the huge numbers of cannons and drones still operational after this intense battle and the flagship turned its bow on target and fired.

AT the last possible moment something happened. The Dimensional gate shifted, pulled backwards towards a suddenly opening Vortex into hyperspace. A pair of renegade Vorlon ships hurled the gate through the Vortex just as the beams reached the centre of the fortress, missing by a fraction of a second.

"It's gone to hyperspace!" The ship jolted violently. "The fortress is coming down around us!"

"Microjump." Roan ordered. "Get us clear!"

The allied ships caught in the now collapsing structure made their jumps to whichever plane of travel they used, re-emerging a safe distance away.

"The Vorlons are still in hyperspace." Magin reported.

"They want that gate." Lorien informed. "But it is already beyond my sight, hidden in the vastness of that realm."

"I'll send ships to help."

"It is too late Admiral, it is too far gone even for your sensors." Lorien shook his head. "Our victory is a hollow one."

The enemy base broke up, most floating away but enough falling on the planet to render it a wasteland. The surviving invader forces and their allies broke and ran, vanishing from the system and running to what hiding places they had.

"We will find them." Roan vowed. "We will hunt them down and banish them from this galaxy, from this universe."

He watched the scene outside, wrecked ships bouncing of the Dawn Stars hull like the sea parting before a ship. He had never dreamed of such devastation, never considered carnage on this scale to be feasible in real life. This war had bled a galaxy dry and cost the lives of whole civilizations, perhaps most life in this galaxy had ended because of that gate. And it was still out there.

"Our job here is not done." Roan announced. "And I don't just mean hunting down those ships that escaped. We have a responsibility to these people and this galaxy to rebuild and repopulate these long dead planets. We will breath new life into this galaxy and repair the damage done by this war."

He settled down in his command chair.

"We're here to stay."

**A very, very long time later…..**

"This is Captain Susan Ivanova of the Earth Alliance Destroyer _Titans_, you are ordered to surrender your commands and prepare to be boarded. This is your only warning, failure to comply will be met with deadly force."

She didn't actually expect a response, but there were rules to be followed and it was a nice way to get the enemies attention.

"No response." Her XO Commander Morton stated. "Drakh vessels turning toward, weapons arming."

"Pity, I could have used a good laugh listening to their threats." She shrugged. "Fine, we'll skip straight to the main event, activate main weapons, bring the new defence grid online."

With a hum of power the Destroyer began to take a more menacing posture, its particle cannons commenced final stage charging while the heavy pulse and rail cannons made a few tests of their rotation and elevation gear before locking on the enemy. She kept the Thunderbolts secure in the main hangar for now, holding them in reserve if needed. Ivanova also had the option of calling for help from five _Whitestars_ holding position a few thousand miles away, but again she was confident they wouldn't be needed.

The _Whitestars_ had found this Drakh force orbiting an unremarkable world and immediately reported in asking for back up. The Minbari were sending ships but the closest vessel had been the _Titans_, and as far as Ivanova was concerned it was enough. When the Minbari arrived they would find a grinning Earth Force Captain and a whole lot of wreckage.

She had found three cruisers waiting for her, enormous three kilometre long capital ships that formed the heavy hitters of the Drakh navy, one of them would have been a match for a _Warlock_ and three would have been hard work for the unrivalled _Victory_ class. At least they would have been before the gateway was discovered. Since then Earth Force had been tinkering with it's ships and Ivanova was commanding the first fully operational _Warlock _Delta class ship.

Her ship had the hybrid pulse cannons lining its hull and improved power feeds and coolant sytems surrounding her particle guns allowing longer firing times. The gravitic propulsion system had been upgraded with better inertial dampeners allowing the massive destroyer to run rings around ships half it's size, and a series of secondary naquadah reactors were linked through the ship to provide massive power boosts. She also mounted improved sensors the same kind pioneered on the _Marathon_ class, but best of all was the Goa'uld derived shielding that encased the hull, a highly effective and hopefully very surprising addition to the defence grid.

"Drakh ships in range, they're locking on."

"Target central ship, standby bow cannons."

The Drakh ships closed in on what they considered to be an easy target, the ECM from the Earth Destroyer clouded their sensors but not to the point where they could not target their weapons. It did however mean that the enemy wouldn't be aware of the modifications to Ivanova's ship, at least not until it opened fire.

The Drakh engaged first, blue Neutron weapons tracing a line through space and flashing into contact with the Destroyers shields. Interceptors opened up, knocking down the incoming pulse rounds and leaving just the beam weapons to be stopped by the shields.

"Defence grid holding!" Morton called out. "Interceptors steady."

"Return fire, target lead cruiser and send it to hell!"

The twin particle guns erupted into red life, searing through the closest Drakh ship in a heartbeat. One ordinary particle beam would have been enough, the two advanced weapons on the _Titans_ reduced the Drakh cruiser to little more than house sized chunks. It was more a test of the ships new weapons than it was a battle.

"Ahead full, take us straight down the middle." Ivanova ordered. "Main batteries fire as we bear."

The Drakh survivors spread out to avoid the fixed guns on the Destroyers prow, seeking to outflank the Earth warship and hit it from both sides simultaneously. This was fine by Ivanova as it allowed the new weapons turrets to test their strength.

The massive hundred meter long gun turrets swung into position on their frictionless mounts and concentrated on one cruiser at a time, the destroyer rolling slightly to allow maximum coverage. They made a final adjustment and then fired. Orange and yellow energy bolts streaked out towards the Drakh ship in rapid succession crashing into the crystalline armour and smashing it to pieces, the refractive properties having little effect against the brute force impact of the bolts.

Fires burst through the crumbling hull and multiplied rapidly with each further strike, shuddering the cruiser as it tried to break away. Its two propulsion booms were severed by a short volley, the hull offering scant resistance to the overpowered guns of the _Warlock_ as the massed batteries gutted the brown coloured warship. In less than four seconds it was done, the Cruiser a shattered and empty wreck.

"Final ship is closing hard, she's on a collision course."

"It should be running away." Ivanova shook her head. "Nuke it."

The shields blazed and strobed as the Drakh cruiser pounded them, but held their integrity in the face of the attack. Rapid fire interceptors halted the majority of the Drakh ships fire, but the ship seemed undeterred and rushed forward aiming to use its superior size and mass to break the Earth Warship apart.

In response the forward rail gun swung about, tracked the Drakh ship and fired a single round at extreme speed. The silver dart punched clean through the forward armour and would have carried on out the other side had it not exploded, a flash of white and blue light that engulfed the cruiser from within and ended its attack.

"Detonation successful." Morton replied.

"Make a note to command," Ivanova said. "Trial of Naquadah shell successful, enemy ships in sector twelve by fourteen have been dealt with."

"Aye Captain."

"Which is a nice way of saying we killed them all." Ivanova said straightly. "Guess our ship works."

"Yes Ma'am, I'm sure General Lefcourt will rush the other prototypes out to the frontlines now."

"And we can finally start hitting back." The Russian smiled thinly. "About time."

"They gotta have bases out there, even if they use those giant motherships as command points they must have fixed facilities somewhere."

"Almost certainly." Ivanova said. "Ships don't grow on trees, and even if the motherships are mobile supply bases, the bases themselves need raw materials, that means mining operations. They can be as mobile as they like, somewhere down the line there is a tether and a chain of supplies and resources. We find it and kill it."

"Aye Captain."

"Resume patrol, let's see what else we can find out here, we've had ships vanish in this region and we could use some answers."

**Stargate Command**

"This is just pure perfect awesome."

Colonel Mitchell felt like a kid in a toyshop at Christmas with a million dollars whilst being simultaneously showered with candy treats by scantily clad female shop assistants.

"What is it with men and gadgets?" Vala huffed.

"Well they give you pleasure but don't demand dinner and a show first." Mitchell replied. "And don't have inlaws."

"All I can guess is that you are easily pleased." Vala shrugged. "I have my work cut out for me on this project."

Mitchell didn't reply, he was too engrossed with the collection of objects covering the table ahead of him. Earth Force had finally managed to send along some of its infantry battlegear, not the weapons or vehicles they used but the equally vital Integrated Battlefield Management System. It was part of the general technology exchange set up by the leaders of both parties, and this equipment was payment for a few crates of Trinium.

The system comprised of various components integrated into the physical equipment a soldier carried around, the helmet, body armour and weapon were all tied into a central network which kept a unit of soldiers fully aware not only of the environment around them but also of their colleagues. They could view data from orbital starships or recon satellites, maintain instant communications with any level of command from the squad sergeant right through to the Joint Chiefs and allow field commanders to see exactly what was happening in any given battle at any time.

It had proven a hugely effective system for Earth Alliance troops in the past, an advantage they held over most Dilgar forces and all Minbari warriors and a uniquely human achievement. It meant that in theory an infantry section on Proxima could be commanded by a four star General in Earth dome with as much accuracy as if he were there on the field. More practically it allowed infantry to be supported at all levels, calling in artillery or air power immediately or coordinating with armoured or airborne units during battle to take and hold the initiative or react instantly to any hostile action. It also made friendly fire a thing of the past, with no 'Blue on Blue' accidents since World War III.

"This stuff makes Land Warrior look like PacMan." Mitchell enthused, testing the weight of a green sprayed helmet.

"It will no doubt prove useful in operations." Teal'c agreed, admiring the gear from a distance. "And will be simple to adjust so it accepts our existing weapons."

"Already done." Carter grinned. "I've rigged the system to work with existing human and Jaffa weaponry."

"Very thoughtful Sam." Mitchell beamed. "So when do we play with it?"

"Next couple of hours, General Landry wants us to join Daniel at the facility, we're nearly ready with the cure."

"Well that's pretty Uber." Mitchell nodded, checking the body armour for the sixth time. "I'm just gonna put this on."

"But we don't go until Fourteen hundred." Carter pointed out.

"I know, but, well, it's mine, and it's awesome and I'm gonna wear it. Got a problem with that Lieutenant Colonel?"

"No sir." She held back a grin.

"Good." He nodded. "Anyway, this one's yours." He separated the suits on the wide table. "Teal'c, I got one in your size, and we'll take this for Daniel." He paused. "I hope I got his size, you notice he bulked up lately?"

"Daniel Jackson has indeed increased in both size and fighting prowess." Teal'c sounded quite proud. "This is the correct size."

"I think it was General O'Neill's fault." Carter considered. "And all those life or death fights we end up in."

"Yeah, that'll do it to a man." Mitchell nodded. "Okay, back here for Thirteen Fifty hours."

Vala still stood there, hands clasped expectantly. "Well where's mine?"

"Your what?" Mitchell asked.

"My pleasure inducing toy?" For a heartbeat everyone stared at her. "Oh grow up!"

"Why would you want this battle gear? You ain't gonna be able to sell it."

"I'll need it if I'm going to come with you."

"Huh?" Mitchell stopped in his tracks. "How? What? How?"

"Three good questions." Teal'c concurred.

"General Landry approved it." Vala grinned. "His exact words, after sixteen minutes of me asking him, were' I don't care, just as long as you are off this base' which I took as confirmation."

"And you're joining us?" Carter was dubious.

"Well you did sort of save me, so I will fight for truth and justice, I will overthrow oppressors not for financial gain but for simple satisfaction at a job well done. I shall be a hero, just like you."

"And maybe steal a bunch of stuff in the process?"

"Only if it's lying around unattended." She shrugged. "I have to eat, and I mean real food not whatever you serve here."

Mitchell sighed. "Fine, you can come along, but no weapons and no fancy toys."

She went into a sulk. "Don't you trust me?"

In perfect unison the team replied. "No!"

"Fine, we'll go see Daniel, at least he likes me."

**Ancient Facility**

"Why did you have to bring her!" Daniel wailed.

"I was more expecting a hug." Vala remarked gleefully. "Hope you've been busy in this dusty building filled with…" She noticed Anise hanging close to Daniel. "…Well my, I suppose you might have had one or two large distractions."

"The General suggested she come along." Sam smiled in a way that proved she had nothing to do with it. "It was either that or shoot her, and I think he did give that some serious thought first."

"Well you're just in time." Daniel moved along. "We've filled up some aerosol tanks we found on a sublevel, millions of gallons worth of antidote have been stored in them and we're almost ready to take it to Earth."

"The other one?" Vala checked.

"Yeah, through the gateway."

"How are we delivering it?" Mitchell asked.

"_Daedalus_" Daniel stated. "She'll take the tanks through under heavy escort and deploy them directly into Earth's atmosphere."

"Why _Daudalus_?" Mitchell wondered.

"_Prometheus_ doesn't have the cargo capacity." Carter explained. "And _Odyssey_ is hauling some 302's to the Alpha site."

Daniel checked his watch. "Should be here any time. Besides it's appropriate, _Daedalus_ was our first contact with the ISA and Earth Alliance, she should be the one to carry the cure. Also Earth Force ships don't have beaming technology so couldn't get the tanks out of here in the first place."

Mitchell walked over to the sensor station and took a look at the data. "Few ships here already."

"Earth Force." Daniel clarified for them. "The two super destroyers and a pair of _Marathon_ class cruisers. They use organic technology in them."

"Like the Wraith?"

"Something like that, but maybe not so extreme." Carter answered. "More for computers and certain defensive elements, but I read up on some races who use pure Organic ships. It would have been interesting to meet them."

"Interesting, but probably less than entertaining." A cut voice announced.

"Galen." Vala smiled. "Hope you are healthy and still single."

"Married to my order my dear." He greeted Vala.

"That must be so terribly dull for you." She sighed.

"Good to see you." Mitchell shook hands. "How you been?"

"Well thank you, studying some of the local races while Matthew protects this facility. Captain Gideon I mean."

"Right."

"I understand President Sheridan will be arriving soon to oversee the ISA side of things personally. A lot of important people and important items all in one place. A preponderance of high value targets you could say, it seemed like a place I should be."

"Last time you showed up lots of stuff exploded." Mitchell pointed out.

"And the time before that was the Wraith assault on Atlantis." Teal'c stated

"And before then it was the Drakh attack on the Earth Alliance." Daniel also made a contribution.

"I see a pattern." Vala paused. "Is it too late to go back?"

"I just want to make sure the cure works as expected." Galen calmed them. "The Plague is very advanced, but fortunately I have had some experience with similar technology. I should be able to tell in a few minutes if it will adapt to the antidote we have created."

"If it does adapt, then what?" Mitchell asked.

Sam shrugged. "Back to the drawing board."

The _Daedalus_ arrived within the hour, dropping into orbit among the gathering Earth Force fleet. Not long after a Minbari War cruiser and six Whitestar attack ships joined the fleet, the President of the ISA on board and rapidly taking a shuttle over to the _Excalibur_. Meanwhile Colonel Caldwell and a small team beamed down to the facility to make the necessary preparations.

"Colonel Caldwell." Mitchell shook hands. "Welcome to the facility."

"Glad to be here." Caldwell looked around. "I hear you had some fun taking this place."

Mitchell looked suddenly nervous. "Anything the brunette tells you is a lie, it never happened."

"I was talking about the Lucien Alliance ships." Caldwell grinned. "But if there's anything you'd like to add…?"

"Not a thing." Mitchell exhaled in relief. "You already know SG-1?"

Caldwell greeted each team member in turn. "Good to see you all again, I believe you also know Doctor Novak from my team, and Hermiod."

"Oooh, an Asgard!" Vala peered around Teal'c. "Um, I can see why they find it so hard to reproduce."

"This is Vala." Jackson caught Caldwell's confusion. "We owe her. In a way."

"Hello Colonel." She grinned. "You fill that uniform nicely, I bet you look as good in your underwear as Cam here does."

There was a long awkward silence.

"So, you wanna see the cure?" Carter asked chirpily.

"Oh hell yeah." Mitchell darted out of the room, the rest following on.

"What?" Vala called after them. "It was a compliment!"

The group moved underground, Daniel pointing out certain artefacts and ancient writings that only Hermiod seemed especially interested in. Carter and Novak were happy chatting about uses for Earth Alliance crystal technology and it's compatibility with Goa'uld technology while the two Colonel's compared ideas for combined arms tactics and Mitchell showed off his new gear.

"You know Captain Gideon gave me an Earth Force rifle, an old one called an M-19." Caldwell smiled. "A Fifty Calibre assault rifle made for taking down extra tough aliens."

Mitchell whistled. "Damn that's gotta hurt."

"They stopped using them fifty years ago, they were almost as dangerous to the user as the enemy. But they make a hell of a centre piece."

"A real win-and-owner." Mitchell agreed. "In fact that was my suggestion for our new generation assault rifles, the Win-and-owner."

"Winona?" Caldwell guessed.

"Yeah, clever huh?" Mitchell grinned. "Well General O'Neill liked it anyway. Official or not I'll be calling my little friend Winona."

"You call your little friend Winona?" Vala overheard. "Well I suppose it isn't the oddest…"

"Do you have some sort of Double Entendre Radar that goes off when anybody says something you can twist?" Mitchell demanded.

She shrugged. "Certain things just catch my attention. How's your dancing coming on?"

He caught Caldwell's eye. "Do not ask. Ever."

The storage chamber was dominated by two vast cylindrical containers the size of a multi storey building lying on its side. There was no obvious way of moving them, hence the necessity of Hermiod and his beaming technology.

"Are those things gonna fit?" Caldwell was sceptical.

"Should do sir." Novak confirmed. "One in each hangar pod."

"What about our fighters?"

"Captains Gideon and Anderson have offered to provide a temporary home for them." Daniel relayed.

"Can you get something that big up?" Mitchell asked, before quickly raising his hand. "Not a word Vala!"

"Too easy." She smiled widely.

"Hermiod?" Caldwell directed the question.

"This presents no challenge for Asgard technology." The small alien announced haughtily. "The council have asked for a sample of both the Plague and the cure to study."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Daniel confirmed.

"I should return to the ship and make preparations." Hermiod said. "Doctor Novak may assist me."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, the honour is too great. I might just faint."

Caldwell suppressed an understanding smile of shared amusement. "Caldwell to _Daedalus_"

"Go ahead sir." Major Foster answered.

"Doctor Novak and Hermiod are ready to return."

"Aye sir, two to beam up."

"We are so in a Star Trek movie." Mitchell announced as the two crew members vanished in light.

"Please don't say that." Jackson winced. "I had to put up with Coombs saying the same thing for a week."

"How are the dynamic duo?"

"I'd like to burn them." Daniel answered. "Is that wrong?"

"Only if you forget to put them out afterwards." Vala suggested. "I watched some of that show, nice uniforms, you should adopt them."

"Tight looking." Caldwell shook his head. "Don't leave a lot to the imagination."

"As I said, everyone should wear them." Vala smiled. "Well, except especially fat people."

In a sudden burst of light the containers disappeared.

"That was quick." Carter said with a hint of pride.

"Time to go then." Mitchell tapped his radio. "I've always wanted to say this, beam me up."

**Excalibur**

"Signal from _Daedalus_." Lieutenant Matheson noted. "They have the cure onboard."

Captain Gideon remained seated in the central chair considering the situation carefully. "If you could pick a worse possible moment to be attacked I'd like to hear it."

"All we need are nuns, a sick child and perhaps a batch of kittens or puppies and we're the plot for several dozen disaster films." Galen noted with wryness.

"Not to mention you showed up." Sheridan gestured at the Technomage. "Every legend about your people says seeing one is bad luck."

"It was." Galen said. "At one time, my order has become more laid back shall we say in recent centuries. A thousand years ago we were a very different breed."

Gideon absorbed that little piece of information without comment. "Lets open a channel to _Daedalus_."

Matheson hit some buttons. "Ready sir."

"This is Gideon, all set at your end Colonel?"

"We're secured and good to go." Caldwell confirmed. "We'll give you guys a lift to the Solar system then proceed through the gate and hop to your Earth."

"I've briefed President Luchenko on this matter." Sheridan stepped forward. "She has a fleet on the other side of the gate and one over Earth waiting for us."

"President Sheridan, glad to have you along for the ride."

"Thanks Colonel, I was there when it started, I wanted to be here when it ended. All of us should be."

"Agreed Mr President." Caldwell confirmed. "Lets get this done."

"All ships reporting ready and in formation." Matheson said.

"Alright, we'll be transiting hyperspace in three, two, one, mark."

The journey was a short one, no more than a few minutes with _Daedalus's_ engines. Even with the strain of maintaining such a big hyperspace bubble to envelope twelve ships, five of them a lot bigger than Caldwell's command, they made excellent time and arrived with the ships systems intact and optimal.

The Ancient gate showed up exactly on cue, the fleet dropping out of hyperspace exactly on target. There ahead in front of the gate was the _Prometheus_.

"Colonel Pendegast," Caldwell opened a channel. "Is there a problem?"

"Negative Steven, just giving you a decent send off."

Caldwell chuckled. "You nearly gave me a heart attack Lionel."

"Just keeping you on your toes my friend. General O'Neill wishes you luck and drinks are on him when you get back."

"Really?" Mitchell asked from the bridge behind Caldwell. "He'd do that?"

"He did it to us once or twice." Daniel sighed.

"Indeed." Teal'c stated. "Unfortunately the drinks were non alcoholic in nature."

"Tap water." Carter grimaced. "He thought it was funny as hell."

"You guys have suffered." Mitchell said.

Pendegast delivered his second message. "General Landry is going to sent _Odyssey_ on the next Atlantis run. Which means your crew can have some real leave."

"That'll go down well." Caldwell said appreciatively.

"Best of look Colonel, God speed."

"Thanks Lionel, _Daedalus_ out."

"So we're going to another universe?" Vala asked as the crew busied itself.

"That's right." Carter said. "We'll be travelling in Space, Time and through alternate realities."

"Any side effects I should know about?" The brunette wondered. "Like, you know, face cancer or something equally disfiguring?"

"I'm sure you'll be just fine." Mitchell huffed.

Caldwell returned to his seat. "Major Foster, initiate gate sequence."

The first officer used the sensor array to direct the specific signal, starting the power up sequence, eventually resulting in the formation of a huge wormhole.

"Here we go again." Caldwell stated, looking forward to this mission. It was always thought provoking taking a mission like this, and even as a career officer he still appreciated the scale of what was happening with the discovery of this gate and all the abstract theories and explanations for this alternate reality.

But as far as he was concerned the point of this mission was to save ten billion people from a slow death, and that made it the most important campaign he had ever taken part in. From stopping the planet killer to delivering this cure, Caldwell was playing his part in events that would directly shape the direction of a whole galaxy. It was a huge responsibility, but it was also his job and he had sworn to see his orders through, no matter what.

"Take us through Major, lets put on a show."

The fleet emerged through the gate and began forming up.

"Major, conduct a scan and…"

_Daedalus_ was thrown hard to the left, forcing the crew to rapidly grab hold of something.

"Weapons fire!" Foster warned. "Target astern!"

"Raise shields!" Caldwell barked. "Get me class and bearing!"

"Drakh destroyer!" Foster reported. "Crossing our bow in three seconds."

"Mister Miguel, weapons free, fire at will."

Despite the lack of warning the ship was at action stations by the time the Drakh vessel crossed the gun arcs, beam and pulse fire intersecting its course and ripping huge holes in the bronze and brown vessel as it rolled by.

"Stay with it!" Caldwell shouted. "Get me a situation report!"

"Contacts in all sectors!" Carter took the reading while Foster threw the ship into a downward spiral. "Hostiles and friendlies, we've jumped into the middle of a major firefight!"

"This is her fault!" Mitchell jabbed a finger at Vala. "She's like a walking hex!"

"Clearly it was likethis when I got here!" she defended.

"She's like a black cat!"

"Actually," Daniel began. "In many cultures black cats are considered lucky and…. and I'm going to shut up now."

"Doesn't matter." Caldwell cut them off. "We're here now and we're fully armed, lets lend a helping hand. Mister Miguel, find me something big to shoot at."

The reaction on the _Excalibur_ was similar, the blue torrent of gate travel parting to reveal black space and distant asteroids.

"Location confirmed." Matheson stated. "We're home."

Sheridan frowned, something outside the bridge window had caught his eye. "What is that?"

Gideon and Galen followed his gaze. "Oh dear." The mage intoned with a sense of resignation. "It gets tiresome being right all the time."

The object outside caught some light from the distant sun, revealing itself to be the shattered engine assembly of an _Omega_ class destroyer.

"Ah hell." Sheridan grimaced.

"Action stations!" Gideon ordered sharply. "Full scan, I want…"

The ship echoed with the hammer blows of impacting weapons fire.

"It's the Drakh!" Matheson discovered. "Gateway station is requesting a channel."

"At least its still there." Gideon growled. "Mr President, if you would?"

"I'll talk to them." Sheridan understood. "You keep us in one piece."

"Sounds like a good plan." Gideon rose from his chair, for some reason he felt more comfortable fighting the ship from on his feet. "Coordinate fire with the other ships, bring us about and engage at will."

He glanced at Galen. "And you, your like a black cat!"

"Black cats are considered lucky in many cultures." Galen returned. "They knew we were coming and why. I'd say we had another leak somewhere in the Earth Alliance." He paused, seeing the Minbari ship that had originally brought Sheridan to the _Excalibur_. "Or perhaps it isn't Earth we should be concerned about, perhaps our leak is from a different source."

Gideon followed his gaze. "The Minbari?"

"Many of them still don't like President Sheridan, even after the Shadow war. I think we need to pay a little more attention to Minbari affairs. If we survive of course."

"Always the optimist."

"Well it keeps me looking young and bright eyed." Galen beamed. "A fleet this size would have a mothership, if I may use your sensors I'll try and find it for you."

"Be my guest." Gideon nodded. "Just get me a target."

The newly arrived fleet came about and began engaging the edges of the Drakh force. If the Drakh were expecting them they had done a poor job planning the ambush, though it was probably because they had expected the EA forces near the gate to be simple pushovers and easily destroyed. In fact those ships and defense platforms were still fighting even after taking heavy losses from the surprise attack thanks mostly to the Orion station several miles from the gate.

The station was a twin to the one General O'Neill had recently commissioned on the other side of the gate, armed with the latest weapons and shields created by the exchange of technologies. That station was the key stone of the battle, surrounded by burning ships and fast moving fighters. It threw out weapons fire like a Catherine wheel from hybrid pulse cannon blasts and interceptors to rapid charging super particle cannons. The Drakh hadn't counted on the station being so heavily modified and had paid greatly for it.

A portion of the Drakh force broke off to engage the new allied force, forming a wall between Caldwell and Gideon and the remaining allied ships. They engaged with their primary weapons, leaving black marks on the gleaming hull of the Alliance ships or simply making the black _Marathon_ class ships a little darker.

"Return fire!" Captain Anderson of the _Victory_ snapped, taking the Drakh incursion personally. The big officer paced back and forth on the bridge as the forward guns dissected a Drakh cruiser in a few seconds, still not fast enough for his tastes.

The force separated into two distinct groups, the large heavy ships driving inexorably forward while _Daedalus_ led _Whitestars_ in devastating high speed attack runs.

The Drakh flank began to fold, but there was a lot of ships and a series of opening jump points announced the arrival of enemy reinforcements.

"President Sheridan!" A voice crackled on the _Excalibur_ comms console. "Good to see you, sorry for the warm welcome."

"General Ryan?" Sheridan tried to make out the voice. "What happened?"

"Surprise attack." The General said. "Whoever designed our early warning needs to be beaten with a crowbar, we had no warning."

"What do they want?"

"My guess is you, and maybe some general carnage. We have reports of fleets at Earth, Mars and Io."

"Hell, where'd they all come from?"

"We don't know Mr President, but our planetary defences are holding them back, the enemy fleet at Earth ran straight into the Head hunters."

That raised a smile, two dozen modified destroyers would really ruin Drakh plans for a second attack on humanities home. "You're on the station?"

"Yes sir, shields are weak but holding."

"Well just give us a few more minutes and we'll take some of the pressure off."

He changed channels.

"Sheridan to attack fleet, we need to clear the space around the station and secure the gate."

"We can open a path." Caldwell said.

"And we'll widen it." Added Anderson.

"Alright, lets do this." Sheridan growled. "About time we started hitting the Drakh instead of sitting here and taking it. Give 'em hell."

**Victory**

"All weapons charged and locked."

Captain Anderson parted his lips in an almost feral grin. "Open fire."

The _Victory_ brought her bow around and began firing, staggered green beams slicing deep into the closest cruiser bursting through the hull and turning the ship into scrap.

"Additional forces closing fast!"

"Stay on course, activate interceptors and fire at will!"

The two advanced destroyers continued pushing for the station as Drakh reinforcements tried to strike them from the side. In response Sheridan quickly redeployed the escorting _Marathons_ and the Minbari ship to intercept and cover the flank.

The _Agincourt_ was first to engage, using weapons identical to the _Victory_ she sliced a Drakh light cruiser in two with as much efficiency as the Sharlin war cruiser fighting alongside. Return fire struck the Shadow derived armour, causing slight damage but not enough to slow down the highly advanced Earth ship.

More Drakh ships fell to the _Marathons_, cut down with pinpoint accuracy despite their stealth technology, a small clue at the ancient origins of the sensor systems on the latest EA cruisers which raised some eyebrows on the Minbari Warcruiser.

The joint force swung around and began cutting through the nearest concentration of Drakh ships, Caldwell weaving back and forth throwing out screens of fire on all sides. The heavy railguns launched naquadah tipped rounds while the pulse cannons sliced and blasted their way through anything in their sights.

"Shields holding." Foster said. "Enemy forces redeploying this way."

"Alright, guess its taking pressure off the station." Caldwell nodded. "Draw them in towards the rest of our fleet, it would be selfish to have all the fun."

Foster put the _Daedalus_ in a shallow loop strafing a pair of massive Drakh cruisers and drawing a furious response. A dozen attack ships gave chase with several larger vessels gradually coming about to assist. The shields flashed with impacts, interceptors and evasive action reducing the number of hits considerably. As she swung around the six _Whitestars_ leapt forward and pounced on the Drakh attack ships, sweeping in from the side and cutting them to pieces as they were focused on the SGC ship.

The other Drakh cruisers broke off, but Caldwell had already done his job and brought them within range of the larger ships of the fleet that mercilessly engaged the task force, tearing them apart in short order.

"Five down, twenty to go." Mitchell winced. "I don't like those odds."

"That stations worth a dozen ships easily." Caldwell pointed. "We just gotta force them into its arcs." He grinned "Catch them between a rock and a hard place. Major Foster, plot a circular course to the station around the flanks of the Drakh fleet. Just like herding sheep."

"I'll have to take your word for that Colonel." She smiled. "Course laid in, executing."

The newly arrived fleet was not alone in this fight, on the far side of the station were several Earth Force destroyers including a pair of _Warlocks_. They had been fighting defensively having lost half their number in the initial ten minutes of battle and simply added to the stations defences, but now began to hit the Drakh force from the other side. They focused on a few ships at a time, concentrating power and overwhelming the weaker Drakh ships while the big enemy vessels were focused on Sheridan and Caldwell.

"Drakh ships are giving ground." Carter reported. "We're pushing them back to the base."

The _Daedalus_ rolled over a burnt out cruiser, slicing an attack ship out of the sky in the process. Two _Whitestars_ remained glued to its tail, performing a sharp back flip and barraging a further unit of Drakh Raiders as they tried to get a solution on the SGC ships stern.

The station welcomed the Drakh ships in style, blasting them to hot gas with its particle cannons and drenching them with nuclear missiles from the launch racks. Starfuries ganged up on the smaller Drakh vessels with their own high yield missiles while the fleets squeezed from both sides, _Daedalus_ using its speed and firepower to intercept and destroy any vessels that made a break for it.

Ultimately the Drakh force crumbled, the last ship falling to a pair of venerable _Omega's_ combining their main guns and blowing the enemy ship in half.

"I'm telling you, trouble like this follows her around." Mitchell resumed his conversation about Vala. "This isn't normal."

"I don't know about that." Caldwell shrugged. "I'm getting kind of used to it. Enemy fleets, surprise attacks, getting kinda old."

"Sir, signal incoming."

"Patch it through."

"Colonel." It was Sheridan. "I'm ordering this fleet to Mars, there's still a large force there and we can arrive quickly."

"Understood."

"I need you to get to Earth as soon as possible, the defense grid and Head hunters are holding out, but I bet they wouldn't say no to a little back up. Then there's the mission."

"We'll make the delivery." Caldwell confirmed. "We can be there in a few seconds."

"That's what I thought, good luck Colonel."

"You heard the man." Caldwell nodded. "Jump prep, take us to Earth."

"Aye sir, course locked and ready."

"Hit it."

_Daedalus_ entered its own blossoming hyperspace while the Earth and allied ships created much larger and more dangerous vortexes of their own. Barely had the ship entered hyperspace when it was time to exit, arriving a few thousand miles above the atmosphere.

It was an amazing sight, the planetary defences were in full strike mode, long red lances of energy rose from satellites and stations while long strings of missiles saturated the Drakh force. Two huge motherships hung back coordinating the actions of their fleets while in between the planet and the fleet a fleet of Earth Force ships battled furiously surrounded by former Drakh vessels.

"I wonder why they'd attack Earth again?" Daniel considered. "They dropped their plague, and there's no super weapon."

"Perhaps Earth is not their target." Teal'c stated.

"Sir, we've got ships incoming." Foster warned.

"How many?" Caldwell asked.

"All of them."

Vala coughed. "I thought it was obvious we were the target. Didn't any of you think of that?"

"I did." Teal'c said.

"Why didn't either of you mention it earlier!" Mitchell demanded.

"I didn't think you were so damn stupid." Vala retorted. "Of course they're going to attack the cure."

"It would appear our secret mission, is not so secret." Teal'c stated. "They were aware of our objective."

"Alright people, lets stick with our job." Caldwell brought them back. "We need back up, we can't take two fleets single handed."

"I suggest we stay close to the defence grid and head for the Earth Force fleet." Carter spoke. "According to scans they have hybrid tech, they should be able to cover us from the Drakh."

"We're still going to have to fly past those ships." Mitchell grimaced. "Might get nasty."

"We don't have a choice." Caldwell shook his head. "We'll take the shortest route, plot course Major."

"Aye sir."

"Full evasive action, Mister Miguel, make sure we leave our mark."

"All weapons ready."

"Lets do this thing, and Colonel Carter, make sure our allies know we're coming."

Earth Force Command was confused for a few moments as the Drakh abandoned their attack and moved to a new sector, closing in on the defence grid and taking more damage as a result.

"We got a contact!"

"Friendly?" Captain Benton asked from the smoking bridge of his _Warlock_, even with shields and additional generators his ships had still taken a beating.

"Aye sir, it's the Daedalus!"

"Right on time." Benton nodded. "Engines ahead full, the Drakh turned their back on us, show them how stupid that was."

The Head hunter fleet went on the offensive, cutting down the nearest Drakh vessels but the bulk of the fleet had a decent head start and would be on the SGC ship before Benton could provide some extra firepower.

"Defence grid is giving them hell sir." His first officer announced. "But they're using damaged ships to screen healthy ones, _Daedalus_ is going to have a fight on their hands."

"We'll do what we can." Benton said simply. "Hit them as hard as we can, set interceptors to offensive mode, we have to inflict as much damage as possible, that ship out there can't be allowed to die."

"Aye sir."

"Pity Susan isn't here." Benton referred to Captain Ivanova. "She'd love this."

Major Foster rolled her ship, the shimmering blue of Earth seeming to spin through the large heavily reinforced window at the front of the bridge.

"Why do you have a window there?" Vala asked. "Isn't that a weak point?"

"Its an Asgard material." Carter answered. "As tough as any part of the hull."

"Yes, okay, but why do you need it?"

"It is a homage to the windows in Emperor Palpatines throne room." Teal'c said simply.

"It is?" Vala asked.

"It is?" echoed Mitchell.

"Yes." Was Teal'c's reply.

"Who is he?" Vala wondered.

"Wait, you're saying this ship has a window because someone in the design bureau thought the Emperor from Star Wars had a neat looking crib?" Mitchell frowned.

"Indeed."

"Who the hell has the authority to do that and enjoy watching…." He tailed off. "It was General O'Neill wasn't it?"

"He was most unhappy that the Captain's chair was moved to the centre of the bridge and not placed before the window." Teal'c continued his story. "I believe he is attempting to incorporate elements of Star Destroyers into the 305 design."

"No way." Mitchell's mouth dropped open.

"You should have heard the elevator music when we commissioned." Caldwell winced. "I had the speakers pulled out, there's only so much of the Imperial March a man can take."

"Well at least he's passed the Star Trek phase." Carter added optimistically. "For this month anyway, just pray he doesn't hear Vala's uniform idea."

"You think he'd listen?" she grinned. "I like this man already."

"Entertaining as this is," Caldwell interrupted. "We've got incoming, watch your stations and standby."

"When we get home," Vala added finally. "Can somebody explain to me exactly what all of this means?"

"Teal'c's your man for that, he's seen the movie twenty times." Mitchell informed. "He nearly broke my arm because I denied that…"

"Han fired first." Teal'c stated simply. "This discussion is over, for your own safety."

Mitchell grinned, facing the Drakh was better for his health than having that discussion again.

Teal'c smiled in victory. "And Boba Fett lives."

The Drakh entered range and as one began firing, bracketing the _Daedalus_ and forcing her helm officer to take some sharp evasive action.

"All batteries return fire!" Caldwell ordered. "Don't worry about destroying them, just keep them off our backs and let the planetary guns finish them."

"Course heading?" Foster asked quickly.

"Too far to go around, take us through them."

"Through the Drakh fleet sir?"

Caldwell smiled thinly, "Last thing they'd expect us to do, make it happen Major."

"Aye sir." She exhaled and laid in the course.

The Drakh ships had been massing to try and push the _Daedalus_ towards Earth and force it into the atmosphere where friction would slow it down. Caldwell of course was in no mood to play games with these aliens and simply accelerated towards them, catching them unprepared and saving his ship from constant long range fire on the approach. By the time the Drakh lined up to engage he was nearly on top of them.

The first Drakh ship in line took a pair of Naquadah rail rounds, detonating somewhere deep in its structure and splitting the ship into fragments with a bright sphere of light. _Daedalus_ Followed up with a pair of missiles that destroyed one enemy vessel and heavily damaged a second, clearing a path for the ship to exploit. Drakh light ships swung in from either side giving the turrets and interceptors something useful to do.

Up ahead was a storm of fire and wreckage, the Drakh fleet was being gutted by the defence grid, scores of missiles were exploding every second and lethal particle beams swung across Fosters predicted path rending the invading warships.

"Hold course." Caldwell pre-empted her question. "Try not to get too close, and see if you can use them as shields."

"Speaking of sir," Carter added. "We can probably take a few particle beam hits, but I'd prefer not to."

"So noted Colonel, we'll try not to get any dents."

The small ship pressed on, the Drakh concentrating on its location in a wide sphere that was getting smaller and smaller. Foster rolled past half of a burning hulk and narrowly missed a bracket explosion of Earth Force nukes that shredded two more hostiles.

"Damn, can't they watch where they're firing!" Mitchell complained.

"Well they didn't hit us." Vala pointed out. "I'd call that a good thing."

A thick red beam flashed past, obscuring the window as it barely missed the SG ship to strike a cruiser beyond.

"Now that was just too close." The Colonel pointed. "Black cat."

"Oh please."

"We're gonna get killed by our own allies because we brought you along!"

Vala glared in response.

The ship continued to rock from proximity explosions but was so far in good shape.

"Drakh locking on." Carter warned.

"Hard to port." Caldwell ordered. "All batteries fire when the sights come on."

A pair of red laser beams sliced into the lower hull of a Drakh destroyer from _Daedalus' _secondary batteries leaving a long black and red cut in the ship. The weapons switched from beam to pulse, lashing out with high powered plasma rounds which crashed through the hull and discharged their energy inside, melting and gouging vast open caverns in the enemy vessel, the hull shimmering and collapsing inward as the warship died from the inside out.

The Drakh hit back, striking the _Daedalus_ with a pair of their heaviest guns. The ship spun almost full circle, it's stern swinging wildly before Foster regained control and put them back on course. Four attack ships swept in from the side into a wall of rail gun rounds that punched through their armour and tore them to pieces, the broken hull of one bouncing of the shields in blue light.

"Two ships trying to head us off!" Carter called.

"Miguel, target priority." Caldwell pointed. "Make 'em go away."

He didn't need to, a quartet of red beams from somewhere below smashed into the Drakh heavy cruisers and cleaved straight through, pushing them upwards in a massive pillar of flame.

"Earth Force battle station." Carter spotted. "They drifted into range."

"Suckers." Mitchell grinned.

"I'm going through." Foster stated, gripping the controls tightly.

She rolled the ship sideways and aimed for a gap between the two new wrecks, both still boiling with secondary explosions. The incoming fire was intensifying, but most of it was hitting wreckage as Foster weaved past burning and twisted metal. The shields protested slightly as they were pelted by fragments but held steady. The ship passed the wrecks and suddenly found itself nose to nose with a warship over six times its size.

Foster had to act fast, rolling _Daedalus_ out of the Drakh heavy weapon arc and skimming along its upper hull, lighter weapons bombarding the shields and violently shaking the ship.

"Miguel, nuke it!" Caldwell ordered

The weapons officer nodded and opened up with the laser batteries, slicing a hole towards the rear of the ship. As they passed over he timed a missile strike, the weapon launching from the inverted SG ship and flying through the hole sliced open by the laser cannons. Foster kept the ship level to put maximum distance between them and the exploding weapon, enough to take out the enemy cruiser and three escorts and easily visible from the planet below.

"Good old Mark Eights, when you absolutely positively have to waste everything in sight. Accept no substitute." Mitchell was grinning widely. "I love those things."

"General O'Neill has commissioned a Mark Nine bomb." Teal'c stated. "He stated the Mark Eight had lost it's novelty."

"Very sweet." Mitchell was still clearly very happy.

"Ships ahead." Carter said. "And we have a lot on our six, a hell of a lot."

"Get ready some evasive action." Caldwell ordered. "Standby to ripple fire missiles and salvo fire railguns."

"Signal sir, it's Earth Force."

"Colonel Caldwell, this is Captain Benton of the Destroyer _Endymion_."

"They even know your name." Mitchell noticed. "You must have made a good impression."

"This is _Daedalus_, what is your position?"

"We're dead ahead behind the Drakh, prepare to break left on my mark."

"Left? That'll take us toward Earth."

"Confirmed _Daedalus_," Benton said. "Take cover under the defence grid, you got the Drakh to bunch up chasing you, we'll finish them off."

"Bunch up?" Daniel thought. "Nah, they wouldn't."

"These guys followed Sheridan during the Civil War." Caldwell recalled. "They studied at his feet and learned well the pure entertainment value of a saturation nuclear strike. Major, hide."

The signal came in _and Daedalus_ performed a hard turn a 302 pilot would be proud of and dropped planetward, crossing the line of satellites and stations and skimming on the upper atmosphere. Seconds after they did so the first line of Drakh ships turning to follow were swept away by a barrage of particle cannons, enhanced lasers and hybrid pulse cannons from the Head hunters. The massive blasts of energy and matter from the dying ships masked the missile barrage fired from the _Warlock's_ and _Apollo_ class bombardment ships.

These were not the usual missiles used across Earth Force, they were not even the high yield Fusion warheads adopted to counter Minbari ships after the war, like the _Titans_ these ships were armed with Naquadah enhanced weapons equal to Mark VII's and VIII's in Stargate Command service. In the space of ten seconds they fired eighty percent of the Earth Alliances Naquadah supply at the Drakh fleet, not prepared to take chances where the _Daedalus_ and her cargo was concerned.

The Drakh ships did not survive. Having closed together to overpower the SG vessel they had foolishly ignored the threat posed by the Earth Alliance ships, discounting them despite evidence they were using enhanced weapons. The series of explosions seemed like a new sun glittering in the far Northern sky and did indeed change night into day. It counted as the biggest bang in human history and easily overpowered the Drakh vessels.

Standing off the Mother ships turned and departed into hyperspace before the Head hunters could give chase, using their stealth suites to evade detection and slip off beacon into the tractless reaches of hyperspace.

"Well," Vala clapped her hands. "You guys know how to show a girl a good time."

"O'Neill will be most annoyed he missed that display of fire power." Teal'c observed calmly as if he was talking about a really good TV advertisement.

"President Sheridan too." Caldwell added.

"Guess they'll be wanting some more Naquadah." Daniel shrugged. "That had to cost a billion dollars."

"Money well spent." Mitchell slapped Daniels back. "I love this job!"

"Message on the way in." Foster stated. "From the fleet."

"Captain Benton, what a way to end that little disagreement."

"Thank you Colonel." The EA Officer acknowledged. "Always a good persuader. I've been wanting to do that for weeks."

"With permission we'd like to complete our mission."

"Understood, you have full clearence for Earth orbit, anything you need from us?"

"Just watch our backs." Caldwell said. "We'll need to drop shields to deploy."

"You got it, thankyou _Daedalus_."

"Our pleasure Captain." Caldwell ended the message. "Doctor Novak, lets do what we came here to do."

"Alright." Deep in engineering Novak was waist deep in wiring. "If we flush the flight decks the outside pressure created by flying through the atmosphere should distribute the cure for us." She smiled. "All we have to do is drop shields and fly over the jet stream."

"It is more complicated then that." Hermiod revelled in saying. "But you are essentially correct."

"Bridge, Novak." She opened a channel. "Hermiod is patching through course data to the helm for maximum dispersion. It'll take a few orbits but we can get an even planetary distribution."

"And you're confident we have enough?"

"Hermiod and Galen believe so." Novak replied. "The nanites in the antidote are efficient enough for just one per person to do the job, we've got enough dosage for a whole galaxy here."

"Understood." Caldwell answered. "Descending to release height."

_Daedalus_ headed slowly down into the atmosphere, the shields glowing as they hit air resistance and drastically slowed the large ship down.

"Achieving optimum velocity and Altitude." Carter read from her console. "It's safe to lower shields."

"Course set and laid in." Foster echoed. "We're all set."

"Doctor Novak?" Caldwell called in.

"Ready." She answered on the intercom.

"Alright then, initiate dispersion sequence." Caldwell ordered. "And make sure we've got a feed of this to the _Excalibur_, I think the President will be interested in seeing this."

A long cloud of white fed out from the small ship seemingly insignificant against the vast blue and white vista beneath it. It didn't look like much but it was the answer to billions of prayers and wishes. The defence grid and guard fleets watched from above and countless people watched from below as the ship delivered its payload.

It would be a long process, and even after the delivery was complete Earth was going to continue manufacturing the cure and making sure every person on the planet received regular doses for at least a year just in case the Drakh plague was laying dormant. But that was tomorrow, for today the world was celebrating. ISN beamed the images of the ship galaxy wide as President Luchenko scheduled a conference to confirm the rumours that finally the plague and quarantine was over.

Even though it wasn't confirmed the celebrations were beginning, people needed something to be happy for and even if it turned out to be a false hope for this night at least it was real, and that was enough. During the course of the quarantine the attitude on Earth had shifted, moving away from the guilt and uncertainty of the Clark era towards a helpless rage.

That helplessness had bred an anger deep in the psyche of the planet, a strong immovable desire to get back on their feet and do unto the Drakh as they had done unto them. There was a silent promise among the population to do something about it, and the recruiting officers of the Earth Alliance Military were braced for a massive on rush of volunteers.

"If you knock us down," David Sheridan had once explained to his son thirty years ago, "You better make sure we stay down, because once we get back on our feet the only way you'll put us down again is to kill us."


	6. Chapter 6 The Cure Aftermath

WellI would fist like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story despite its rather long hiatus. But I am pleased to tell you that the Chronicles team is back in full swing and will start churning out chapters at a much more steady clip. I must actually apologize. This chapter I'm updating has actually been in my records for months!!! I had somehow forgotten that I handn't updated it. So without further delay, lets get down to buisness!

**The Cure Aftermath.**

**Geneva**

**Capital building**

**Earth Alliance**

As expected Earth Dome had turned into a circus. Since the President had confirmed that the object streaking through the air high above was in fact delivering the cure that would rid Earth of the Drakh plague there had been an outpouring of joy so great she had declared a full week of celebrations to mark the event. It was shaping up to be the absolute greatest party of all time, whatever your nation, belief or creed the whole planet now had one thing in common. The fear of death was lifted, at least for a while. For the reprieved population it was more than enough.

For several hours there had been just pure joy filling the air, until somebody asked where the cure had come from. At that point every media outlet and corporation in the galaxy suddenly wanted to know whom they had to thank for this and if there might be some sort of price attached. President Luchenko had scheduled a press conference at Earth Dome where she would answer that question, it was time to come clean.

"How's my tan?"

Colonel Carter gave a superior a quick look over. "Fine sir."

O'Neill winced and fidgeted a little. "Since I went grey it's more of a contrast. You'd tell me if I looked like George Hamilton right?"

"Yes sir."

"Or a Satsuma in a wig."

"Yes sir."

"Or a pumpkin with…"

"Sir, you look fine." She reassured.

"Its just well, I'll be seen by ten billion people." O'Neill said quickly. "Which is a fairly large number, you know?"

"It is sir." Carter agreed. "And not to mention the various Alien worlds, we're probably talking more than a hundred billion total."

O'Neill gave her a long look. "Thanks Carter, that really helped calm my nerves."

"Pleasure sir." She grinned. "Just be yourself, do what you would normally do."

"Normally I'd run out of a gate and machine gun a bunch of bad guys."

"Maybe a bit more subtle then sir." Carter suggested.

They watched the clouds flitter past the window as the Daedalus made her descent through Earth's atmosphere, a squadron of Thunderbolt fighter preceding her as a guard of honour. O'Neill had excused himself from a riveting meeting about reformatting expense forms and run like hell to the Prometheus which had delivered him to the seat of the Earth Alliance just as Colonel Caldwell had finished deploying the cure. They had orbited for about a day as O'Neill made his way over and received a full debrief while waiting to see if the Plague actually had been destroyed.

Hermiod's readings had proven conclusive, backed up by Doctor Franklin's test on the planet below. The Plague was over, Earth was cured. Indeed the planet had never felt better with a bonus side affect of the Ancient antidote curing a handful of other diseases in the process.

President Sheridan had joined them, warmly embracing O'Neill in a surprisingly strong bear hug before informing them it was time that the Interstellar Alliance learned the truth about where this ship was from. And what better way than landing on the lawn outside Earth Dome.

It had sounded a good idea at the time.

O'Neill and put on his dress blues, which seemed to be happening a lot lately, and would represent the SGC in a very public meeting with President Luchenko in front of the press and the galaxy at large. The rest of the crew would quietly leave while O'Neill distracted the press, probably by falling over or something, and they would debrief Doctor Franklin and the Joint Chiefs on the current state of play. Then they would be granted some well earned shore leave.

The Daedalus crew was therefore eagerly looking forward to landing and seeing what this home away from home had to offer, with the exception of O'Neill of course, and most had plans to visit their home towns and see how things differed. But the eagerness they felt paled compared to the crews of the Excalibur and Victory. It wasn't just visiting home for them, it was heart and family too, loved ones saved from a long and gruesome death and there were just no words to encompass what those men and women were feeling now. It had made the SGC crew quietly humble and deeply proud that they had helped make all of this possible.

O'Neill noticed Sheridan strolling up beside them, grin fixed behind his grey beard.

"There it is." He pointed down. "Centre of Government."

It was a small town in its own right separated from the rest of Geneva. O'Neill could see plenty of buildings as the ship looped in, mostly housing but a few stood out.

"That's the old Psi Corps building." Sheridan pointed to an area of flat land covered in construction vehicles. "We're building the new Telepathic Authority centre there. More of a community organisation than a controlling one."

O'Neill and Carter leaned to and fro as they moved down to an area of flat grass cordoned off by the military.

"There's Bethesda Medical institute where my old friend Doctor Franklin works." Sheridan continued the voice over. "EIA Headquarters, Earth Force Planetary Command, and that's the Dome itself, home to the Senate and President."

"Bit risky putting everything together wasn't it?" O'Neill asked. "Within ya'know, Nuke range?"

"Well there's extensive underground shelters if this place ever came under attack." Sheridan answered. "Plus theres heavy weapons batteries hidden in the Alps covering orbital attack, some major military bases nearby, and you noticed orbital command right above here."

"That big old very expensive looking station?" O'Neill asked. "Yeah, pretty cool."

Sheridan grinned. "The brass think they've got it covered, and if they don't, well who needs a few politicians?"

"Carter, take a memo." O'Neill began. "Nuke the politicians."

"Yes sir."

"There, that made me feel better."

The Starship touched down gently in its landing space, the EA fighter escort roaring overhead and away beyond the mountains. Slowly it powered down and settled in front of thousands of cameras recording this new but oddly familiar looking ship. At the same time President Luchenko stepped out of Earth Dome itself and began walking towards a podium near the press with three pedestals set up for the conference.

"I still think it would be awesome to beam in." O'Neill said wistfully.

"We decided not to show our capabilities to the galaxy at large, remember sir?" Carter replied.

"Yeah, vaguely."

"You wanted to beam in, then Hermiod started ranting about using Asgard technology for fun, then you said what's the point of having it if you didn't have fun, then Teal'c said beaming nukes, and you said that was more fun and uber cool, and then Colonel Caldwell said…"

"Thanks Carter!" He raised his hand. "I remember now, thank you."

"You can beam nukes?" Sheridan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, beats missiles."

"Or carrying them." The President exhaled. "Where were you guys a few years ago when Thirdspace happened?" he chuckled. "Could have saved me a trip!"

They both gave him puzzled looks.

"Evil aliens, long story. I'll tell you over lunch."

The ramp dropped down, a sea of reporters focusing on what would emerge from the underside of the grey vessel.

"Well, showtime." O'Neill inhaled, then walked with Sheridan down towards the grass.

"Good luck General" Carter inclined her head. "Don't do the reporter joke."

O'Neill had been expecting a storm of flashes and questions but bizarrely the press was utterly silent, just watching as he and Sheridan went to meet Luchenko by the podium. They walked up to the three side by side pedestals with Luchenko in the middle and Sheridan and O'Neill on either side.

"President Sheridan, welcome to Earth." The Russian said quietly so no press could hear.

"You have no idea how good it is to be back. This is General O'Neill."

"General." She took his hand. "I've heard a lot, shall we get started?"

"Yes Madame President." O'Neill nodded. "Sooner the better, I gotta go and… Powder my nose."

She managed to crack a smile, then stepped up to the podium and took in the scene.

"My fellow humans, today we learned that the Plague that has blighted us for these long months is now gone, cured by human ingenuity and a long lost secret."

The press and the planet hung on every word.

"Through our history people have shown that the unthinkable and impossible was only a barricade and that with will and fortune anything could be achieved or found. Today is one such day, the impossible Plague is no more, and through it we have come to see that other concepts deemed impossible were simply obstacles before our understanding.

"We once believed the Earth was flat, that flight was impossible, that we would never walk on the moon or see other worlds. We learned, and we achieved. We believed faster than light travel was impossible, and that Earth held the only life in the universe. But we learned differently. We thought the most outlandish theories were fanciful and couldn't possible be real. But they were.

"Another of those theories has proven correct, that have parallel dimensions. Not like Hyperspace, but direct copies of our own universe with similar laws of physics and most importantly life. A duplicate of our own universe that took a different path, made different choices. endured different circumstances. Another planet Earth."

That raised some comments.

"We have found a device millions of years old linking one reality with another and allowing ships to travel between. We found a New Earth, or more accurately they found us. This world has helped us in our crisis, and it is to them we owe the discovery of this cure."

She paused and allowed Sheridan to continue.

"For the past few months we have been working together, they have fought along side us here against the Drakh and we have sent ships and soldiers to aid them in their own situations. It is an alliance born of common kinship and mutual benefit, we stand to enrich each others worlds and people. Nowhere is this better shown than today."

He looked to the Daedalus

"This ship was not built on this world, but it is a ship of Earth. It fights for humanity and her allies and recently delivered the cure to our world. We live in extraordinary times filled with extraordinary people. I'd like to introduce one such individual, General Jack O'Neill."

A hundred billion pairs of eyes or something similar turned to look at the Air force General, who stood utterly motionless for a long moment before grinning and finding some voice.

"Hi." He waved 'Greetings from the people of the Earth."

Not too far away there was a slap as Carter and Daniel buried their heads in their hands in perfect unison.

"I'm new to this whole public speaking thing," O'Neill admitted. "I don't have polished speech or a natural way with words for an event like this, I'm just a guy in a uniform."

He took in the view beyond the press, looking out over the lake and the mountains beyond.

"This place is a lot like home, which I guess makes sense with it been Earth and all, but I mean more than just looks. It feels like home, and it feels to me that my people have as much a duty to this place as our own homes. Because basically it's the same place, and there was no way we could sit back and watch the Plague happen."

He nodded inwardly and smiled. "I represent a group on my world called Stargate Command, we handle all the cool spacy stuff. On behalf of my leaders and the International Oversight Committee I'd like to formally announce our existence and our ties of friendship and alliance with President Luchenko of the Earth Alliance and President Sheridan of the Interstallar Alliance."

Daniel Jackson was smiling pleasantly.

"Told you he wouldn't mess up."

"That first bit gave me a scare." Carter admitted. "Too many B-movies."

They watched as he shook hands with the two other leaders for the press.

"When it matters he can pull it out of the bag." Jackson nodded. "Pay up Teal'c."

The Jaffa looked indignant.

"I don't belief you bet the General would make a fool of himself in front of a hundred billion people." Carter chastised.

"It seemed a certainty."

"Lucky I gave him more credit." Jackson stated.

They watched as the trio began to leave, stepping down from the podium. On his way O'Neill lost his footing and with a brief 'Whoah' went face first down onto the grass.

"I believe you owe my fifty dollars." Teal'c proclaimed.

"I'm alright!" they heard in the distance as O'Neill stood, secret service men rushing to his aide. "I just had the wrong shoes on, could happen to anyone!"

"Well, it's a first contact to remember." Daniel shrugged.

For more than one reason he was quite correct.

**New York City**

**Earth Alliance**

"If there is a heaven, this is what the high street looks like."

Doctor Lindsey Novak and Major Karen Foster stood in Times Square looking one way and then the other and back again. They were dressed in civilian clothes allowing them to simply slip into the population without raising questions about their true origin and apart from one or two differences they seemed like any other tourist in the big city.

"Looks the same." Novak checked out the buildings, all prime examples of Late Nineteenth and Early Twentieth century architecture. "They must have preserved it."

"They got the Empire State building." Foster noted. "And the new World Trade Centre, and then all those beasts at the edge of town."

She gestured towards the nests of Mega scrapers around New York's periphery and the handful build on top of derelict neighbourhoods that were slums back in 21st century New York. Towering above them all was the white and silver spike of the 10k tower built where the UN building once lived.

"We gotta take the tour." Foster said.

"Yeah, but first," Novak pointed at something in the distance. "Tiffany's."

"Breakfast?"

"I don't think they'd get that here." Novak shrugged. "But lets shop."

For the best part of the day Novak and Foster trailed through every shop they could find buying anything that took their fancy. At first the various shop assistants were unsure of these two young women, but when they produced credit cards with the 'Edgars-Garibaldi' corporate logo on they couldn't wait to sell them half their stock.

A lot of the shops were familiar, but there were one or two Alien run businesses re-establishing themselves after Clarks reign. Novak picked up some apparently genuine Minbari crystals, which Foster thought was unlikely, and some odd Drazi sculptures.

"That thing is revolting, what is it?" Foster grimaced.

"It's art." Novak replied. "It's not supposed to look like, well, anything."

"And you're going to buy that?"

"It'll look great in my quarters."

"No, it'll just make all the rest of your junk look less gross."

"Same thing." Novak grinned.

Next stop was a shop selling fine Centauri clothes made in human style. Te Centauri were famed for their extravagant clothing and while this shop was more for human tastes the actual materials used were the same as the Centauri nobility used in their garments.

"Have you felt this stuff?" Foster asked in wonder. "Makes silk feel like Velcro!"

"Amazing, wonder how they make it?" Novak looked over the racks of material. "I'm going to make a full chemical analysis."

"Lindsey, you don't analyse it, you wear it and let men analyse it from across the bar."

"Yeah, you're right." Novak looked at the price tag on a midnight blue dress. She went very pale. "Oh my…"

Foster looked at the tag. "Wow, guess it did come from another world."

"I hear relations with the Centauri are bad, it'd make this stuff rare." Novak guessed. "We can't afford this."

"Mr Garibaldi said we could buy anything on these cards, he said we earned it by saving the Earth."

Novaks eyes lit up. "You know, he's right! We saved the world, lets shop!"

Foster stifled a laugh. "I like your way of thinking. Now, this silk stuff…"

**Geneva**

**Later that day**

General O'Neill was glad he'd packed his best uniform, walking through the corridors to the state banquet hall he felt adequately pomped up and ready to take his place in the opulent surroundings.

In addition to the many government buildings and ambassadorial residences in the Earth Dome complex there was a further building on the banks of lake Geneva, a traditional looking Swiss chateaux which was used for formal dinners and meetings, usually between Earth based leaders and dignitaries but in the new era of the ISA it was increasingly used for receptions for alien visitors.

The Banquet hall itself was a high roofed expanse filled with warm lights and a collection of traditional art works. Many were on 'loan' from prestigious museums under orders from Clark and his despotic followers and had yet to be properly returned. It was rumoured Clarks underlings were plotting to steal these works, but Sheridans sudden arrival in orbit with a task force ended that idea rather quickly.

The room could accommodate hundreds of people, and on this occasion it was full. Four long tables stretched across the floor and a fifth smaller table nestled under a tall stain glass window. That particular table was reserved for the highest of dignitaries, and to his surprise O'Neill had found himself one of them.

He shouldn't be surprised really, he'd rubbed shoulders with great leaders, powerful beings, gods in human form and all the rest. Of course he usually killed them soon after but hopefully tonight's company wouldn't require that. Unless the band was poor.

"General O'Neill," he was greeted at the oak doors by the grey haired general he had met at Babylon 5 some months ago. "Glad you made it back."

"General Lefcourt." O'Neill shook hands. "Well it's nice to be back. And also healthy."

"Our people say the air is completely clean." Lefcourt said with evident joy. "As far as we can tell the Drakh plague is completely neutralised, though we're keeping plenty of the cure in stock just in case."

"Well the place we made it is still in SGC hands, if you need anymore just holler." O'Neill offered. "Or cough really loud."

"I heard it even cured the common cold." The older General laughed.

"Really?" O'Neill raised an eyebrow. "Well I guess we'll all need a new excuse for missing work."

Lefcourt escorted O'Neill into the chamber, his blue uniform drawing the gaze of everyone he passed. O'Neill smiled to the onlookers, waved once or twice, then ultimately did his best to ignore them.

"We've got you a seat with the President." Lefcourt spoke quietly. "Luchenko that is, Sheridan will be on the opposite side."

"What's she like?" O'Neill asked. "We didn't get to chat earlier, and when I tripped up she looked like, well, you know how a Lion looks at Wildebeest?"

"I think we've all been there." Lefcourt sympathised. "Sheridan will tell you that. For me I was ready to tender my resignation after Clark fell." He shrugged. "Fighting for Clark wasn't something I was proud of, but I'm old school General, I fight for whoever in the chain of command tells me to fight even if I know he's wrong. But afterwards I didn't feel like I belonged in uniform, like I'd betrayed something."

"What happened?"

"The President needed a new Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, the man who replaced General Hague took a gunshot to the temple, officially suicide but I never bought that. Luchenko approached me and said Earth needed someone who would follow orders but who maintained a sense of morality. Apparently I had both."

"So you took the job?"

"Only after making sure my crews weren't going to be tried for following Clarks orders, except those who committed illegal orders." Lefcourt sighed. "I thought these days were passed me, The Dilgar were bad, the Minbari worse but fighting your own? You never get past that."

They made it to the table in silence and found their seats, most were already filled.

"By the way," Lefcourt gestured towards one of the men in uniform already seated. "This is Stephen Franklin, he's our head of Xenobiology."

"General O'Neill, I've heard a lot."

"Thanks." O'Neill replied. "Wait, it was good right?"

"It was." Stephen smiled. "My Father has a high opinion of you, which I think is the first time he's actually admitted to admiring someone who wasn't dead yet."

"Your Father," O'Neill thought. "You mean General Richard Franklin?"

"The Earth Force liaison to the SGC." Stephen nodded. "Though I think he'd rather be kicking butt."

"Its an urge that grows with the more stars you get on your shoulder." O'Neill explained jokingly. "Sometimes you miss it."

"Like hell." Lefcourt dropped into his seat. "I'm sick of getting ships shot out from under me."

No sooner had he sat down when the band started up playing and the whole room stood up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The Doorman announced. "The President of the Interstellar Alliance, and the President of the Earth Alliance."

The band played the anthem of the Earth Alliance, Holtz's 'World in Union' from The Planets suite as Luchenko and Sheridan walked through the doors side by side greeting those in their path. In a stately procession they wound up to the top table and took their places with O'Neill and Lefcourt on the right, and Franklin on the left with an as yet unnamed Senator.

Luchenko nodded to the band who ended their music perfectly on cue, then raised a glass.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, a toast."

In unison the two hundred guests also picke dup their fine crystal glasses.

"To Earth." Luchenko smiled. "Both of them."

The room drunk the toast, then on the President's nod sat down, leaving just Luchenko standing.

"Well, what a year so far." Luchenko beamed, garnering a few chuckles and sighs of relief. "We stared extinction in the face for the second time in a generation. It is becoming a bad habit."

That created a few more weak laughs, but for most it was still a little too raw to find humour in.

"The fate the Drakh brought to us is gone now through the efforts of Earth Force, IPX, The Anla'shok, the Xenobiology department and most remarkably of all Stargate Command."

She turned to O'Neill who nodded politely.

"A few months ago we had no idea General O'Neill and his brave associates even existed, yet in so short a time they have irrevocably changed how we see the universe and how life on Earth exists. As representative of his people I convey the thanks of Earth and her holdings to Stargate Command and its valiant members."

The comment was greeted by a lengthy round of applause, it was good to be appreciated.

"I think," Luchenko spoke up as the clapping died down. "We have earned this party.

Eat well, drink well, and tomorrow, tomorrow we'll have some business with the Drakh."

She sat down to roaring applause, leaning in towards O'Neill. "You will be quite a hero here General."

"Do you think that means I'll get free stuff?"

"From what my Director of Intelligence tells me Ferrari and Aston Martin have both offered you and your team free cars."

"That is so Awesome!" O'Neill grinned, suddenly aware he was being looked at by people at the nearest table. "The Starter is Duck soup… I really enjoy Duck soup."

As their attention went back to their meals O'Neill composed himself. "I always wanted a Sportscar. What can they do?"

"Well the Ferrari can fly."

It took all of O'Neill's control not to deliver a mighty 'Woohoo' to the hall.

The food turned out to be very well done, clearly the President wasn't sparing any expense and O'Neill had the sneaking suspicion Luchenko was trying to awe him with what her people could provide. Sure enough it was impressive, but O'Neill had experienced enough wonder in his years to have a very high threshold when it came to wonderment.

"Damn I miss Earth cooking." Sheridan heartily tucked in. "Sure Minbar sounded a good place but then I tried the food."

Franklin grinned beside him. "Flarn is their delicacy isn't it?"

"Delicacy is the wrong word." Sheridan corrected. "But it takes them so damn long to cook, three days! How can you say no after all that effort?"

"So," O'Neill chipped in. "Don't they have microwaves?"

The table occupants directed their attention at him.

"You know, I mean if it takes three days to cook normally, I bet it takes less in a microwave."

"For the Minbari food is a Religious experience." Luchenko stated. "Popping some flarn in a microwave would probably be grounds for a war."

"Based on their last excuse I'd put money on it." A senator huffed. "Touchy bunch."

"Delenn is a dedicated cook." Sheridan pressed on. "She made me a cake for my birthday."

"Well that's great!" Franklin beamed.

"She used salt." Sheridan winced slightly. "Damn, eating that was the hardest thing I've had to do since the civil war."

"Price of true love." Lefcourt chuckled.

"You know I've started baking myself." Sheridan admitted, a comment followed by stunned silence. "What?"

"You?" Franklin stated. "Making pastries?"

"I happen to be a skilled cook!" Sheridan defended. "Next time you visit I'll bake a cake."

"Now this is just getting surreal." Stephen tucked into his meal. "This is what living on Minbar does to a man."

"You have my sympathy." The Senator said. "Living with those people? I wouldn't."

"General O'Neill," Luchenko spoke up. "Forgive me, this is Senator McKinsey."

"McKinsey?" O'Neill raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's a little close for comfort."

"Excuse me?" the Senator frowned.

"Nothing, old memories, good to meet you."

McKinsey nodded. "And we're all very glad to meet you."

"Senator McKinsey is the new head of the Senate committee on trans Earth relations." Luchenko explained. "Which means he is helping decide how the Earth Alliance will conduct itself with the SGC."

"Which so far has been nothing but a benefit to us." McKinsey stated with a wide smile.

"You can say that again." Franklin concurred.

"Not dieing of a plague has made the people rather grateful to your people General." Luchenko advised. "There is already huge demand that the government here act very generously towards the SGC, both from gratitude and because you are basically the same species as us. Though I think it'll take a while to fully comprehend what all of this means."

"Gives me a headache too." O'Neill admitted. "But I have it on good authority that all this is really cool. Which is I believe the accepted Physics term for all this."

"Where is the rest of this team I've heard so much about?" McKinsey wondered.

"The President was good enough to provide shore leave." O'Neill said. Last I heard they were taking in the sights or attending some private get togethers."

"G'Kar invited Daniel for a traditional Narn meal." Sheridan added. "Which I think means they have to kill it first."

O'Neill would have loved to have seen that. "Who said linguistics wasn't a roller coaster of fun?"

"Can't imagine why I ever thought that." Lefcourt mused. "How about Colonel Carter?"

"She's a guest of Captain Ivanova."

"Oh they'll get on well." Sheridan chuckled. "Just try get a word in edgewise."

"Oh yeah." O'Neill agreed. "Once Carter gets going, best just to smile and nod until she stops."

"Same with Ivanova." Franklin said. "Well, maybe some hiding too."

"So General," McKinsey steered the conversation. "How did you find the ships we sent you?"

"Great." O'Neill nodded. "Nice and big, lots of elbow room."

"The Senate has authorised the next batch of defence satellites for next month." President Luchenko mentioned. "You will have them shortly, we managed to incorporate some enhancements into them based on technology you provided."

"Shields and bigger guns, like the new batch of warships." Lefcourt clarified. "Gives them an edge."

"For a price." McKinsey added. "Currently a fully refitted ship costs three times the price of a regular vessel."

"But is far more than three times as effective." Lefcourt hastily replied. "The cost is worth it."

"Gentlemen, this is not a budget meeting." Luchenko raised her hand. "Earth Force will have all the funds it needs, let no one forget we are at war."

"With Earth open recruitment is up." Lefcourt said. "We're filling up the fleet and in six months will have every ship in the navy back up to full strength, including the new builds. All we need now is an enemy to shoot."

"The Rangers are scouring every likely system." Sheridan informed. "But it's a lot of space."

"That might be somewhere we can help." O'Neill piped up. "I don't know much about EA sensors or, well, any type of sensors much, but the gear on our ships can conduct detailed scans over long range. Plus our ships are pretty fast, I bet we can cover a lot of space."

"That'd help a lot." Sheridan nodded. "How many ships do you have?"

"Coming up on seven." The General replied. "We'll want to keep at least two on the Atlantis run and two to watch Earth and general house keeping. But I think we can lend you a few with the blessing of the oversight committee."

"Aren't you in charge?" McKinsey asked.

"Not so much." O'Neill shrugged. "Plus two of the ships aren't officially in the SGC, the Korolev is Russian and Churchill British. The Brits paid for theirs and we built it, but the Russkies pulled some crap and we had to trade it to keep the SGC running. Glasnost can kiss my rosy red white and blue ass."

Sheridan coughed pointedly and subtly blinked at Luchenko. It took O'Neill a few seconds to remember who he was sat next to.

"Not that all Russians should kiss my ass. Or even get a mental image of it."

"No offence taken General." The President said. "These are not my countrymen you talk about. If they were I'd just lock you in a room with Captain Ivanova."

The diners chuckled, rapidly easing the tension.

"And I have to thank you for releasing the Ship building techniques Mr Garibaldi brought along." O'Neill remembered. "Without them we'd still be working on ship number four."

"Least we could do." President Luchenko allowed. "In a way it benefits us to have strong allies."

McKinsey finished his meal before talking. "I'd be interested to hear the SGC position on the Drakh. General?"

"Well that one's easy, the Drakh took some shots out our ships, that makes them our enemy." O'Neill answered.

"So we can expect to see more SGC help?"

"More?" Sheridan laughed. "You think they haven't done enough so far?"

"The Drakh war will be a lengthy and sustained conflict." McKinsey uttered. "I just want to know where our new friends stand."

O'Neill took a closer look at the senator. "Don't suppose in the past your family was called just 'Kinsey' was it?"

"Well yes, but I don't see how that affects anything."

"Just checking." Inside O'Neill groaned. "And as an answer, we'll deploy whatever assets the President sees fit. We've got our own enemies back home to fight."

"Something we've helped with."

"And we're grateful for the help at Atlantis." O'Neill nodded. "Which I'm sure we expressed in that Naquadah shipment and examples of Goa'uld technology."

"But you keep the technology on your actual warships secret from us?"

"Well it isn't ours to share, we're just borrowing it."

"Oh, I see." McKinsey said with sarcasm. "So why not share it with us anyway? I'm sure with our resources we could reverse engineer this technology to benefit both our worlds."

O'Neill smiled indulgently. "Like I said, it isn't ours to share."

McKinsey grunted and took a drink. "Pity."

"I gave my word, that's all there is to it."

"And as far as I'm concerned the case is closed." Sheridan interrupted. "The ISA will contact the Asgard and discuss technology for the benefit of all its members, not just Earth."

McKinsey settled back in an obvious sulk, which gave O'Neill a happy. The Senator wasn't the same person as the former Senator Kinsey on Earth, now Vice President, but it seemed apparent he was from the same bloodline and his attitude certainly rang true. Therefore upsetting him was an amusing use of O'Neill's time.

"I also here your building more ships?" Lefcourt raised. "I have to admit I'm eager to see them."

"The 305 class." O'Neill said fondly. "We've only just started and even with the new techniques they'll take a while to complete, but they'll make anything we've encountered short of an Asgard battleship look like a kitten batting a ball."

"And will the SGC be exporting these units?" McKinsey asked.

"Well that's not for me to decide." The General answered diplomatically.

McKinsey again looked rather sulky.

"I'm pleased with the help we have seen so far from the SGC." Luchenko said firmly. "And we will maintain friendly relations based on mutual benefit. That Senator, is policy."

"Of course Madam President."

"General O'Neill?" She prompted "Care for some cake?"

Jack smiled. "Future cake? Can't wait."

"I'm a believer in having ones cake and eating it." Luchenko said carefully. "Our two peoples have a good future ahead, one of friendship and respect. I for one look forward to it."

"I'm sure it'll all work out great." O'Neill said, hoping he hadn't just jinxed inter dimensional relations with that one.

**Chicago.**

With a satisfying clink the black eight ball bounced off the number three ball, the deflection giving it exactly the right angle to roll down the corner pocket of the pool table with a rumbling clunk.

"You're sharking me aren't you?" Caldwell glared.

"I was my high school pool champion." Matthew Gideon shrugged. "Never lose the touch."

Caldwell laughed slightly. "I'm surprised you guys still play this, don't you have holographic games in the twenty third century?"

"Sure we do, but you can't beat a classic." Gideon smiled. "Best of five?"

"Why not, I got some time to burn." Caldwell agreed. "I used to be pretty good at this myself, just out of practice."

"Talk is cheap." Gideon smiled. "What are the stakes?"

Caldwell thought for a minute. "My watch, brand new for me, valuable antique to you."

"Okay." Gideon nodded. "And in return, how about a spin in a Thunderbolt?"

"If I can try the stick you've got a deal."

"Alright Colonel, rack and lets get going."

When Captain Gideon had offered to show Caldwell the sights in his home town of Chicago the SGC officer had been expecting something out of a sci fi film. In part he had been right, from huge glimmering skyscrapers to maglev trains to the occasional flying car or bike which were apparently quite new and expensive beyond words.

But behind these examples of space age technology was a society which wasn't all that different to the one he had come from. People still clamoured for new gadgets, they still envied people with flash cars, and they still found pleasure in simple things. They also still held true to a lot of traditions Caldwell recognized, from Coffee shops and Deli restaurants to old fashioned looking clubs and bars.

One such establishment was Fat Al's Jazz club, according to Gideon the best place to drink in all Chicago. Caldwell could have been back home, apart from a couple of corner data terminals there was nothing to distinguish it from a similar bar in the Twenty first century, or even earlier.

"So then Stephen," Gideon sat down and let the SGC Officer line up his shot. "What's your story?"

"My story?" he took the shot, sinking one of the balls.

"Everyone has a story, what's yours? What brought you here?"

"Nothing special." Caldwell said walking around the table. "Career military, I've dropped bombs on the Viet Cong, Panamanians, Iraqi's and Taliban. I've flown every jet in service, well in my time's service, from Phantoms to Raptors and anything in between. Couple of years ago a couple of guys with a lot of braid on their hats asked me if I wanted a chance to try something new. I said yes."

"That's when you joined the Space Programme?"

"I guessed that maybe they wanted me to fly the Shuttle, always been a dream of mine." He potted another ball. "But what they showed me was a surprise, I guessed we were running some advanced black projects, but damn."

"Is that when you received your ship?" Gideon asked.

"Eventually, I had to learn a whole new ball game first. Space combat tactics, operating a ship the size of a Carrier like a fighter, new weapons, new capabilities and projected enemies. Took some getting used to."

"Well you seem to have figured it out." Gideon smiled. "Must have been a shake up to discover aliens were real."

"Yeah, though I had a relative in the FBI who believed in all that stuff."

"It's different when you live with things every day." The EA Captain said. "You can talk about it in the open, watch it on TV, get a job fifty light years away and not have to lie about the commute."

"Well like I said, takes getting used to, but I'm there."

"So what about family?"

Caldwell smiled thinly. "Well that's not a problem for me anymore."

"Ah." Gideon backed off a little. "Delicate subject?"

"Not anymore, I had wife but the life I chose didn't suit her. We got divorced several years ago."

"Must have been rough."

"For a while, but it came down to whether I wanted this job or a wife. I went with the Air Force."

"You put service before your personal life. Commendable. Ever have second thoughts?"

Caldwell chuckled. "Every other day. But I know I did the right thing, and the things I've done, the lives I've saved, that justifies everything. More than justifies it."

"Ever have a close call?"

"A few." Caldwell nodded. "Dropping bombs on central Baghdad was a seat of the pants thing, even in a Stealth jet it felt like the whole town was shooting solely at me." He paused to take another shot. "But my worst moment was in 'Nam. An NVA missile site put a Russkie SAM up the tail pipe of my Phantom, I had to punch out over enemy territory. It was only on the way down I saw my back seater hadn't followed. Guess his seat didn't work, maybe he was already dead, I don't know and I was so eager to get out I didn't check. I was nineteen, just a kid, I wasn't really ready for all of that."

"What happened next?"

"I spent three days in the jungle evading the VC and their buddies until finally I reached a good extraction point, then the cavalry came rolling in. The napalmed the jungle all around me, I could feel my hair smoking with the heat. The smell made my eyes water, I was terrified. Then the chopper came over spraying tracers and touched down on the wrong damn side of the clearing! I had a four hundred metre sprint, four hundred, right across open ground surrounded by the NVA!"

"Glad you made it." Gideon appreciated.

"I've been in a lot of tight situations since then, Baghdad, the Wraith, the Drakh here. Nothing scared me more than that four hundred metre dash to the evac Helo. Nothing."

Gideon quietly passed the Colonel a drink. "Then here's a toast to timely rescue."

Caldwell raised his glass. "The best kind. So what about you?"

"Me?" Gideon shrugged. "Same story, but without the wife!"

Caldwell laughed. "You didn't miss much! You seen much action?"

"Way too much." Gideon grimaced. "I wanted to be an independent Captain, an explorer. Go out there and survey new worlds for Quantium 40, or for habitability, just me, maybe a small crew. Life on the frontier."

"What happened then?"

"When I was twenty one the Minbari started blowing up everything we had. I got drafted, and instead of getting starship service which I thought I was qualified for they put me in the army, well Airborne to be exact. Probably saved my life."

Gideon paced around the table. "Our ships and fighters got slaughtered, if I'd have been on one I'd probably be dead by now. I was on Proxima Colony, our last line of defence before Earth. Our ships fought like hell, jumping in at point blank range, charging forward again and again until they couldn't move for wrecks. We took our toll on the Minbari fleet, they lost more ships there than any other battle, but it cost us our last real battle fleet to do it, and in the end it didn't stop them."

"They invaded the planet?"

He nodded. "In force. We were hidden in mountains, canyons, tunnels, anywhere to protect us from orbital bombardment. Then when the Minbari attacked we hit them at point blank, getting in among them so they couldn't call for an airstrike without killing themselves. That was bad, really bad."

"I hear the Minbari were excellent fighters, strong and fast."

"Yeah, going hand to hand with one was usually suicide, though I know guys, special forces, with the training and speed to win in a knife fight. But my guys, we were just conscripts, we had six weeks training, got given a rifle and that was it. But they weren't too smart in the planning." Gideon smiled. "We caught them at Hamato Ridge, lured three Minbari divisions into a valley and we slaughtered them. We dropped three kinds of hell down from hidden artillery, mines and armour. Then they sent reinforcements, five full divisions and then we got caught in the valley finishing off that first force."

"What happened?"

"Air strikes took out our artillery so we dug in at the head of the valley and let them come. They charged on like a movie, just a wave of them screaming revenge. We killed them by the hundreds, then thousands. The got in among us and we still killed them, I was shooting bone heads inches from me. I saw tanks racing forward crushing scores of warriors then firing point blank into the Minbari hover tanks and blowing them to shreds. A couple of guys even brought in gunships, brave bastards, they caused hell before a pair of fighters nailed them. You couldn't take a step without finding a body."

Caldwell was shocked by the story.

"We had two divisions, the 101st Airborne which was mine and the 1st Guards division, plus one armoured brigade from the 7th. We took on eight Minbari divisions, and at least one of those was an elite Grenadier division.. A hundred thousand people from both sides, maybe fifty humans walked out of that place, no Minbari. I was one of them. That place is the Valley of Death, less than two square miles of ground and even now its filled with burnt out tanks and vehicles. They left them there as a war grave, the fleet has a nice shiny orbital monument at the point the centre of the Line was formed over Earth, we GROPOS get a simple granite slab where we held the Valley of Death. And we held it."

Gideon exhaled loudly.

"After that we went to ground, fought Guerilla actions against the Minbari on Proxima, I met Garibaldi there you know, then the war ended. Apparently we won. I stayed in the service, put in for Ship assignments and worked up through the officer programme. And that nearly got me killed too."

"What happened this time?"

"The ship I was serving on, the Cerberus, was destroyed by, by I don't know what. Something fast and black and lethal. I was in an EVA suit running a damage survey when it hit, destroying the ship and leaving me out there alone and running out of air."

"How did you make it?"

"A passing ship found me, Galen." Gideon smiled. "Timely rescue you could say."

Caldwell shook his head. "That guy knows how to time things."

"So I made it home, completed my command course and based on my record got a patrol ship, then eventually I got my wish and ended up running an Explorer ship for Earth Force, a world away from any independent ship. I missed Sheridan's liberation of Earth and that whole Clark unpleasantness by being on deep patrol, and was on my way back from a second three year tour when the Drakh hit. And here I am."

"Then lets drink to those who aren't here." Caldwell proposed. "Whoever, wherever and whenever they fell."

"Every one of them." Gideon mirrored, downing his drink. "Well, that was depressing."

"Yeah, we need to get some fun." Caldwell laughed.

"Well there's a Canadian team that run the bone shaker."

"A what?"

"A full burn shuttle drop, it's how the Marines and us old Airborne types made planet fall. A shuttle conducting re-entry nose first at full thrust."

Caldwell blinked. "That's insane."

"Yeah, but fun. Now the quarantine is off and Earth based assets can fly again we should give it a try, like the old days for me."

The Colonel shrugged. "Well why not, gotta beat a Roller coaster."

"That's the spirit." Gideon slapped his back. "Hell of a view from up there too, something to really appreciate."

"Yeah." Caldwell nodded. "I bet it is."

**Near Battlestation…**

**Gateway – SG side**

Through the large window of _Prometheus's_ bridge, President Hayes watched as the battlestation drew closer. He only had a brief opportunity to see the wonders of outer space in his lifetime, before returning to a very demanding political world. The reason why Hayes was on this extraordinary trip aboard the Earth's very first starship was that the president of Earth Alliance wanted to personally meet him.

"Excessively ovearmed." The president mouthed softly as he stared at the large battlestation slowly spinning on its heart. "Good thing we didn't named this battlestation the Death Star."

"General O'Neill tried to suggest that we should name that station after a fictional moon-sized battlestation." Colonel Pendergast stated with a slight smile, standing next to the president.

"Ah well." The president turned to Pendergast. "Someday he may get his wish, like when we name one of our ships _Enterprise_."

"Actually, it was O'Neill's very first suggestion for this ships name." Penderghast stated, holding back his smile.

"Really?" Hayes shot captain a skeptical look. "Personally I thought _Enterprise_ was a very fitting name for the humanity's first spaceship. Unfortunately, only the Senate committee has authority on naming the ships."

"Sir…" One of the bridge crews called them out. "…they are hailing us."

"Let's hear them."

"This is Captain Hans Manstein calling to USS _Prometheus_, welcome to the Alpha battlestation. Mind you, this is temporary designation until they come up with an official name. Sorry about that, the IOC is still fighting over what they would name this station, just a typical routine for IOC."

"This is Captain Pendergast. We are here to transit to another side with a very important person."

"The clearance to transit had been authorized by the EA government in advance and they are waiting for you. Have a safe journey. Captain Manstein out."

"Affirmative and Tango Yankee." Pendergast let out a soft exhale and moved toward his supreme commander. "Mister President, we are ready to transit anytime. I think that you might like to give the go command, sir."

"Cool." President Hayes turned his attention toward the window all he saw was a large alien device floating in the front, several kilometers away from his current location. He gestured toward the gateway device with his voice high. "Take us in."

As soon as the president's command was given out, the gateway device instantly activated with a white fluidic portal flashed into the existence opening the connection to alternate dimension. The engines of _Prometheus_ rumbled to life, propelling it toward a portal and disappearing, taking them to another side where a sight of the Earth Alliance battlestation, a couple squadrons of their fighters, and a network of defensive satellites greeted them upon the arrival.

"We have successfully transited to the Earth Alliance side." One of the bridge crews announced that bought Hayes a great relief, it was his first alternate reality travel.

"They are transmitting us the coordination of rendezvous on secured channel." Major Gant stated.

"Request clearance to leave this vicinity." Colonel Pendergast ordered.

"They say the clearance is granted. That was very quick."

"Alright, take us to the rendezvous site. We will get there in a quick jump." Captain Pendergast directed his crews. "I want us to be ready when we get there just in case if Drakh decided to crash this party of ours."

"You heard him, take us into hyperspace." Major Gant relayed her commander's order down to the subordinates, swiftly and effectively.

The _Prometheus_ moved away from the battlestation's space, and pushed with full power with an exhilarating leap, joined the blue maelstrom of hyperspace. It lasted a couple of seconds, a very short journey for President Hayes as he stood there with amazement watching a spectacular sight of hyperspace before they appeared into the normal space. It was an incredible experience for him, no doubt about it.

President Hayes breathed out loudly, his hairs on his back stood. "Oh my, that was amazing,we made enormous progress in a decade." He grinned. "Well worth the funding."

"Sir, we have made it to the rendezvous site. It looks clear on the screen, just us." Major Gant announced from her station. "The shields are raised."

"No ones here?" The president asked with a confused look on his face.

"Mister President, they're waiting inside of jump space, their version of hyperspace." Pendergast explained. "All we have to do is send them a tachyon signal and let them know we're here. Major Gant, signal them."

Major Gant nodded, her slender hand hovered over the control panel, and transmitting a secured message into the jumpspace where the Earth Alliance delegation waited patiently, letting them know of the presence of the SGC.

"Multiple energy surges detected dead ahead. Range sixty klicks."

It didn't take very long for the Earth Alliance to announce their presence as the multiple blue jump vortexes tore into the real space, heaving out a dozen large warships and several squadrons simultaneously. Among them, a small and distinctive starship with a rotating disc section surged into the normal space escorted by elite fighter squadron on its flanks and a _Warlock_-class destroyer trailing it from behind, and clearly visible on the rotating disc was an emblem of the Earth Alliance government.

Appreciation surged through Hayes's body, endless, powerful. The president's curious gaze was fixed on the Earth Alliance ships. The sheer size of escorting warships was something to behold, massive and brutal in design, but they were very effective in their purpose. He finally understood why General O'Neill spoke of the Earth Alliance warships very fondly, and it was very easy to admire these enormous and heavily armed warships.

"That would be them." Pendergast said. "Our official welcome committee."

"Their IFF beacons confirm that they are Earth Force." Major Gant reported her readouts.

"I think we need to get our own Space Force One." Hayes chuckled, his eyes remained fixed on the azure-colored Thunderbolt fighters dancing around the Earth Force One like alerted bees. "It would never happen, probably not on my current term."

"_Earth Force One_ is hailing us, secured channel only." Major Gant announced.

"Open the channel."

A large plasma screen activated showing a woman sitting still and behind her clearly visible was an oversized Earth Alliance emblem, her voice sounded warm and confident. Her orderly brown hair and formal business attire clearly indicated that she was very important.

"This is President Susanna Luchenko, welcome to the Earth Alliance. I apologize for slightly daunting sight of my escorts, these ships are necessary for my protection because the Drakh remain a major threat out there. I will be coming over to your ship with my associates shortly as planned. I am glad that you made it here and I am looking forward to personally meeting you, President Hayes."

**In the orbit, above the Ancient base**

**Excalibur**

Captain Gideon sat down with his hands behind his head and tried to relax, alone in his quarters. Not an easy thing to do when his ship was still damaged from previous battle and it needed a complete overhaul. He hated having his options so limited when defending his ship and the people under his command, not in this state. It was an unfortunate byproduct of his horrific experience when he was an ensign aboard EAS _Cerberus_.

"Captain Gideon…" The voice of Lieutenant Matheson called out through the communication.

"Yes, what is it?" Gideon snapped up in his seat, opening his eyes.

"You have a transmission from Victory, it's on Ultraviolet priority."

"Put it through to my office, thank you, Matheson." Gideon was slightly surprised that someone wanted to call him on a heavily secured and encrypted military channel. He spun his seat around facing a large screen that was lined up with his bed.

He took a deep breath before entering his authorization code verbally, a security measure needed to open a highly classified and secured channel, and the screen activated displaying Captain Anderson. "I am surprised that you called me on Ultraviolet priority channel."

"My friend, before we start, this conversation stays between us because there is something you should know." Anderson's severe gaze fell on him. "I am betting my career, trust and… my life on you."

Gideon raised his head, solemnly. His eyes showed Captain Anderson that he could trust this captain. "Yes. If you called me on Ultraviolet priority and then it stay between us. So yeah, it is damn important. You have my word, Anderson"

"Do you have Dureena aboard with you?"

"Yes, why?" Gideon replied with poise.

"Good." Anderson paused for a moment, his face was a mask of grim concern then said, "Few weeks ago we were diverted to Theta Four Nine to investigate a security matter by General Thompson per the order of Earth Force. We were told that a group of the people escaped from the Earth and might had been inflected with the plague. When we got there, on the surface it was not what we expected."

"What was it?" Gideon narrowed his eyes on his counterpart.

"It turned out that these colonists were not from the Earth. They left from one of colonies and got infected soon after the Drakh unleashed the plague on the Earth." Captain Anderson's face twisted. "They were ex-military, our people. They were part of some kind of top secret military experiment; they were no longer humans but they were rather augmented with machines."

"Cyborgs…" A shocked Gideon whispered to himself quietly. "I thought EarthGov banned cybernetic technologies and research related to that technology after the Dilgar War."

"You could imagine how surprised I was when they were told me otherwise. Robert Black, the colony leader, explained to me what happened. They made a decision to escape from one of the secret bases because they had enough suffering from the experiment. The reason why they settled down on Theta Nine Four was that they want to be left alone and live out their life there."

Gideon nodded slowly. "But that doens't explain how they got infected?"

"What do you know about Pro Zeta Corp?"

"That's one of major synthetic food producers. They provide foods to considerable numbers of the colonies and outposts. Wait…" He snapped and pointed his fingers toward the monitor, "… wait a minute, you are saying they got infected through tainted food supplies."

"Affirmative. That's how we managed to track down the source of infection. When I asked Max Eilerson the IPX expert a question concerning Pro Zeta Corp, according to him it distributes within the Earth Alliance and… beyond. That's a lot of permits and some serious government connections. Serious connections."

"A black project?" Gideon sat up straighter in his chair. For him, it was not surprising since he had long been suspicious about Earth Force after the cover-up over the destruction of _Cerberus_.

"Precisely. These colonists were assigned to advanced bio-weapons testing center on Seti Gamma 2, which also happens to be the center of operations for Pro Zeta Corporation, the source of their food supplies. General Thompson was their commanding officer, they were infected to prevent them from falling into wrong hands or to keep the secrets of cybernetic project buried."

"Incredible." Captain Gideon said tersely. "They did this to keep their dirty little secrets."

"As far as Earth Force is concerned, they are officially dead. We destroyed their ship as it tried to leave the planet. Unofficially, they are currently stranded on the planetside without a ship"

"What if they tried to leave somehow?"

"Well, if they try to leave, I will know. We left a satellite behind to monitor them."

"I appreciate that you went a length to tell me all of this. But the question remains unanswered, what it has do with Dureena?"

"Glad you asked." Captain Anderson nodded "While we were investigating the colonists on Theta Four Nine. We also made an incredible discovery near the colony. Dureena is no longer alone."

There could be more of her people surviving out there somewhere so Gideon thought, and it would be great news to break to her. That would clear her burden of being last of her race, which was thought to be wiped out in the last days of the Great War.

"There are survivors from the Zander Prime?" Gideon's expression softened. "That's good news and of course, I will pass the word to Dureena."

"Please, I will appreciate it greatly if you do that. We owe Dureena a great debt, she played a critical role in saving our homeworld from the planet killer."

Gideon stood up straight from his chair and moved closer to the monitor. "Will do, you are right we do owe her a great deal. Anything else?"

"You might have to deliver the cure supply to Theta Four Nine since I couldn't return there without raising suspicions from the Earth Force. You and your ship could do that since you are still technically out of active service."

"I think I could cover that." Gideon said without hesitation.

"I am coming over to your ship in a few hours. I'm bringing a very useful asset that will be helpful to you when I get there. I owe you for giving me the information that led me to Kulan's world. I am returning the a favor; that make us even. Remember, it stays between us. Anderson out."

The screen went black for a few seconds before a rotating and three-dimensional Earth Force emblem appeared on the display.

"What have I got myself into?" He spoke to himself softly, staring at blank monitor. He realized what his old buddy meant about a very useful asset. It was a data crystal containing anything on the black project and Dureena's people, it was a way to prepare him when he arrived there.

It was time to ask for guidance.

Gideon heaved a breath as he dimmed his room. He looked around, noting that the only real source of illumination in his room was coming from the seam in the wall panel. He moved toward it, opened the panel, and took out the box. The Apocalypse Box.

He placed the box on his bed and opened it, staring directly at it. He took it from a previous owner before he had died from his injuries suffered when a skimmer had hit him. No one, not even the past owners were able to determine its true origin except that each owner died an unusually and unexplained death.

"What's next, where I will go with this information?"

"Follow" was all the box said to him.

"Follow what?"

The box replied, "Follow a long path given to you."

"Where it will lead me to?" He asked the box, his voice firm.

"The path will lead you to the source of your great nightmare."

"Is there anything else that I should know before I go on the path?"

The box spoke something that surprised its owner. "Do not trust"

"Who?" Gideon asked the box.

"Do not trust Galen."

**USS Prometheus**

**Solar System, Earth Alliance space**

Luchenko will be here anytime soon, so President Hayes thought as he glanced at his plush watch; it was a gift from one of his relatives. The security arrangement made between the two governments in advance was for President Luchenko to ring to the _Prometheus_ while a shuttle was launched as decoy to create a false impression to fool the enemies into believing it was carrying Luchenko.

"Sir, I got a stream connection with the Earth Force One." The technician standing next to the ring control panel announced. "They're ringing in."

The rings shot up from the cold metal floor, and a group of seven people flashed into the existence with rings disappearing shortly after that. President Luchenko was standing calmly in the center, flanking her was six secret service agents acting as a body shield for her, merely precautionary. Hayes could tell that the rings did not surprise President Luchenko and the agents as if they had become accustomed to this new technology. What surprised him was that she was much younger than he was; she seemed to be in her late thirties.

"All clear, ma'am." The female agent in the charge of secret service detachment waved on after they scanned the room around them with plain eyeballs for a moment. They moved out of the circular boundary and assumed their positions, allowing President Luchenko move forward to greet her important counterpart.

"Welcome aboard to the USS _Prometheus_, President Luchenko." President Hayes stuck out a hand and said, "Looks like the cure definitely works."

"Thank you, Hayes. I am glad that I finally get a chance to thank more people who saved my world by finding the cure for us. Yes, it does work, as you can see I am free of the plague, and a slight cold I was developing." Luchenko replied as she shook his proffered hand and looked around the ring transporter ring filled with several personnel – secret service agents, technicians, and a handful of VIPs. "Oh, my associates should be here shortly."

The rings materialized again and with a bright and quick flash illuminating the room, the next second her associates were here. The governmental officials looking surprised except for a pair of escorting agents and a high ranked general. They looked around the room themselves, worrying if they might be missing a limb or whatever from the transportation process.

"Is that their first time?"

"Yes, definitely their first time." Luchenko smiled, chuckling. "Anyways, if you don't mind if you could lead us the way to the conference room?

A gathering was being held aboard the _Prometheus's_ conference room to celebrate the great moment achieved by the Stargate Command, Interstellar Alliance, and Earth Alliance, their discovery at the Atlantis city which had led to the cure. There was Hayes and Luchenko, moving among the delegates, introducing them to each other, smiling, shaking the hands. It was all part of the formal introduction.

Sensing the time was near, the presidential aide quietly whispered to President Luchenko who was chatting with Hammond, the now retired general. She excused herself and moved toward executive spot of the conference table.

It was time to move forward into another stepping-stone.

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" Luchenko raised her voice to make herself heard. "As you know, I am here to do something on the behalf of my people. I can't say enough about what Stargate Command did for humanity, without their help we wouldn't have the cure right now. I am deeply grateful that with their assistance the cure was discovered in the alternate reality which presented itself as an unexpected answer, it would have never been found if it was not for the people involved. The Earth would have been doomed at the end of the fifth year if the cure were not discovered in time. Secondly, with the cure you also gave us a chance to shove our plasteel-toe boot where it belongs – the Drakh. On the behalf of the Earth Alliance I thank you and Stargate Command for finding the cure for my people."

"It is appreciated. we are always obliged to help our fellow humans even if they were from another universe. You would have done the same thing for us." President Hayes announced and turned facing his counterpart, smiling. "Importantly, we also owe the Earth Alliance a great deal of debt because without their assistance, the Atlantis city would be lost, and the Wraiths might have found a way to the Earth. Their military assistance rendered in form of a battlegroup was what gave us a fair fighting chance against the Wraith. On the behalf of Stargate Command, we thank you for your support." Hayes extended his hand, which Luckenho gladly accepted and shook firmly.

"That makes us even." Luchenko said loudly with a smile, still shaking Hayes's hand.

The conference erupted into roaring applause with everyone applauding a crucial moment between two governments. It represented a new shining hope for both of the Earths despite the a great obstacle between then, namely the alternate reality. For the Earth Alliance, it meant tthey were given a second chance since the Earth-Minbari War, they were on the way to another mass extinction until the gateway changed their fate. This day had a profound effect on EarthGov, simply said - they will not forget it.

"Yeah, pretty much even." Hayes replied loudly and he meant it.

As soon as the presidents were done shaking hands, the room broke into casual exchange with every one mingling with each other.

"That's a well done speech, both of you." Hammond approached them with a glass of champagne in his hand.

"Thank you, General Hammond." Luchenko said with a nod.

"We were talking about medicines recently. Its amazing how much progress you've made in the last few years." Hammond said coolly.

"Really?" Hayes asked with interesting.

Luchenko turned and explained to her counterpart. "That's one of many benefits of joining the Interstellar Alliance. With the technology exchange available to us, medical technology took a leap of a couple centuries in the period of a few years. The anti-radiation drug is one of the best examples. Before that we never had medices as effective and our people were dropping dead from radiation poisoning."

"That's a big leap." Hayes looked surprised. He realized that he had underestimated the importance of advanced medicines would have on the Earth after disclosure of the Stargate Program.

"Yes, speaking of medicine, the cure, I am pleased to inform you that my government and a handful of the mega-corps just started distributing the cure to the population few days ago. The people with the plague that prematurely mutated into near lethal form were first to receive the follow up antidote after it was air dropped from _Daedalus_." Luchenko stated. "The mega-corporations including Garibaldi-Edgars Industries also stared a parallel production, reducing total production time to a week instead of two weeks. Sooner we distribute, the better the results get."

"That's great to hear." Hayes smiled. "We are always happy to help out whenever we can."

"That brings up another subject." Luchenko smiled and said with complete sincerity, "I want to personally tell you that I want to repay what you did for my world. The infantry weapons and certain military technologies that your government was trying to buy from us. Do not worry about that, they were already paid by the EarthGov under my executive order. Please consider this as our way to thank you."

President Hayes was completely taken back by her remark. His expression widened. "I don't know what to say… thank you, madam president."

**Lunar Shipyard, Solar System **

**Earth Alliance space**

"It is almost completed." General Ryan proclaimed, his eyes glancing at the nearly finished _Marathon_ class vessel still clamped down in the dockyard. "Few days, the _Midway_ will be launched although her captain is not here yet. First time we'll have met."

"She is a very beautiful ship despite her brutal and intimidating lines." Lieutenant Colonel Davis stated his opinion, his hands resting on the brass railing and surveyed the vessel under construction. Not everyone got a chance to see a _Marathon_ this close up from the dockyard's observation room, he considered himself as one of those few lucky ones.

The _Marathon_ was designed as the replacement for the aging _Hyperion_-class heavy cruisers, one of Earth Force's proud milestones that saw plenty of action even years before the Dilgar War. It was hoped that their replacements could follow the linage of the _Hyperion's_ exceptional history or do even better. The _Marathon_ was far larger than the _Hyperion_, much faster, and capable of taking on a warship twice its own size and win. It was conceived with all the lessons learnt from three previous wars. The _Midway_ would be an exceptional warship of her class, merely a template for her future sister ships, and she was fitted with more experimental and alien technologies than any warships in the Earth Force's fleet. This advancement had transformed the _Midway_ into a very formidable Warship despite her very deceiving appearance. Unbeknownst to most she was armed with a few fusion beam weapons salvaged from the wreckage of _Omega-X_ destroyers to supplement the hybrid cannons and neutron beam weaponry, which made up a majority of the _Midway's_ offensive firepower.

"Thank to a few of your best engineers' help, we were able to get the hybrid drive working on the last test run. She could travel over a great distance through either jump point or normal space travel. That would give her a new level of tactical flexibility especially in mobility."

"Good thing it actually worked. If it didn't, the chief engineer of this project would have launched himself out of the nearest airlock in frustration."

"He had been through few projects worse than that." The general's voice dropped. "Good thing the shield generator worked perfectly before we installed it on her. That saved us from some headaches trying to get it to work."

"I now know what it was like when we worked on our first ship, the _Prometheus_, a few years ago. It was an enormous engineering struggle for the United States government even with the technical assistance from the Asgard. You have no idea how many refits the _Prometheus_ has gone through. Three major refits over the course of two years."

"Geez, three major refits!" General Ryan exhaled loudly with his eyebrows arched high.

"You could imagine the look on the _Prometheus_ project's chief engineer's face. He nearly had a heart attack when he received the news of third refit. He spent next to three hours swearing and saying how he was in over his head."

"I am sure that's what my chief engineer is doing right now while he is working on integrating the experimental sensor suite."

A middle-aged sergeant in gray uniform entered the observation room, cleared his throat, and said, "Sir, Captain Mallard is here."

"Good, bring Captain Mallard in." General Ryan waved the sergeant to fetch her.

"Yes, sir." The sergeant nodded, saluted, turned around, and left the room.

Captain Emily Mallard entered conference room with a blend of curiosity and excitement. Nothing escaped her notice as she studied the whole room in single quick glance, noticing a pair of uniformed officers surveying a new warship then the warship herself berthed outside in the vacuum. She could not help herself. She smiled subtly as she realized that beautiful yet brutal ship would be hers to command.

Captain Mallard was a young, confident, and capable officer who had a fair share of combat experience during the Civil War and recently the counteroffensive campaign against the Drakh. She had a reserved demeanor and aura about her, with brown eyes that glinted piercing intelligence and a short brown hair.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Captain Mallard announced her presence, standing upright with hands behind her back.

"Yes." General Ryan turned facing her and for a moment, his jaw slackened wide. "Holy Mackery!"

Lieutenant Colonel Davis's head arched back in shock, his eyes widen as if a truck was about to hit him. "Whoa…"

General Ryan shook his head to check if he was not seeing a hallucination and gazed at a shocked liaison next to him, realizing this was real. He mouthed softly, "This is for real."

"Is something wrong?" Captain Mallard asked them, her face twisted in confusion. "Did I do something that surprised you?"

She would learn why they were floored by her appearance shortly after signing the non-disclosure agreement. They told her that she was a dead ringer of a woman from the alternate reality, almost two hundred years into the past. The woman whom had an uncanny resemblance to Emily Mallard, her name was Dr. Elizabeth Weir. The coincidences knew no barriers within the universe and could sail to anywhere, anytime.

**Stargate Command**

"Atlantis?" Sheridan spoke the word with a sort of schoolboy reverence. "Well it is a hell of a legend."

"And the reality is even more fantastical than the myths." Colonel Carter pointed out. "I've been anxious to go there since reading the first reports."

"Yeah." O'Neill threw in. "And Daniel was ready to walk there if I didn't let him go through the gate soon."

After the ceremony on Earth and some well earned leave the guests had returned to Stargate Command before going their separate ways. Garshaw of the Tok'ra and Gerak of the Jaffa had already left to attend to business and tell about Earth's new stance while Sheridan and his inner circle would be heading home shortly.

That was until O'Neill made the wild offer of taking them to another galaxy.

"I would love to go." The President said truthfully. "But it's a couple of weeks round trip, and I don't think I can afford to be away for that long."

"Ahh, if you go by ship." O'Neill waved his finger. "But thanks to Daniel we've got a new ZPM from the medical facility."

"Doesn't the base need that?" Delenn asked.

"It can run from Naquadah generators for a while." Carter replied. "Right now we're still setting up the production lines, we'll need the ZPM to run the synthesisers but for now we should be fine."

"See, Carter agrees." The General grinned. "That means it can't be wrong."

"I dunno," Sheridan held his doubt. "I mean it's…"

Delenn lightly struck his arm. "Of course we'll go, we'd love to. Right?"

Sheridan chuckled. "I'm just the President of the Interstellar Alliance, who am I to argue with her?"

"Good." Delenn nodded. "The secret to a happy marriage, I am always right."

"Great." O'Neill nodded. "Daniel's gonna flip."

Within the hour the gate plunged open, letting Doctor Jackson and Anise return clutching the glowing ZPM power source. He was met by the General and a small group of technicians who relieved him of the device.

"I brought it." Jackson announced. "What's the rush?"

"We need a little power boost to the gate, we're going for an away day." O'Neill smiled.

"Planning on going a long way?"

"Atlantis."

"Guess that counts."

"I've invited our friends to go take a look and bring a party with them, see what all the fuss is about."

Daniel nodded. "Well it makes sense."

"So you left Felger and Coombs in charge?" O'Neill tried to hide a smile. "How they doing?"

"Last I heard they were going to write a letter to George Lucas." Daniel said in a mildly exasperated tone. "I don't know how they find time to work, I'm worried about leaving them alone for five minutes."

"Oh." O'Neill sighed. "That's a shame because I was going to offer you a place on the expedition. But hey, if you gotta go and babysit Felger and…"

"nah, they'll be fine." Daniel said quickly. "Sure they will, I have total faith in them."

His friend smiled widely. "Get you're gear Daniel, we're off to wonderland."

**Atlantis, Lantia**

**Pegasus Galaxy**

"It's alright, getting an approved IDC." One of the civilian technicians reported from the Atlantis control room. "It's Stargate Command."

"The SGC?" Major Sheppard swallowed a mouthful of coffee and regarded the gate. "Better take the shield down."

With a slight woosh the energy shield disengaged and Sheppard made his way down from the control room to the lobby, a couple of Marines joining him and preparing their weapons as a precaution.

"What is it?" Zelenka trotted up beside him. "There's no scheduled travel today."

"It's from Earth." Sheppard replied. "Yeah, I know, the must have another ZPM."

The first man through the gate was instantly recognizable.

"General O'Neill." Sheppard snapped to attention.

"At ease Major." O'Neill returned the salute before looking around. "Nice crib."

"If we'd known you were coming I'd have baked a cake."

"Just as well, it'd go straight to my thighs." The General stated. Behind him more people began emerging from the gate. "So say hello to your first tour group."

Sheppard took a look at the group, his eyes drawn to a somewhat Lizard like creature. "Well he's new."

"Remember the back up we sent to fight for this place, the other universe and all that?" O'Neill explained. "Well that's where these guys are from."

"Well Doctor Weir is probably better suited to..."

"I'm sure you can show us all around." O'Neill chuckled. "Plus I brought Daniel, he's going to want to talk with your research guy, I'm thinking Cookie? Cook-kay?""

"McKay, actually sir." Sheppard replied.

"Sure. But all this talk of cookies has made me a little hungry, why don't you start the tour while I get some chow. Have fun."

O'Neill slapped him on the shoulder and headed away, grabbing one of the Marines as an impromptu guide to the mess hall leaving Sheppard in a spin. Hopefully the group was going to be just interested parties and nobody really important.

"Welcome to Atlantis!" he said cheerfully. "My name is Major John Sheppard and I'll be showing you around, I guess."

"Good to meet you Major." A tall bearded human shook his hand firmly. "My name is John Sheridan, President of the Interstellar Alliance."

Sheppard smiled as he shook the man's hand. Oh yeah, no problem, this wasn't going to be a major diplomatic incident. "Honoured."

Sheridan began introducing the rest of his group, Sheppard could recognize most of them from his briefings.

"This is my wife Delenn," Vice President, Entil'zha, supreme religious figure, "Citizen G'Kar of the Narn," Living legend to his race, "Master Bra'tac of the Free Jaffa," Another living legend, "Anise of the Tok'ra," super scientist, "And Michael Garibaldi of Edgars-Garibaldi industries." Probably the richest man in either universe.

Teal'c, Carter and Jackson had followed O'Neill, leaving Sheppard with these strangers.

"Might I also introduce some of my colleagues." Delenn spoke, gesturing at the be-robed figures behind her. "I introduce Rathenn of the Religious caste, Jolann of the Worker Caste, Kathenn of the Warrior caste, and Durhan of the Anla'shok."

Each of the four Minbari bowed in turn except the black clad warrior Kathenn, he just glared.

"Well then," Sheppard ignored him. "Lets get this show on the road."

"We're leaving?" Rathenn asked in mild confusion.

"Just follow me." The Major smiled.

He led the group out of the control room and into bright daylight, the sun reflecting from the spires of the city and casting a glittering brightness down onto the party. Sheppard was so used to it he had forgotten just how spectacular it was and found himself caught up in the wonder of his guests.

"Breathtaking, absolutely breathtaking!" Enthused G'Kar. "I can see this is a wonder of your universe, such beauty."

"The way the light dances from the towers, it reminds me of home." Delenn smiled.

Behind her Kathenn huffed. "This place is nothing like Minbar, this is all artificial."

"Minbari cities are carved from natural crystal." Rathenn explained to Sheppard. "My colleague meant no insult."

"I am sure the Major knows exactly what I meant." The warrior said plainly.

"I think so." Sheppard grinned widely, he was taking a real dislike to that guy. "Moving on."

The tour continued, and while Sheppard pointed out various facts about the city most of the details were still a mystery to the researchers. On the way he also pointed out the new weapons emplacements and damage caused by the battle for the city.

"We still have a lot of Earth Alliance people in Atlantis." Sheppard spoke. "Weapons crews and relief Marines from Captain Ivanova mainly, but we also kept a company of the 509th."

"An honourless group." Kathenn spat. "They lured many warriors to their death in the tunnels of one of your colonies."

Garibaldi glared at him. "Would have been better if they stood in the open and let you slaughter them huh?"

"Just like your fleet." Kathenn retorted. "War should be a quick and simple affair, and your fleet was very quick and simple to kill."

"That was a long time ago." Sheridan cut in. "The war is over."

"So our leaders tell us." Kathenn looked to Delenn.

"And so we obey." Durhan said firmly. "For that is the calling of the warrior."

"Of course, Ranger Durhan."

"I am a Ranger." The powerful Minbari stepped closer to Kathenn. "But before I was a warrior, I was fighting before you were born so do not presume I have lost my path. Whatever your Windsword friends think the war is over, and we fight alongside humans now. Do not forget it, or I will give you a sharp correction."

Kathenn bowed ever so slightly. "No disrespect intended."

Shepperd didn't believe him. "Let's take a look at the sea, you'll love it, very calming. You know, calm. Not violent, calm."

**Elsewhere**

"Would you not touch that, please, I just got it how I like it."

O'Neill stepped away from the shiny piece of unknown material, allowing McKay to return to his slightly less nervous state.

"If I had some warning I could have prepared." Mckay continued. "Couldn't you have waited until Doctor Weir came back?"

"So on topic," O'Neill directed. "Seen any Wraith lately?"

"No." Sighed McKay. "They've gone to ground, probably secretly building up their numbers so they can try and kill us all again sometime."

"That's a pretty pessimistic view." O'Neill commented. "If they try again we'll just spank them again. Easy."

"You can't just spank them all!" McKay said, and then winced. "Now I've got a really bad image in my head, thank-you."

"Yeah, me too." Jackson chipped in, not looking up from a note book.

"I'm working on getting you guys better weapons." O'Neill said, still picking up items and looking at them.

"What weapons?" McKay wondered. "And don't play with that!"

"Is it dangerous?"

"No, it's just annoying."

O'Neill stepped away from the shelves. "We're assigning a squadron of 302B fighters as permanent defence, and we're going to deploy our next 304 to cover _Daedalus_ so you always have a ship on duty, the _Theseus_ or _Apollo_ I think. Plus we've sent some Earth Force Anti ship guns with your supplies on _Daedalus_, smaller siblings of the orbital particle beams we're trying to get hold of."

"Really, well I guess that's cool." McKay nodded. "And you have a spare ZPM we can borrow."

"See, things aren't so bad afterall."

"Oh my." Daniel said.

"Hey wait a minute," O'Neill frowned. "Carter was touching all your stuff, you never told her off!"

"I said Oh my." Daniel repeated.

"Well Colonel Carter is a scientist." McKay smiled nervously. "She understands these things."

"I see what you're doing, you want to impress her."

"I do not!" McKay huffed. "Did she look impressed?"

"A-ha!" O'Neill said triumphantly. "Busted."

"Guys!" Jackson raised his voice. "I said Oh my."

"You're always saying that."

"Well it's always important."

"Knowing the name of the Balinese goddess of plenty did not change my life Daniel."

"Well, maybe not, but this will." He dropped half a dozen photographs on the table, each showing writing on the wall.

"These are from a few doors down." McKay spotted them. "Empty room except for this grafitti."

"We need to go there now." Jackson was already on his feet.

"This had better be important Daniel, and I mean big honking important." O'Neill grunted.

"Well it might just be a map for every Ancient city ever made."

O'Neill nodded. "Well, I guess that counts."

They entered the room, lighting coming on the moment they crossed the threshold. It was as empty as McKay had stated and as such hadn't been explored during their stay. As soon as they were in Daniel went up to the wall.

"Can you translate that?" McKay called after him.

"Parts of it, Galen provided a lexicon of the basic language." Jackson replied. "Didn't you read it?"

"Been a little busy trying not to get my life sucked out." The Atlantis scientist grunted.

"So what you got Daniel? This like the Abydos address room for the Stargate?"

"Maybe." Daniel was reading the inscriptions on the walls closely. "But I don't think these are gate addresses, or stellar coordinates."

"How can you be sure what they are then?" McKay asked.

"The names." Daniel pointed to some writing as if it would all make sense now. "Annwyn, Shangri-La, Camelot, Thule, Eldorado, Avalon and this one, Lyonesse. All fabled lost cities like this one."

"you think they're all real?"

"I'd bet on it, and I'd bet they're scattered across who knows how much space."

"Don't suppose it mentions anything else?" O'Neill prompted.

"I'll get some more detailed photos and take them home." Daniel mused. "I'll know more when I go through my notes at the SGC, but it's lucky I got to see them. Finally."

"Yes, you were right, you should have come earlier." O'Neill shrugged. "But we were busy saving Earth, again."

"Well, yeah, there is that."

"Get what you need, I better go see how our tour group is doing."

"Very impressive!" Durhan laughed. "You are a skilled fighter."

"Thank you." Teyla bowed. "It comes from a life time of preparation, the Wraith are our constant enemy."

"You have done well to survive them, from what I understand they are powerful and remorseless." The Ranger complimented. "If you have time I can show you a few tricks with a staff that nobody here will ever have seen."

"An honour." Teyla smiled.

"Yes," Grinned Kathenn. "An honour to share our guarded secrets with humans."

"Alyt Kathenn, if you have an objection there is a time and a place." Delenn said firmly.

"Yes, the Grey Council, the builders Government." He sneered. "They would have my warriors building walls of stone, rather than with the corpses of the dead."

"A poor choice of building material." Durhan replied. "Besides, we Warriors are builders, we build peace."

"A waste of our resources." The Alyt said. "War is the calling of our heart, not posturing and threatening."

"We obey. Understanding is not required." Durhan snapped. "You will do as you are told."

"Yes, Sech Durhan." He answered with unrestrained sarcasm.

It was into this hostile atmosphere O'Neill walked, immediately sensing the tension between the alien delegates

"So, having fun?"

"Laugh a minute." Garibaldi quipped.

"We were just getting started." Sheppard grinned, blanking out the ill looks from Kathenn.

The Major, now joined by Teyla and O'Neill continued to lead them through the spires of the city.

"Now as yet we haven't been able to tell what this place is made of, just that it is light and strong with good thermal resistance. Doesn't make the city indestructible, but that's what the shield is for.

"A shield?" G'Kar wondered.

"Yeah, rated to survive days of bombardment from a fleet of ships, at full strength it could last years." Sheppard smiled at the reaction. "Well, so Rodney tells me."

"I doubt it would survive a Minbari fleet." Kathenn said harshly. "Not much can."

"Well it took a Wraith bombardment, I think it'll work nicely."

"The Minbari fleet cannot…"

"Okay guys, lets calm down before you start overcompensating." O'Neill said. "Now, what's that do?"

"It's the communication tower." Sheppard grunted. "Hey I know, let's go see Doctor Weir."

"This about all you can take?" Sheridan grinned. "You lasted longer than I would."

With a sly wink he turned and headed back to the centre of the city. "You'll all like Doctor Weir, and you can bet she's gonna love you guys."

"Well, it's a little unexpected." Elizabeth Weir shrugged. "But welcome."

"Yeah, your Major here said the same thing. Unexpected." O'Neill mused. "Not wonderful, or amazing, or a fabulous surprise… just unexpected."

"So I guess our guests have had the tour?"

"Yeah, they're waiting for you in the conference room. They have a lot of questions."

"Doesn't everyone?" Weir sighed. "Fine, let's get to it."

"But when you're done we have good news, Daniel will tell you later. For hours, using words like 'Radically' and 'Phenomenal' and maybe even 'Earth shattering' he likes drama."

She went into the room, closed the door behind her and didn't return for six hours. During that time she answered scores of questions and related what was known about the Ancients and this city. They didn't know a huge amount, but it was enough to cause a lot of raised eyebrows and surprised looks from the group.

Predictably one member of the group was unconvinced.

"First One technology?" Kathenn chuckled. "Humans have mastered this advanced city? I don't think so."

"It's all around you, feel free to check." Weir answered.

"Another human trick, but you do not fool the Minbari."

"No." Durhan said. "They do not, but apparently the words 'Fool' and 'Minbari' are appropriate to this conversation."

"You insult me, Ranger?"

"Enough." Delenn snapped. "I will not listen to childish squabbling Kathenn, you are here to speak to the Warrior caste of this place. I do not care for your comments."

"It is my opinion…"

"If I want your opinion, I will give it to you." Delenn echoed a phrase she had heard in her youth.

"You are no longer Satai, you cannot…"

"No, I am not a Satai, I am Entil'zha, I am Vice President of the Interstellar Alliance. I walked where no one else dared, you included Kathenn. I took ship to Za'ha'dum, I looked into the face of our great enemy and did not flinch. I am of the line of Valen, and you Kathenn will obey the chain of command, and the laws of Valen."

"Valen?" he scoffed. "Do you mean Sinclair? One more human lie."

"Okay," Weir broke in. "I can see this is developing into a tense discussion."

"D'ya think?" Garibaldi chipped in.

"So let's get some fresh air, if you'd join me outside I'll continue to answer your questions."

She led them out onto one of the towers, feeling a metaphorical weight lift off her as she saw the gleaming city and bright ocean beyond. Even after seeing it everyday since the mission began it was still utterly breathtaking.

"Is that the _Daedalus_?" Delenn asked from beside her, staring down at a landing pad in the distance.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Colonel Caldwell is just off loading supplies before he begins an exploration of local space."

"I don't suppose anyone would mind if we took a look around." Sheridan glanced at O'Neill.

"Well you let us aboard your big flagship." O'Neill considered. "I guess it'd be rude not to return the favour. And we're not rude, in fact we humans make great hosts. Just ask the Goa'uld." He paused. "I guess that's only funny if you're not from out of town."

They worked their way down to the ship with Weir pointing out areas of interest on their path until they made it to the landing pad and the warship looming over the large flat area.

"General." Caldwell was signing off a roster when he noticed the party. "Well this is a surprise."

"ZPM, gate, tour bus." O'Neill rattled off. "Short story."

"President Sheridan." Caldwell shook hands. Good to see you again."

"Likewise Colonel." The grey haired man smiled. "Say, if it's not too much trouble…"

"You want another look around?" he beamed, clearly quite proud at the interest his ship had generated. "I'll show you myself, I need to do a top to tail inspection, you should come along."

"This is the ship from the battle with the Drakh?" Durhan looked up at its underside. "Remarkable such a small vessel can have such power."

"We've got plenty of surprises onboard, if you'll follow me…"

"Wait." Delenn paused. "Where is Kathenn?"

Of course it was lies. Kathenn knew that, it was a story these humans created to try and supplant the Minbari as the elders of the galaxy. A weak and futile attempt, but the arrogance of it infuriated him. The Minbari were the rightful superiors of the galaxy, and the warriors were the rightful leaders of their race as they displayed the qualities of true leadership. The other races had to see that the Minbari would exercise justice and rule with the wisdom of the ancient races, after all the Minbari had been a favourite of both Vorlons and Shadows.

But first an example had to made, and there was none better than Earth. The reason they had gone to war wasn't important to Kathenn, he didn't know Dukhat or have any interest in him, what did matter was that war had been declared and his people had found purpose in battle. He himself had earned glory commanding a warcruiser and was mortified when the Council had just sent them home before the natural conclusion of the war.

And that was the bottom line to Kathenn. The war had not ended naturally, therefore it was still in effect. All he had to do was convince both sides to start again. It would have been easier a few years ago, with Shakiri in line to take the Minbari back to a warrior culture and with Clark using Earth ships to destroy anything that threatened him war would have been inevitable. With the ISA that had changed, but the Drakh attack had provided a new opportunity. Earth was weak and desperate enough to lash out if provoked. It was Kathenn's hour.

But first he wanted to find the truth of this place. None of the script he had seen written here matched human standard, and he had seen no evidence of these super advanced human ancestors or progenitors that the rather high and mighty female had lovingly described. This place could have been built by anyone, and it could be anywhere, not in another galaxy, It was preposterous to suggest they had travelled millions of lightyears in one step. He wanted to expose these people for the fools they were before crushing them. Two Earths just meant two wars, keep him busy.

"Halt." A voice commanded. "This is a restricted area. Identify yourself."

He dropped his black hood and glared at the human. The man wore a military uniform but had no weapon, likely he was off duty and they had met by chance.

"Do not presume to command me."

"This facility is under the jurisdiction of Stargate command, which means you will answer to me. Now who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Shai Alyt Katenn, newest leader of the Wind sword clan."

"Well that's nice. Why are you here?"

"First who are you?"

"Staff Sergeant William Peters, United States Marine Corps." He introduced, then clicked on his radio. "Captain, you might want to get down here, section twenty, we have a Minbari guest."

"Confirmed." A woman said. "On my way."

Peters took a moment to observe the Minbari, who just glared back.

"If I wanted to leave, you don't have any weapons." Kathenn said. "you couldn't stop me."

"Captain's on her way. She'll escort you to wherever you came from."

"I'm sure she will try."

Peters was getting rather tired of the aliens posturing, but kept a straight face.

"Well, if you don't mind." Kathenn began to walk away.

"I ordered you to halt."

"The day any human commands me is the day the Federation falls."

"If you don't halt I'll be forced to restrain you."

"And the day a human defeats me in battle will be the day the universe burns."

"Have it your way." Peters shrugged, then with rapid speed swung for the warrior.

Kathenn saw the punch coming and moved appropriately. What he didn't see was that Peters was feinting and the real attack came from a rapidly rising knee that connected with his chest. Minbari were extremely tough for a simple humanoid species with heavy bone and muscle density thanks to their mineral rich diet but even with those advantages the impact hurt.

He did however recover quickly, backing up and assuming a more defensive stance.

"You have some skill." Kathenn admitted. "But you know your life is now forfeit."

Peters just shook his head. "You can still come quietly."

Kathenn attacked quickly and quietly, a series of swings that caught the Marine hard. Normally Kathenn would expect a human to fold immediately but Peters took the first two hits, then quickly blocked the remainder. Not only that he also struck back forcing the Minbari onto the defensive.

"Don't play these games with me human!" Kathenn snapped. "You can't win!"

In return Peters struck him squarely on the jaw, staggering the Minbari. He followed with a second and third punch of such power Kathenn began to loose his senses.

"Guess you'll be coming quietly now." Peters said, then punched Kathenn a final time dropping him unconscious to the floor.

"Quite a skilful display." A female voice said quietly. Peters turned to find an unfamiliar person, Minbari like but not exactly on of her race.

"Well thank you Ma'am."

Delenn glanced at Peters, then down to Kathenn. "While he certainly had it coming, as your people would say, I know of only one human who ever defeated a warrior in single combat. And he was a Minbari not born of Minbari."

"I don't quite follow."

"What I mean is no normal human could physically defeat a Minbari in a simple fight. So I have to wonder if you are not a normal human, what are you?"

"What I am," Peters began. "Is late, if you'll excuse me I'll leave this individual in your care."

"Delenn, there you are!" The voice of President Sheridan entered the scene, a small contingent of Earth Force Marines behind him. "You shouldn't walk off like that."

"I found Kathenn." She stated. "This man defeated him."

"How?" Sheridan asked in puzzlement.

"With his bare hands." Delenn answered simply.

"Well that's…"

"Yes, we've been over that." Delenn interrupted. "I was just asking who exactly he was."

"With respect," Peters said calmly. "I have duties to attend to."

"Not so fast." Sheridan cut him off. "Theres no way a normal man can beat a Minbari warrior, I know that from experience. So if you aren't a normal man and nobody else knows about your abilities on this top secret facility, I'd say we have a problem."

"No problem Mr President, now if you don't mind…"

The Marines beside Sheridan raised their rifles at the exact same instant Shepherd arrived.

"And just whoah." The Air force officer skidded to a halt. "Well this feels like I've just walked into a movie near the end."

"I want you to put this man under arrest." Sheridan said. "He isn't human and he's hiding that from you."

"Sergeant?" Shepherd frowned. Peters remained silent.

"Looks like SGC security has been breached." Sheridan spoke flatly. "And I'll bet this guy can tell you how


	7. Chapter 7 Old Hatreds born anew

**The Pegasus Galaxy.**

"What I want you to do, just this once, is pretend I didn't go to the Harvard school of made up science and I have no idea what any of this is, okay?"  
Rodney McKay exhaled a long sigh of exasperation. "I forgot that not everyone is as smart as I am."  
"Bull Rodney, you never forget and you don't let anyone else forget it either." John Sheppard replied curtly.  
"Just making sure I'm not taken for granted. Or considered expendable in any sense of the word."  
"Rodney, on topic."  
"Okay, okay." He outstretched his arms. "This is an Ancient facility."  
Sheppard looked at him blankly. "I've got a citrus fruit and I'm not afraid to use it."  
Rodney shuddered. "Now that was just uncalled for, thanks, thanks a lot GI Joe!"  
"This place Rodney, why, why, why?"

Rodney slotted himself into lecture mode, assuming an air of detached tolerance which was a clear act. He loved this part. "Our Ancient friends called this Project Arcturus. From what we can tell from the records here and a quick look around it was a new generation of reactor designed to replace ZPM systems."  
"ZPMs are pretty damn handy, to replace them I'm guessing this place must have been…"  
"The Daddy of all reactors? Pretty much." Rodney confirmed. "It looks like it was designed to use Zero Point Energy, which is a whole new world of whoah."  
"Are you making up words again?"  
"No, its real. Well theoretical, but now probably real." Rodney said. "A ZPM draws power from a small pocket of subspace, a ZPE reactor draws energy from the fabric of reality itself. In theory you could have almost limitless power, an infinite inexhaustible supply of serious mana."  
"Unlimited power." Sheppard repeated. "Sounds neat, where's the catch?"  
"They never finished it."  
"Why?"  
"Well it's an interesting story." Rodney said.  
"Interesting as in only you care, or interesting as in we're probably going to die?"

Rodney shrugged. "Probably a bit of both."  
"Well this place looks intact at least, unlike the planet and all those Wraith hulks in orbit."  
"Yeah its all in working order, I'm just about ready to fire it up."  
Sheppard raised a hand. "Now hold on a second, you're going to switch it on?"  
"Yes."  
"This place sat suspiciously at the centre of a massive planetary apocalypse?"  
"Yes."  
"That the Ancients abandoned?"  
"Again yes." Rodney said. "It'll be fine, what could go wrong?"  
"We destroy the whole universe?"  
Rodney paused. "Well actually yes, but its pretty unlikely. Probably won't happen."  
"Rodney…"  
"Relax, I've got the off switch here." He tapped the control console. "If it looks like Armageddon, I'll just pull the plug."  
Sheppard shook his head. "I've got a bad feeling about this."  
"I'm beginning activation." He began entering commands into the system. "All teams standby."

The facility began to hum as sparks of light gathered in the reactor room, converging into a single glowing orb of raw power that continued to increase in intensity.  
"Looking good." Rodney smiled triumphantly. "Doug, how's the containment field doing?"  
"Solid." The fellow technician reported from closer to the reactor. "All within parameters."  
"Alright, I'm increasing the feed."  
The light intensified, massive quantities of power coursing through the structure.  
"I have some fluctuations." Doug reported. "A few scattered particles, the containment is holding."  
"What particles?" Sheppard asked. "Are they supposed to be there?"  
"The system was designed to handle this." Rodney replied.  
"What if it was designed wrong?"  
"Adding more power." Rodney ignored him.  
"Wait, fluctuations are increasing." Doug said in mild alarm. "They're beginning to spiral out of control!"  
The light began to flicker and strobe, its energy levels varying wildly as it began to increase in power.

"Confirmed, exotic particle readings are going off the scale." Rodney grimaced.  
"Off the scale?" Sheppard exclaimed. "On a planet scouring gun thing? Shut it down."  
"The system is compensating, but the auto regulators are failing!"  
"Rodney, off!"  
"I can bring it back, I can alter it manually!"  
"Rodney, shut the damn ting down before we all get toasted!" Sheppard ordered. "Now!"  
with a grunt of inevitability he accepted, throwing the cut off switch. Nothing happened.  
"Ah."  
"Oh this had better be good." Sheppard said grimly.  
"The circuits are jammed, it won't shut down." Rodney said. "This could be considered a problem."  
"Fix it!" Sheppard demanded.  
"I'll try cut it manually!" Rodney said, the system spiralling more and more out of control. "Doug, get to the inner control panel!"  
His fellow technician ran past the reactor, shielding his eyes from the glare.  
"I'm there! Resetting control crystals!"

The room was thrumming with energy, lights flared brighter, systems flickered, and all the while the massively powerful reactor churned vast energies through itself.  
"Move crystals five and six to deck eight!" Rodney ordered. "Make it quick, the shield is at its limit!"  
Doug did as instructed, fumbling the last slot.  
"Nothing happened!"  
"Okay, okay… move crystal twenty two as well."  
He did as instructed. "Still nothing!"  
"Rodney, just so you know the screen is flashing red." Sheppard offered. "I'm guessing that's bad."  
"Yeah, we have thirty seconds until a breach."  
"Then what?"  
"Err, if we're lucky an afterlife."  
Doug yanked out two more crystals, the reactor next to him blazing furiously.  
"This isn't working McKay! It's going to overload!"  
"Can we hide?" Sheppard asked.  
"If this thing breaks?" Rodney shrugged. "No."  
Doug was breathing heavily, trying to think of a way out. He reached up, desperate enough to just pull every damn crystal and hope for the best. He rested his hands on one, blowing out breath after breath as the reactor spiked.  
"Now or never." He muttered, and grabbed a crystal.  
Suddenly a hand reached over his shoulder, extending past him to the control panel and plucking the first crystal from the wall. At once the humming subsided, the light faded, and the reactor slowly but calmly shut itself down.

"Now wasn't that exciting?" Galen flipped the crystal in his hand. "Remember Doug, every day after this one is a gift. Live it well."  
The black robe Technomage turned and walked into the adjacent control room, his sudden appearance a complete mystery but a welcome one.  
"Now gentlemen." He spoke up. "Ever heard the story about the boy who played with fire?"  
"We weren't playing with anything, it was a scientific experiment." Rodney defended. "And on a related note thanks for saving our lives."  
"The system would have cut out itself, but not soon enough for Doug over there." Galen said simply.  
"Gotta say, your timing is pretty good." Sheppard allowed.  
"I was in the area, when this thing powered up it set off all kinds of sirens and warnings. Some things you see should just be left alone."  
"Left alone?" Rodney said. "If we all followed that theory we'd still be sat in trees beating each other with sticks!"  
"ZPMs seem sufficient for your needs, why would you need this?" Galen wondered.  
"Why? Did anyone ask why Amundsen walked to the South Pole? Or whwy Hilary climbed Everest? Or why NASA put a man on the Moon?"  
"Yeah." Sheppard nodded. "Pretty much all the time."  
"Point is, we don't get anywhere by standing still."  
"You don't get your innards melted by radiation either." Galen cautioned.  
"There are always risks, that's the price of progress."

Galen smiled widely. "Been practicing that?"  
"You're the fourth person I've used it on." Rodney nodded. "It doesn't make it cheap!"  
"The Ancients with all their wisdom failed to make this work." Galen remarked. "Do you think you can do better?"  
Rodney turned to Sheppard. "Colonel, how do you kill a Wraith?"  
"Shoot it in the face." He said plainly.  
"How do you kill ten Wraith?"  
"Shoot them all in the face."  
"See," Rodney pointed. "The Ancients never figured out that most simple of solutions from the most simple of men."  
"Hey." Sheppard retorted.  
"If we can figure that out when they couldn't we can figure this out too."  
The Mage nodded with a small smile. "I have some experience with these type of devices, all you need is a parallel universe to shunt the particle build up into. Some races back home found the perfect safe location, if you like I could offer you the means to access it, get this thing working eventually."  
"I'm thinking that sounds cool." Sheppard said. "Right?"  
"Yes, yes it sounds cool." Rodney agreed. "But that Nobel prize has my name on it, just mine, agreed?"  
Galen chuckled slightly. "Why don't we start in the archives and see how far the Ancients really came to making this device operational." He glanced at the reactor. "Looks like fun."

**Somewhere beneath New Mexico**

"I name this ship _Apollo_, may God bless her and all who sail in her."  
With the famous words uttered, the elderly woman who had once been First Lady of the United Stated swung the bottle of champagne at the ship, putting a surprising amount of force behind the glass projectile. It smashed in a fountain of foam against the grey mass in front of the podium, and with a clash of drums and cymbals the latest addition to Uncle Sam's arsenal was welcomed into service.  
The former First Lady was escorted back to the concrete floor of the underground facility by the Secretary of Defence while the band began playing a few famous tunes. Around the lower levels a small and select group of politicians and officers clapped politely as the First Lady arrived and began to mingle, exchanging pleasantries and chit chat as the party moved slowly aside and gave the ship space to take off on its trials.

"So we're gonna call the next one _Enterprise_, right?" Jack O'Neill said in hopeful anticipation.  
"Be a little hard, I mean we already have an _Enterprise_." Hank Landry replied, both officers decked out in their blue and silver trimmed dress uniforms. "Can't have two in commission at once."  
"So we make a distinction, call it the Starship _Enterprise_." O'Neill paused. "Oh boy did saying that feel good. This is the Starship _Enterprise_, take me to your leader." He grinned. "Maybe we can start collecting green slave girls?"  
"Not sure how the Senate will take that." Landry gave a sideways smile. "Best to keep it secret I think."  
"We'll just bribe them, that usually works, I mean what politician never wanted a bribe?" He turned to find himself face to face with the new head of the oversight committee, Senator Bruce Fisher, who simply looked at him wryly from beneath grey eyebrows.  
O'Neill smiled. "The answer of course is our fine upstanding members of the United States Government, obviously. Hello Mr Senator."

"General O'Neill, I've heard a lot of good things." He outstretched his hand. "Lot of bad things too, but when I looked into the details, turns out they all worked out for the best."  
"Well thanks, I think." He shook hands. "All that stuff, like insubordination and stuff, it wasn't that I was disobeying orders as such, I was just following ones that hadn't been given yet."  
Fisher chuckled. "That almost made sense."  
"I keep telling myself that, by now I actually believe it." O'Neill returned. "So, your tax dollars at work."  
He gestured at the looming form of the _Apollo_, resting on its landing gear as the crew prepared to launch.  
"Yeah, those beasts don't come cheap." Fisher nodded. "But hot damn if they aren't worth their weight in whupass."

O'Neill grinned. "I'll give that a hell yeah sir."  
Fisher was new to the job having only recently risen to the post of Senator. Fortunately he had a respectable military background with naval service dating back forty years. He had retired from the fleet to pursue a political career and his knowledge and military connections had made him an obvious choice for his new role in the Hayes Administration.  
When he had learned about the SGC, the contact with aliens and then the rift to an alternate universe he had taken it surprisingly well, only screaming once. After he was assured it was in fact all real he had fully embraced the programme as the pathway to the future and was enthusiastic about providing the SGC with all the funding it could handle. It had made him a lot of friends, but some officers including General Landry still harboured some doubts about his true motivation.

"So she's a BC-304 right?" Fisher asked. "_Daedalus_ class?"  
"That's right sir." O'Neill followed his gaze. "Our main ship of the line, more of a hybrid battleship and carrier really. You can see a few extras on this one, gun turrets on the flanks, couple more fore and aft, and see those railguns running the length of the forward hull? Part of our deal with our new neighbours in the Earth Alliance."  
"Practical energy weapons." Landry stated. "We've tweaked them a little to be more suitable for our ships and power sources, but they give us a lot of tactical flexibility."  
"Great, and we gave them better generators and shields didn't we?"  
"Yes sir." O'Neill confirmed. "We both got some fancy toys out of it, plus we bought some ship yard tools from Mr Garibaldi, helped us speed up our construction."  
"Which is why this ship is ready way ahead of schedule." Fisher nodded in understanding. "Outstanding."

There was a brief call of sirens, and then with a jolt the doors above the underground facility began to grind open. Sunlight filtered down along with a pour of sand from the desert above, illuminating the angular vessel sat beneath the aperture.  
"Time for them to go." Landry said. "Colonel Ellis is taking her out on space trials, she'll be running up alongside the _Odyssey_ before joining the Atlantis run with _Daedalus_ herself."  
"Colonel Ellis." Fisher repeated. "An Airforce man?"  
"Yes sir, but extremely experienced." Landry replied. "He's served on our space forces for a year now, and before then was one of our best B2 pilots. The SGC has total faith in his abilities."  
"Oh, I have no doubt you picked the right man for the job." Fisher clarified. "But you're picking them from a pretty shallow pool."  
Landry glanced over. "What does that mean exactly?"  
"No offence General, but running a spaceship isn't the same as flying a B2, is it?"

There was a hum as the _Apollo_ powered up, her access doors sealing and anti gravs building up the necessary lift off charge. The assembled crowd gathered a small distance away and watched intently as the vessel made its final checks before the maiden flight.  
"The Air Force has always had responsibility for spaceborne operations." Landry said. "There's nothing new here."  
"I understand that was once the case." Fisher said. "But that was when space travel was just an extension of air travel, couple of guys in a tin can. No offence."  
"None taken." O'Neill cut in before Landry could actually take offence.  
"This is a whole new board game gentlemen." Fisher pointed at the _Apollo_. "Look at that, it isn't a big aircraft, it's a ship. A Warship."  
"We've been crewing them successfully with airforce personnel since the SGC started, its always worked and worked well." Landry pointed out. "We've earned some major victories out there."  
"I understand General, but again things change. We're no longer talking about two or three ships, our vision extends to whole fleets of space vessels." Fisher announced. "And the Airforce does not have the breadth and depth of people we need to crew all those ships solely by itself."

The hum from the ship increased, and to the wonder of most spectators she began to move, inching up from the ground under her own power for the first time. As she did so the band started up again, the airmen proudly blasting out the battle hymn of the Republic as the grey hulled battlecruiser moved skyward.  
"I see it now." Landry nodded. "You want to bring the Navy in on this."  
Fisher nodded. "It's inevitable General."  
"And has nothing to do with you being a former Navy man?"  
Fisher smiled. "Maybe a little, but this is beyond that. Its practicality. All those vehicles are at the core, are ships. Now the airforce has done great flying them, but our whole doctrine is changing. A single ship can act like a big bomber or super fighter, but when we start operating them in taskforces, battlegroups, mixed capability squadrons, then you have to look at which group has more experience with those sort of formations and doctrines." Fisher shrugged. "The Navy already has the tactics and strategies in place to use these ships effectively. Now I'm not cutting the Airforce out, your guys will still have a place on these ships, but bottom line; They are ships, they belong to the navy."

Landry and O'Neill watched as the _Apollo_ left the hangar to the cheers of the small crowd and the stirring music of the band, acutely aware that they had probably seen the last of the Airforce 304's  
"Our aim is to mix in airforce and navy crews." Fisher explained. "We'll put the best officers in the right place, no matter where they came from."  
"But the senior officers are going to be from the Navy aren't they?" Landry guessed.  
"Honestly, I expect so. Men with experience running taskforces at sea, Admirals and Commodores from Carrier service." Fisher answered. "But that won't affect you, we're setting up a separate branch to run the fleet."  
"You mean you're taking away our ships from the SGC?" Landry figured out. "Giving them to the Navy."  
"A new branch of the military, based on Earth Force mixing both airmen and sailors." Senator Fisher clarified. "The SGC will retain responsibility for Stargate operations and will share tech development with our other agencies, you are still big players here gentlemen. You just aren't the only ones in the sand pit anymore."

The _Apollo_ rose into the clear sky and activated its main engines, pulling its nose up and climbing away rapidly into the stratosphere, leaving the Earth behind it. She assumed her place among the stars, met in lunar orbit by her sister before travelling deeper into the Sol system for a real work up.  
"Naturally the SGC budget will be reduced in light of this." Fisher said. "Because you won't have to run these ships you won't need as much money."  
Landry sighed, it was pretty much what he expected. "How much of a reduction?"  
"I don't know, sixty, seventy percent probably."  
Landry and O'Neill stared at him in disbelief.  
"That's going to leave just enough to keep the damn lights on!" O'Neill spluttered.  
"Our funding is going to the new agency and our fleet, which is more important to the future." Fisher said. "And for the record, the overall investment in stellar technology is increasing massively overall, just not as relates to the SGC."  
"So your pet project gets all the ships, and all the cash." Landry grunted.  
"It's for the good of the nation gentlemen, this is how things change. We aren't a small secret organisation anymore. One day very soon we'll be going public, and when we do we need more than just the SGC."  
Fisher looked across the underground facility, behind the _Apollo's_ now vacant pad was the _Theseus, _only a few days behind her new born sister in terms of readiness. She was scheduled to launch herself in a week bringing the SGC operational fleet up to seven home made starships, plus five refitted Earth Force vessels.

"Things are on the fast track now people." Fisher stated. "We're setting in place industry, infrastructure, resources to mass produce a Navy in space."  
He looked deeper into the facility, to three more shapes in the cavernous structure under harsh white lights, sparks and welds flaming from them. Two were 304 class ships similar to the _Apollo_, but the central vessel was something decidedly different.  
"The SGC has been at the forefront of our defence for nearly a decade." Landry stated. "We know better than anyone how to get the job done."  
"I don't doubt it, and you will still contribute skilled personnel to the fleet, and continue to run missions through the gate." The Secretary said. "But make no mistake, that is the future of human inter stellar power."  
Beneath the shower of sparks stood the massive bulk of the _Achilles_, prototype for the BB-305 class super warships. Most of her internals and systems were complete and teams were busy using Earth Alliance robotic welders to fix the hull plates and turrets to her mass. Slowly she was taking form, four times the mass of the 304's beside her and armed with enough firepower to take on any conceivable enemy.  
"We have a dozen new ships on the drawing board, Frigates. Destroyers, Troop ships and more." Fisher said. "All competing for funding and all crucial to our future power projection capabilities."  
"The Europeans are going to have some of their own builds on line soon too." Landry said. "The French 302 production line is all set up, and the British 304 is due in service next month."  
"Crewed by the Navy by the way." Fisher said. "It's a time of transition, for all of us."  
"Maybe, but we still have a job to do." O'Neill said.  
"Of course you do." Fisher nodded. "But the days of a small band of heroes foiling alien invasions by pure luck are gone. In the future that ship, and scores like her will safeguard humanity in the galaxy, wherever we may be."  
He smiled widely.  
"We don't just launch decapitation strikes and covert missions anymore General. Next time someone tries to screw with us, we go to war and we seriously ruin their lives." He turned back to the warships under construction. "And those ships are going to be our sword."

**Earth/Minbari Border.  
Myoto Colony**

The system tended to be quiet, and for good reason. It was one of the closest human settlements to Minbari space, one jump from the border and unsurprisingly enough that proximity did not make it an attractive world to colonise. It had a single city supporting a small assortment of miners who dragged minerals from the crust and local space, the lure of profit outweighing the dangerous proximity to the enigmatic Minbari. No shipping lines passed through this area, no convoys used it, no tours came here, even the Navy was reluctant to put more than a handful of ships within first strike range of a Minbari battle fleet. Nothing happened here, and people were thankful for it.  
Currently five Earth Force ships patrolled near the sole colony world, a pair of Omegas and a trio of ageing Hyperions that offered a reassuring show of force to the colonists. The Clark Government had proudly boasted an Omega could match anything in the Minbari arsenal, and many people actually believed them. The only ones who knew better were those in uniform who would actually be expected to deliver on such a promise. They knew that despite its advancements an Omega was still no match for a Sharlin, and all the development and funding poured into the design equated to about ten seconds more life than the crew of a Nova.  
Earth Force Command knew they couldn't hold this colony if the Minbari attacked, it was expendable and so was the pathetically small garrison. They would be sacrificed to buy time for the fleet to gather for a counter attack, command knew it, the Generals knew it, and the ships assigned to the border knew it. However the warships were not the main defence, in the event of an attack the systems main defence was a brand new _Orion_ class battlestation of the latest design, a truly formidable obstacle even for the Minbari.

Unlike its earlier predecessors the new generation of Orion stations were packed to the rafters with high yield nukes, point defences, pulse cannons and most impressively of all six full powered GOD cannons. The station formed the hub of the defences with enough raw power to destroy a whole Minbari taskforce in seconds, provided it could see them, and act as a central command point for the satellite defences.  
Originally Earth held little hope such a defence would actually stop an attack, but did expect the sheer weight of firepower would hurt the Minbari and slow them down. However with recent advances in technology and new sensor systems brought over from the SGC Earth Force now found itself with a potential means of detecting Minbari ships and breaking the vaunted stealth technology. With this ability, and with the power of the defences the security of the border suddenly looked much more healthy. Most of the core Alliance fleets that would patrol the sectors had been redeployed rimward to hunt for Drakh forces leaving just a skeleton force on the Minbari border, it simply wasn't needed. Nobody expected trouble from this direction, but unfortunately fate had other ideas.

"Sir, unscheduled jump gate activation." Lieutenant Song reported crisply, brushing a lock of dark hair from her eyes. "Single ship, pretty small."  
Command Ernst stepped over to the stations operations console, calling up the analysis. "Too small to be Drakh."  
The gate flickered into life, channelling energy into its funnel like maw, piercing realities and depositing a small craft back into the darkness.  
"She's Minbari." Song reported. "No ID, flyer class."  
"Open a channel, ask if they require help."  
"No response sir." Song frowned. "It's scattering our sensors, but appears to be moving straight and level, no sign of distress."  
"It's using its jammer?" Ernst grunted. "Bad manners in Earth Space."  
"Wait, it's transmitting." She raised. "Coded signal, it isn't directed at us."  
"So where is it going…?"

He was answered by a nearby energy spike, a burst of tachyons and gravity that opened up within yards of the closest Omega. The tumult of the forming jump point easily destroyed the vast warship and its nearby cruiser escort, the massive energies breaking the grey hulls apart.  
From the heart of the maelstrom appeared two Sharlin cruisers, their blue hulls glowing fiercely in the storm of light.  
"It's an attack!" Ernst yelled. "That ship was scouting for the cruisers!"  
"Confirming two warcruisers!" Song delivered. "We can detect their approximate location but can't achieve lock."  
"Same old story." The Commander grimaced. "We'll do it the hard, ripple fire all missiles, crash start the particle cannons, emergency feeds!"  
"Yes sir, powering now."  
"Flight ops, get the alert fighters out!" Ernst barked. "If it can fly I want it outside in five minutes! Defence grid, all guns saturation fire, fire at will!"

As Earth was technically in a state of war with the Drakh all bases and ships were at second degree readiness, and while the Minbari attack was a real surprise most of the EA forces were already standing by for some sort of battle. The pilots bolted for their craft, top of the line Thunderbolts locked in around the rim of the station. The Minbari border had been the first to arm with the new fighters, and while these weren't the enhanced MKII fighters they were still well above the old Aurora Furies in terms of capabilities.  
Across the ring of the station the various cannons raised their muzzles and fired, rapid pulses of orange plasma and particles that rose towards the estimated position of the Minbari ships. Nothing actually hit, but the pulse cannons were only the first layer of defences. From the centre of the station armoured doors popped open in clouds of hissing gas, red sirens swirling light around the openings. Within a second the sides of the station vanished in smoke as dozens of missiles thundered out of their tubes, arcing upwards laden with nuclear warheads and began to close on the two Warcruisers.

A second _Hyperion_ was cut down. Sliced neatly in half by one of the Minbari warships. They had made no declaration, no intent to give battle, they had simply arrived and opened fire. It was the nightmare every border officer had, and it was coming true. They were prepared for it, but that didn't mean they were going to survive it.  
The second Omega fired its forward lasers, the long lances of red light passing quite close to the nearest warcruiser. The Earth ship threw its engines up to full throttle, aware that it was just a wreck waiting to happen if it fought at long range. It had to get closer, and luckily for it Earth Force had built the Omega's with speed in mind. They weren't the fastest ships in the galaxy, but they were very nimble for human vessels and could give the sluggish Sharlins a run for their money.  
The missile volley came under attack by Minbari fighters, the fast blue craft launched from the two ships seeking to defend their parent vessels. While this cost the human defenders valuable ordnance it also distracted the Minbari long enough for the Thunderbolts to make it into range.

The Thunderbolt was built to fight Minbari. The old Auroras had done surprisingly well considering the odds, but the Thunderbolts were superior in every way. Their engines were more powerful, control systems more responsive and agile, the armour tougher. Where the Auroras used single shot pulse cannons the Thunderbolt could fill space with a multitude of much more powerful particle rounds, mostly thanks to 'acquired' Centauri capacitors bought from the Narn. EA missiles couldn't lock onto the Minbari, but with a dedicated navigator in the back seat the Thunderbolt could manually guide in missiles with ancient TV sights, the cluster of smaller kinetic kill projectiles in the nosecone blasting out like a shotgun increasing the chance of a Minbari kill.  
The new EA jets had proven themselves in battle against superior foes before, bringing down Drakh and even First One fighters, but the Minbari were a much different enemy and their sternest test.  
A dozen Minbari fighters were lost in the initial volley of missiles, shattered by the kinetic weapons. The Thunderbolts raced into a close range duel, saturating space with gunfire and claiming more targets. They couldn't get a clear lock, but could fill space with a lot of energised particles, and it only took one round to bring down a Minbari fighter.

The initial euphoria was short lived as the Minbari rounded on their attackers, ignoring the missiles and firing into the Thunderbolt units. The hefty fighters were well built but couldn't take a direct hit, a few took grazes and survived to shoot back, but they didn't last much longer. The two types of fighters mingled and exploded, both sides earning kills. The Thunderbolts had an edge at close range and were better overall dogfighters, but the Minbari used their speed to open the distance and use their precise weapons and stealth to maximum effect.  
Elsewhere the two Minbari ships split up, one focusing on shooting down missiles while the second took on the last two EA ships. Green beams swept across space swiftly, one set ending in puffs of disintegrating missiles while the second carved through the final Hyperion.  
In return the Omega fired again, zeroing in on the Minbari weapons fire. It tracked the straight beams back to their origin and fired a long salvo from its bow lasers. One shot missed, but the other connected and carved a black scar in the front of the enemy ship.  
Enraged by this defiance the warcruiser fired back, green energy cutting deep into the bow of the Omega but not destroying it, the reinforced armour holding long enough for the ship to fire again, this time putting both beams on target. Despite this success it was still a losing battle, the Omega could not damage the Minbari ship enough before it fired back and ended the fight. However in this case it didn't have to. The data gathered from the laser strikes was fed into the battlenet, the datalinks between all EA units, information regarding exact speed, heading and location. It was exactly what Earth Force needed.

The Minbari ship vanished, smashed into a billion pieces by a trio of bright red beams. The massive energies snatched it away in a heartbeat, leaving nothing larger than a coin in their wake.  
"Direct hit!" Song called in joy. "Target destroyed!"  
"Particle cannons one through three recharging." The weapons officer said. "Four to six ready to engage second target pending targeting data."  
The massive GOD cannons on the station realigned. The massive weapons had been designed to blow up Minbari ships in one shot, mainly because Earth Force knew the chances of making a second shot were incredibly slim. They had proven their worth, but there was still one more ship out there and the EA forces were dwindling.  
The station shuddered as a green lance cut across it, parting armour and throwing off internal stabilisation.  
"Adjust station keeping thrusters!" Ernst yelled over the echo of hits. "Keep us level!"  
Fortunately the well armoured battlestation was tough enough to survive several hits, but Ernst would prefer not to have to push the facility to its limits.

The _Omega_ sped on, firing in the area of the enemy cruiser. Waves of fire from the station joined it and a squadron of fighters tried desperately to skirt the fight and burn through. The Minbari ship was still fending off missiles, the brief weapons flashes helping the Destroyer mark its target. Her laser streaks were getting ever closer, and when they hit it would give the station what it needed to end the fight.  
Suddenly the green neutron weapons shifted target, slicing across the front of the ship and disabling both laser turrets. The Omega was suddenly unable to engage, all its forward weapons disabled in one form or another. The Captain elected to take a chance, to continue closing on the Minbari ship and use his own vessel as a weapon. With thousands of civilians at risk on the colony below it was the only option that really existed.  
The mighty engines burned brightly, throwing the lumbering beast at its target, the curved and elegant Minbari weapon still more focused on the high yield missiles saturating its location. Thunderbolts weaved through the defences, losing several of their number but still closing enough to launch missiles into the flanks of the Minbari ship. They had little effect but did keep the crew busy, kept them active and unable to stop and think and plan. All the while the Omega drew closer, Neutron cannons piercing its hide, scoring its hull, but still she obstinately refused to stop. A block of glowing fire, focused and unstoppable raging for its target.

The Minbari ship finally realised it wasn't going to shoot down the Destroyer in time, and that even if it did the momentum of the wreckage would still carry it forward into the blue hull. The ship began to turn away, gravitic engines distorting space as they fought with the fabric of reality. She kept firing, still focused on the rain of missiles and submunitions as the Omega careened forward and came nose to nose with the Sharlin.  
With a last burst of power the Sharlin evaded, the Omega missing a direct impact. However it wasn't quite enough and the two ships still met, the rotating section of the Destroyer crashing hard into the flank of the Minbari ship, the brute force impact fracturing a few hundred metres of crystal and spilling gouts of air and power into space. Both ships passed by, both ships wounded but with the Sharlin still in a far better position. She powered her rear guns as the Omega did the same, aiming to exchange point blank parting shots. She never got the chance.

"Sensor contact!" Song shouted. "Picking up debris from the impact!"  
"Enough to get a lock?" Commander Ernst asked.  
"Yes sir, cannons lined up on estimated Minbari position!"  
"Fire!"  
The second trio of particle cannons flamed into life, the fat red beams streaking towards the grazed Sharlin. Only one hit, but it was sufficient to put the ship out of action smashing a wide hole through the centre of the vessel, a yawning rupture through which space was clearly visible.  
"That's her, enemy stealth offline." Song reported.  
"Finish her before she recovers." Ernst ordered. "Nuke it."  
The base redirected its final salvo of missiles at the Minbari ship, its weapons unable to respond properly. A pair of high yield nukes bracketed it, immolating its surface and boiling away its interior in a heartbeat. A pair of great white flashes announced the end of the fight and the destruction of the final aggressor.  
"We've still got a few Minbari fighters, coordinating interceptors with surviving Thuds." Song reported.  
"Do it, then launch rescue ships and bring in our escorts, we'll try and stabilise the Helios and…"

With no word the damaged Omega exploded, not as a result of its failing reactors but through an attack that came from nowhere. Purple beams of light finished the damaged ship, cleaving the Helios into segments and ending its brave fight.  
"Redirect fire!" Ernst yelled, back on full alert. "Pulse cannons engage, ready particle cannons!"  
The base filled the sky with heavy fire, storms of bolts rising up as before, focused on the approximate location of the attacker. Thunderbolts raced into battle, but were casually cut down long before they could even see their target. Moments later the purple cannons fired again, slicing a quarter of the station away, centripedal force launching it slowly out into space.  
"What is it?" Ernst demanded as the station thundered around his ears.  
"I don't know, I can't even see it!" Song answered.  
"Fire everything!" He ordered. "Now, before its too late!"  
The last missiles launched and the remaining heavy particle beams engaged, but to no effect. The nebulous attacker fired a final time, its massively powerful weapons cutting the base to shreds, overwhelming its armour and destroying it entirely in a titanic blast of light and black wreckage.  
In the glow of the explosion the ship was finally revealed, the tall fins characteristic of Minbari ships were present, but swept back at a severe angle. Sharp edged drive fins propelled it silently through space and long cannons jutted out from several angles. She was much bigger than a Sharlin, her hull long and sleek but still displaying the curves and ribs of its heritage. Most noticeable of all though was its hull, a moving black morass of bioarmour surmounted by long sharp spines, a nightmare from the ancient days reborn anew.  
In the language of the warriors she was named Drala D'Vost  
In English she was named Black Death.

"All is done Shai Alyt." The commander of the terrifying ship reported. "The human forces are destroyed, just a few fighters remain."  
From the centre of the empty command room surrounded by a curtain of images Kathenn nodded. "Where are they?"  
"Heading for the gate, Nials are in pursuit."  
"Call them off." Kathenn said. "Let them go."  
"Sir?"  
"I said let them go." The Warrior master repeated forcefully. "Let them spread the word, we want Earth to know what has happened here so they will respond."  
"As you wish Shai Alyt."  
"The humans will see this as a sanctioned attack by the government and respond in kind." Kathenn smiled thinly. "They will strike at our bases and force our people into a return to hostilities, human against Minbari, as was meant to be."  
"The entire Windsword clan is ready to fight." His aide nodded. "The other warriors will join as soon as war erupts."  
"And then we finish what we started. We end the war and erase the stain on our honour, by burning humanity to the ground."

He observed the jump gate activate and remove the remaining Earth fighters from the field, rushing home to warn the fleet and prepare for the onslaught.  
"The humans are true enemies." Kathenn mused. "I have seen what they are doing first hand, their lies and duplicity, it churns the stomach."  
"Sir?"  
"They claim to have crossed dimensions, to have found a mirror of their own world." Kathenn scoffed. "But not a mirror Minbar of course, we do not exist in their faux reality."  
"Preposterous." The other Warrior mocked.  
"They say in this world humans can travel between galaxies in a matter of days and weeks! Can walk to other worlds! And can do all this two hundred years in the past! It is ridiculous! All they showed me was a light show and a few tricks."  
"Why would they create such deception sir?"  
"I do not know, not yet." Kathenn grimaced. "But they are researching ancient technology much as we are, and this campaign of disinformation must serve some purpose, to misdirect us, divide our attention, keep us looking away from the truth. No, they have not fooled me."  
"What are your next orders Shai Alyt?"  
"Gather the rest of the fleet, we will push deeper into Earth space, spearhead the way for the rest of the caste." Kathenn said. "lead them as Windswords always have, show them the way to glory. By my hand we shall erase our shame, and take our final revenge."


	8. Chapter 8 The Soul of a People

**Atlantis, Lantia**

**Pegasus Galaxy.**

William Peters was trapped, It was something his kind feared and loathed with a passion that bordered on madness, and right now madness threatened to consume him. Like a caged animal Peters stalked the confines of his cell ocassionally testing its limits and repeatedly forced back with the painful shocks from the brigs security forcesfeilds. It had been almost a week since his incarseration and with each passing day his insticts took firmer root as he desperately looked for a way out of this situation that didn't involve him being disected in some secret government lab. William was a Dominant; a new species of human that had evolved on Earth only recently. They didn't know how they had come to be, they only knew that they were different and that they were vulnerable. It had been that instinct to survive that had forced them to leave the place of their birth and migrate, it had been that force of evolutionary nature that had forced them to reproduce at a startling rapid rate and it had been the fear of eventual discovery and with it extermination that had caused them to go to ground and adapt.

Peters had never been one to believe that all humans were out to destroy his kind, far from it. He had enlisted in the Marines at the tender age of 15 (his kind grew to maturity faster than their human bretheren) after having falsified his records so he could enter the service. Peters had believed (like a great many of his people) that Human and Dominant could coexist as one people, living side by side. After having spent his time with Stargate Command and the Atlantis expedition he had been more sure of that then ever; having seen the threats the SGC faced on a weekly basis. It had been his intent to return home and report to his people on the things he had seen, though technically this did make him an operative of sorts working for an outside party it was never his intention to harm his fellow comrades. He would perform his duties to the best of his abilities in protecting Earth and his people...both of them. As soon as his tour with the Atlantis expedition was to be concluded he had intended to return to his people and ask them to join the fight against the many threats to Earth. Unfortunatly his plans had been derailed in a most unexpected way and now as he fought for control over his instincts he couldn't help but wonder if he had made a terrible mistake.

"How's he doing?" The newly promoted Lt. Colonel John Sheppard asked as he viewed the monitor.

"Not well I'm afraid." Captain Thorne responded curtly. "It doesn't take a telepath to know he's deeply frightened about something."

"Of what though?" Rodney Mckay asked. "I mean; ok, he beatup a Minbari warrior with little effort but that doesn't make him a security threat." Recieving some unconvinced looks from the crowd around him which included. Colonel Sheppard, Captain Thorne, President Sheridan, Dr. Weir, General O'neill, Daniel Jackson, Delenn and Ranger Durhan. "Does it?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Doctor I've fought Minbari before in hand to hand and I can tell you its nearly impossible to beat one the way he did." President Sheridan answered confidently even though he was still finding it hard to believe.

"I can confirm that." Ranger Durhan added. "In the Anlashok there are many humans, all with great skill and courage, yet none of them have displayed the skill and raw power this young man posses. And to defeat a warrior of Kathenns skill and experience?" Durhan shook his "I still have trouble believing it. Kathenn may be as you humans say 'a pain in the ass' but he is still one of Minbar's greatest warriors. Your Seargent Peters should not have been able to defeat him."

"Yet he did with incedible skill and cunning." Delenn added flatly.

"So what are you suggesting we do?" Elizebeth Weir asked as she took her eyes away from the Monitor and brought them to Sheridan. "His record is spotless and aside from a scuffle in sickbay after the Wraith seige his service here has gone above and beyond. That hardly makes him a security threat. And lets not forget his increadible service to this country." Weir stated as she looked over his personnel file. "Purple heart with cluster and silver star for his actions in Afganistan saving six wounded Marines in an ambush near Kandahar and getting seriously wounded in the process...wait this is strange, it says he was hospitalized in critical condition but then 2 days later discharged himself from the feild hospital and returned to active duty apparently fully recovered.

"He discharged himself? Ok, that strikes me as a red flag." Daniel noted grimly. "And no one caught on to this?"

"Apparently not." Weir noted. "It says he finished his tour in Afganistan with high marks all around. That's what initially got him noticed by Colonel Everett and the Marine Corps detachment at Stargate Command. He's one of their best."

"What about his bloodwork. Didn't Carson say he found som kind of anomolies?" Sheppard asked.

By a stroke of good timing Dr. Beckette arrived with his report. "I can answer that." He answered as he entered Weir's office. "I ran a complete workup on him. I found no pathogens, drugs or even nanites in his sytem. Then I discovered something interesting when I ran his DNA."

"What did you find?" General O'neill asked.

"The Ancient Gene for one, infact quite a few strands of ancient DNA, even more so then yourself or Colonel Sheppard here." Beckette said with a nod "But thats not the most interesting thing I discovered. His DNA has a 1.6 divergance from the human baseline." Carson stated with clear excitement that no one else caught.

"And this means what?" President Sheridan asked.

"I'm not a hundred percent certain." Carson stated with his thick scottish accent "I'll need to perform more tests, but I can tell you its definetly not normal."

"What do you need from us Carson?" Dr. Weir asked. Carson looked to the monitor first before speaking.

"I'd appreciate it if you could find a way to calm him down. I'd rather not have to sedate him but as you've no doubt noticed he looks a wee bit agitated."

"I'll talk to him." Throne responded quickly, perhaps a little too quickly for O'neill's liking.

"Something you'd like to add Captain?" O'neill asked in a tone of voice that suggested the good captain knew more then she was letting on. Thorne took a deep breath and glanced at Carson who nodded in return. Both of them had kept his secret for these past few months, but now it seemed the cat was out of the bag.

"Back during the Wraith assault on the City SSG Peters saved my life, by Killing a Wraith Brute in hand to hand combat." Her statement came as a surprise since it was believed that Wraith brutes had even more physical strength then the Minbari did. It made everyone wonder just how strong Peters actually was.

"And you never thought that was cause for concern?" O'neill pressed.

"At the time no sir I did not." Thorne responded instantly going to attention. "If at any point in time I felt he was a threat to this base or this mission I would have neutralized him myself."

"That was not your decision to make Captain!" Sheridan snapped.

"Sir with all due respect, he's not a threat. Its hard to explain but I would bet my life on it, certainly I'm betting my career, but I know what he's going through. I know what its like to live in fear simply becuase your different. We've...gotten to know each other over the course of the past few months, he doesn't really talk about it, but I distinctly get the impression that he and others like him are being hunted becuase of what they are." O'neill thought he heard something in her voice that sounded all too familiar, a hint of something more then just sympathy, but he decided not to press the issue for now.

"Wait, there's more of them?" Sheppard asked.

"He doesn't talk about it, just a few references he's made in the past. I haven't even been able to pick up any stray thoughts from him, his mind is remarkably diciplined; he doesn't broadcast like most mundanes do."

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell us Captain?" O'neill asked.

"I have a confession to make as well." Carson stated suddenly causing all eyes to turn to him.

"You too?" Dr. Weir raised her eyebrows.

"Just after the attack, when Lt. Ford went nuts SSG Peters managed to disable him."

"Yes we know that." Weir stated.

"Not my point Dr. Weir. Ford was hocked up on the Wraith emzyme. SSG Peters physically managed to disable him."

"Ok, I've think we've established that he's very strong and might have some telpathic abilities." Daniel spokeup. "It still doesn't explain who he is or why he's here not to mention what else he could be capable of. And to find that out we need to talk to him."

"I somehow doubt he's going to be very cooperative, at least while he's in a cage." Thorne replied a little protectively. "I've gained his trust, he'll talk to me."

"_We'll_ talk to him." Sheppard amended before O'neill could refuse.

"No offense Colonel but I doubt you have what it take to prevent him from ripping your head clean off." Sheridan observed.

"No I don't, which is why I want Captain Thorne with me. She's the only one who can stop him if he gets out of control. Besides I'm his commanding officer, If he's going to talk to anyone It'll be me and Captain Thorne. Two people he trusts."

"Lets not forget that he's human, or at the very least a sentient being." Dr. Weir spoke up. "He's done nothing to warrent him being held this long. I know there are proceedures to follow when dealing with a possible breach but this man has served this expedition well since his arrival. We owe him the benefit of the doubt."

There's no telling how long the argument would have continued had it not been for the arrival of a new guest.

"Yes Chuck?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Sorry to disturb you Dr. Weir but the Stargate just activated. Its Stargate Command and they're requesting General O'neill and our guests return as quickly as possible." Sheridan didn't like the sound of that one bit and glancing at Delenn knew she didn't either. Something must have happened in their abscence.

"Tell them we're on our way." O'neill answered having caught the significant looks between the two. He knew Hank wouldn't request their presence back unless something seriously went FUBAR...which was about par for the course when it concerned Stargate Command. The assembled group filed out, Delenn and Durhan both giving Dr. Weir and company a slight bow of respect before departing. Sheridan and Daniel hot on their heals leaving General O'neill with Dr. Weir, Lt. Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Mckay and Captain Thorne.

"I'll leave this situation in your hands Dr. Weir. I trust your judgment but be careful with this guy. We've been bitten in the ass far too many times for me to trust him, especially after I learn he's been hiding this from us. But this is your ballgame and I'll let you play it your way."

"Thankyou General."

"Find out what he knows, who he really is and why he's here. If he's trust worthy then we can really use a man like him. If he's not...there's an answer for that too." Weir felt a chill go up her spine at that last comment. Jack O'neill was not someone to suggest what she thought he was suggesting lightly.

"We'll do our best."

"I want a report on this as soon as possible. I can tell you this is going to raise some eyebrows at the Pentagon when they hear about this." And with that O'neill was out the door and heading down to the base of the Gate to meet up with the rest of his entourage.

"Well that went well." Weir sighed as she slumped back into her chair.

"The Man's a decorated Marine. They can't seriously be suggesting we kill him?" Sheppard asked with rising anger.

"I doubt General O'neill would let it go that far. John I need you and Captain Thorne to talk to him. Explain his situation in a manner that cooperation would go along way into improving his situation."

"And if he doesn't cooperate?" Captain Thorne asked, having a sneaking suspicion that Peters would do just that.

"Then its out of our hands." Dr. Weir said reluctantly. "He'll be transfered Earthside for a full debriefing and interogation."

"By who?" Thorne asked.

Three words." Rodney answered. "N.I.D and they're not exactly known for asking politely."

"Torture." Thorne stated flatly but with a hint of anger and disgust.

"The NID has alot of leeway when dealing with threats to planetary security. They may well see SSG Peters as just such a threat." Rodney said.

"Which is why you two need to convince him to cooperate. It may be his only hope."

**Stargate Command. **

**United States, Earth.**

General Landry was already waiting at the foot of the gate when the remainder of the party stepped through, which was never a good sign. General Franklin of Earth Force was stood beside him sharing a grim and gloomy expression which only added to the apprehension.

"I have got such a bad feeling about this." O'Neill said quietly.

The last of the Atlantis visitors returned, the other part of their delegation including Kathenn had returned a week earlier and had at once left in a dark cloud. The others had stayed on a while more, examining the location and taking a brief look around Pegasus. Galen had remained, lending his knowledge to a project McKay was fervent about named Arcturus. Something about a cast iron solid gold nobel prize that O'Neill had glazed over because it made no sense.

"Welcome back." Landry said. "We don't have much time."

"I knew it, that's your bad news face." O'Neill proclaimed. "You had that same face when your budgie died."

"I never owned a budgie Jack."

"Sure, Carrot the budgie, cute little fellow." O'Neill said. "Or did my mind just make that up in a moment of delusion?"

Landty shrugged apologetically.

"Son of a bitch." O'Neill grunted. "All those damn mind probes, wipes, reanimations. I knew it'd give us brain damage! Didn't I say it would? Didn't I?"

"Yeah, pretty much every time." Daniel Jackson agreed. "The time warp probably did it."

"I bet it did, Teal'c's never been the same since." O'Neill said. "He speaks whole sentences know, entire paragraphs! I told Carter, she refused to belief he actually knew that many words! Brain frying man, brain frying."

"Imaginary budgies aside, we got problems." Landry said. "We need to get to the briefing room. Now."

The party followed on, with Sheridan, Delenn and G'Kar joining the SGC representatives and Franklin. In the briefing room itself they were surprised to find Koplann of the Warrior Caste seated and waiting for them, along with Colonel Davis sitting opposite and looking remarkably uncomfortable.

"If you'll all take a seat we can get this done." Landry said. "We've received reports through the gateway less than an hour ago, we've been talking to the Earth Alliance and the ISA, making sure it wasn't just rumour."

"Rumour of what?" President Sheridan asked, deeply concerned that something had happened back home in his absence.

General Franklin answered gruffly. "We lost the Myoto Colony."

"On the Minbari Border?" Sheridan recalled his days flying the _Agamemnon_ on the famous border sectors. "Why would the Drakh hit there? Its of small strategic importance."

"It wasn't the Drakh." The old General said. "It was the Minbari."

All eyes turned to Koplann, the stony faced former Council member hesitantly nodding.

"It is true, our own scouts confirm it. A renegade group has attacked and destroyed the human presence there."

"Renegades?" Delenn repeated coolly. "What renegades?"

He exhaled. "Kathenn."

Delenn remained even faced, but a rage was glowing fiercely in her eyes. "By himself?"

"Our reports suggest the entire Windsword clan has mobilised with him." Koplann admitted. "Dozens of ships, perhaps hundreds, are pouring over the human border."

"Just one clan?" Jackson asked. "Out of how many? Five or six warrior clans who control a third of the fleet? Doesn't sound like a big percentage of the Minbari forces."

"It isn't." Sheridan said. "But its enough to blitz all the way to Earth and turn it to ash, and even with our _Warlocks_ and _Omegas_ Earth Force can't guarantee victory."

"And Earth cannot be hidden by turning off the beacons, we still have our maps made in the war." Delenn said coldly. "They will be able to engage you there."

"President Luchenko has put Earth on a full war footing, luckily with the Plague gone and our forces engaging the Drakh all our military is prepared." Franklin said. "Unfortunately their scattered across half the galaxy chasing Drakh, by the time we concentrate a big enough fleet at Earth it will be too late."

"What ships do we have?" Sheridan asked.

"The entire First fleet, five hundred first rate warships guarding Sol." Franklin answered. "But against a full Minbari fleet…" He didn't have to finish, Sheridan had seen first hand what happened when Earth fleets took on a Minbari battle line, even with a five to one advantage they weren't going to win.

"There is something else." Koplann said hesitantly. "Something about Kathenn we have only just discovered."

"It sounds there is much you have only just discovered." Delenn bit back. "What?"

"Some of the ships…. Appear to use…" He forced himself to say it. "Shadow tech."

Most of the room went dead quiet, causing O'Neill to look back and forth.

"Is that bad?"

"Oh yes, very bad." G'Kar answered on behalf of his shocked friends. "The Shadows were mortal enemies of the Minbari, to experiment with left over technology is beyond sacrilegious."

"And also incredibly dangerous." Sheridan added. "Shadow tech is incredibly powerful but also unpredictable. It'll suck the life right out you if you aren't careful. Clark tried it on some ships in the war. A few escaped and we spent years hunting them down. What that stuff did to the crews, over that sort of time…" He trailed off. "Killing them was a mercy."

"If its so dangerous why would he use it?" Jackson asked.

"He is blinded by hatred." Delenn answered quietly. "He will use any weapon, take any risk to see through his vengeance. He will even turn his back on the Council and endanger all he was born to protect."

"Kathenn has been stripped of his rank and made an outcast." Koplann said. "But his followers are still with him and will not turn back."

"And the rest of the Warriors?" Sheridan asked. "Where do they stand?"

The older Minbari shook his head. "Some have sympathy for him, they understand his plight and the shame of the surrender." He had to admit. "But none of the other clans have joined him, and they will not. The true Warriors remain loyal to our blood and the way of Valen. We will not join in this rampage."

"No, you will not." Delenn said. "We will stop him, we all will."

"President Luchenko is calling in all her favours, she needs every ship in range of Earth." Franklin said.

"The ISA will respond, this falls under mutual defence." Sheridan said.

"I know of several Narn ships in the area seeking Drakh." G'Kar added. "For what it is worth, we will fight."

"The Rangers will put this right." Durhan confirmed. "At whatever cost to pride and blood."

"And so will we." Colonel Davis spoke up. "In light of the magnitude of this threat the President is authorising the SGC to deploy whatever it can to fight the renegades."

"Everyone here has seen the events of the Minbari war, the records and testimonies." Landry said. "We didn't fight there, but it feels like we too came close to losing our home. If it can happen again, and if we can stop it, of course we will help."

"We're talking to Russia and Britain, both have newly commissioned 304 class ships." Davis said. "_Korolev_ and _Churchill_ respectively, plus we have _Theseus_ and _Apollo_ nearby just finishing their work up."

"Hopefully we can send some veteran ships too." Landry put in. "The _Odyssey_ at least. _Daedalus_ has been summoned back on emergency recall."

"We're also talking to the IOC to commit the _Gagarin_ and _Longbow_, the two ships you sent us earlier."

"A _Hyperion_ and an _Artemis_." Franklin recalled.

"Modified with local technology." Landry smiled widely. "They pack one hell of a punch now."

"Good to see we're taking this seriously." O'Neill approved grimly.  
"The bottom line is there are ten billion lives in the balance again, and we have a responsibility as human beings, and as soldiers, to do something about it." Landry spoke firmly and sincerely. "We're allies, we help each other out during the hard times as well as the good times."  
"Yeah, and you poor bastards have been having it pretty bad lately." O'Neill remarked. "Planet killers, plagues, ancient wars, now this. You might want to check your world for four leaf clovers, horse shoes, shiny pennies, you know, good luck charms."  
"I think we used all those up the last time we faced extinction." Sheridan admitted. "Or the previous five times before that."  
"We might not be able to package up some good luck and send it your way." Landry said. "But we can deploy warships, and they're the next best thing."  
"If we have one piece of luck it is that Kathenn is taking his time." Coplann said. "He wants to stir our people to action, show himself as the great leader no doubt as a prelude to attacking the council."  
"Which gives us time to move against him." Sheridan realised. "So we find him, head him off before Earth, and try to stop him."  
"He will not turn or see reason." Delenn spoke emptily. "And the Windswords are famously stubborn, they will not abandon him, they will all fight to the death."  
"So we're talking fanatics, warriors with some sort of holy purpose?" O'Neill asked.  
"They still think they are fighting the last war." Sheridan nodded. "If we can't stop them you can bet they'll wipe out Earth without hesitation."  
"The Windswords were the most vocal group for continuing the war with Earth even after the rest of our people grew weary of slaughter." Coplann confirmed. "If they have turned their back on the council no Minbari can now stop them."  
"Wrong." Delenn said coldly. "All Minbari will stop them. Where is the Council?"  
"On the _Valen'tha_ gathering protection in case Kathenn comes for them."  
"Protection?! For themselves when billions of lives stand in the balance?!" Delenn exclaimed. "I must return at once."

"I need to go too." Sheridan added. "This could tear the ISA apart, I have to be ready to lead them through this, keep us all together. With the Drakh still out there and regrouping this is the worst time for something like this."  
"Your people already guessed as much." Landry nodded. "They sent the _Agamemnon_ to bring you home, Captain James is waiting on the far side of the moon. I'll have _Prometheus_ beam you over there."  
"We must not delay." Delenn stood. "I will address the council."  
"I'll come with you." Sheridan affirmed.  
"No, John, you can't." She spoke more gently. "I have to do this alone, Minbari to Minbari. This is changing everything, it's exposing a weakness in the council and to confront it I must go alone."  
Clearly he was concerned about the matter, his uneasiness about letting his wife go alone was obvious to all in the room, but he eventually nodded.  
"Alright, but I want Durhan to go with you as back up. If something happens…"  
"…Then Sech Durhan remains the finest warrior on Minbar." She agreed. "Will you walk with me?"  
The old Minbari beamed widely. "Into fire, into darkness, into death Entil'zha."  
"You better get going." Landry stood. "Colonel Davis, make sure our guests get home safely."  
The other officer stood. "This way please, I'll get in touch with Colonel Pendegast and get you back to your ship."  
The party moved out, with Sheridan pausing. "Always something cropping up." He smiled thinly. "My Dad warned me about becoming a senior politician."  
"We'll be ready to help." O'Neill confirmed. "You're in luck, we happen to be experts at saving the Earth, almost a decade of experience."  
Sheridan nodded. "Here we go again huh?"  
"Same ride, different theme park." O'Neill agreed. "We'll be in touch soon. Good luck."

They watched as the group left, each one heavy with the burden of what was coming. Eventually only Landry, Jackson and O'Neill remained in the briefing room contemplating the situation.  
"Well, that's item two hundred and fifty on the list of why today sucks." O'Neill remarked with a sigh. "Right between missing lunch and the canteen ice cream machine setting on fire."  
"A whole section of their society going rogue." Landry shook his head. "Sounds like a nightmare situation."  
"And they took their warships with them." O'Neill agreed. "It'd be like the entire Airforce breaking away and then invading Japan or something. What do you do in the face of something like that?"  
"It's worse." Jackson spoke. "Minbari society is based on obedience, to the caste elders, or clan leaders, or the Council or right at the top to the laws of Valen. It's almost their defining quality, when one moves they all move. Total unity in the face of any challenge, that's what makes them so strong and what came close to wiping out the EA nearly two decades ago."  
"But now all that has broken down." O'Neill recognised. "They aren't united, one group has fractured."  
"Exactly." Jackson said. "Now from what I know this happened in the Earth Minbari war, the cracks grew from there and expanded in to the Shadow war, and then the civil war. Minbari society has been breaking apart by degrees. It looked like they had fixed it, but this could be the hammer blow that breaks them completely."  
"If we beat this guy it'll probably shatter their society." O'Neill figured. "If we don't it ends the EA as we know it. No choice, we have to fight."  
"We will." Landry confirmed. "But whoever wins its going to be a bloody mess and its going to put one of the two biggest superpowers in their galaxy out of action for a long time, maybe for years."  
"Right in the middle of the Drakh war." O'Neill huffed. "Anyone thinking this is too convenient to be a coincidence?"  
"If the Drakh are behind it we won't know until we defeat Kathenn." Jackson said.  
"Works for me." O'Neill said. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got some calls to make, favours to call in, threats to put out there. You know, diplomacy."  
"Me too." Landry made his move. "I'm putting the facility up to Defcon two, we've got a war to fight."

**Geneva  
Earth Alliance**

Boots echoed around the halls of Earthdome, in particular the perfectly in time thump of the two senior officers as they moved through the decorated corridors to the presidential office. Neither man was as young as he used to be, but despite age and creakiness they moved at a swift double time march with the poise and vigour of a young recruit. They did not sprint or display panic to those around them, as senior officers and role models they could not, but their haste was a sign that trouble had indeed erupted.  
ISN was already carrying the story, a full scale Minbari attack while the fleet was deployed rimward hunting Drakh. It was Earths worst nightmare come true, a rekindling of the war that had almost destroyed them. The Clark regime had spent a long time trying to tell people the war wasn't that bad, and that Earth had won and would win again in any future war. Nobody believed them, and now that war was here icy terror worse than any Drakh plague gripped the Alliance.  
Two Marines ahead of them opened the door to the Presidents office, no waiting, no knocking. They were the most important people Luchenko needed to see and she was in no mood for delays.  
"General Lefcourt, General Ryan." The dark eyed Russian stood to greet them. "Sit."  
Both men took their places as the Marines closed them in. Lefcourt was one of the old hands of Earth Force, a celebrated Captain in the Dilgar war and commander of deep missions against the Minbari he had escaped the war with his reputation intact. Despite authorising the _Prometheus_ expedition a court martial deemed he had been constrained by politics and in particular the machinations of one Senator Henry Brogan who had wanted to see his son in law Mike Jankowski fast tracked to a staff position to lend military support to Brogans political ambitions. Jankowski had famously committed suicide, Brogan had simply vanished leaving rumours that his old enemies had finally caught up with him, or that the EIA had exercised some retribution of its own.  
Lefcourt had planned and executed the defence of Earth as well as could be expected and remained in command of the Sol system through the Clark era He had planned to retire but Luchenko needed a dependable officer to become Chairman of the Joint Chiefs and replace Clark's stooge in the job. Reluctantly Lefcourt had agreed.  
General Ed Ryan was on the other hand still quite new to the rank, promoted after the war to run the deep space exploration division. Initially a non military venture focused on exploration, that had changed when President Sheridan had assigned the two _Victory _destroyers to his command, apparently a shrewd move by the ISA leader to put the two toughest ships in the galaxy under the command of his most trusted Earth Force ally.

"Gentlemen, I need to know the latest." Susanna Luchenko cut to the point with typically bluntness. "Where are they?"  
"Our scouts show them pushing deeper into our space." Ryan answered. "So far they haven't hit any other targets, and have bypassed two major colonies."  
"Intelligence believes they are heading for our heartlands." Lefcourt took over. "Aiming to attack our core worlds instead of waste time with colonies. That means Earth and Mars and Proxima."  
"Based on their trajectory they'll be at Proxima in four days." Ryan said. "And Earth in a week."  
"One week." Luchenko exhaled, wondering if the lifespan of humanity could actually be measured in just a matter of days.  
"The EIA believes they'll hit Proxima first." Lefcourt spoke. "It's a major colony and they will probably want to practice their tactics against a full defence grid before taking on Earth."  
"Why is that?" The President asked.  
"Our Myoto defences managed to take down two full cruisers, something I doubt they expected." Lefcourt replied. "The Minbari are nothing if not methodical, they'll stop at Proxima first."  
"If we're going to try and stop them, I suggest we do it there." Ryan added. "If we wait until they reach Earth it might be too late."  
"That's my advice too Madame President." The older General stated. "If we take them on in orbit even if we win collateral damage could cost millions of lives."

"Are we positive this is just a rogue element?" Luchenko asked. "Are they telling the truth?"  
"Their Ambassador swore to us in person, and the senior members of the Warrior caste have given their word." Ryan said.  
"But are they lying?" Luchenko asked. "Is this just a way to keep deniability?"  
"Hard to say." Lefcourt conceded. "However several key Rangers have sworn this isn't sanctioned, and Warriors aside I'd believe a Ranger if he said the sky was green."  
"Unless they've been lied to too." Luchenko said.  
"It is hard to fool a Ranger Madame President." General Ryan said. "I've worked with them often and they are sharp guys, I believe them."  
"So you are against enacting War Plan Blue?"  
War Plan Blue was Earth Forces code name for the strategies developed in case of a second Minbari war. It focused heavily on using long range ships to destroy Minbari bases and supply lines in order to cut off and isolate their fleet elements. Eventually they hoped attrition and lack of supplies would wear down the Minbari fleet enough for a massive assault by Warlocks and conventional ships to carry the day. The plan was sound, but estimated 50 casualties for colonies during the period of attrition and total casualties for raiding forces. The main method of destroying bases was to be ten ship kamikaze strikes by up engined cruisers. It was a desperate plan, but it was to be a desperate war.  
"Not at this point." Lefcourt said. "We are prepared to put the plan in action if this is a trick, but for now we're focused on beating the ships already over our border."  
"Very well General." Luchenko confirmed. "What do we have?"

"We have five hundred ships in the core systems." Lefcourt laid out. "Most of them centred on the First Fleet under Joe Tennant. We wanted to keep our best ships close to Earth in case of another Drakh surprise, but they're ready for this too."  
"First fleet is built around _Warlocks_, Command grade _Omegas_ and the new _Marathon_ cruisers." Ryan said. "They can punch their weight."  
"The good news is we also have several dozen Naquadah missiles deployed among the battlestations above Earth and Mars, if they jump straight in we can give them a really warm welcome." Lefcourt stated. "However our aim is still to try and deal with them at Proxima, there are millions of lives at stake out there and we must try to save them."  
"Agreed, but we must not lose sight of Sol." Luchenko pointed out. "I want the First Fleet concentrated here."  
"Madame President…"  
"That is an executive order." She said forcefully. "However I will not abandon Proxima, I want our elite deployed there."  
"As you order." Lefcourt gave in.  
"Am I right in assuming our refit destroyers are more than a match for a _Sharlin_?"  
"Based on our data against the Drakh, yes Ma'am." Lefcourt confirmed. "The Advanced Tech warships are among the strongest ships ever deployed."  
"How many are in service?"  
"Eight _Warlocks_ and Six _Omegas_ led by Captain Benton of the _Endymion_ and Captain Ivanova of the _Titans_."  
"The Head hunters." Ryan named them with a thin smile. "Those ships are armed with energy shields, improved reactors and enhanced weaponry from across the dimensional gate. So far we haven't found anything that can stand up to one, but they're going to be really heavily outnumbered."

Luchenko nodded. "What about your ships General Ryan?"  
"The _Victory_ class?" he guessed. "We have one operational, the lead ship under Captain Anderson. There are two more undergoing final fit out at Mars, the _Guinevere_ and _Galahad_, we can have them active in a week."  
"Cutting it close." Luchenko said.  
"They can't fight at Proxima, but if it goes bad they'll be ready to defend Earth."  
"What about the _Excalibur_?"  
"She's still on the far side of the gate." Ryan said. "Unfortunately she's in the middle of a refit. After she was damaged taking on the Wraith we decided to bring her up to Head hunter standards, give her shields, more power, that sort of thing. We're cutting the project off and sealing her up right now, but it'll be at least week like the others."  
"So we have to rely on Captains Anderson and Ivanova." Luchenko observed.  
"Not quite, we also have confirmation of Narn and Ranger ships from the ISA coming to help." Lefcourt said. "President Sheridan is pulling a lot of strings on this one. We can also expect at least four SGC ships, maybe up to six or seven total."  
"Those ships pack a lot of punch for their size." Ryan reminded. "They'll help a lot."  
"I wouldn't say no to any aid at this stage." Luchenko bowed. "Alright Generals, to your duties. You know what rests on this, and you know our enemy and what they can do. This is why we fight, and why we are here. Go."

The two officers stood straight, then withdrew swiftly, the doors parting for them and then closing behind and leaving Luchenko alone in her office. Well, not quite alone.  
A figure shimmered into existence beside her desk, perched casually on the edge covered in dark material. It was a dark light suit, the cutting edge of Earth Force secret technology imperceptible to any person or scanner. They had seen sterling service in the last Minbari war, and in the decades since had been further improved with better and safer systems. The person within the suit was as dark inside as the material itself.  
"What do you think?" Luchenko asked.  
"I think it doesn't matter." A female purred from within the masked visage. "The Minbari have attacked you, you need no more excuse."  
"Right now we're facing a hundred or so ships, if we expand this we could face thousands, and can't guarantee ISA support."  
"This just goes to prove how much of a threat the Minbari are." The figure remarked. "Whatever their new leaders say, you've seen their hearts desire. Extermination, genocide, Minbari supremacy. Oh so predictable, with out their Vorlon circus masters they would have never ended up in this position of power. They don't deserve it."  
"They don't. but they have it."  
"For now, but this is an opportunity." The masked female said in educated tones. "A chance to break the Minbari, cast them down, and take their place. Earth on top, leading the way through the galaxy. Something to consider."  
"To consider." Luchenko agreed. "If this is a prelude to war we can't activate plan Blue in time."  
"I know." The other said. "My Bureau has a contingency."  
"Deploy the two prototypes to Proxima, in public. We can't afford to hide them."  
"Very well."  
"As for the Hybrids, prepare to deploy them to Minbari space. Turn them loose." Luchenko spoke coldly. "And prepare Plan Black."  
The figure chuckled. "With pleasure."  
"If humanity falls, the Minbari will be extinct the following day." Luchenko promised. "We survive, or no one walks away from this."

**Deep Space  
Battle Cruiser Valen'tha**

Delenn moved like a Thunder storm, a black tempest of utter fury that cast people aside in its wake. No one dared stand before her as she moved through the familiar surroundings, Durhan at her side looking equally grim as they sought the Council. They moved to the heart of the ship where finally two warriors blocked their path.  
"You may go no further." The lead Warrior said, obviously trying to appear confident before the whirlwind.  
"I will see the council now." Delenn said plainly. It wasn't a request.  
"They are in session, you cannot enter without an invitation."  
"I speak for the thousands of dead who lay at Kathenns feet, and the Minbari souls he has claimed in the process." She walked up until she was nose to nose with the man. "I speak for the mass of our people who look in outrage at this obscenity, who demand to know why this has happened. I speak as Entil'zha, as leader of the Anla'shok who may at any time address the Council, as was written by Valen." She leaned closer. "Look into my eyes Warrior, for these eyes have looked into the greatest Darkness, they have viewed what no other living being has seen and remained sane afterwards. I give you one choice. Stand aside, or be cast aside."  
The Warrior moved, and Delenn stormed forward.  
Durhan walked more calmly in her footsteps, patting the warrior on his shoulder.  
"Very wise choice. Stay here, no more interruptions."

The Council was no stranger to her, the room with its chill like a second home despite her time away. The Council stood, lights in the dark, debating the matter at hand. They did not notice Delenn until she was among them, and did not spot Durhan at all as he waited in the shadows, pike ready in case of trouble.  
The Council grew incredibly quiet as she stepped into the circle, face like stone and eyes like fire. She looked to the shrouded faces one by one, daring them to meet her gaze. None did.  
"Who are you?" She asked. "You know the question, as do I. That question was asked to me repeatedly, over and over again and each answer I gave was rewarded by pain and violence. The Vorlons tested me, sent their inquisitor to draw an answer from me, but do you know what I realised? It doesn't matter. I learned, not from the Vorlons but from myself and my friends that who you are is irrelevant. What you do is important. What you do defines the universe and everything in it. So I have this question for you, all of you. What have you done?"  
She looked over them as they remained silent.  
"What have you done!" She thundered again, releasing her anger, the words filling the massive room. "What have you done to prevent this? What have you done to lead our people? What have you done to enforce the law of Valen on those who trample on it? What have you done to keep our people whole?"  
She shook her head.  
"You have done nothing."

"You have done nothing!" She proclaimed from the light. "You have sat and presided over the fracturing of our society! You have watched radicals ignore our most fundamental beliefs and break our deepest laws. You knew Kathenn was dangerous, and you did not confront him, you did not stop this before it started. You ignored our history, and your ignorance, your weakness has brought us to the brink of war with humanity for a second time."  
Still none of them dared look at her.  
"And even now you cower, you refuse to take responsibility. You have failed the Council, and worse you have failed Minbar. The time has come for decisive action. If you will not lead, I will."  
Finally a voice raised.  
"You cannot do that."  
She snapped her head around. "So now you speak? To defend your privileges?"  
"The Minbari have not been ruled by one since the time of Valen." The voice said. "To do so is to abandon Valens path."  
"You have already abandoned it!" She snarled. "You have ignored his laws and allowed the very fabric he wove among our people to disintegrate! We are no longer whole, no longer one. We are divided and even worse we make war on the other halves of our soul. We have fallen, and now I must try and restore something to our race before it is too late."

She stood defiantly.  
"I am declaring the entire Windsword clan outcast, and you as Council will agree."  
"That is…"  
"That is what you will do!" Delenn growled. "The first step in making up for this!"  
The Council fell into silence.  
"The Windswords have fallen, their use of Shadow technology is an insult to each Minbari who died alongside Valen or alongside me battling these fiends. They are corrupted by power and revenge, the values of our dark enemies who are gone but neglected to take their evil with them. The Windswords are no longer Minbari, and Valens law does not protect them."  
She nodded.  
"Minbari do not kill Minbari. I declare the Windswords are servants of the Shadows and no longer Minbari. Their deaths are not in violation of Valens law! Any who turn their back on this heresy will be welcomed as brothers or sisters, but any who do not will face my judgement."  
She looked around.  
"And you, the Grey Council, will do your part and order the fleet into battle." She rased her hand. "Do not assume this is a discussion! If you want to keep your places, you will obey the President of the ISA and you will defend humanity!"  
She glared at them.  
"And if you don't, I will come for you with the souls of ten billion humans screaming in my ears. And you will know the penalty for your complacency and cowardice."

She turned on her heel, a swirl of cloth crowned by the robe passed down from Valen himself as she left, disappearing into shadow to be joined by Durhan.  
"You broke the authority of the Council." He said wryly. "This is becoming a habit."  
"They can regain it if they are worthy." She said flatly. "I am in no mood to pander to etiquette. Decisive action is needed, we have just days to react."  
"Will they declare the Windswords outcast?" Durhan asked.  
"They must. If they don't I can't order our fleet to attack them. Minbari do not kill Minbari, none of our forces will attack." She sighed. "Even after the declaration many may still refuse."  
"On their heads be it." Durhan grunted. "The Rangers are prepared, we are sending our people to cleanse the Windswords still on Minbar."  
"And the fleet?"  
"Like the humans we are spread far and wide hunting Drakh." He said. "But we have recalled all ships in range. We will have several Whitestar squadrons ready and Coplann has promised a Star Rider task force that was on the rim, including their flagship."  
"Their flagship." She recalled. "_Neroon's Valour_."  
"A proud ship, built with Vorlon technology. The equal and opposite of the black beast Kathenn lives in."  
"This is not the legacy Neroon wanted, he did not sacrifice himself for this." Delenn said sadly. "In his memory, and in memory of so many others, we must fight or all is lost. Everything we have built in the last thousand years is in the balance, and the scales are tipping against us."


	9. Chapter 9 To the Edge of Night

Two updates in one day! Now this story is finally up to date. Hope you guys enjoy this great battle as well as the Mystery of Peters. And as always reviews are highly welcomed and encouraged.

**Atlantis, Lantia**

**Pegasus Galaxy**

William Peters sat in his cell awaiting his fate, he was calmer now, having taken some time to meditate to gain some semblence of control. Deep breathing combined with focusing his thoughts to calm his raging insticts, a skill he had been forced to learn in childhood to control his more agressive nature. Without it he would have surely killed someone by now, it was part of who and what he was. Taking time to reflect on this Peters could understand how the more radical elements of his society came to be as they were. The Dominant instict was to do just that, Dominate. That was how they had earned their name from their human prey. Not all Dominants listened to that instict however. Beleiving they possesed the ability to think and empathise for a reason the vast majority of Dominants shunned the radicals view of domination and extermination in order to survive. However that belief didn't translate into trusting their human bretheren either. Fearing that one day humanity would come for them the Dominants never settled in one area for long; prefering to stay mobile they rarely kept possessions or anything that could tie them down and impede their movement, after all humanity possed many of the same basic insticts as the Dominants and looking at the sad state of the world today they knew that humanity also had difficulty in controling them.

Suddenly Peters looked up. Having rested his arms on his thighs as he sat he was in a position of relative comfort. Sensing the presence of two familiar people Peters patiently awaited his two guests to clear security and enter the holding room. He was not surpised to find Captain Thorne and LtColonel Sheppard entering. Lowering the forcefeilds surrounding the brig the two officers entered cautiously.

"_How are you William_?" Peters almost answered aloud before realising that he had heard her voice in his head. He was strangely comforted by it. Her presence had always had way of soothing him. "_I'll be fine once I get out of this cage_." he sent back. He wasn't certain if it would work but a small smile creased her lips indicating she had heard him. It was true that Dominants had empathic abilities; they could sense individuals as well their emotional states with frightening accuracy by simply _feeling_ what their target felt. They were very useful traits to have and insured (along with their more acute senses) that no one ever was able to sneak up on them, helping to insure survival.

"Seargent." Colonel Sheppard said and doing his best to sound calm and nochalant, but Peters could feel the Colonel was anything but nonchalant.

"Colonel Sir." Peters said as he stood at perfect attention.

"At ease Seargent Peters, we're just hear to talk." Sheppard said, taking a seat opposite Peters who sat down and allowing Captain Thorne to stand near the entrance.

"What do you want to talk about sir?" Peters asked knowing full well what Colonel Sheppard wanted to know.

"Well..."Sheppard scratched his head as he tried to go for the first thing that came to mind. "How is it that your able to take on both Minbari and Wraith in hand to hand and survive?"

"I was born this way." Peters answered honestly "And as a child I recived rigorous trainning in hand to hand combat so I could defend myself when needed." Peters didn't go into detail that the trainning he recived mainly focused on the quickest and most efficient ways to kill humans, he didn't want to scare the good Colonel who was trying to make an effort to reach out to him.

"I see..."

"I Think what Colonel Sheppard is trying to say is that no normal human can do what you can do." Thorne clarrified.

"No normal human can do what you can do either Captain Thorne." Peters pointed out.

"No they can't but then I'm a known quantity; a telepath. You staff seargent are an unknown quantity and unknown quantities tend to make people very nervous." She moved into the cell and sat next to him, her piercing blue eyes burning into his own. "We want to help you but in order to do that you have to be honest with us." Peters held her gaze for a moment before breaking eye contact. He turned to regard Colonel Sheppard for a moment before looking away.

"And if I don't?" Peters asked.

"We're not making threats here seargent." Sheppard clarified. "But this situation with you is cause for concern."

"Cause for concern?" Peters snorted. "I have given nothing but my best to this expedition and to the SGC. And now suddenly I'm a cause for concern?"

"You falsified your records, and you've lied to us about your abilities, how do you think that looks? Honesty hasn't exactly been your best trait." Sheppard shot back.

"I had my reasons." Peters responded.

"Look, whatever it is it can't be that bad." Sheppard tried to reason. "You saved alot of lives since you arrived and that counts for alot in my book.But if I'm going to go to bat for you I need you to be honest with me."

"You would do that? you would vouch for me?" Peters asked with surprise. A quick scan of Sheppards emotional state proved without a doubt that the Colonel was sincere.

"I would. In case you haven't noticed we work for some of the finest officers in the service. General Landry, General O'Neill and General Hammond won't let anything happen to you. But; and I stress this point, in order for them to risk their necks for you they have to know the truth...all of it." Sheppard stated. For the first time since his secret was exposed Peters felt a brief glimmer of hope but still...he could not risk his people even to save himself. Captain Thorne seemed to sense what he was thinking and reached out with her mind.

"_This is the only way William, The Military isn't simply going to drop this matter until they get some answers_."

"_I know_." Peters sent back. He clearly wanted to trust them but he still had lingering doubts. His people had dodged the bullet once before with the last administration. Could these people be trusted? Thats what it always came back too, trust.

"William." She spoke aloud now "I know you have lingering doubts, I feel them. I know that your worried you'll end up in some government lab and experimented on, that your people will be persecuted. Thats not going to happen, not so long as I draw breath. You saved my life and the lives of many people on this base. Trust us to do the right thing as we have trusted you."

Any lingering doubts he may have had vanished instantly when she spoke. Peters knew she was using her Telepathic abilities to influence him but he didn't mind in the slightest. Taking a deep breath Peters looked to them and began his lengthy tale.

**Three Hours Later**

**Weirs office**

"Oh my God." Elizabeth Wier sat back in her seat as Sheppard and Thorne finished retelling Peter's tale. "And your certain he wasn't lying to you?"

"Positive. I sensed no deception from him. This wasn't easy for him to admit, I now fully understand his reluctance to talk about it." Thorne stated.

"I'm not sure what I expected, but this thing about a whole new species of humans living on Earth just wasn't one of them." Sheppard added.

"Then Pentagon and Homeland Security are to going to freak when they hear about this." Weir speculated.

"Actually the Pentagon is already aware of them and I suspect your Homeland Security maybe familiar with them as well." Thorne said

"'I'm sorry?" Weir glared.

"Ten years ago the Dominants as they're called were discovered by a brilliant Anthropologist by the name of Dr. Sloan Parker and her partner Dr. Edward Tate. They soon went public with their findings and it created an instant media frenzy. This went on for a few months and then suddenly media attention on the subject just died." Sheppard related the tale.

"Why is that?" Weir asked. The sudden media disinterest sounding very suspicious to her.

"The Dominants felt threatened by her work and had several Bioanthropologists under their control shoot holes through it, which damaged her credibility. Her work didn't have all the answers, but proved beyound the shadow of a doubt that a new species of humans had evolved. the Dominant leadership sent in one of their golden boys to keep and eye on her and silence her if she became too great a threat. She was following up on her research when she suddenly disapeared."

"She was killed." Weir guessed.

"No she wasn't. Acording to Peters she ended up hooking up with a Dominant by the name of Tom Daniels; the before mentioned golden boy who was ordered to keep an eye on her. Apparently they fell in love and went into hiding. In the end she decided not to publicise her completework fearing it would start a witch hunt. Their story is almost legend among the Dominants." Sheppard explained.

"Why is that?" Weir asked intrigued. Like most women she was a sucker for a good romance story.

"This Tom Daniels was slated to lead their people, so you could imagine it came as quite a shock for the future leader of their people to take a human woman as his mate. He was the first to do so and it sent ripples through their society." Thorne explained. "There had been a growing movement that wanted peaceful coexistance with humanity rather than domination and extermination. His relationship with her legitimized their cause and forced the leadership of his people to rethink their position."

"So the bottom line Elizabeth is that our young Seargent Peters is a member of this new species. He's afraid that he'll be disected and studied in a cage if certain groups get wind of what he is." Sheppard related. "And given that the Pentagon or N.I.D doesn't know what their capabilities or intentions are I understand his concern."

"What are yousuggesting John?" Weir asked, She knew John Sheppard well enough to know he had an idea up his sleave.

"We test him." Sheppard explained. "Full work up on his blood, brain scans and test his limitations. Would be kinda hard for the N.I.D to use that as an excuse to get their hands on him if we already have that information _and_ his willing cooperation."

"He's agreed to this?" Weir asked in surprise.

"He's willing to cooperate fully. He's down in the infirmary with Carson right now. This goes along way to showing he's not a threat Elizabeth."

"I agree."

"But we still need more information." Thorne added. "From what I gathered his people called off their little crusade in favor of coexistance. That still doesn't answer alot of questions about how they evolved and how many there are. In order to do that we're going to need to find this Dr. Sloan Parker and speak to her."

"We don't exactly have the people to do that, I need everyone I have here on this base." Weir said sounding disapointed.

"Foreward it to Stargate Command to have them check it out. Its worth investigating Elizabeth and its better having someone we trust then people with some shady morals." Sheppard said.

"Thats going to be difficult. Stargate Command has its attentioned focused on this Renegade Minbari situation." Looking at the clock on her desk. "Infact the Fleet should be engaging them very soon."

"For the time being we build on what we have." Weir Stated with finality. "When we have something concrete about his capabilities we'll contact Stagate Command and forward it along with our strongest support that Peters be protected. We gave our word and I intend to honor it."

**Proxima system  
EA Space**

This would mark the third time the people of this colony had been forced underground into the deep blast proof shelters amid the natural caverns and mountains. The first time had been during the Minbari war when the inexorable Juggernaut had rolled over them, then again during the Civil war after the colonial leaders declared independence and to avoid Clark's ground troops and airstrikes. Now the shelters were full again, and once again warnings about Minbari warships circulated.  
The shelters were large enough to accommodate the population, and deep enough to survive several direct hits, but a determined enemy would eventually overpower them, and if that happened the population would have nowhere to go.  
The outlaying worlds and stations had also been evacuated, including Disney planet which lay empty and desert beneath its domes, the replica towns and attractions still and unmoving like a picture. Only the Mid Range base remained operational, but it was unlikely to see action. The EIA believed Kathenn would go straight for the colony and ignore the space fortress, the battle, when it came, would be beyond its range.  
Gathered in the inner reaches of the system the defenders formed, a small but potent collection of ships. Most were human crewed, though four Narn cruisers stood firmly in formation, their striking splinter scheme adorning the hulls. With them waited several large Earth Force ships and a few score _Whitestars_ gliding gracefully along the edges of the formation. Resting in the centre was the tall and slender profile of the Super Destroyer _Victory_, her Vorlon inspired systems charged and waiting.

Almost unnoticed within the fleet, overshadowed by the mile long vessels on all sides were five blocky grey vessels in loose formation. They seemed like escorts to the vessels around them, yet anyone who underestimated these little ships was in for a sharp, and probably short lived shock.

"You all know the situation." Colonel Emerson addressed the pilots of the _Odyssey_ fighter wing, the two dozen sat on their thin chairs in the grey walled briefing room adorned with maps, posters and unit emblems. "If we stop the renegades here we make life easier for our allies at Earth. Even if we can't hold them our mission is to inflict as much damage as possible to give the standard EA ships a fighting chance."  
He turned to point at a series of ship posters showing photographs of Minbari vessels provided by Earth Force, most dated from the last war.  
"Minbari ships are easily identified. Their capital vessels are slow but heavily armoured and possess excellent firing arcs. Do not approach from the front or rear. Your best angle is from the sides or directly beneath, but even then you will be targeted. The fins are weak points, the core hull is supposed to be incredibly strong, something we'll test."  
He moved on to the next images.  
"The Nial class fighter is another deadly device refined over a thousand years. It is fast, agile and capable of cutting down a 302 in one hit. It uses beam weapons greatly improving its chances of a kill, a squad of these can carpet a large area of space so for heavens sake don't bunch up! Stay fast, stay agile and try to take them out at long range. Dogfighting them isn't advised, but if you must stay well clear of its forward arcs."

The pilots took studios notes, burning the images of Minbari ships into their minds, knowing that they would soon be seeing them for real. Each had seen the tactical reports the EA had made on Minbari tactics and capabilities and it made sobering reading.  
"Every battle between humans and Minbari has ended in a one sided slaughter. But not today." Emerson said plainly. "Do not underestimate our opponent just because they seem arrogant. They have been bred since childhood for war, to obey all orders no matter the cost. They have had a thousand years to get this right, tested their tactics in battle against enemies we have no comprehension of. Their founding tactics are damn similar to human ones, these are true soldiers and pilots with a level of skill and tactical awareness beyond any Deathglider jock or Wraith. This is the real deal people, and you can bet those guys out there are ready to fight to the death."  
He regarded the group.  
"Look to your wingmates, trust your fellow pilots, stay together and stay aware of space around you and you will get through this. You've got the training, you've got the equipment, you've got the will. We will bring them down. Major."  
Emerson stepped aside for Major Farrow, the _Odyssey_ CAG  
"Alright Hawks, listen up. All units are going to be divided into two groups, Red and Blue. Blue group will be armed with Mark VII anti ship missiles and will engage enemy capital assets. Red group will be armed for fighter combat and will provide cover to friendly assets and intercept hostile fighters."

The grey haired forty something officer ran down the information curtly and precisely, his pilots soaking it in.  
"We'll be using Earth Force communication protocols for ease of integration with the rest of the fleet. Make sure you are using tachyon transmitters and you are set to the right coding. Also be aware there are Minbari ships fighting on our side in addition to the traitors, check your IFF before engaging! We do not want to destroy a friendly Minbari ship by accident, according to Earth Force they take that sort of thing really, really personal."  
There were a few chuckles, but most were too tense to react.  
"There's going to be a lot of craft out there, thousands of fighters, so watch your airspace." Farrow warned. "Space is big but you can still collide in a furball. Do not embarrass yourselves out there."  
"This is our first major set piece battle." Emerson announced. "The first deployment of a space fleet in our history. This is a momentous day, but do not lose sight of why we are here. All ten billion reasons."  
He was proud that these pilots under his orders were acting so professionally and responsibly, accepting the burden on their shoulders but not being crushed by it.  
"This isn't our first action here, but today we are not one ship among a fleet. Today we are equals, we are standing shoulder to shoulder with people who have battled gods and demons, people who have fought losing battles and seen their friends wiped out by the thousands and still battled on. These people have faced the worst they could imagine and pulled through, they are the finest humans and aliens we can ever ask to serve with. Those people, those people look at us and don't see some upstart power with no experience and no real resources. They see fellow soldiers, brothers and sisters. Equals. Don't disappoint them, prove they are right about us and prove to yourselves that we belong out here far from home. Gear up in fifteen minutes, good luck."

**EAS Titans**

"Well there goes the sensor buoy." Commander Morton said. "If they're close enough to take it out they'll be here very soon."  
Ivanova accepted with a nod, seated perfectly still within the deeply buried command centre of the _Warlock_. The oblong ship stood at the ready, her crew poised at their battlestations and her fighters ready to launch from the flank bays. She knew as well as her crew did that the _Titans_ was a leap ahead in terms of technology, that she massively outclassed the old _Hyperions_ and _Novas_ of the war years, and yet there was still a cold apprehension running through the ship.  
The idea of fighting Minbari just had something about it that touched deep in the subconscious. Every man and woman in uniform knew that one day they might be faced with this reality, to combat the same threat the previous generation had to deal with. The new technology should have been a comfort, but it just wasn't.  
"Captain, we have Colonel Emerson on channel four." One of her officers announced, breaking the unnatural silence.  
"Patch him through." Ivanova confirmed.  
"This is _Odyssey_, we're all ready over here." The SGC officer spoke on the bridge speakers.  
"Good to have you aboard." Ivanova confirmed. "Once we start I'd like to use your ships as a mobile fire team, moving quickly from trouble spot to trouble spot."  
"Not a problem." Emerson agreed.  
"How are your people holding up?"  
"They're ready for it." Emerson confirmed. "Most have seen action before, but I have to admit only the _Odyssey_ has actually been in a ship to ship battle. The _Apollo_, _Theseus_, _Korolev_ and _Churchill_ are brand new off the stocks, and the _Gagarin_ and _Longbow_ have been used as training ships until now."  
"I'm afraid this is going to be a pretty steep learning curve, if they have Shadow tech it could get nasty."  
"We're ready."  
"Listen Colonel, if your ships start taking very heavy damage, you are ordered to withdraw to Earth at once. Is that clear?" Ivanova stated.  
"With respect Captain, we're prepared to fight for as long as necessary, whatever the cost."  
"I respect that Colonel, but these orders come from John Sheridan in person. If you're going to make a last stand he'd prefer you did it at Earth. You can't afford to lose ships, not when you only have two more after these."  
Emerson reluctantly agreed. "Understood Captain."  
"Take up position Colonel, we're just minutes away."

Ivanova watched carefully as the five 304 type ships moved to the upper edge of the fleet, the two modified EA built ships waiting among the main fleet. The _Gagarin_ had begun life as an EA _Hyperion_ and had served well before heading to mothballs. After being given to the IOC she had been refitted with gravity tech, better reactors and superior weapons plus the prerequisite shielding. Run by the Russian government her EA crest had been replaced by the famous and quite intimidating Russian Eagle. Something Ivanova quite liked as she had a similar crest on her Starfury.  
The _Longbow_ was a smaller _Artemis_ class ship. Modified in a similar way she had a largely French crew who appreciated the irony of serving on a ship named after a device which brought them so much trouble in the Middle Ages. Plans were underway to rename it, but the decision was mired in politics as one side tried to name her _Chirac_ and a second far more popular side tried for _Jeanne D'Arc_. The two ships were too slow to operate with the 304 squadron, but could keep pace with the Head hunters and were deployed accordingly.  
"Captain, jump points astern." Morton said precisely. "Minbari."  
She instantly tensed. "Check IFF signals."  
There was a moment of tension as the ship's computer ran the transponder codes and identified the ships.  
"It's Coplann, I have contact with the _Neroon's Valour_."  
Ivanova glanced at the tactical display, the advanced sensors providing a clear and crisp image of the new Minbari Flagship, a massive sleek vessel that had been designed to go one on one with Shadow vessels using Vorlon derived technology. The last Shadow war ended long before the prototype was completed and those gearing up for another decade long fight found their funding cut and relocated. The Drakh threat had galvanised the Minbari once more and the first two ships of the new class had been completed a few months ago, unfortunately one of them had been taken by Kathenn and corrupted.

A large fleet of tall blue vessels formed up around the core of human and Ranger ships, assuming a broad battle line in the classical Minbari style. They arrayed themselves for a straight frontal attack, a duel between armadas, ship to ship, warrior to warrior, how Minbari were meant to fight.  
"Earth ships, this is Shai Alyt Coplann." The booming voice announced. "The Council has declared the Windswords outcast from Minbari society. They have forsaken the law of Valen, and so it has forsaken them. We will fight."  
"We welcome you." Ivanova said very awkwardly.  
"The Star Riders know the value of loyalty." Coplann replied blankly. "We do not rejoice at this battle as we rejoiced when we fought you, but it is necessary, and we will not falter."  
"Captain." Morton raised his voice. "I think trouble just started arriving."  
Ivanova steadied her breath as the main displays began to display reports from the sensors, scores of jump points unfolding and throwing warships into the system. A vast array of Minbari vessels appeared, from _Sharlin_ cruisers and _Neshaten_ gun ships down to aging _Liandra_ patrol ships and assault fliers. Behind the screen of blue vessels waited the black and hideous form of the _Drala D'Vost_, peering over its opponents with the poise and aggression of a Tiger eying up its next meal. The Windswords adopted their combat formation, a mirror of the Star Riders fleet, and paused.  
"Who faces me?" Kathenn's sneer fed through all channels. "Who is fool enough to court death?"  
"Kathenn of the Windswords." Coplann replied on their behalf, Sheridan guessing Kathenn would be more likely to listen to the old Minbari. "You will return home at once and surrender your ships."  
"Will I?" the voice mocked.  
"Your crews will be spared if they are deemed to be merely following orders. But you Kathenn, you will be judged by the Caste elders."  
"I will return to Minbar, in time." Kathenn said. "After I am finished with Earth."  
"This is your last chance."  
"No Coplann, it is yours!" The other warrior sneered. "Join me! Finish the warrior's call to battle, end the war with the humans as it should have ended!"  
"That war is over, do not force me to start a new one."  
"Do what you will, if you are not with me, you will perish as a traitor to the Warrior Caste."

The transmission ended abruptly.  
"Windsword ships advancing!" Morton reported. "The Star Riders are moving to meet them."  
"Bring engines online, we'll move in with them, steady as you go." Ivanova ordered briskly, settling into her duty now and banishing all apprehension. "Launch fighters and lock forward batteries on target."  
Thunderbolts emerged from the assorted EA ships, upgraded with the same systems as the parent vessels they were going to be a lethal surprise to the Minbari. The Narn ships also launched fighters, though these unmodified craft were assigned a purely defensive role. Most of the light craft filling space however were blue, thousands of Nials both friend and foe swarmed forward, engulfing the Thunderbolts and 302s in a blue tide. From a neutral viewpoint the battle seemed to be largely a Minbari affair with the Windsword and Star rider fleet equally matched, with just a few ISA ships there to tip the balance.

"All SGC fighters this is Firebird leader." Major Farrow began. "Divide by group and standby to break and attack. Blue group focus on parting the enemy ships ahead. Red group stay ready to intercept any hostiles."  
The two sides closed to within range, the ranks of ships on either side an amazing sight for the human forces from both nations. They waited for one of the Minbari sides to act first, and as soon as that first green light cut across the void they acted.  
"That's it! Break, break, break!"

The 302s lunged forward, ion engines kicking them into full thrust at the drop of a hat. The planes shuddered as the raw power fed through them, but the dampeners prevented g forces pulverising both man and machine. Equipped with EA ion engines for greater efficiency and pulse cannons for a more potent and long lasting punch the 'B' variant F-302 was a competent little war plane more than able to take care of itself in this massive duel. With magnetic steering vanes similar to a Starfury fixed to its engines the 302 could pull some radical turns at high speed and in earlier battles had utterly dominated the Goa'uld and Wraith opponents it had faced. If it had a weakness it was size, equivalent to a light fighter in EA terms and limited in the amount of ordnance it could carry and range it could operate at. In this battle neither of those really mattered.  
"Red four, check twelve." One of the pilots called. "Bandits on approach."  
"Roger that." Farrow confirmed. "Red group, red group, move to attack, weapons free."  
Farrow pulled the nose of his craft up and lined up his target, the sensor system having no trouble with the Minbari stealth systems. Stealth had been a big advantage for the Minbari, but it was far from their only one.  
"Red One, fox three." He announced, an under wing sensor guided missile decoupling from its pylon and blasting forward in a flash of blue ions. Several other craft followed suit and the incoming enemy fighters soon faced a comb of incoming ordnance. They took no more than token avoidance, discounting the missiles as useless right up until the moment they swung about and buried themselves into the fronts of the Nial unit.  
The distant flashes were marked with brief cheers of jubilation as the unit claimed their first kills, but Farrow quickly brought them back to earth.  
"Knock it off, new contacts, engage!"  
Another set of missiles launched, but the Windswords were learning and performed a series of sharp twists and spirals deploying intense pulses of EM energy to disrupt the missile guidance as they approached. Only two missiles hit this time, and the Minbari sped on.  
"Switch to guns." Farrow ordered. "Choose your partners and get ready for some dancing."

The two rows of Minbari ships slashed away at each other, cutting through drive fins and glancing off the thicker crystalline hulls. Many ships on both sides were aiming to disable their erstwhile brethren rather than outright destroy them which Ivanova could understand, but unfortunately it was tying up too many Star Rider ships that should ideally just make a kill and move on.

Earth Force operated under no such sensibilities.

"Clean lock." Morton said with glee. "The sensors work as advertised."  
"Had to happen one day." Ivanova allowed. "Open fire."  
One of the twin particle cannons glowed into life, energy flickering around its muzzle. They were the biggest weapons Earth had developed and were more powerful than any other younger race device. The Head hunters had been provided with enhanced models using the superior SGC reactors to improve containment fields and the capicitor system giving the guns a lot more kick than their standard counterparts. With a bright flash the gun hurled energy across space towards its target catching a _Sharlin_ dead centre. The vessel shattered like glass under a hammer, the immense force effortlessly coring the ship.  
"Now that is what I've been waiting to see!" Ivanova grinned. "Line up a new target, all ships engage at will."  
As one the Head hunters began engaging, ripping a ragged hole in the centre of the enemy line. To their credit the rebels reacted fast, concentrating fire on the EA ships.  
"Enemy gunship engaging!" Morton warned.  
A _Neshaten_ barraged the EAS _Titans_, a Minbari copy of the _Nova_ class the vessel wasn't lacking in firepower, yet none of the beams broke through the ships Goa'uld inspiredshields.  
"Pulse cannons, return fire." Ivanova barked. "Forward batteries stay on target, burn through to the enemy flagship!"  
The _Neshaten_ shuddered as enhanced pulse rounds smashed through its outer hull, cracking the crystal and breaking it apart. While her turrets dismantled the gunship to her side the particle cannons spoke again, immolating another _Sharlin_ in the rebel line.  
For the first time in a long, long time the fleet of Minbari ships was buckling, bending in the centre as the Head Hunters made progress. The EA ships had showed themselves to be something very different to first appearances, and the surprise had pushed the Windswords onto the defensive.

Kathenn did not flinch as he saw six _Sharlins_ vanish within seconds of each other, from fully operational ships to cinders in just moments. While he had said one thing in public, told his warriors the humans were weak, inside he knew that what he had seen through the gate was real. That is why he had to attack immediately, to destroy the gate before Earth here could arm itself and challenge Minbar, a war he knew they could not win. He had hoped they would not have had time to arm themselves yet, but looking at the power of the seemingly average human ships he knew he was too late.  
He smiled thinly, powerful or not he had a contingency plan.  
"Black sword." He said into the darkness, his words transmitted fleet wide and into hyperspace, and there they were heard by his reserves. More jump points formed, but instead of blue ships the portals brought black shapes that crawled with movement. They had the shape of a Minbari ship, but were clearly something far more vile and deadly.

**EAS Titans**

"Captain, you better see this." Morton grimaced. "Looks like it wasn't just the flagship that got a makeover."  
Ivanova took in the sight with no outward sign of distress, but inside she was horrified. Her last experience with Shadow enhanced vessels hadn't ended well at all, now she had to face something much nastier than _Omega-X_ Destroyers.  
"We've got _Sharlins_, _Neshatens_, even a pair of _Shargotti_ class." Morton said. "All Shadow teched up."  
"Reset targeting, mark those vessels as priorities."  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"Colonel Emerson, do you copy?"  
"Right here Captain." The SGC officer answered. "We see them."  
"I think this counts as a trouble spot Colonel, engage as you see fit."  
"On it."  
Morton cut in. "Forward guns locked!"  
Ivanova nodded. "So fire!"  
The bow guns spoke again, but this time instead of an instant kill the massive energies were absorbed by the target vessel, the hull ringed with cascading energy as it took the hit.  
"Ivanova to Emerson, they're using diffusers, advanced Shadow tech." She reported. "You have to overload the system before you can inflict damage. Hit it with everything you've got!"  
"Understood Captain, attack wing moving now."  
"All guns, focus on one target at a time and prepare missile salvo." She directed her attention back to her own ship. "Time on target, open fire!"

**USS Odyssey**

"Alright Major, let's get this show on the road." Emerson ordered, his XO Major Marks laying in the course and powering the engines. "Focus fire on anything that looks creepy, standby missiles."  
The five 304s advanced ahead of the allied line, glowing red in the reflected light of Ivanova's barrage. The weight of fire from the Head hunters was having an effect, but slowly. The tech infused within the Minbari ships was more closely integrated than that of Clarks experimental ships making them considerably harder to kill. _Whitestars_ also rushed into action, stabbing lances of energy pounding the shifting black hulls and gradually filling up the energy diffusers.  
"Pulse cannons ready." Marks reported. "Enemy fighters advancing." After reviewing after action footage of the _Daedalus_ in action during her battle against the Wraith; the SGC had quickly noted that only two pulse cannons mounted on the flightpods was just 'not going to cut it'. Even the newer hybrid weapons employed on the _Odyssey_ and all follow on 304s weren't going to be enough due to the fact that they were so few in numbers. After a brief review a proposal was put forth to add more of the directed energy weapons to the 304s. The result was that several railguns along the 'flanks' of the 304 class were removed and replaced with larger caliber hybrid cannons. Working in conjunction with the main rail cannons, remaning railguns, missiles and interceptors of the 304 it provided all the firepower and tactical flexibility the _Daedalus_ class would ever need.  
"Engage with point defences." Emerson acknowledged. "Main guns, lock on the lead target and fire."  
The Earth Force style turrets added to the 304 design burst into life, the _Odyssey_ saturating a black _Sharlin_ with rapid bolts of high energy. At the same time the other IOC ships also engaged their own targets, joining the battle fully. Ahead the target shimmered orange as the bolts impacted the hull, shearing off several chunks of the hull but failing to penetrate the organic covering around the heart of the ship.  
"No effect." Marks reported. "Picking up an energy surge."  
The bow of the Minbari ship flickered, then lit up as it fired a full charge beams from its main guns. The energy crashed into the _Odyssey_, shoving it physically sideways and shaking the crew.  
"Shields holding!" Marks called. "But that thing is packing one hell of a punch!"  
"Set up an evasive approach pattern." Emerson ordered. "Hit it again and arm a pair of mark VIII missiles."  
The _Odyssey_ looped over and accelerated, scattering weapons fire from its turrets, alternating between pulses and beams in a dazzling display of agility and firepower. The _Sharlin_ took the hits, its defenses working furiously to radiate the energy harmlessly into space. A halo of fuzziness surrounded the ship as the raw power was discharged, keeping the diffusers beneath their critical limit.  
The _Odyssey_ thundered again as another high powered blast caught it.  
"Missiles ready!"  
"Fire!" Shouted Emerson.  
With a puff of gas two Mark VIII naqudah missiles shot from the hull and left the shields, only to be cut down just a second after launch by a precise cut from the _Sharlin_ weapons.  
"Missiles intercepted!" Marks yelled.  
"Move us in closer! Prepare next salvo, point blank range!"

The SGC vessel turned its bow and crossed the line of fire, shields glowing as a Minbari beam pressed into it no matter how wildly the ship turned. The targeting systems on Minbari ships were scarily accurate and continued to prove it even against these new opponents. _Odyssey_ and her sisters continued the attack, joined by several other vessels but still the lead elements of the enemy fleet held firm, returning the attack with deadly effect. Already a number of _Whitestars_ had been turned to wrecks while the remainder attacked furiously they were meeting limited success.  
"Approaching minimum safe distance!" Marks said.  
"Little more."  
"Any closer sir and we risk getting caught in the blast!"  
"And if we launch too far there won't be a blast. Standby." Emerson affirmed. "Ready…ready…fire! Break off!"  
The ship presented its upper decks to the Minbari ship and launched, then went to full emergency thrust. The missiles had barely left the ship by the time they struck the Minbari vessel, and even then one was shot down just feet from the hull. The surviving weapon exploded on contact, and coupled with the pounding the Minbari ship had already taken completely overwhelmed the diffusers and melted its way clean through the ship in a vast pall of light that left nothing behind.  
"One down!" Marks cheered.  
"That was way too much trouble." Emerson grunted. Taking note of his smoking bridge. "We need to coordinate our fire and concentrate enough power to quickly beat their defences. Contact Captain Ivanova, have each 304 team up with a _Warlock_. They fire from range, we'll hit them close in."  
"Roger that." Marks confirmed.  
"Get some more missiles armed, this is going to be a tough fight."

Minbari wrecks were scattered across the area, friend and foe, as the two fleets mauled each other. While the Shadow vessels were drawing the most firepower the battle son the flanks were no less intense as the two Warrior clans began to disregard civility and settle old scores. The Windswords and Star Riders were the most powerful of the Warrior clans and always had been, with the Star Riders usually edging out on top during the wars of the elder days. It had been the source of much resentment, and those old hatreds were surfacing again as the Windswords fought back hard.  
"Another enemy down."  
Captain Anderson of the _Victory_ nodded grimly, intensely focused on the moment.  
"Ready main gun, _Neshaten_ dead ahead."  
The shadow enhanced gunship was battering the _Apollo_ with several potent energy beams, different from Minbari standard, and the SG ship was having trouble getting close enough to fire missiles. However its hybrid pulse cannons were pushing the diffusers closer to their threshold, and Anderson was confident his ship could push it over the edge.  
"Fire."  
The vessel darkened, then illuminated in green light as arcs of energy shocked from the wingtips and converged in a single massive discharge which flashed across space and smashed into the target, destroying it instantly and taking the fin off a vessel behind, a vessel which was then surrounded and chipped to death by a dozen _Whitestars._  
"Fifty seconds to recharge." His XO reported.  
"Look for a new target." Anderson said in the quiet. "We can't let even one of those bastards get past us."

One of the mighty _Shargottis_ flickered as two streams of red energy flowed over it, the full powered discharge of a _Warlock_ draining the EA ships reactors and still not pushing it over its threshold. The vessel struck back, a full powered shot of its own that overcame the shields of one of the _Omegas_ and tore through the hull. Under the shields the vessel still had regular Earth Force armour, and the shadow modified main guns of the Windsword hybrids had no trouble annihilating the Destroyer.  
Both the _Odyssey_ and _Korolev_ spotted the vessel and lent their support, beam and pulse rounds adding to the aura of destruction surrounding the enemy ship. Two _Whitestars_ also joined in yet the ship still refused to die.  
"_Odyssey_, this is _Korolev_." The gruff tones of Colonel Chekov announced on speakers.  
"Go ahead Colonel." Emerson received.  
"We have our main railguns armed, if we hit it simultaneously in the same spot we might break through."  
"Worth a try." The US officer agreed. "Feed us your targeting data, we're ready to shoot."  
The two ships lined up side by side, the _Korolev_ shuddering under a direct hit but holding formation. After a brief pause to make final corrections the two rail guns fired, joined at the same moment by those on the _Odyssey_. The ship length guns threw their trinium tipped projectiles clean through the _Shargotti_, ripping a shower of debris out the far side of the vessel. An instant later the defences fell and the converging beams burned her from stem to stern, leaving shards of crystal and shrivelled shadow tech in her place.  
"Nice shot _Korolev_." Emerson congratulated.  
"Likewise _Odyssey_, I have a fresh target to starboard, care to join me Colonel?"  
"We're right there with you." Emerson grinned. "All batteries, lock on fresh target and engage."

As the large ships hammered each other a smaller but no less intense battle raged around them. A mix of Minbari and allied fighters battled each other, duelling among themselves or finding themselves swatted aside by the interceptors or point defences of a nearby ship. With enhanced sensors and an inability to stop the Minbari beams the interceptor batteries had nothing else to do other than bring down Windsword fighters, which they did with great efficiency.  
"Blue group, prepare for your attack run!" Major Farrow ordered from his fighter. "Red group _Odyssey_, form up for escort!"  
Several 302s converged from different engagements, some of which carried long missiles beneath their wings. Farrow hunted down a final Nial, finishing it with his pulse cannons before joining the attack.  
"Make your target enemy attack cruiser, designate target Alpha." Farrow ordered. "We need to get close, push throttles to full and commence a high speed run. If we linger we're dead."  
The 302 group closed fast, the strike fighters arming their missiles and setting guidance. Up ahead the Minbari ship became aware of them and opened up, its first shot slicing a 302 into burning wreckage.  
"Loosen up!" Farrow yelled. "Red group run interference!"  
The dogfighters pushed ahead, drawing fire from the strike group and doing all they could to stay in piece. The deadly accurate Minbari beams claimed another three fighters on the approach reminding them of the capabilities of the enemy they were fighting. Finally they made it to point blank range and broke off, Blue group rippling their missiles into the side of the Minbari escort vessel. The Shadow armour took some of the hits, but the number and power of the missiles quickly overwhelmed it and destroyed the ship.  
"Reform, move up and…" Farrow was cut off by two of the strike group exploding as dozens of small green beams bracketed them. Nial fighters raced to meet them, attacking enmasse preceded by a wall of intense gun fire. The remaining craft scattered with a burst of speed and returned the attack, joining a flight of Thunderbolts as they dove into the dogfight. Fighters on all sides burned and shattered, unnoticed between the feet of the behemoths around them.

The _Apollo_ rolled through the enemy fleet firing as she twisted. Energy weapons and rail guns spoke, joining a _Warlock_ in the distance in targeting one of the enemy cruisers. As the enemy ship fell apart the _Apollo_ was caught between three beams, and suddenly her weakened Asgard shields collapsed. With a deep ringing clang a Windsword beam carved through the side of the ships trinium armor, spilling burning gas and molten metal from the hole.  
"Colonel Ellis, this is Emerson." The officer observed from his own struggling ship. "Get out of there!"  
"We've still got weapons, we can still fight!" Ellis answered deeply. "We're still in this."  
"You won't last a minute, orders are to withdraw if damaged." Emerson reminded. "Get out Colonel, that's a direct order!"  
Reluctantly Ellis was forced to agree. "We'll see you back at Earth."  
The damaged ship pulled away, taking another fiery hit as it withdrew through hyperspace in a flash of green light.  
"_Theseus_ and _Churchill_ are also on the brink of shield failure. They're staying long enough to recover our fighters then withdrawing." Major Marks said. "And we're at less than twenty percent ourselves."  
"We just need to hold on a little longer." Emerson spoke firmly. "How many missiles do we have?"  
"Six sir."  
"So lets use them."  
The range had now decreased to the point where the two forces were intermingled, close enough to use their smallest weapons as they pummelled each other with maximum force. A sharp expanding glow marked the end of a _Warlock_, a blast of energy shaking its sisters in despair.

"Keep us steady!" Ivanova bellowed. "Maintain fire!"  
The _Titans_ continued pumping energy into an enemy vessel, two other ships in her fleet doing the same until finally overcoming the hostile vessel. The gun turrets salvo fired in opposite directions, aiding the escorts as they dealt with other Windsword vessels and tried to reduce the firepower swamping the elite vessels.  
"Were down to half our forces Captain!" Morton warned.  
"So are they!" Ivanova snarled back.  
A wave of green energy struck a black _Neshaten_, signalling the presence of the Star Rider flagship.  
"Fire on that vessel!" She pointed at Coplann's target. "Bring it down!"

The sky was filled with fire, with wrecks greatly outnumbering survivors. The four Narn vessels had lasted mere minutes, but one at least had rammed a _Sharlin_ into mutual destruction. The Star Riders and Windswords main forces had virtually wiped each other out, barely a handful of ships on either side were still fighting though fortunately it seemed the Star Riders were just about winning. At the heart of the fight the Head hunters had been shot to pieces, outnumbered by the Shadow enhanced ships, yet despite the odds had taken an even greater toll on the enemy and as the fighting lessened in scale if not intensity, only a few black ships remained.  
The _Longbow_ exploded in a shining star, her depleted shields suddenly overwhelmed by concentrated fire from a pair of enemy capital ships. Like the Head hunters she was fitted with outdated armour under her shields and could not stop the assault. Her loss was felt keenly by Emerson, the first of his own force to be lost in action. They had fought valiantly and well; downing two _Sharlins_ and a pair of _Neshatens_, but it was still a bitter blow.  
"Shields at sixteen percent!" Marks informed. "We can only take a few more hits!"  
"Stay on it, there are only a few left!"  
The _Korolev_ raced past, its port hangar trailing a sheet of smoke and flame. It held on long enough to finish an enemy cruiser with its last missile, then turned away.  
"This is Chekov, we're out of missiles and rail gun rounds, energy weapons offline and shields gone."  
"Understood Colonel, keep your ship intact, return to Earth." Emerson nodded.  
"I'm beaming up as many survivors as I can first, blas vidanya Colonel."  
The ship banked and sped away from the embers of battle, eventually disappearing in a flash. Behind him the second Russian ship, the _Gagarin_ finished off a regular Windsword Sharlin, then turnd its attention on the last remaining Shadow vessel, a _Shargotti_.  
The massive battleship took the firepower and responded with its own, some of the energy punching through the weakened shields and crippling the penultimate Russian warship in retaliation. Ivanova and Anderson hit back, Emerson joined the attack and finally Coplann moved into range. The multicoloured saturation of energy finally broke the defences and sent the _Shargotti_ to the same fate as its sisters.

"That was the last Shadow ship." Morton said. "Just a couple of regular vessels left, the Rangers are on them."  
"Right, where's the flagship?" Ivanova demanded. "Where's Kathenn? I'm going to nail his ass to a table, grab a cue and play pool with his damn…"  
A glimmer of light answered her question, light that grew from the _Gagarin_ as its shields now failed completly; pure purple energy beams sliced it effortlessly into segments ending her valiant stand. From behind the flames the inky black prow of the _Drala D'Vost_ emerged, as fearsome and vile looking as any pure Shadow cruiser.  
"Hard about!" Ivanova yelled. "Open fire!"  
The _Titans_ shifted, barraging pulse cannon and rail shots as it hauled its bow around and readied its particle cannons. The other surviving ships engaged at once, energy sloughing away from the enemy super ship. Kathenn immolated three _Sharlins_ in moments, striking their weak spots by the base of the main drive fin. The _Neroon's Valour_ charged headlong into action, joined by blasts from the _Victory_. Purple beams cut into the Star Rider flagship, but did not immediately destroy her as Coplann's vessel kept firing and advancing.  
"Full attack speed!" Colonel Emerson ordered. "Close range pass, execute!"  
The _Odyssey_ leapt into action, pouring as much energy as it had left into its guns, enough to cause the barrels to glow white hot as the containment fields began to fail. The energy danced and caressed the hull of the _Drala D'Vost_ but caused no damage, even when joined by Coplann and Anderson the mighty vessel simply shrugged off the attack.  
"Weapons locked!" Morton called.  
"Send him to hell!" Ivanova roared furiously, rising from her chair as the last of the Head hunters added her power.  
The black flagship shuddered and slowed as the new firepower struck it, the sheer weight of the attack pushing its defences. Superior as they were they still had their limits and were getting close to them.  
But the battle was not done, and with a vicious display of power the warship struck the _Odyssey_ with full strength blasts from its main cannons, breaking the weakened Asgard shields and throwing the ship wildly off course as its crew battled to regain control. Seconds later it fired again, tearing deep into the _Neroon's Valour_. Ripples of fire burst through the twin ships hull, bending and breaking as the insides of the great vessel were melted or vapourised. Finally with a spark of a thousand stars the Minbari flagship burnt up from the inside out, its gleaming death absorbed by the black mass that had caused it.

Ivanova did not move as the ship now focused on them, absorbing the overpowered beams her ship was delivering as if they were drips of water.  
"Receiving weapons lock." Morton said emptily, knowing full well what their chances were.  
"Helm, maximum thrust to main engines." She decided, finding herself without options. "Ramming speed."  
"Wait, energy spike from the _Victory_!" Morton called out.  
Ivanova checked the readings, then noticed Kathenn turning away towards the ISA vessel no doubt seeing the same sensor reports. The silver lines of the _Victory_ were already pointing down at the ship, like a sword hung over its victim the ship locked its main cannon on target from less than seven hundred miles away.  
"Give him hell Leonard." She bared her teeth.

On the other ship Leonard Anderson was ready to do just that.  
"Main gun primed." Commander McDonald reported. "Enemy turning toward."  
With no shields the _Victory_ would be easy prey for the immensely powerful ship, but only if it had a chance to fire. Anderson took the measure of his enemy, the acts he had done and still threatened to do. All of Earth was waiting, their fates resting on this one shot.  
"Fire."  
The great gun crackled into life again, powering up in a halo of Vorlon derived energy before exploding outwards. The intense beam engulfed the _Drala'D'Vost_ in a bright glare of energy, the Vorlon systems designed exactly for this type of target. While the diffusers could handle most energy easily the complexities of the Vorlon tech confounded them and greatly reduced their capacity. The black vessel vanished in a simple flash obscured by the thick beam.  
Anderson stood in the dark, a few blinking lights reminding him he was still on a ship and not standing outside in space.  
"Fifty five seconds to recharge." McDonald informed.  
The lights of battle were gone, leaving just blackness punctured by starlight. It was a blackness that seemed to be expanding, moving, engulfing. As his eyes lingered further on the odd spectacle he realised what it was, and what it meant.

The _Drala D'Vost_ had survived, its hull withstanding the most powerful weapon the ISA had in its arsenal. Burning with anger it finished its arming sequence and fired, cutting deep into the silver hull of the _Victory_. Leonard Anderson fixed his eyes shut, not having time to say anything to his loyal crew as fate turned on them. All he had time to do was remember his family, and hope he had done enough today to ensure their survival.  
Ivanova watched with open mouthed horror as the enemy warship survived the attack, and then simply cut the _Victory_ to pieces, the proud ship folding under the purple beams.  
"Captain…" Morton began hoarsely.  
"Too late." She said hollowly. "Too late." She looked around the bridge, taking in the looks of her crew before continuing her final order. "Only one thing left. Ramming speed."  
The battle weary ship moved, gathering speed as the _Drala D'Vost_ rounded on its final opponent. Ivanova had no idea if this would actually work, hoping they could put enough brute force into the impact to shatter the crystal hull of the warship, even if its outer shell withstood them its insides would be ruined. They were still two thousand miles away when the warship fired a single purple beam, cutting across the ship and separating its front and back halves near the engine block in a scourge of flame and wreckage.

There was nothing left, and as Kathenn surveyed the battlefield it was as a victor gazing upon the vanquished.  
"All enemies destroyed sir." His aide reported. "There are still life signs from many ships and wrecks, shall we finish them?"  
"No." He shook his head. "We don't have time. We encountered more resistance than expected, cursed Star Riders always trying to lord over us. Not anymore."  
"We have lost every vessel that joined us." His officer reported solomly. "Many can be salvaged, but the core guard ships have been completely destroyed."  
"So we only have one ship combat capable." Kathenn said. "This ship, and it is more than capable of fulfilling the mission."  
"Yes sir."  
"The humans are concentrated at Earth, yet that is merely our secondary target." Kathenn chuckled. "Fools, always believing the obvious. Set our course for the Sol system, full speed."  
"Our survivors sir?"  
"We will pick them up later, the mission is more important."  
"Yes sir."  
"To the heart of our enemy." The Windsword smiled. "We will destroy this gateway, isolate this branch of humanity, and then destroy it at our leisure once we have achieved dominance of the Council. With the Star Riders broken nothing can stop this ship, or me."  
The ship turned away from the wrecks of the battlefield, vanishing into quantumspace with a flicker and leaving in its wake a terrible message that there was nothing left that could equal it. Kathenn set his course for the final stage of his plan, leaving the best his enemies had in ruin.


	10. Chapter 10 Heroes and Pawns

**USAF Daedalus  
Halfway between Pegasus and Milky Way Galaxies.**

Colonel Steven Caldwell arrived on the bridge to find most of the alpha shift already manning their stations. Before making a bee line to the captains chair Caldwell took a moment to note the absence of even low level chatter on the bridge. It spoke volumes of how tense the crew was. Having been summoned back on emergency notice more then a week ago Caldwell had initially been surprised as to the reason. The initial reports had been vague and somewhat confusing but it seemed as if Earth and Minbari relations had suddenly taken a turn for the worse, in the middle of the Drahk war no less.  
Caldwell of course knew the history between the two powers as did everyone at Stargate Command. What surprised him however was how quickly it had taken for hostilities to resume despite the brave showing of unity both sides had tried to display. And now it seemed as if it was all falling apart; coming unravelled at the seams. The Interstellar Alliance was facing perhaps its greatest challenge yet since its inception and the price of failure threatened to be the death of not just the organization but of Earth itself, perhaps even both of them. He had met Shya Alyt Kathenn during his brief trip to Atlantis a few weeks ago and to say that hostility and arrogance flowed from him in waves would be an understatement. The man often spoke with evident joy his killing of humans and reminisced openly for all to hear his fondness for the war between his people and the Earth Alliance. Caldwell knew the man was trouble personified with a capital T. In hindsight Caldwell shouldn't have been surprised that he would try to rekindle the war, but what did surprise him was how quickly it had happened or at least how quickly it had seemed to the SGC and the Earth Alliance. Clearly Kathenn had been planning this for a while and had used his trip through the gateway to analyze the strength of the SGC before making his next move. So either Kathenn had been unimpressed by what he saw...or he had been deeply frightened. Somehow Caldwell suspected the latter. Men such as Kathenn were cowards, speaking lovingly of a war that was nothing more then a one sided bloodbath. If Earthforce could suddenly match if not surpass the Minbari then the next time they fought the Minbari stood a real chance of loosing. Kathenn had to move now so he could have his one sided slaughter rather then a real war and Caldwell had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to stop with just the Earth Alliance. It was the way the man thought; projecting his own bias and beliefs and it made Caldwell sick to his stomach.  
Taking his seat to and focusing his mind Caldwell tapped into the ships internal communications systems. "Hermiod this is the bridge."

"I already know what you are going to ask Colonel and the answer is I can not push the hyperdrive more then it is already being pushed." The taciturn Asgard responded, answering the question he knew was coming.

"The Minbari fleet will be at Earth in a matter of days Hermiod. We need to beat them there." Caldwell pressed. He wasn't willing to let this go just yet.

"It may come as a shock to you Colonel but there are times when there is nothing more we can do. This is such a time." Hermiod responded curtly.

"I don't accept that Hermiod." Caldwell responded coolly.

"Then I shall do the math for you Colonel. It will take the _Daedalus_ nine days to reach Earth at our present speed which I must add we can not maintain for much longer or we risk burning out the drives. The Minbari will arrive at Earth in just under two days. The battle when it happens along with its outcome will be long over with." Hermiod stated with finality.

It took a long moment before a response came. "Very well Hermiod. Keep me posted on the status of the hyperdrive, bridge out." Hermiod muttered something in his native Asgard before returning to his attention to his station. After a moment he felt a pair of eyes on him, turning toward the only other member in the room with him Hermiod asked. "Why do you stare at me like that Dr. Novak?"  
"It's nothing." Novak said before turning back to her work station.  
"Dr. Novak in my time here aboard the _Daedalus_ I have come to know you especially that look on your face when I say or do something you disapprove of. Just come out and say it."  
"Alright" Novak accepted with a frown turning her chair till she faced Hermiod head on. "I don't think you appreciate what the crew is going through. This ship was built to defend Earth and now when our home world is threatened we're not there to make a difference. It's been eating at people and the Colonel in particular."  
"What I have stated is the truth and nothing more. It may come as a surprise to you but I do understand what the crew is going through. However wasting our time railing against the inevitable will do nothing except leave the crew exhausted by the time we reach Earth. If by some means Stargate Command has been able to hold out for that long the last thing they need is a damaged warship hindered by an exhausted and emotionally spent crew."  
Novak seemed ready to say something in response but stopped short. He was right; as much as it pained her to admit it Hermiod had a point. When the _Daedalus_ returned home the last thing Earth needed was a crew too exhausted to fight well. It would do no one any good. "Your right." Novak said reluctantly "I just wish there was something more we could do."  
"Perhaps there is something the crew can do for themselves." Hermiod said.

"What's that?" Novak asked.

"Prayer." Hermiod answered then elaborated when he saw the frown on Novaks face. "It is my understanding that many of the crew believe in the power of prayer do they not?"

"Some do, yes." Novak answered.

"Then pray for those who go into battle to defend your world and may those prayers be delivered on the wings of the Valkyrie."

**Earth Alliance defence fleet**

**Earth Orbit, Earth Alliance.**

"What it boils down to Madame President, is that we now have four ships able to take a stand against this enemy." Admiral Joe Tennant laid out gruffly. "Two ships of the _Victory_ class and two head hunters. That's it."  
"What about the rest of the fleet?" President Luchenko asked the Video link.  
"We have some _Warlocks_, a few _Marathons_. Good ships, but against something like this…"  
"And the vessels from beyond the rift?"  
He shook his head. "Still no word, but based on the reports from Proxima it isn't looking good."  
Luchenko sighed. "Did any of our ships make it out?"  
"Still unknown Madame President. What we do know is that they did their jobs, they held the line and smashed the enemy fleet. They only missed one."  
"The worst one."  
"Perhaps, but it's one ship, and as President Sheridan likes to say, no enemy is invincible."  
"What is your plan Admiral?"  
"Easy enough, we barrage it with our best ships, distract it, then circle seventy _Omega_ destroyers around its flanks and basically pile on."  
"Overwhelm it with fire?"  
"Actually Madame President, several Captains have volunteered to ram the enemy vessel." Tennant informed. "That will be our main assault."  
She nodded grimly. "That is what we have come to?"  
"Yes Madame President." He answered. "We will do our jobs, so long as one ship is up here it won't get by without a fight."  
"Then I leave you to make final preparations." Luchenko confirmed. "Good luck Admiral."  
"To all Madame President."

The President ended the message and fell back in her chair, seemingly exhausted.  
"This had better work."  
From the edge of the room a shadowed figure smirked.  
"It will. This is as expected."  
Luchenko gave her a look of disdain. "We lost two dozen ships."  
"Easily replaced." The other woman dismissed with characteristic dispassion. "What we lose is nothing compared to what we stand to gain."  
Luchenko blinked. "And if we lose the Earth?"  
"Don't worry." Agent One said with oily confidence. "I have our countermeasure in place."  
"The Prototypes?"  
"Orbiting Phobos under stealth protocols." She nodded. "They'll never see it coming."  
"And you are sure?"  
The woman stepped forward, black hair and black eyes set in a ghostly white face.  
"Have I ever been wrong?"  
Luchenko bit back her answer, and like everyone else waited.

**SGC Refit docks  
Dark side of the Moon.**

The facility was not even finished itself yet, much of it still open to space as technologies and systems were piled in and fitted. Silver panels lined about half of the structure, but incomplete as it was the orbital structure was operational and hard at work.  
Built by Edgars-Garibaldi Industries it was a titanic structure four miles long, though the vast majority of that size was girders and berths holding the docking clamps and robotic welders. The habitable portion resided at the rear and bustled with lights and movement within and without. The reason was locked down in front of the facility, the towering tri-wing shape of the Advanced Destroyer _Excalibur_.  
Small drones and space suited workmen busied around it, finishing off the final tweaks and joins to bring her to full readiness, and not a second too soon.

"Let me put it another way." Michael Garibaldi snarled through his cigar. "If it isn't attached properly it shorts out, and you die."  
The tech swallowed. "But… I'm not going on the mission, how can it kill me?"  
"Because if it does short out, I'll find you and introduce you to my crowbar." Garibaldi grinned darkly. "Clear?"  
"Yes Mr Garibaldi."  
"Fix it. Fix it now."  
The tech scurried away leaving Garibaldi alone in a world of bursting sparks and bolting workers.  
"I knew I should have stayed with security. So much easier when people are trying to kill you."  
"Come along with us and relive the good old days."  
Garibaldi glanced over at Captain Gideon, the dark uniformed man handing off a report to one of the ensigns as he entered an airlock.  
"I'd love to, but my insurance no longer covers space battles." He shrugged. "Also my wife would garrotte me."  
"And here I was thinking I had problems." Gideon managed a grin.  
"I faced Shadows, Psi Corps, hell knows what else." Garibaldi shivered. "But Lise on one of her rants? Shoot me now."

The Earth Force officer chuckled. "Sure about that?"  
"I'm not part of the team; I'd just be in the way here unless you got boarded." Garibaldi grunted. "Like the saying goes, I'm getting too old for this."  
Gideon nodded. "Minbari then? Been a while since I fought them."  
"Some things never change, we got steam rolled."  
"I heard." Gideon nodded.  
"And now their flagship is heading for Earth." Garibaldi informed. "We've scrambled every ship, but there's only one that's got a prayer of doing the job." He slapped a nearby bulkhead.  
"I had a feeling it was going this way." Gideon nodded. "And I was just starting to enjoy it planetside."  
"All good things." Garibaldi apologised. "We've got a full debrief for you."  
"Thanks, I got the top notes from General Landry on the way over."  
"Yeah, well its worse." The executive dropped his voice. "What do you know about Shadow technology?"  
Gideon froze, his mind replaying the death flare of the _Cerberus_, and the shimmering black monster that had doomed her.  
"I know plenty."

Garibaldi could see the knowledge reflected in the Captain's eyes.  
"Then you know what we're up against, what it can do if it reaches Earth?"  
"I got a good idea."  
"I mean we only just saved the place, twice." Garibaldi huffed. "Shame to lose it now."  
"Well I'd feel pretty bad." Gideon joked grimly. "So we're going to take on this Minbari guy?"  
"One on one." Garibaldi said. "Yeah, I know it sucks, but you're our best chance. If you don't stop him we're throwing in the fleet. Even if they win the death toll will be huge."  
"Yeah, I see." Gideon nodded. "But honestly, if the Head hunters couldn't stop it, what makes you think we can?"  
"Well we pulled a favour or two and got you some upgrades." Garibaldi said.  
"We we're already having shields and back up power installed." Gideon recalled.  
"Yeah, well, we got you some better stuff." He patted his back. "Let me show you."

On the bridge he was greeted by a pair of green clad legs protruding from the floor, the owner immersed in circuitry beneath one of the command consoles.  
"Is that it?"  
The console remained unpowered.  
"Not yet Colonel." A man replied, fumbling with a laptop in his arms. "Keep trying."  
"Yeah, yeah. Keep trying." The female voice grumbled.  
Gideon gave the scene a curious glance. "So what exactly are you doing to my ship?"  
The man stiffened. "Captain Gideon."  
"And you are?"  
"Doctor Lee, we were nearly done."  
From under the console the woman pushed herself out, revealing the blonde locks of Colonel Carter.  
"Bill, take over for a minute will you? Just fine tune it."  
"Yes Colonel."  
They changed places, Carter shaking hands with the Captain.  
"Welcome back, sorry to cut off your time on Earth like this…"  
"I'm used to it in this job." He responded. "So what happened there?"  
"That?" Carter glanced at the tangle. "Well General O'Neill saw the reports from Proxima and thought it might need a more… direct response."  
She opened up a laptop displaying a schematic of the ship.  
"Originally we were placing secondary Naquadah reactors in these areas and Goa'uld variant shields around here. Well after what we saw General O'Neill authorised the upgrade to Asgard shields."

"What's the difference?" Gideon asked  
"They are the strongest defences known to man." Carter said. "And we're putting four on the _Excalibur_. Our own ships normally only have space for one."  
"Damn, those little guys can take a beating." Garibaldi allowed. "With four times the ability…"  
"Then we stand a good chance of going toe to toe with that Minbari Bastard." Gideon finished.  
"In theory the shields will operate as a chain." Carter said. "When one fails the next in line takes over. We don't have the raw power to exceed the peak shielding of a 304, but with four generators you can last four times longer before they all fail."  
"Pretty smart." Gideon nodded.  
"I came up with it on the back of an envelope on the way up here." Carter admitted.  
"Wait, wait, wait." Garibaldi held up a hand. "On the back of an envelope?"  
"Yes sir."  
"No calculations, computer models…"  
"No sir."  
He paused. "Is this going to work?"  
Carter beamed a radiant smile. "Trust me."

**Battleship Drala D'Vost  
Sol System, Earth Alliance**

"This is not the first time I have seen these worlds." Shai Alyt Kathenn intoned. "But it will be the last."  
He glared at the holographic display plotting their course around the worlds of the sol system to Earth itself.  
"We will exit again near Saturn to take final readings." His second informed. "Then jump direct to the gateway and destroy it."  
"Agreed." The Senior officer said. "And then Earth itself."  
"We have biological weapons armed, retrieved from our arsenal."  
Kathenn grinned. "The only good thing Deathwalker did for us. Credit where it is due, she certainly earned that title."  
"We can cut through the defences, launch the weapons then withdraw. No need to take on their ships." The officer said.  
"And this time no five year wait no chance of a cure, not from these weapons." Kathenn smiled. "Humanity ends and we achieve our destiny. We find honour."

He turned slowly.  
"This all started with them, the rot in Minbari society, it all falls to the humans."  
"Sir, what of the weakness of the Council?"  
"Councils change, they grow stronger when needed. But if we had never met humans our world would still be whole, and strong. We can't change that, but we can try to put it right."  
He returned his gaze to the display.  
"Our world is still suffering at human hands, and as warriors we are pledged to defend it and destroy its attackers. So we will, with this ship."  
"She is wonder of our race." The officer agreed.  
"And yet not of our race." Kathenn chuckled. "Her technology was a gift to our people."  
"A gift?"  
"From a race that hates humans as much as we do. Former servants of the Shadows." He intoned darkly. "Yes, I know, dealing with them is repulsive but a necessity. For all their flaws, the Shadows were never weak."  
"The Drakh?"  
"No, not the Drakh." Kathenn smiled thinly. "Much, much worse."

**ISA Excalibur**

"Bringing main power up to full." Lieutenant John Matheson informed calmly. "Engines are ready, all systems in the green."  
"Auxiliary power looking good." Colonel Carter added, seated on the right of the bridge monitoring the installed systems. "Naquadah reactors on standby, ready to feed into the main grid on your word."  
"Are we sure the relays will hold?" Gideon sat uncomfortably in his chair. "We're pumping a lot of power through them."  
"They'll hold." Carter confirmed. "I tested them personally."  
"Good enough for me." The Captain nodded briskly. "Alright XO, detach clamps and move us away."  
Outside the shining hull of the vessel began to move, gliding past the girders and struts holding it like a spider web, inching forward and slowly picking up speed. From the station the work crews paused to watch her go, wishing her luck on her vital mission. Stood among them was Michael Garibaldi, customary cigar fixed between his teeth.  
"Let God stand between you and harm, in all the empty places you must walk."  
He huffed after whispering the words.  
"Superstitious bull, give 'em hell _Excalibur_!"  
The room broke in supporting cheers, waving and hurling their wishes for luck and fortune at the departing ship, the smooth wings slipping the mechanical bonds of the station and accelerating into space.

"Sir, the gateway station is activating the dimensional gate for us." Matheson informed.  
"Acknowledge Lieutenant, standby to jump as soon as we're through."  
"They're sending the latest updates." Matheson paused, pressing his ear piece closer to his temple as he focused on the signal. "The enemy ship is already in the Sol system."  
Gideon cursed. "Where?"  
"Outer worlds, base don jump trajectory looks like she's moving to Saturn."  
"Why Saturn?" Carter asked.  
"Probably to get a clear scan of the inner worlds, check out our defences." Gideon said. "Then make its final jump straight into battle."  
"Is there anything valuable near Saturn?" she wondered again.  
"Nothing, which makes it the perfect place to do this." Gideon affirmed. "Lieutenant, we jump to Saturn as soon as we're clear."  
"Aye sir."  
Gideon sharply activated the ship wide communications net. "Attention all hands, I'll make this quick. We're about to engage the enemy, the most powerful ship on record. We've got one chance to stop it, if we fail a lot of people die. We can do the job, we've got the ship, we've got the training and we've got the will. Earth is counting on us and praying for us. Action stations."  
"Captain, coming up on the gateway." Carter informed.  
"Take us through, flank speed." Gideon ordered. "Through the gates of hell."

The Destroyer ploughed through the giant rippling vortex, sending massive ripples through the Supergate as it punched through like a bullet and vanished. On the other side the water like horizon flickered slightly, then exploded as the sharp prow of the _Excalibur_ roared out, proudly announcing its name.  
The ship was less than halfway through before it was opening its own vortex, a sink hole of golden light that drained into hyperspace, swallowing the battleship with it before shrinking away to nothing.  
"Hyperspace entry confirmed, Saturn beacon locked." Matheson reported. "At this rate we'll be there in seconds."  
"Very well, bring weapons online." Captain Gideon commanded. "We go in ready for a fight."  
"Neutron cannons armed, interceptors confirm status ready." Matheson checked off. "Primary cannon also functional."  
"Colonel?" He glanced over to Carter.  
"Shields are available." She confirmed. "We're as ready as we'll ever be."  
Gideon nodded, looking calmly across the bridge and summoning his own conviction.  
"This is the decider people. We've already lost a lot of good people to this monster. No more."  
"Coming up on Saturn sir."  
"Initiate jump sequence, full sweep once we're through." Gideon fastened his seat belts. "I got a feeling this is going to get rough."

The return to normal space was far from subtle, a silver dart racing from the flickering blue jump point and diving towards Saturn, the ringed giant boiling in massive storm clouds, previewing the violence soon to be unleashed above it.  
"Interesting." Kathenn frowned. "One ship."  
"Yes Shya Alyt, _Victory_ class." His aide reported. "The _Excalibur_."  
"Pride of the human arsenal." He grinned. "No escorts?"  
"None sir."  
"So it is single combat he wants? Perhaps there is one among humanity who has earned a noble death."  
"Shall we engage sir? The schedule…"  
"We can spare a little time to break this vessel." Kathenn informed. "Move us out of cover and intercept."  
The black ship began to push forward, inky black sides trickling like living oil as it crossed into sunlight and abandoned its hiding place within the planetary rings. It pointed its bow at the _Excalibur_ and rapidly accelerated.

"Hostile Contact!" Matheson called. "It's him!"  
"Intercept course, forward batteries stand by!" Gideon called. "Shields!"  
"Online!" Carter tapped out. "Naquadah generators at sixty percent capacity and ready to go up to full."  
"Hold at sixty, anymore and we'll melt the shield conduits."  
The _Excalibur_ swung about under gravitic power, its main engines growling with intent as the ship set its guns on the monstrosity heading towards it."  
"Coming into range." Matheson read. "Sensors having a hard time locking."  
"We'll get in closer." The Captain said. "Fire at will."  
The Grey ship angled around, facing the Minbari ship head on before finally engaging. The bow Neutron cannons blasted across space, the green shards of energy running over the black vessel like ripples of light on impossible blackness. In response the _Drala D'Vost_ fired back, its bright purple slicer cannon smashing into the shields with massive power, shuddering the ship and lingering in a haze of white and blue.  
"Shields holding!" Carter yelled over the rattling.  
"Helm, close range pass!" Gideon roared. "All turrets, fire at point blank!"

The warship rolled slightly to bring its upper guns to bear, sliding around the flanks of the Minbari flagship. The turreted Neutron guns splashed energy over the Shadow armour while in turn blue slicer beams fired from the _Drala's_ secondary mounts, slowly taking percentage points off the shields as the ships came within yards of each other.  
"Aft weapons, fire!"  
Both ships exchanged parting shots, and as before each hit was absorbed by the respective defences.  
"Negligible damage to enemy ship." Matheson said grimly.  
"This is going to take a while." Gideon muttered. "Hard about, hit it again!"  
The two ships circled around and made another pass, again the potent slicer cannon had the best of the exchange, the neutron cannons failing to come close to the enemy vessels overload point.  
"No good sir, the diffusers are handling everything we throw at it." Matheson grimaced.  
"Shields are still active." Carter said. "But at this rate we'll lose power before he does."  
The battleship shuddered as another salvo flew into it.  
"Alright, lets try something else." Gideon said. "Take us into the rings."  
"Sir?"  
"We're more agile than him, make him work if he wants to kill us, every miss is one more volley we can take before breaking." Gideon ordered. "Do it, and standby for a full power shot from the main guns."

The _Excalibur_ turned sharply away and bolted for the nearby rings, loose jumbles of rocks and ice that would do little to shield it but could throw off the enemies aim, especially as the big ship was slewing through the rocks with remarkable grace.  
The _Drala_ was not giving up, she followed at high speed and gave chase, filling the void with multicoloured fire as she sliced through the detritus seeking her target. Shields blazed with each strike, shadow armour glimmered as it soaked up energy and between the two rocks shattered in clouds of dust as they were caught in the high speed duel.  
"Enemy dead astern, firing!"  
The _Excalibur_ shook violently twice, then third time, the lights getting noticeably dimmer.  
"That's getting worse." Gideon commented.  
"Shields are weakening." Carter confirmed. "But we've still got lots of life in us yet."  
"I hope so." The Captain smirked. "Alright helm, lets do what we came here for. Break away and come about. Lieutenant, standby main gun."  
The _Excalibur_ rose out of the ice and stone like a bird leaving cloud cover and arced elegantly into space before executing a tight back flip to point its prow at the Shadow enhanced warship.

"Shai Alyt…"  
"I see it." Kathenn said calmly.  
"Reading an energy spike." The second said. "She's preparing to fire her main cannon."  
"Let it." The Commander grinned. "It can't hurt us, and when it does we'll have it at our mercy."  
The _Excalibur_ darkened momentarily as the main gun charged, then fingers of yellow light stabbed forward, merging at the bow before exploding forward in a giant shock of lightning. The strike hit the _Drala D'Vost_ square on, the black hull turning white as the Diffusers worked at full power to soak up and radiate the energy in a bright halo. The vessel shimmered in light, but did not falter and when the blast ended it was still there, its hull coursing with flashes of stored energy.  
"No damage." The aide reported. "Diffusers at forty percent and venting."  
"Standby to return fire." Kathenn smiled coldly. "Fatal flaw human, fatal flaw."  
"Wait, Shai Alyt…" The Aide frowned. "I'm reading another energy spike! It's firing again!"

"Naquadah generators at one hundred percent." Carter stated. "Capacitors fully recharged."  
"I'd love to see his face right now." Gideon chuckled. "Maybe it'll be plastered to the bridge window."  
"We can hope sir." Matheson said dryly. "Solution plotted."  
"Fire again."  
The main cannon activated again, bypassing the usual minute long recharge rate thanks to the high yield auxiliary reactors dotted across the ship. The Vorlon based gun sprang to life again and deluged the _Drala D'Vost_ once more.  
"Armour is holding!" The Aide barked. "But diffusers are at Eighty percent, we can't endure another hit so soon after the first!"  
"Evasive action!" Kathenn snarled. "All batteries fire!"  
The black ship turned away, laying down streams of blue and purple that wracked the _Excaliburs_ shields.

"He's on the run!" Matheson cheered.  
"Now we need to follow him." Gideon remarked. "Divert power to the engines. Do we have enough in the auxiliary reactors to fire while we're moving?"  
Carter nodded. "Yes sir, but I can't give you more than twenty percent per shot."  
"It'll do." Gideon nodded. "Main gun, fire at will. Helm, run that bastard down."

The Minbari ship skirted the ice and rocks, the energy diffusers bleeding away the weapons fire and leaving a trail of gas and steam in its wake. Efficient as they were the diffusers had limits, and if those limits were breached the _Drala_ would have to rely purely on its own armour to save it. A risk Kathenn was not ready to take.  
The wingtips glowed as the _Excalibur_ kept firing, short blasts from the Vorlon cannon flash boiling millions of gallons of ice as it struck at the Minbari ship. In turn Shadow beams flickered over the shields of the _Excalibur_, slowly, slowly eroding them.  
"We're starting to lose shields." Carter warned. "And he's still diffusing our hits."  
"Aren't they overloading yet?"  
"Getting close, but not soon enough."  
The two ships dropped through the rings side by side, nudging slightly ahead or slightly behind as they paced through the battle ground exchanging powerful shots from their cannons, reducing each others defences as they twisted and turned through the labyrinth.  
The _Excalibur_ rocked sharply as the beam drew away more shield strength, pushing the vessel to its limits.  
"This isn't working!" Carter warned. "Were still going to break first!"  
The Vorlon cannon returned the favour, the energised armour of the hostile vessel drinking in the power, showing signs of collapse but still not yet, the Hyperspace tap powered ship proving its resilience as it bashed through rocks and dust.

"Will ramming it make a difference?" Gideon demanded.  
"It might, there's no way to tell." Matheson grunted.  
"If it comes to it we will try, hell we'll open a jump point in the son of a bitch."  
Carter's eyes shot up. "Wait!"  
"What?" Gideon shot his eyes round.  
"Is my shuttle still onboard, the one I arrived at the station on?"  
"Lieutenant?"  
"Yes sir, in the hanger." Matheson nodded. "Why?"  
"When I got the call I was bringing an experiment to the station for a field test." She said. "A new device General O'Neill commissioned. It's called a Mark nine."  
The ship rocked violently.  
"Make it quick Colonel, what is it?"  
She smiled a little. "President Sheridan's dream come true. Captain, I have a really, really bad idea."  
"Is it going to kill us?"  
"Probably, but it will kill him too, and there's definitely a very slim chance we'll survive."  
"Good enough, what's the plan?"

The _Excalibur_ took another hit, then suddenly altered course, climbing out of the rings and breaking away.  
"Follow it!" Kathenn ordered. "Keep firing!"  
Another two cuts of the slicer beam hit the warship, further reducing its shields. If they failed the armour would be useless against Shadow weapons, their time was running out.  
"She's making for that moon." The aide reported. "Perhaps trying to hide behind it?"  
"Just prolonging the inevitable."  
The _Excalibur_ made a long looping turn, disappearing behind the moon before emerging on the far side, sling shotting around and barrelling straight for the Minbari ship, Kathenn grinning as both vessels opened up with everything they had.  
The two ships shuddered, pushed to their limits as they raced past, barely avoiding impact with the helm officers throwing the ships into flat spins to try and keep their main guns trained.  
"Haven't got much left have you?" Kathenn sneered as his ship turned to face its opponent. "Now it ends."  
Behind him, with no warning the moon exploded.

On the far side of the small moon, as the _Excalibur_ sling shotted around it had vented its hanger bay, hurling Carter's shuttle and its lethal cargo into the surface of the large rocky ball. That cargo, the largest explosive device ever fashioned by human hands, received its final confirmation order and did what it had been designed to do.  
The moon shattered, its icy surface and rocky core crumbling into uncounted pieces and blasting outwards, most of it heading for the Minbari ship.  
"Evasive action!" Kathenn screamed. "Do something!"  
The helm officer was a master of his craft, and astonishingly dodged the biggest pieces of rock, but could not avoid the innumerable smaller rocks bracketing his ship like buck shot. The black armour was overpowered, stripped off and burnt away. Its defences eroded like sand on a beach, swept away by the tidal wave of rocks and energy.  
The_ Excalibur_ also caught the shockwave, bouncing as if it were made of rubber, and losing power. The blast passed quickly, leaving both ships shaken and heavily damaged.  
"What was that!" Kathenn spat blood. "Did they just blow up their own moon! What kind of maniacs are we fighting!"

"Oh man, President Luchenko is going to be pissed." Matheson said surely. "We're going to be hauling garbage until we die."  
"I'm more worried about President Sheridan." Gideon admitted.  
"You think he'd disapprove of us blowing up a moon?"  
"I think he'd disapprove of not being the one to push the button." Gideon shrugged. "Status?"  
"Auxiliary power out, shields gone, engines down." Carter said. "Just station keeping."  
"What about him?" He gestured out of the window.  
"Sensor data shows the enemy vessel is heavily damaged but operational. Whatever that thing runs on it's still giving power and _lots_ of it."  
"How badly damaged?"  
"I'm reading multiple hull breaches, lot of debris." Matheson said.  
"Hull breaches, that means we broke his armour."  
"They still have weapons and propulsion, as soon as they pick themselves up they'll finish us."  
"We won't give them a chance. Colonel, do we have power for one more shot from the main gun?"  
"Barely."  
"Barely is enough." Gideon nodded sharply. "Lock on and prepare firing sequence."

"Bring us around!" Kathenn yelled. "Now!"  
Engineering teams are working t restore mobility." The aide spluttered. "The ship is smashed, we're venting air and fuel from…"  
"I don't care!" Kathenn boiled in rage. "Kill them! Kill them now!"  
He stared daggers at the enemy ship visible on the flickering displays, noticing it was pointing its main weapons right at him.  
"No you don't, I decide how this ends! I will not let you rob the Warrior Caste of glory and honour!"  
It was not his decision to make.

"That's all the power I can give you." Carter said simply.  
"Very well, main gun." Gideon stood from his chair, close enough to see the tiny distant ship and its trail of frozen gas.  
"Fire."  
For a final time the _Excalibur_ charged its Vorlon cannon and fired, the energy cracking forward and hitting the vessel, punching clean through the hull and out the far side, fracturing the wounded vessel in an immolating scourge of white fire. It left nothing in its wake.  
"Target destroyed sir." Matheson reported formally.  
"We did the job, granted a little messy…" Gideon tailed off.  
"I can't believe we just blew up a moon." Matheson shook his head. "I'm not accepting that one anytime soon."  
"Well Saturn has so many, who's going to miss that little thing?" Gideon pulled a face. "I doubt anyone will even notice. We just won't mention it, see what happens."  
Matheson sighed. "We're going to jail forever."  
Gideon grinned. "Well worth it. Now lets get those engines working, I want my girl to arrive at Io under her own power. She's earned that dignity."  
"I'll help." Carter offered.  
"Great, and this also gives us time to make sure we get our stories straight Now repeat after me… Moon? What moon?"

**Geneva** **Earth**

**Earth Alliance**

"I owe you twenty credits."  
Agent One grinned widely. "Accepted Agent Six."  
"I am sorry I doubted your plan, it worked brilliantly."  
"Didn't it just?" The silky voice said from within the unlooked for command room. "And even better, the _Excalibur_ handled it. We didn't even have to expose the prototypes. Recall them."  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"Finally we achieved the goal long set out for us, and all we needed was a prideful Minbari. No fleets, no armadas, no public revelations."  
"Giving the Minbari Shadow tech was risky." Six said. "Many of us thought you had lost your mind."  
"So I heard." One glimmered. "Shadow tech was our biggest secret, and the beauty of it is, it still is. Nobody knows it was humans who gave Kathenn that tech, and frankly who would believe it? He hated us and that tech was used to kill thousands."  
"A master stroke."  
"We knew we could defeat him, our prototypes are far superior to his little toys." Agent One smirked. "Earth was never in much danger, and there was always the fail safe."  
"Fail safe?"  
"For another time."

She took a small sip of brandy, offering a glass to her associate. "Worth a celebration I think."  
She filled Agent Six's glass.  
"To Kathenn, the best asset Earth ever had, even if he never had any idea who he was serving."  
"Kathenn." Six laughed. "So you knew he'd attack?"  
"it was inevitable, and his use of Shadow Tech ostracised him. The other Warriors would not support him, and when he began killing they had to oppose him or risk all out war. That was the best bit, when Coplann tried to reason with him. No, a fools errand, Kathenn was too blinded, too wrapped up in pride and honour. Such an easy puppet to play."  
"How do you know so much about Minbari psychology?"  
One shrugged. "I just do."  
She took another sip.  
"So Kathenn is declared renegade, most of his clan goes with him. Old resentments surface, cracks open, and before you know it civil war. Again."  
"it won't last."  
"No, no it won't. This civil war will be much shorter, but more brutal." One informed. "It isn't warriors against priests, its warriors against warriors. A real war."

"The damage will be immense." Six mused.  
"Physically yes, already the Minbari fleet is weakened by this fighting; soon it will be even more. But socially, there is the real hit. Minbari society has been fracturing for a while. Delenn tried to patch it up, but now Kathenn has well and truly smashed it. All we had to do was give him the hammer."  
"Shadow tech."  
"Precisely. He already had the will to use it." Agent One nodded. "So now the galaxy changes. The Minbari military is weakened, and after this their government will need to rebuild, to focus inwards. They have to repair their society from the ground up, a titanic task that will keep them very busy. For the foreseeable future the Minbari are out of the picture."  
"And with the League divided, the Narn still rebuilding and the Centauri in the Drakh's pocket…"  
"There is only one world united and strong enough to take the lead." Agent One smiled. "We just put Earth at the top of the Galaxy, and it only cost us two dozen ships and a minor colony to do it."  
"A great day." Six agreed.  
"Now then, Earth will soon be leading the galaxy, and not long after that we will be back leading Earth." One considered. "We can devote a little time to our friends beyond the rift. I fancy a little distraction."  
"We already have a contact in China." Six said. "Shall we proceed to stage two?"  
"Go ahead." Agent One said. "Very soon we will assume our position of destiny. In both universes."


	11. Chapter 11 Fallout

Chronicles Chapter 11

**Atlantis, Lantia**

**Pegasus Galaxy**

A slight knock at her door caused Elizabeth Weir to look up from the report she was reading to note the pressence of her cheif medical officer Dr. Carson Beckette.

"Carson, what can I do for you?" Elizabeth offered with a warm smile.

'I've completed most of my preliminary workup on SSG Peters Dr. Weir. Its truly remarkable." Carson said with the enthusiasm of a kid on Christmas morning. Weir wasn't all that surprised. Carson had a natural curiosity that was common to the expedition. His willingness to embrace the unknown and work in new feilds of medical science had made him Elizabeth's prime candidate for the position of Chief of Medicine for Atlantis...well that and a degree in virology and infectious diseases didn't hurt either; it was a position he fullfilled remarkably well considering the unending challenges he faced. Closing her labtop and straightening in her seat Elizabeth Weir motioned for him to continue.

"Physically for a human he's on a level all his own, I've identified some unique proteins in his blood I cant identify along with muscle and bone density far greater then a normal human which is probably what makes him capable of taking on the Wraith and Minbari as we've seen him do. But thats not the most interesting thing." Carson enthused as he activated a monitor and brought up a split screen picture; both sides showing a human brain. On the picture to the left swirls of yellow and amber covered much of the brain with the occasional spots of blue. The picture on the right was a different story. Instead of shades of yellow, amber and red flowed in almost equal measure throughout much of the brain indicating much higher levels activity. Elizabeth Weir was no expert but even she could see the difference to know it wasn't natural, at least for a human anyway.

"So what am I seeing here?" Weir asked to spur Beckette on.

"Increadible levels of brain activity, far higher then a normal human with one exception."

"And who was that?" Weir asked.

"General O'neill." Carson stated catching an amused look from Elizabeth Weir. "Several years ago General O'neill had an encounter with an ancient device. A repository of knowledge. It activated areas of the brain that were previously dormant and increased brain activity to unheard of levels. SSG Peters levels while advanced are still no where near that level." Carson explained as he manipulated the controls of the monitor. The screen shifted again to another picture this one a split screen from top to bottom. Elizabeth couldn't be certain but the brain on the top half seemed slightly larger then the one on the bottom half.

"This is another scan I took of his brain, please note the slight difference in size. His brain is actually slighly smaller then our own making it more energy efficient-"

"And consistent with human evolution." Elizabeth broke in to the surprise of her Cheif Medical officer.

"Exaclty." Carson stated in surprise. Grinning slightly Carson couldn't help himself in wondering how she knew what he was going to say. "I didn't realize you were an expert in human evolution Elizabeth?"

Returning his good humor with her own smile "Im not Carson." She opened her labtop and turned it to Carson, It showed a picture of a strikingly beautiful woman along with a dossier of her work. "I've just been reading up on Dr. Sloan Parker and her work, The SGC just forewarded it to me. Its remarkable the work she's pioneered."

"Aye, I've been meaning to look over her work and compare it with the data I've gathered on SSG Peters. I definetly have to meet this woman." Carson smiled.

"You just may get that chance." Elizabeth offered with a somewhat bittersweet smile. "That wasn't the only thing the SGC forewarded. SSG Peters is to be transfered Earth side immeadiatly."

"What? I don't understand Elizabeth didn't General O'neill say that you were in charge of this investigation?" Carson asked.

"He did." Elizabeth said with what seemed barely controlled anger. "But the Pentagon and the IOA overruled his decision, They want Peters Earthside ASAP where he will be 'debrifed' by the NID. Given that Stargate Command is still distracted by events happening in the other universe and the Wraith are on the move again here in Pegasus, Im surprised this hasn't happened sooner." she sighed. "I've already informed Colonel Sheppard who wasn't happy about it, But John has an offworld mission coming up that requires his attention."

"So who's taking him back? What with Colonel Sheppard's team going offworld." Elizabeth Weir looked him in the eyes and gave him a dazling smile.

**Gateroom One hour later**

Dr. Carson beckette waited at the base of the Stargate while the stargate began the dialing process. On one hand he was happy to be returning home but on the other hand the thought of leaving Atlantis for any period of time made him uneasy, as if he were abandoning his post. Looking to the main corridor that ended at the gate room Carson noticed Staff Seargent Peters flanked by a squad of marines. Upon further scrutiny Carson was relived for the fact that the man wasnt in handcuffs and wore his marine combat uniform with pride. At his side was Lt. Aiden Ford who kept tossing uneasy glances at Peters. The poor lad couldn't help it Carson thought since it had been Peters who had been able to subdue the good Liutenant who was under the influence of the Wraith emzyme.

"Liutenant, Seargent." Carson greeted.

"Doc." Ford greeted with a smile. "He's all ready to go."

"Aye, And you Liutenant?" Carson asked.

"Going home for some leave I have saved up. Besides, after recent events I think I need to get out of Atlantis for a while and spend some time with my family." There was an uncomfortable silence that follewed that statement. Carson could understand how he felt, he'd witnessed just how hard the young Liutenant had taken what he'd done when the emzyme had finally worn off, Ford hadn't been quite the same cheerful fellow since. Some time with his family would be good thing for him, Carson just hoped it wouldn't be the last time he saw him. grudgingly Carson returned his attention to the Stargate.

Up on the Balcany crosswalk between the control room and Dr. Weirs office a lone occupant leaned against the railing watching the preceedings below, well not alone for long. It had been a custon of Elizabeth Wier to see teams going offworld off but this time she realized she had company in the form of Captain Jillian Thorne. Turning to face her guest Weir noticed that she seemed intent on the young seargent, so intent infact she didn't notice the good doctor until she was also leaning against the railing next to her.

"Saying your goodbyes Captain Thorne?" Weir asked lightly.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing him again soon enough." Thorne answered.

"You two were close?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Were both different. Unique in our own respective ways its only natural that we would form a friendship based on our similar experiences." Thorne shrugged.

"uhh huh" Weir responded with a barely contained smile, this situation sounded very familiar. The Stargate activated at this point and just before peters and his entourage stepped through he turned to lookup at the walkway. Thorne offered a brief smile that Peters returned before he turned away and was gone."

"Just so you know." Weir began again when the Stargate deactivated "I've been studying up on military protocal." Thorne didn't exactly know where Dr. Weir was going with this line of conversation. "Particularly the rules of franternization. I'm no expert now but I don't believe those rules apply to your situation the same way they do to certain others. For one thing you're not in the same chain of command and two your not in the same service." Thorne gave her an amused look. "Just something to think about." Elizabeth said as she patted Thorne on the shoulder and went into her office.

**Stargate Command, **

**United States, Earth.**

General Landry was rummaging through his paperwork which unfortunatly consisted mainly of status report and mission after action reports, one the most alarming of which was a report relayed from SG-7 of the Jaffa and two of their frontier worlds being wiped out from unknown assailants, _which was just what Stargate command needed to deal with right now_ landry thought darkly. turning to the initial report relayed from the newly designated _Gateway_ station made for grim reading as well. _Gagarin_ and _Longbow_ were confirmed destroyed, the _Odyssey_ was M.I.A and the surviving 304s all had extensive damage that would require time in drydock. In essence the 'fleet' was now effectively combat inefective. Meaning _Prometheus_ and the 302 squadrons were now Earths only form of defense, since _Daedalus_ was still five days out. Landry knew the IOA was already up in arms over this disasterous deployment of Earth resources, particularly as the Earth Alliance had failed to notify the SGC and the IOA of shadow technology and its deadly potency. Even now the IOA was preparing a delegation in the form of Mr. Woosley and Ambassador Shen Shioyox but Landry didn't hold out much hope for this meeting. Landry couldn't put his finger on it but it seemed there had been a sudden...shift in the Earth Alliance's attitude toward the SGC and Earth in general. _Or had it been there all along and we're just now noticing it_?

"General Landry sir?" Landry turned to find Cheif Master Sergent Walter Harriman standing at his door.

"What is it Cheif?" Landry asked bruskly. He really wasn't in the mood for more bad news but had the sneaking suspicion from the look on Harrimans face thats just what he was going to get.

"Sir Agent Barret and a Mr. Atwood are here to see you."

"Send them in." Landry said surpressing a groan. This Peters situation was another thing he'd rather not deal with right now but the NID and the Pentagon had been adament which meant in turn the IOA was adament as well.

Landry looked up in time to see two men enter his office. One was agent Barrett who needed no introduction the other was a stocky middle aged man who's polite smile unerved Landry slightly.

"Agent Barrett, Mr. Atwood welcome to the SGC." Landry stood to greet the two men shaking their hands in turn.

"Thankyou General." Barrett said then motioned to his companion. "May I present Director Walter Atwood the new director of the NID." Now that came as a surprise to Landry since that particular piece of information wasn't covered in the NID's communique. Catching Landry's surprised look Barrett quickly explained. "Mr. Atwood has only recently been appointed to the head of the NID. When he heard of the developing situation in Atlantis he decided to personally investigate the matter." Landry turned to face the head of the NID square on.

"And why would the Director of the National Intelligence Directorate be interested in this situation?" Landry asked cautiously.

"Lets just say that I have some personal experience regarding this matter General." Atwood replied diplomatically. Landry motioned for both men to take their seats as he sat down in his chair.

"Be that as it may Director Atwood I'd like to know why it was so important to turn over one of the Atlantis's expeditions finest soldiers. The man has done nothing wrong except for the fact he's different." Landry observed.

"Did you read the communique we sent you?" Atwood asked knowing the General had.

"I have." Landry confirmed. "Im still finding it a little hard to wrap my brain around the concept but the man has proven his loyalty to this command. I personally don't care if he's a member of this new species your report keeps going on about. I've always tended to take the measure of men one at a time, not judge an entire race based on the actions of a few extremists."

"We're not judging the entire race General." Barrett said quickly.

"And yet the first thing you do upon discovery is demand we turn him over for debriefing."

"Its a long complicated story General. One that I don't have time to go into." Atwood stated curtly.

"Then Im not releasing him to your custody until I get some answers and a guarentee that he wont be harmed."

Atwood sighed then withdrew a cell phone from his pocket. "General with just one press of a button I can have the secretary of Defense on the line. And he can order you to hand over Staff Seargent Peters."

laughing slightly in amusement at this not so subtle (and innefective) form of intimidation Landry motioning to the red phone on his desk " What a coincidence all I have to do is press a button to take this to his boss if I need to. Your oh so subtle attempts at intimidation don't scare me Director Atwood and I don't like people screwing with those under my command, be they human, alien _or_ Dominant."

"What are you proposing General Landry?" Atwood said with an impresed look on his face. It occured to Landry that the man might not have expected the General to stand against him on this matter, of course he didn't know Hank Landry and Landry was a firm believer in taking care of those under your command.

"If we do this I want my people present." Landry stated firmly.

"Out of the question." Atwood said with an emphatic shake of his head.

"General when it comes to internal matters of National and Planetary security the N.I.D takes the lead when investigating." Agent Barrett said.

"I am aware of your organizations mandate Agent Barrett." Landry responded. "It still doesn't change the fact I'm not going to let you have him unless my people are present."

"A joint investigation?" Atwood asked skeptically. "Is that what your proposing?"

"Exactly." Landry confirmed.

"And if we refuse?" Atwood asked.

"Director the last thing either of us need is another turf war." Landry's tone implied this was more so for the NID then the SGC's benefit since it was the SGC that typically came out on top in past scuffles between the two organizations. Still, Landry was smart enough to realize the importance of cooperation with the NID, and since this situation did present a problem to his command he wanted it delt with as soon as possible, and that required the help of the NID. "We stand more to gain by working together to quickly resolve this situation." And help move past the bad blood that still existed between the two organizations Landry didn't add.

Agent Barrett and Director Atwood shared a look at that statement, judging from the look on Barretts face he seemed willing to accept it, Atwood on the other hand was harder to read but Landry hoped the man was capable of seeing reason and not let the typical washington burrocratic ego get in the way.

"Very well General." Atwood began cautiously. "We'll play this your way, _for now_. However, special Agent Barrett will be in charge of this investigation." Atwood stated firmly. Landry wouldn't have had it any other way. He'd read Barretts record prior to his arrival and was impressed with the man's instincts; he'd already taken down four trust cells trying to breach facilities related in dealing with technology from the stargate and interdimensional gateway. In short he was as sharp as they came.

"Agreed." Landry confirmed after appearing to consider the option.

"So who did you have in mind to tag along with me General?" Barrett asked.

**20 Minutes later**

"Are you serious!?" Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell gasped in shock, feeling like he'd been hit with the mother of all haymakers. Having been called into Landry's office along with Dr. Jackson, Camron believed they would be leaving through the gateway in search of the still missing _Odyssey_ as well as any survivors from the Headhunters. The mission he'd gotten instead almost caused him to loose his military bearing.

"Completly serious Colonel." Landry said curty. "You'll be leaving within the hour and you'll be assisting agent Barrett but more importantly you'll be keeping an eye out for Staff seargent Peters. I've got a feeling there's alot more to this then the NID is telling us."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Daniel remarked sardonically.

"Like what sir?" Mitchell asked.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be sending you now would I?" Landry asked with a trace of sarcasm. "In any event you'll be my eyes and ears on this."

"We're stretched pretty thin right now General." Daniel observed.

"More so then you know Dr. Jackson." Landry sighed. "The IOA has gotten comfortable with the idea of having a squadron of starships on hand to ward off any threat. Now we find ourselves almost in the exact same position we were in more then eighteen months ago when we first made contact with the Alliance. The IOA isn't exactly jumping for joy."

**"**what about the search and rescue sir?" Mitchell asked.

"Captain Gideon and Colonel Carter are already leading the Search and Rescue from the _Excalibur_ along with a flotilla of over fifty Earthforce ships. Believe me Colonel they're as hopefull as we are of finding survivors, so I think they've got it covered. This Peters situation is quite frankly getting in the way and I want it resolved and I want it done _now_."

"And since Teal'c is with SG-7 on Dakarra..." Daniel began knowingly.

"That leaves just the two of you." Landry confirmed. "But you wont be alone you'll have Agent Barrett and Dr. Beckette who just arrived from Atlantis with Staff Seargent Peters."

"While were on this topic, what _is_ the story on this Peters and his situation general?"

"We dont have time for the long version so I'll be brief. Apparently there is another form of humanity that has been here on Earth for some time and they don't exactly like us."

"Say again sir?" Mitchell asked with raised eye brows.

"You heard me correctly." Landry confirmed.

"So what is it we're investigating General?" Daniel asked.

"The origins of this supposed new species and discover their intent towards the larger body of humanity in general." Landry rose from his desk and led both men to the briefing room where Agent Barrett, Dr. Beckette, and seargent peters were already seated and waiting.

"Gettlemen please take your seats." Landry began without preamble. Once seated Landry turned his glower on staff seargent Peters. "Seargent Peters do you understand the situation we find ourselves in?"

"I do general." Peters answered.

"What can you tell us then." Landry asked.

"My people are fractured; split between two oposing camps. One favors coexistance while the other favors domination and extermination."

"Lovely bunch you got there." Mitchell snorted.

"To that end neither side has an advantage since both are roughly equal in terms of size, resources and influence over our people. Neither side has moved openly for fear of provoking the other."

"A Dominant cold war?" Daniel asked.

"In essence yes Dr. Jackson, but with humanity caught in the middle."

"You know, the more I hear about this the less and less I like it." Mitchell said.

"Then you're going to like what Im about to tell you even less Colonel Mitchell. The extremist element posses weapons, terrible weapons, Biological plauges that have been enhanced to deliver the maximum effect on an unsuspecting human population. Our scientist predict this would wipe out roughly seventy to eighty percent worst case scenario and up to as much as ninety in the best case." You could have heard a pin drop in the room it had gotten so quiet as none of the occupants had realized what was trully at stake. "Judging by your reactions Im sure you've come to the same conclusion as I have that this is unnaceptable."

Carson spoke up "I don't understand something, wouldn't your people be affected as well?"

"No doctor. The extremists developed vaccines for our people insuring that incase of a outbreak we would be immune."

"Dear God." Carson breathed. "Biological warefare." Peters only nodded in accent of the doctors assesment.

"Why?" Daniel asked his voice tight with tension. "I mean why do they feel the need to wipe us out?"

"The most primal instict known to man Dr. Jackson. Fear. My people feared discovery and what it would mean; our evenatual enslavement or extermination. That belief coupled with the fact many of our people believe that since we're stronger and smarter then you that makes us a superior form of life. Its not that hard to immagine that such an extremist group would form."

"So where do we start then?" Agent Barrett asked wanting to get down to buisness. How or why didn't really matter to him at this point, only that the extremists be found and neutralized.

Peters leaned back in his seat deep in thought. "I would suggest Los Angeles, Its where Dr. Sloan Parker and Dr. Ed Tate pioneered their work on my people. When they discovered what the extremists were up to they set about to find a cure. At present I do not know the status of their progress...if they've made any."

"Well we at least have a starting point." Mitchell pointed out looking to each member in turn. "I guess we're off to LA"

**Geneva, Switzerland**

**Earth Alliance**

Richard Woolsey wasn't used to being kept waiting, the gradual wearing down of the minutes serving quite nicely to heat up his growing frustration to boiling point. His presence here was not an errand he greatly relished but as a diplomat and envoy from the IOC it was part of his job, the proverbial rough that came with the smooth.

Finally he was called through, a pretty secretary ushering him through the door to the office of Senator McKinsey, the man responsible for the EA's dealings with the IOC and a man who O'Neill never went near without a crucifix and bottle of Holy water to hand.

"Mr Woolsey is it?" The Senator stood in his nicely furnished office within Earth Dome. "Take a seat."

"Senator." The Bald man said curtly. "I was hoping to address the President?"

"Susanna is a little busy right now." McKinsey said with feigned warmth. "But I have authority to act for the Earth Alliance. SO, what is on your mind?"

Woolsey cleared his throat, looked up and started.

"I have a few questions from my superiors, both military and civilian."

"Earth Alliance is always happy to help out our allies."

"Indeed." Woolsey said without conviction. "What is Shadow technology?"

McKinsey let his pleasant façade drop a little. "Dangerous question there representative."

"Why?" Woolsey pressed on.

"Shadow tech is a spectre that haunts these halls." The Senator answered. "One of the former President Clark's little pet projects, the sort of pet that swallowed you whole and absorbed your mind."

He smiled again.

"And I do mean that literally."

"So you have had experience with Shadow tech?" Woolsey asked. "personally?"

"No, not in person, I've just read about it, classified reports." He answered. "Most of it you'll have seen for yourself. The Shadows were an ancient race, uncounted millions of years old and they had perfected bio tech. They seeded that tech across the galaxy, encouraged others to experiment with it and in so doing moth closer to shadow ideals."

"Like Clark tried?"

"To an extent." McKinsey nodded. "See Shadow tech doesn't work by itself, not the stuff we had. You had to combine it with sentient beings to work. You'll probably find Minbari out there with Shadow tech in them, they'd be plugged into the hull to run the ship. Over time they became the ship."

"Absorbed by the bio tech." Woolsey guessed.

"Pretty much." McKinsey confirmed. "After Clark went we shut the whole thing down, way too illegal and unethical for continued development."

"So the EA has no Shadow tech?"

McKinsey shrugged. "Nothing you need to kill someone for, but we're still using some principles we uncovered. For example the _Marathons_ have a hull alloy based on inactive Shadow tech mixed with Morbidium and refractive plates. But active Shadow tech? Too dangerous."

"So you've known this for quite a while then Senator?" Woolsey approached his point.

"I have."

"And you didn't tell our people at the SGC?"

McKinsey shrugged. "It never came up."

"never came up." Woolsey repeated. "Did you think it might be useful information to share, say before we went up against ships armed with this technology?"

"It was decided the information would not have made a difference." McKinsey said.

"Really?" The IOC man grunted. "And you thought you had the authority to make that decision for us?"

The Senator folded his arms. "I have the authority to decide what is and is not deemed acceptable for sharing, yes, that's my job Mr Woolsey."

"Then you're doing a piss poor job of it Mr Senator!"

McKinsey tightened his muscles. "I'm beginning to find your attitude a little off putting Representative."

"Catch up, because I'm way past off putting Mr Senator!" He lashed on some sarcasm. "You withheld valuable information from the SGC, information directly related to a threat we were facing!"

"I fail to see…"

"A threat which cost us two ships and a thousand lives!" Woolsey barked. "A threat that has put five of our ships out of action and left Earth with just one, count them Senator, one combat available ship for homeworld defence!"

"Are you blaming me for the loss of your ships?"

"You withheld information that could have saved lives!"

McKinsey laughed grimly. "I don't think so Woolsey, if anyone is to blame for your losses it's the undertrained gung ho attitude of your crews!"

"How dare you!" Woolsey slammed his fists on the desk. "Those people died fighting for your world!"

"They died because they were ordered to, because their superiors know how much profit they can make out of tech from my world!" McKinsey shot back. "Don't get all noble with me boy, this comes down to the same thing it always does, cost versus benefits."

"I can't believe it!" Woolsey sneered. "You're saying those people died so the SGC could make a quick buck?"

"More than that, so they can push forward their whole world centuries." The Senator replied. "You hold patents to designs that will make billions, trillions, more even! You're little group is worth a fortune, well worth a thousand lives and you know it."

"They fought to save lives!"

"Yeah, looks good on the news doesn't it? But don't play that game with me. You have as much to gain from this as we do."

Woolsey was bordering on fury.

"If you had revealed details on Shadow tech…"

"What? What would it have done?" McKinsey asked. "Made your ships faster, Stronger, made your weapons better? It would make no difference."

"We could have altered tactics, not gone charging in and…"

"And just let Earth Force bear the brunt while your ships flitter back and forth not getting their hands dirty?"

"That isn't what I was going to say! It isn't…"

"You know while we're on the subject of sharing, where the hell did those Asgard shields just show up from on the _Excalibur_?"

Woolsey narrowed his eyes. "They were a loan so you could fight back."

"A loan?" McKinsey nodded. "Your ships have them as standard."

"Yes, but…"

"But what? They're good enough for you but too good for us?" The Senator snapped. "We're not worthy of your main stream defences but hey, it's only Earth Force, give them our cast offs!"

"Your ships outgun any force in this galaxy!"

"Well clearly they don't or else they'd still be here wouldn't they?"

Woolsey bared his teeth. "We have treaties with the Asgard not to share their secrets."

"Really, so these agreements with Aliens are worth more than agreements with us?"

"When they can just make half your world vanish in the blink of an eye, you're damn straight they mean a lot to us!"

"And when the lack of those systems can make half my world vanish in the blink of an eye, then what?" McKinsey pressed. "You save your own skins, do only what is required. Don'tt ry and take the moral high ground representative. You whine about a thousand dead, we lost thirty thousand! The Minbari are in a full scale civil war! You got off this light Woolsey and don't you dare forget it!"

"We are in a dangerous position Senator." Woolsey said coldly. "A position we need not be in save for helping you!"

"And without our help what position would you be in anyway? Without our shipbuilding techniques, weapons and power technology, what then?"

"We'd have more than one ship over Earth!"

"One ship and a whole bunch of EA built defence satellites!"

"That haven't been modified to face the threats the IOC is confronted with at home!"

"Not my problem, we did our part." McKinsey shot back. "And when you get called upon to do yours, you whine at the cost. Any failings are yours, not mine!"

"Need I remind you we helped save this world three times and counting?"

"Helped Woolsey, helped being the word." McKninsey pointed. "We'd have made it fine by ourselves."

"Maybe next time you can try!"

"And maybe next time you want something from us I'll make you crawl on your knees for it!"

Woolsey shot to his feet. "You haven't heard the last of this Senator!"

"Nor have you Representative." McKinsey sneered.

**The Proxima Star System**

**One day later.**

The Debris field was slowly dispersing, the untold thousands of tons of metal, crystal and bio-armour scattering across millions of cubic miles. The local authorities would have to recover as much as possible, such debris was a major shipping hazard and the Belt Alliance stood to make a tidy profit from so much scrap, but there were other priorities first.

Swarms of small ships combed the site of battle, scanning and seeking survivors. They ranged in size from tiny shuttles to full sized warships, immense destroyers slowly pushing through the wreckage with surprising care and consideration. The heavy ships used their sensors to try and pick out life signs, energy signatures, air pockets, anything that could signal a survivor. When they did the smaller ships darted forward, dragging the wreckage back to the parent ship so it could be pried apart in safety.

Prominent among the rescue efforts were the core of the IOC fleet, the four operation ships of the 304 type. They had taken a beating from the huge numbers of enemy ships and most bore the scars of battle, molten armour, deep silver edged hull breaches, well used guns and empty missile silos among them. They were however still largely in one piece though they'd each require several weeks yard time to become fully operational again.

The battle had been won and the tremendously powerful enemy flagship had met its match, but the toll was still high. Two IOC ships had been lost and a third was still missing, the EA and Narn had lost their most elite squadrons, and the Minbari had seen their best warriors wiped out fighting one another. It was a disaster for all sides, especially as all four groups had much more pressing external threats to confront at the same time, either Drakh, or Goa'uld, or Wraith, or any number of others. The actions of the Windswords were regarded with incredulity, no one understood what they hoped to gain from this or how such violence served them. It made no sense.

"I think we've got another one." Sam Carter spoke up. "Possible life signs, four or five I'd guess, up on the right."

Captain Gideon glanced over, then turned to his First Officer.

"Okay Lieutenant, let's get some ships out there."

The _Excalibur_ waited in the centre of the efforts, as the largest vessel it was the natural choice as centrepiece. Its corridors and cargo bays were already full of people in various states of injury and distress, much like the other vessels trawling through space. A small group of recovery craft rushed out and grappled the designated piece of wreckage, clawing it back to the ship where it was brought into the hangar deck and rapidly cut to pieces. A small group of injured people were recovered safely, though by this time it was becoming less and less common to find living survivors.

"Put us back on search pattern." Gideon ordered. "We've still got a lot of space to cover."

"Hell of a mess out there." Matheson remarked.

"You were expecting flower beds Lieutenant?" Gideon jostled a little. "From what I heard this was a nasty fight."

"Sure looks that way." The Telepath agreed, utilising his own skills to seek out survivors. "Latest reports from Minbar say there's a full scale war going on between the two main clans."

"After this I can believe it." Gideon sighed. "This whole Alliance thing went down fast. Things are falling apart."

"It'll hold together." Matheson said simply. "We're in a war, we have to."

"Maybe, but if it can happen to the Minbari, it can happen to us too."

"Captain, I think I finally got something." Carter called. "Very faint trace on the sensors, but it looks like Trinium."

Gideon turned. "Some debris?"

"A hull fragment, not enough to account for the loss of a ship though."

"So the _Odyssey_ could still be in one piece."

The _Odyssey_ had been out of touch since the start of the rescue operation, no trace of her had yet been found among the other detritus.

"If she's out there, based on the vector and location of this fragment, she was heading for Proxima IV."

"Hope they didn't hit the place, the wildlife down there is lethal." Matheson grimaced. "Jurassic Planet."

"I suggest we send a ship to check it out, follow up the lead." Carter spoke. "Best one we've had."

Within a minute the _Korolev_ was advancing through space at high speed, her sensor network peering through space for a sight of her sister. The Russian owned vessel had been acquired by rather dubious means but had been handled well in the fight with Colonel Checkov distinguishing himself and his crew.

"I have a strong signal sir." His Executive announced, tapping the still English written controls. "Could be them."

"Move in." Checkov ordered. "_Odyssey_, this is _Korolev_, respond."

"No answer sir."

The Colonel huffed. "This is _Korelev_, respond, if you can hear me, respond."

"Approaching visual range sir."

"Very well, let me see."

There was a brief moment of expectation, and then the image appeared on screen, an almost intact 304 type warship. Checkov could not restrain a laugh as the sensor data flowed in confirming it still had atmospheric integrity.

"There she is!" He beamed. "Inform Search command we have her!"

The crew set about informing their associates, and soon several ships were on their way to join them.

"Colonel, I read sensors and engines are down on the _Odyssey_. Looks like comms damage too."

"No doubt why she was so elusive."

"She looks solid, but scans show she has well over a thousand people aboard."

"Must have picked up some other survivors." Checkov guessed. "Bring us along side and prepare to beam aboard some of those people, share the load a little."

"Yes sir."

"Then send me over, I shall bring good news!"

The grinning Russian flickered, then materialised on the bridge of the _Odyssey_, chuckling at a surprised looking Emerson.

"Comrade!" He exclaimed merrily. "The Russian Federation offers a helping hand."

"I'll be glad to take it." Emerson grinned, the two Colonel's shaking hands with clear relief. "We were getting pretty short on air down here, life support took a beating along with everything else."

The bridge was full of people, not just the duty crew but numerous EA staff and a few Rangers too. Many were in rough shape, scorched and dirty, but they were alive and that counted for a lot.

"We will move these people to safety." Checkov said. "More ships are on the way."

From the bridge crowd a blue jacketed officer stepped up.

"Colonel, what happened?"

"Colonel Checkov, Captain Ivanova." Emerson introduced. "We beamed her clear of her ship before it went south."

"A lucky escape." Checkov nodded. "We won Captain, the _Excalibur_ defeated the traitor flagship. It harmed no one else."

Ivanova was clearly glad of the news. "Well done Matthew Gideon."

"That is a Saint Petersburg accent is it not Captain?"

Ivanova smiled slightly. "And I'd put yours as just outside Moscow."

"Good ear Captain." Checkov laughed. "We will get you back home soon."

As they spoke several of the more injured people were beamed away, swiftly relocated to dedicated medical vessels.

"We will take you under tow to Proxima." Checkov spoke to Emerson. "We have secured some dock space, President Sheridan has guaranteed us enough resources to patch up our damage."

"Should be enough to get us home for a full refit." Emerson confirmed. "Guess that's what it's like to fight a real battle."

"We won, we held it together, kept our tactics, and we won. What more could we ask for?"

Emerson recalled the burning wrecks of the _Longbow_ and _Gargarin_, the sea of shattered allied ships.

"We paid our price for victory." He said simply. "We earned it this time."

**ISA Excalibur**

Gideon rose from his chair. "There she is."

"_Odyssey_ confirmed." Carter smiled widely. "And she has other survivors including Captain Ivanova."

"What about Leonard?" Gideon asked about his counterpart. "Captain Anderson?"

Carter did not reply in words, just an apologetic look. "No confirmation. They recovered a lot of people from the _Victory_, but they haven't found him."

Gideon slowly looked down.

"He could be among the injured, or still out there…" Carter offered.

"Thank you Colonel." Gideon replied quietly. "I think we're done here. You have the bridge Lieutenant Matheson, keep searching this grid, I don't want to leave anyone behind out here. I know what that feels like."

He walked off the bridge in a dejected state, retiring to his quarters with a long sigh. He hadn't known Anderson well, but he knew him well enough to feel his loss and share great sympathy for his family.

He unbuttoned his jacket and activated the video screen.

"Computer, replay sensor record eighteen dash five dash nine."

The screen activated, showing the mass of the _Drala D'Vost,_ the vile enemy vessel coated in Shadow technology. But he wasn't looking at it.

"Enhance grid four." He ordered. "Magnify."

Part of the screen altered, sharpening up to show a tiny object near Saturn highlighted against the yellow world. As the image cleared it revealed the profile of an EA _Warlock_ class Destroyer, but not a normal one. Like the Minbari ship it was clad in black and surmounted by long spines.

A Shadow tech warship, a human one. After all the denials and outrage, they still existed. Gideon stared at it with cold hatred, seeing in that ship a glimpse of an enemy more dangerous than any Drakh.

"Computer, copy record to this terminal only. Then delete all traces on my authority."

"Confirmed."

He took the crystal from the terminal, squeezed it in his palm, then locked it away. He had other things to do right now, but soon, very soon, he would find that ship and those who built it.

**Centauri Prime**

**Royal Palace**

Londo's distressing eyes slowly glazed at a nearby window veiled by white and silky drape, a peculiar precaution enacted the day he became the Emperor of the Centauri Republic. Every window of the throne room was covered, thus obscuring the view in both ways and it was deliberately done by the Drakh to keep Londo in submission. It was simply a torture, both psychologically and emotionally, and it was a simple but very effective method - loneliness. All these years he was confined to loneliness sitting alone in the throne room at the mercy of Keeper.

Londo sighed as the thought of being not a free man and tormented by the fate and his 'masters' until his death frightened him to the core. He considered about committing suicide time to time. What I have done so much to entice this fate, Great Maker?

His actions, ambitious greed, and arrogance bought him to a dreadful fate that greatly worried him about his people and the civilization of Centauri Republic slowly being dismantled by Drakhs, and it was their revenge for killing their beloved masters on that island with fusion bombs. Indeed, the words of Morden about the retribution was being carried as promised, and now his head was sitting top of a pike completely exposed to the natural element, it had rotted down to the bone. He wondered if Morden's head was smiling at him at present. His demeaning yet sinister smile indeed did have a powerful signify behind it. Whenever he smiled, the trouble followed. The trouble did come to him.

The keeper's mere presence reminded him how deadly yet powerful the influence of the Shadows still linged long after their great departure.

Chaos. Destruction. Death.

These three principles were what all the Drakh wanted - they demanded for it as a measure of the punishment for the deaths of their Shadow masters and its minions on that fated day. He blew up an island with three fusion bombs killing nearly all of them.

He closed his eyes and remembered a very particular day on Babylon Five several years ago that set fate in motion. That was his meeting with Modern at busy area. It took him long time to realize how badly he underestimated the gravity of situation. Ah yes, that day I bought a great misfortune on myself and my people thank to my greed and ambitions. I wished I could change all that.

"My associates need a voice and an ear in the Centauri royal court. If you violate the terms of our agreement, my associates may turn their eye toward your home world." Morden frowned.

"Then, we shall pluck it out." Londo replied coolly.

Morden stepped up into Londo's face and his voice filled with anger. "If you put yourself between us and our objectives, you may come to regret it."

"There is nothing you can do to me, Mr. Morden ...that has not already been done. Good day."

The associates indeed did kept Morden's promise of reprisal for not abiding the terms he made with the Shadows which their sinister influence run very deep almost anywhere in the galaxy, that was the price he paid for underestimating Morden and his associates.

The doors whispered open, interrupting his alone and silent moment of self-reflection followed by presence of a royal guard. The guards head bowed as he entered the throne room. It seemed that someone important was waiting outside the throne room. The young guard glazed directly at his emperor and spoke, "Your majesty, Lady Morella wishes to see you."

Londo looked up surprised, nearly elevated at mere mention of the seerer who foretold him of the terrible future. He chuckled, sipping a cup filled with Centauri's finest alcohol, and glanced at his left shoulder where the keeper remains but unconscious from the alcohol's influence.

At first, it was an accidental discovery when Londo tried to drink himself into intoxication or even unconsciousness in attempt to put a painful torment behind him only to discover the keeper was rendered cataleptic. It was a simply effective method to do anything without Drakh knowing it, even for a brief time.

Only briefly. It was enough to do something useful.

He gestured to the guard with a subtle smile. Finally, nothing would please him more than Lady Morella visiting him. "Bring her in and you will remain outside the room. Go now."

"Yes, your majesty" The young guard bowed his head, spun around, and exited to inform her that the emperor wished to see her privately.

It did not take long before the seerer strolled into the room alone and unescorted with her eyes remain fixed on Londo. The emperor used to an ambitious noble man who betrayed the dream of her deceased husband during his visit to Babylon Five when he and late Refa shattered it by starting a devastating war with the Narns. That path led to a destruction and devastation inflicted on the Centauri Prime at the hands of combined Narn and Drazi fleet several years later, it was for revenge for what the Centauri have done to them. Not mention to the fact the Vorlons nearly destroyed it with a dreaded planet killer before Sheridan told them to get the hell out of galaxy at very last minute the planet killer was powering up to eradicate all life forms on the Centauri Prime. Londo had bought the wrath of so-called associates on his home world.

"Londo!" She said with a faint smile as her eyes glazed at Londo's left shoulder. He was quick to catch that this woman no doubt was fully aware about the Drakh and his keeper due to her extraordinary ability - foreseeing the future.

"Lady Morella! I am pleased that you are here. You have no idea how grateful I am to have you in my company! It had been awhile since we saw one another eyes to eyes."

She smiled sadly at Londo. "You became Emperor!"

"Now we know who will die, I finally understood what you told me and Vir years ago." Londo nodded his head and sipped a cup slowly. He spoke up with confidence he had on the knowledge. "I suppose your presence has do something with a human ship, one that does not belong to our universe?"

"Yes." Morella said as she looked around the throne room and noticed the windows covered with white drapes. She realized that it was their way to keep the Londo in submission, doing their bidding. "It changes nearly everything. A New future had come to me. The future is no longer the same as the one I told you on Babylon 5."

Londo's face grimaced, not liking his current predicament let alone a new destiny. "The future is always very reluctantl at revealing what await us." He remembered what Morella told him about the future being reluctant. "Yes, I recalled that conversation we had between us on Babylon Five, lady. I have new recurring dream that began months ago, it showed me a different one. "

"The future is always changing. We create the future, with our words, with our deeds, and with our beliefs. That ship changed your future and it is my hope that it may give you a chance for a better end." She raised her arm and pointed at Londo. "You still have one last chance of redemption and you will know when you see it."

Londo chuckled dryly and drank one more. "It's good to know the chance of having redemption is still there but that would unfortunately require my death anyways."

"Yes. Take my hand." She extended her right hand to Londo. "I have something to show you."

He was petrified to see a glimpse of his new future especially his horrifying demise. Here in this room he would die at hand of one-eyed and aged G'kar in the future. Something urged him to take a chance and he did. He hesitantly reached out and firmly clasped her hand.

He gasped for air as something entered his head and his right arm stiffened. It was the images of his new future.

He saw a fiery and giant hand was reaching out of the sun and it was his hand. It was reaching toward the Centauri Prime. He remembered what one of technomages named Elric told him of his future. The fate of his home world and billions of the people was now at his hand. They were already his victims when he took the crown.

The city was on fire. The outlines of city was illuminated by raging and blistering flames as they slowly spread from a building to another, some buildings exploded and crumbled down into ground. It didn't take him very long to recognize it was the capital city. Walking down the ruined street, all he saw were plenty of dead bodies spewed all over the street and in the building, they were Drakh and Centauri soldiers stumped cold in great numbers. He turned his head toward the sounds of intense gunfire. Londo wanted to see the battle but the ground rumbled faintly. The dusts and tiny debris danced all over the ground trembling. His head arched upwardly toward dark skies and saw hundreds of Drakh vessels roaring overhead, they have come to seek the ultimate revenge on his beautiful and glorious world long damned by his ambition.

Now Londo found himself in a different place, very alien and murky perhaps somewhere inside the alien starship. He vaguely remembered this place from his new recurring dream. He dreaded of what he saw in front of him - older version of himself kneeing down on a solid floor, bruised and weak but his pride was still intact. He could see few visible bloodstains on the older emperor's royal clothes and royal medallion was missing. He took a look around the room noticing that older Londo was not alone, kneeing next to him was visibly aged G'kar with an eye patch, like his older counterpart he was battered although he took it far worse than older Londo. His fierce eye stared into his captors, the Drakhs.

He knew what unimaginable things they have done to his future self and G'kar. He had seen what the Shadow minions and allies have done to their victims long before he ascended to the highest power of Centauri Republic. It was simply horrifying and wantonly suffering for anyone to endure.

Undeterred by dire situation they have found themselves in, older Londo mustered all his strength to stand up slowly and steady and stared at G'kar silently for a moment. The next moment that took the Drakhs by surprise was when he quickly retrieved a small, short blade that was hidden in his collar and sliced a fine line on his right palm, and took few steps toward G'kar.

With a loud grunt coming from a Narn, G'kar did same thing as he stood up and slashed his hand with a concealed blade, staggered toward a battered Centauri attempting to reach for older Londo's extended hand. Both of them looked at each other in silence and started to laugh, their laughter confused their captors who wondered if both of them have gone insane.

Older G'kar turned to a particular Drakh whom Londo recognized him as the leader of Drakhs, his name was Shiv'kala and he was responsible for placing a keeper on him. The Narn uttered a word with a smirk on his face and waved one-handed, "Bang!"

As for his older self, he seemed to be enjoying this moment and laughing. "As for you, my nemesis for years, you are very stupid enough to let me on your ship. Go to hell." He reached out and grabbed G'kar's hand. "Boom!"

Shiv'kala tensed up as he realized what was going on and he let out a scream. A brilliant, seething light surrounded them followed by intense heat. It came from Londo and G'kar.

Londo was back on the surface of Centauri Prime, this time on Royal Palace. He wondered why the prophecies seemed to be centered near or on the Royal Palace. Perhaps it signified an important site of the power and fate. Standing on the garden in the palace's backyard was four individuals, two adults and two young children, looking into a blue sky to see something. He wondered what they were looking at so he looked up only to see a second sun appearing in the sky in time. It was much brighter than a sun and it rapidly expanded before fading away completely. These people seemed unaware of Londo's presence. A young boy excitedly pointed at a dazzling illumination and a young girl gasped at the sight, recoiling into arms of a young woman who was standing next to a noble man. Londo's eye widens as he recognized this man, it was clear this person was older Vir with a royal Centauri medallion, a sign that Vir had became new emperor as foretold years ago. A young woman next to Vir looked very familiar to him, she used to be a young girl whom Londo took her into his care few years earlier after her foster family threw her out for some reasons. It dawned on him that she was daughter of decreased Lord Refa, Senna, all grown up. They looked sadden and comforted each other.

He stared at older Vir and whispered his name, "Vir…"

In single blink he found himself back at the throne room still grasping Morella's hand, disoriented and astonished, he just had seen the future especially his demise.

"Now you have seen the future." She took few steps toward the emperor and bend into his face. "That is your destiny."

"I saw some of your vision in my dream!"

"I am afraid it's a sure sign of your impending death, nothing had changed that part." She said. "The darkness still awaits you, Londo."

"That is a price of my past doings. I would rather pay them for my people and my homeworld rather than allowing them suffering for my doings." He replied. "However it is almost good to know that I wouldn't die by my friend's hands."

She walked toward one of the windows and peered through the curtains, seeing a beautiful sight of the city fully restored from the last attack. "Admirable… yet miserable."

"I and Lord Refa, we opened that door for the darkness to come to this world on the day he died." He said, sipping the cup. "How could we have known it?"

"You don't. Temptation ensured both you would never see it, so enticing in short term and very damaging in the long-term."

Londo didn't say anything, staring at Morella in silence and realized she was right.

"We already forgave you when you took the throne." She twirled with a serious looking on her face and her tone had changed. "You must heed the vision, it will be one of a few aids in the future you will ever have. It will lead you to your last redemption. Now, we must bid you farewell and we are afraid that our time together is dwindling." Her eyes made a beeline toward the emperor's shoulder, a subtle clue he immediately picked on indicating the keeper would wake up soon. "We have faith in you with our world in your hands. Make no mistake, we will not see you again, this is our last time we will see eye to eye. Farewell, your majesty."

Good grief, her late husband must be speaking through her, it had been years since last time she spoke like that way. Londo froze. He was surprised by the change of her tone although he took his time to bid her a final farewell.

"Thank you…" Londo said with a nod. "…for having a time with me and giving me a little hope. Farewell, Lady Morella."

She bowed with a sad smile in final respect to her comrade who used to beg her to grant his wish for years, seeing the future, and departed the throne room leaving him alone to his imminent destiny, a cruel but embraced fate. Last thing she heard from the emperor was a soft sigh before departing the room.

Morella was greeted by a presence of one of her loyal followers – an intimidating-looking Centauri male in civilian apparels, standing next to a pair of royal guardsmen guarding the entrance of throne room.

"Lady, they are already taken care of." A Centauri male reported and smiled at the guards standing still mindlessly. He used to be a royal guardsman serving late Emperor Tuhran and Lady Morella retained his service after death of his husband. He was a high-level telepath, making him a very useful asset to her. "They wouldn't remember us being here within five minutes."

"Good, we wouldn't want whoever lingers in the shadow aware of our intentions." She said and pointed at other side of the hallway. "We need to leave here, come."


End file.
